


【锤基】相爱相杀之弟控还是兄控？(神兄弟向)

by Alice737522



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 127,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 设定：HE，长篇、欢乐甜文、有生子、中庭复联向。简介：大概可以又名为【邪神的孕期纪录】，时间点接雷3飞船后，兄弟俩在地球上安家乐业生孩子。





	1. Chapter 1

相较于谎言之神，Thor觉得他的弟弟其实更适合恶作剧之神这个称呼，Loki只是个傲娇的小男孩，只是个很爱恶作剧、很爱对他捅刀但却从未真正伤害过他的弟弟。

他知道他对他说的每一句发自内心的话都是真的。

 

他说：永远别怀疑我爱你。

 

他说：我从来都不想要王位，我只是想要跟你一样的被对待。

 

他说：你有为我哀悼吗？

 

他说：我是笨蛋…我很抱歉…

 

他说：我在这里。

而他所做的一切，都只是因为他被爱伤害。

 

因为被爱伤害，所以得不到父亲认同的他，放手让自己摔下彩虹桥。

 

因为被爱伤害，所以失去家庭被放逐的他，入侵地球妄图统治。

 

因为被爱伤害，所以失去最爱的母亲的他，义无反顾的以身犯险要跟怪物在地狱见。

 

因为被爱伤害，所以再次被父亲承认的他，宁可再次让Thor误解他的背叛，也要阻止他回Asgard。

即便Loki嘴上说NO，最后还是会陪伴、配合Thor所要求的一切。

 

他陪他去约顿海姆。

 

他陪他偷飞船去找Malekith，帮他能够取出Jane体内的乙太。

 

他陪他玩他口中丢人现眼的get help。

 

他带着飞船回到他身边，陪他解救了Asgard的人民。

 

他带着宇宙魔方，却回到飞船上陪在他身边

而漫长的神生中，Loki无数次对他下杀手，可是他知道那不会真的要他的命。

Loki很爱啰嗦很爱说话，很爱跟他逗嘴唱反调吐槽他，可是Thor知道，那是他爱他的方式。

对于这一点，即使他从未赢过Loki的银舌头，他仍旧很高兴，因为他可以在Loki的啰哩八唆中，发现爱。

 

飞船上 兄弟俩的卧室里

这是Thor要求的，他坚持他们兄弟必须要好好开启开诚布公的谈话基因，所以坚持要跟Loki睡在一个房间里，那让他觉得回到了小时候，回到他跟Loki还没有那么多忌妒和仇恨的时候。

本来Loki对这点是不反对的，他以为这是为了让他哥哥安心，避免他再次背叛他。但是当他们入住的第一个晚上他就后悔了——what the fuck? Thor根本就是有目的的！才第一个晚上，他亲爱的、饥渴了千年的brother就迫不及待的把他吃了，并且以超乎常人，欧！不对，是常神的体力，让他全身骨头都像是要散架了一样，全宇宙最能说会道的邪神的银舌头，累得连开口的力气都没有。

而终于稍微解了千年的饥渴的雷神Thor则是异常满足，看着难得乖巧睡在他怀中的Loki，他觉得什么也比不上此刻的温暖。

他亲吻Loki的耳垂，小声地说：「Loki，谢谢你回来，还好我没有再一次的弄丢你。I love you, brother!」

 

——Loki的回应是小小的扭动了一下身子，然后往Thor怀里钻得更深。他其实没有睡着，他读了Thor此刻的心思，这是第一次他发现，原来哥哥比他想的还要了解他，那一千多年的岁月中，他少数难得的真话，Thor居然全都听懂了！

这是第二次，第一次是Odin称呼他为儿子，说他爱他们之后，他觉得自己长久以来的混沌不堪、阴影幽暗还有自我放逐，都在那一瞬间被治愈了。

「I love you too, brother!」九界的第一傲娇偷偷的在心里说。

其实Loki可以理解Hela，他们其实都一样，都只是想要被理解被认同被爱。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor带着Loki回到地球，出乎Loki的意料，复仇者们并没有排斥Loki的到来。就连被他迷惑心智而背叛神盾局的Barton，都尝试着对他表达友好。  
   
——如此不可思议的事，Loki真的很好奇，他那个力气与智商完全不成正比的哥哥，到底要因此而花费多少力气和口水？  
   
但事实上，我们的邪神这次猜错了。 Thor没有花费多少力气，他只是召集复仇者们然后关上会议室的大门，与他们深谈了半个小时，就得到如此令他满意的结果。  
   
「朋友们，我知道你们都不能信任Loki，但是如果你们不能信任他，就意味着你们也不信任我。」Thor的开场白一向简单易懂。  
   
「惊爆点金发猛男，这完全是两件事。」Stark头痛的看着Thor，要信任那只斑比，比叫他不穿盔甲和敌人战斗还困难。  
   
「对我来说这是一件事，我失去了父王、母后、家园，我漫长的神生中唯一剩下的就只有Loki而已，而这是我此生以来最庆幸的一件事，在未来冗长且未知的神生中，他会是我唯一的救赎。如果你们不能接受他，那我就带他离开，再也不会回来。」

偶尔Loki会不够了解他哥哥，Thor的智商虽然和力气成反比，但在遇到Loki的事情上，他的坚持会和力气成正比。  
   
「………SHIT!」复仇者们共同在心底咒骂，他居然用这个来威胁他们  
   
叹口气，Thor软下姿态：「我的朋友们，Loki真的没有你们想的那么坏，上次他会入侵地球，是因为他被放逐，他找不到自己的价值和定位，他只是想要被认同。而如今，我父王离去前对我们说的话，几乎能够治愈Loki心上的伤和阴影，否则他不会回到Asgard与我并肩作战，他可以去任何地方，可是他回到Asgard也回到我身边了。总有一天，你们会发现会明白，Loki只是个小男孩，爱闹脾气爱恶作剧的小男孩。」  
   
「你也说了，几乎…」黑寡妇Natasha一向能够准确地抓住重点。  
   
「剩下的，是我该努力的部分，我保证，除去他那些无伤大雅的玩笑，若是他再伤害任何人的性命，我将以我的神格谢罪。」伟大的雷神Thor再一次的证明了他到底有多弟控。  
   
雷神强硬又坚定的眼光缓缓扫过四周，然后开始一个一个点名。  
   
「Cap，你一定能明白的，Bucky杀的人难道比我的Loki少吗？」全世界最正直的Captain America无言以对。  
   
「Stark，我的朋友，如果你能接受Bucky成为Cap的另一半，为什么你不能接受我的Loki？」全世界最嘴贱的Tony Stark，被他一向认为胸大无脑的雷神噎的说不出话来。  
   
「Natasha，其实妳能够理解我的Loki，对吧？」全世界最强悍的女特工默然无语，即便她只和Loki在那个玻璃牢房里谈过一次话，但她能够看到当时Loki的愤怒和破碎，也能触碰到一点Loki的本质。她实在不能不赞叹，Thor对Loki的了解真不是普通弟控能做到的，他对Loki的理解居然远远超过了他自己本身的智商。  
   
「Banner，你和我的Loki相处了一段日子了，你认为我的话有错吗？」拥有七个博士学位以及一个无敌Hulk的天才Banner都无法反驳，因为即使是Hulk，都知道Thor的话是对的。  
   
「Barton，我知道我的Loki对你做过的事情，但是至少，我们补救了，而且Loki没有想过要取你的命。」全世界最强的神射手Barton也安静了，因为他说的是事实，Loki其实没想过要杀他。  
   
「我想，Thor的话是对的，如果我们能够给Loki多一点友好和爱，至少我们能祈祷这会让他将来不会站到我们的对手那边，那可比现在反对他要麻烦多了！」最中肯中立的Vision成为第一个附议的人。  
   
「虽然你答应过我，会带Loki永远离开地球，但是基于复仇者的情谊和我对你的敬佩，我愿意相信Loki一次。」被评价为二流业余的魔法师Strange先生居然也附议，而他最大的目的其实是希望不要再听到Thor深情款款地说他的Loki——他很想给自己下咒让自己耳聋算了，这真是太恶心了，神就了不起啊？真他妈的想揍他一顿！没听过秀恩爱死得快吗？  
   
这场会议的结果很明确，复仇者联盟要带着友好接纳Loki，而Thor负责管好Loki不让他随意伤人。


	3. Chapter 3

当然Thor也没有真的蠢到什么准备都没做。

他找了一个他认为Loki应该心情不错的时候，和Loki恳切的谈过一次话——在他们刚进行完一次完美的床上运动，Loki再次累到只能乖巧的摊在他怀中的时候。

「Loki，既然我们已经回到地球，你要答应我一件事，你要怎么恶作剧我都不管你，但是你要保证，不可以伤害地球人的性命，永远不行。」但是事实上他错得离谱，他眼中可爱又乖巧的邪神心情差到不行——他觉得自己的腰快断了腿也快抽筋了，这个白痴永远都不知道什么叫克制。

所以他火气非常大的回答他亲爱的哥哥：「你就非得在我们两个都一丝不挂的时候，谈论这么严肃的事吗？」顺带的还踹了他一脚。

Thor只是笑笑地用强健的双腿将他紧紧捆住，然后亲吻他美丽的眼角，犹如大海般的清澈蓝眼中满是宠溺：「在我们坦诚相见的时候推心置腹，这不是很刚好吗？」

Loki觉得自己会在Thor眼底的宠溺中被溺死，尽管他很不愿意承认这一点。

所以他只是翻了翻白眼：「我是谎言之神，我的保证你还敢相信吗？」

 

「当然，只要你保证，我就相信。」

 

「那我保证我再也不拿刀捅你，你信吗？」

 

「我相信。」

 

「Very well!」一讲完Loki反手就想给他一刀，却被Thor紧紧的扣住手挽而动弹不得。

「Dear brother，我相信你不会要我的命，但是关于这种情侣之间的小情趣，其实我是不反对的。不过诚如你所说，这种事等我们穿上衣服再玩比较好，你万一要是不小心捅错地方，你可能会因此不性福。」连Loki也不得不承认，经过诸神黄昏后，他老哥的确大有长进，至少他最近总是很敏锐的知道他什么时候要拿刀捅他。再一次，优雅的邪神在心底冒粗口：What the fuck!!!

「听话，Loki，你知道我有多爱你，可是我也必须对九界负起责任。复仇者们是我的朋友，而你是我最亲密的爱人，在漫长的神生中我们只剩下彼此，我不要再失去你，我也不能让你失去我。」Thor再次拥紧他，在他耳边喃喃的诉说，像是念咒一样，用爱对他下咒。

 

Loki却敏锐的抓住一丝不对：「你用什么来对那群凡人发誓？」

 

「我的神格。」

尽管Thor说的轻描淡写，好像只是在问他待会想吃什么一样的轻松愉快，但是Loki却不敢置信地瞪大双眼，他比谁都清楚的知道那意味着什么，Loki气得挣脱他的怀抱，坐起身来抬手就给他一耳光，恶狠狠地吼道：「……fuck!!! shit!!! Thor Odinson，你这个胸大无脑的蠢蛋，你有脑子吗？能想事情吗？还是说就如同我从小怀疑的一样，你的脑子真的都只长在肌肉上？我是不是应该去拜托智慧之神给你一点智慧？以免Asgard在你的肌肉的统治下正式覆灭？你怎么可以用这个来发誓？」

——算你狠！你居然用你的命来换我的保证，用我对你的在乎来约束我！

Thor再次笑笑，将暴怒的弟弟拉回怀中，举起Loki修长好看的手指安抚的亲吻着，「这代表你对我有多重要。Loki，就这一件事，答应我。其他的，你要做什么都随你高兴。」

他的语气非常温柔、他的眼神非常诚恳、他的动作非常轻柔，却依旧没有得到他想要的正面回答，「回到地球后我们住哪？」因为Loki决定换个话题，在他被Thor气死之前。

 

「我们住复仇者大楼。」

 

「那个破铜烂铁的大楼？我是高贵的神，你居然叫我住在那么没有格调的地方？」高贵的神再次抓狂了，这个金发蓝眼却神格猪脑的锤神到底在想什么？居然要让他跟那群曾经兵戎相见的中庭凡人住在一起？还要他保证不杀人？他能让他们活到现在都算是邪神的仁慈了！

「你会喜欢那里的。」Thor微笑。

 

「我会讨厌到想炸了那里。」Loki咬牙切齿。

 

「你可以随意装修自己的房间，住在那里很舒适的，而且我们还不用付钱。」相处久了，雷神逐渐学到邪神的狡猾，他很好的学习到了一个明君如何开源节流，连九界最邪恶的邪神都想替亿万富翁默默点蜡！

 

「这太丢人了！高贵的神居然要投靠卑微的中庭凡人！这比玩get help还要丢人现眼！」

 

「那你有更好的地方去吗？」Thor再次发笑，他们又重回了萨卡电梯里的画面了。

 

「没有！」

 

「那我们就住那里！」Thor的结论是肯定句。

 

「我们才不要住那里！他们每个人都想把我宰了，还有那只绿色怪兽，他狠狠的摔我！你上次也尝到滋味了！」Loki不禁回想起看到Hulk的惊恐。

 

「我记得你因此笑得很开心。别担心，我保证有我在，谁也不能动你一根头发。」雷神的手指温柔的顺入邪神的黑发间，有一下没一下的顺抚着。

「那Asgard的人民呢？那栋破烂大楼可装不下我们所有的人！」再换个话题好了，诸神在上，他真的快爆炸了，为什么他跟亲爱的老哥在沟通上总是能隔着这么远的鸿沟？

 

「我准备让Asgard的人民定居在挪威上空，父王说过要我们记住那个地方，Home。」

 

「你的父王！」

 

「也是你的，是我们的父王。brother，你要记住自己的身分，你永远是Loki Odinson、Asgard的二王子以及我最深爱的人。不论是儿子还是媳妇，他都是你的父王，母后一个人可照顾不了我们两个儿子。」这大概算是Thor的必杀技，只要讲到Frigga，Loki就会被触动心底最深处的那一块，而柔软下来。

感受到Loki的变化，Thor真诚地看着Loki，慎重的问道：「可以答应我吗？」

 

Loki在Thor的蓝色眼睛里看见信任，他很久都没有看过Thor用这个眼神看他了，然后他就听见自己说：「…我以母后之名起誓，我答应你。」Thor知道，这个誓言比Loki用他自己的神格起誓还更慎重。

他满意的笑了：「Now give us a kiss!」Loki再次被自己的哥哥感动了，他眼中愚蠢又白痴，只长肌肉不长脑子还老是被骗的哥哥，却记得他说过的每一句话。

 

「Stop it!」就像当年一样，只是这次换成Loki推开Thor。

 

「No way!」被Thor热情如火的吻吞噬之前，Loki在他眼中看见自己的倒影，还有Thor浓得化不开的爱意。

Thor用他自己的方式，把Loki失去的一样又一样的还给他。

 

在Stark的帮助之下，Thor很顺利的在挪威上空安顿起Asgard的人民，他再一次的感谢诸神，让他拥有一个这么有钱的朋友以及这么聪明的弟弟。

Loki在临走前居然还不忘用魔法搜括了王宫的金库和宝物库，这让他的财力大概可以甚于Stark。兼且如果没有Loki在旁不耐烦的指导规划，他可能花两倍不止的时间，都还是完成不了这项艰巨的任务。

当然还要再次感谢天才亿万富翁Stark先生以及拥有7个博士学位的天才Banner，为他友情提供的各种资金、设备及改良。

而在邪神强烈的抗议之下，他们仍然住进了复仇者大楼，因为Thor希望Loki能多交些朋友，弥补他小时候没有带他参加睡衣趴的遗憾。

最让Loki不敢相信的是，他没有受到任何的监管看守，他爱去哪就去哪、爱干嘛就干嘛，只要他不伤人，他喜欢多少恶作剧，Thor都不管他。有时他消失几天几夜，Thor会传讯息给他说想他、要他快点回家，他给他准备了最喜欢的甜点等啰哩八唆又恶心的情话，但是从来没有来逮过他。他在复仇者大楼里的恶作剧，已经快要连他自己都觉得没意思了，因为没有人会因此真正生他的气。

他在Stark出任务前只留10%的电力给他的盔甲。

 

他在Cap的盾牌和制服上画画，堪比幼稚园孩童的画而且还擦不掉，然后藏起Bucky的李子骗他说被Cap丢掉了，再坐下来边吃布丁边欣赏Cap被关在房门外求饶的糗样。

 

他在Banner的i pad里放A片还调到最大声，当Banner不小心点开时还故意引Natasha过去，那震耳欲聋的呻吟声让Natasha以为Banner搞外遇而展开夫妻对决全武行，Banner几乎要放出Hulk以免被自己的老婆给打死。

 

他把Barton的箭里的炸药改成烟花，当他一箭射出去时璀璨异常，却连敌人的身体都没擦到边，还暴露了自己的位置差点英勇阵亡。

 

他在Strange的魔法书里抽掉了最重要的几页，让Strange在尝试新咒语时炸了自己的房子，还得让Stark来替他买单重建。

复仇者们无奈、头痛兼其实很想掐死他，可是渐渐的他们发现，就如Thor所说，Loki只不过是个很爱恶作剧的小男孩。

他会在Stark的电力剩下最后1%时通知Thor去帮忙充电，事后还拿着账单给Stark请款，上面的天文数字几乎让亿万富翁吐血。

 

他会在愉快的看完Cap绞尽脑汁想去掉那些可恶的图画却一直失败后，满意的挥挥手让图案消失，再把李子还给Cap，框他说这是伟大又仁慈的邪神专程帮他买来好让他给Bucky赔罪。

 

他会在Banner放出Hulk前挡下Natasha，然后老实地承认是他干的，虽然承认的姿态是一副咬我啊！怎样！愚蠢的蝼蚁，还嘲讽人家夫妻感情真脆弱。

 

他会在Barton被敌人发现的那一刻瞬间出现，接着用跟Stange学来的传送圈把他救走，顺便挖苦他果然是平凡的人类才会需要让他这个高贵的神来救。

 

他会在Strange炸了房子后，先逼Stark来买单，再用他九界第一的魔法替Strange把重要的东西复原，当然也不忘再次嘲笑他是二流业余的魔法师才会蠢到炸了自己的房子。

他真的很爱恶作剧，可是他遵守了他对Thor的诺言，他没有伤害到任何一个人。

Thor每次都只是笑笑地帮他收拾烂摊子：

 

比方说逼Stark买单其实Thor干的，交换的条件是Thor得替复仇者大楼无尽的储备电力，虽然Stark为Asgard的友情赞助也会让Thor同意这件事，但是能在Loki面前邀功他还是很乐意的。

 

在Banner气得要放出Hulk让Loki回味当年被摔的快感时挡在他面前，打不还手骂不还口的任由那对夫妻出气，虽然他的目的其实是因为这样Loki就会边翻白眼边碎碎念边替他治疗，而那样的Loki实在让他爱到骨子里。

 

在Barton拿箭对准Loki时，毫不犹豫的跟Barton打上一架，最后还是天才Stark跳出来答应帮Barton改良箭筒才结束，当然这是为了他的大楼着想。

 

在Cap准备长篇大论要好好对Loki说教时，直接把Loki拖走换上Bucky来对付他，收买Bucky的条件是用Stark的黑卡刷了一整年份的李子。

 

在Stark气到不帮Loki补货时，自己走遍纽约街头给Loki买来所有他喜欢的甜点，反正他本来就很喜欢做这件事。

 

在Strange抓狂到要把Loki送到外太空时，直接把他电昏，事后让Loki拿出一本魔法书当赔罪，而且还是很普通的一本魔法书。

但是他从头到尾都没有制止Loki的恶作剧，没有说过一句Loki你这样不对。

Thor说，这是他对他最纯粹的信任，是他给他最真诚的自由。而我们的九界第一傲娇却惊恐的发现他被这份信任给牢牢的困住了，就像是蜘蛛网一样，把他捆绑缠绕，他无法挣脱，只能无助地被溺死在Thor的宠爱里，他却不想被拯救。

即便他在外面玩得再天昏暗地，最后他都会乖乖回到复仇者大楼，回到他和Thor的房间里。而Thor只会笑笑地说：如果你在这里，我真想给你一个拥抱。然后下一秒他就会扑上来拥抱他，用炙热的吻迷惑他，让他在不知不觉中被他拖上床，体会到濒死的羞耻和高潮。经过一夜的筋疲力竭之后，Thor会准时在他张开眼的那一瞬间，给他一个早安吻、一杯香浓的咖啡和早餐布丁，然后再问他又去哪里恶作剧了？需不需要他去收拾？

但是这个结果让Loki很害怕，他怕被这种柔情束缚，他不敢问Thor到底在搞什么？ Odinson的家族遗传里就没有开诚布公的基因，这是Loki自己说的。所以他明明想逃跑，却一次又一次的像上次那样，最后还是回到Thor身边。

 


	4. Chapter 4

抱持着这种混乱的邪神就这样过着被哥哥宠爱的每一天。

回到地球以后的Thor每天都很忙，因为他有无数的人民跟等着重建的Asgard要他去操心，另外还有复仇者的工作要做，毕竟领人薪水还是得识相一点。但是这都没有他的宝贝弟弟Loki来得让他头疼，他以雷神的名义起誓，他宁愿每天开十场无趣到让他睡着的安全会议，来换取Loki乖巧的一天。

因为Loki暂时玩腻了复仇者们，而他现在每天最大的新乐趣就是跟在他身边给他捣乱。

他找尽各种时机给Thor捅刀，让他不得不停下手边的工作先给自己止血。

 

又或者是在重要会议前把Thor缠在身边，让他匆匆忙忙的带着也许是满脸的口红印、也许是被划得破破烂烂的T-shirt、也许是衣服上引人发笑的搞笑图案赶往会议。

 

也可能是趁他在踏入会议间的那一刻，把他变成女装。

这几乎使得Asgard国王和复仇者的威严荡然无存。

可是诸神啊！谁来告诉他他能怎么办？身为全宇宙最大的弟控，他不能打不能骂只能哄，而且还常常哄不好。偏偏，就是这个偏偏，偏偏他自己答应过Loki，他想怎么恶作剧都可以，他都不会制止他。

于是Thor决定抱持着死道友不死贫道的精神，再次跟他的宝贝弟弟来场爱的谈话。

这次Thor学聪明了一点，选在Loki刚从外面玩回来的隔天早晨，通常刚恶作剧完的Loki心情都会很不错，尤其是他正开心的吃着早餐布丁、喝着最喜欢的蓝山咖啡。根据他千年来和Loki交手的经验判断，谈判这种事一定要循序渐进，当然，如果他不被Loki绕走的话。

「Loki，你这次又从哪里回来？」Thor小心翼翼的开口。

 

「曼哈顿。你知道吗？那里有一个公园，里面居然有复仇者联盟的雕像，你的雕像是举着锤子表情狰狞，真是丑毙了！」Loki再次想起看到那些蠢雕像的时候，心里的火仿佛再次旺盛，谁准那群愚蠢的凡人私自建造他哥哥的雕像？

 

「……所以呢？」他有一种不太好的预感。

 

「所以我为了拯救曼哈顿的市容，把那些雕像炸成块以后，丢到他们各自的房间里。」——除了你的雕像以外。

 

「那我怎么没看到？」

 

「因为那是我的房间，我的房间才不会出现那种庸俗又没用的东西，所以我把你的雕像丢到Strange家了。」——其实你的雕像完好的在Asgard我的寝殿里。

 

「Loki，地球上有规定不能乱丢垃圾的…」Thor说教的语气很弱，为了他的目的著想。

 

「我是在做善事，brother，美国政府应该颁块奖牌给我。」

 

「………你确定你想要地球人的奖牌？」

 

「不想，但是他们如果给我立个雕像我倒是不介意，毕竟中庭的蝼蚁能够膜拜高贵的邪神，应该是他们的毕生的骄傲。」这真是个好主意，等一下他就去找那个矮子让他出钱在全世界摆上他的雕像。

 

「……………」第一回合，完败。再讲下去Loki可能会长篇大论的跟他讨论起Asgard应该要再次帮他立个雕像，要雕成怎样的大小、多么的精美帅气等等，因为他是Asgard英勇的救世主。

「你不在的时候我很想你。」也许曲线救国是个比较好的主意？

 

「得了吧你！你以为我不知道你有多开心没人给你添乱？如果你的雷神之锤还在，你早就拿它压在我身上，以换取安宁的每一天。」Loki的回应是个大大的白眼，以为他不知道他现在每次出现在众人面前之前，都要一再的检查自己身上有没有一丝一毫的不对劲吗？

 

「Loki，你知道我不会做这种事的，你也知道不管你对我做了多少的恶作剧，我都不会生你的气。」Thor很心虚，但是还是要强撑着辩解，不然Loki可能真的会打破誓言捅死他，其实也不算打破誓言，因为Loki的誓言是不杀人，没答应过他不杀神。

 

「除了让你化妆穿裙子出席会议？」

 

「………………」第二回合，再次完败。他怕再说下去会引出Loki更多恶作剧的点子，然后用在他身上。

「Loki，我喜欢你每天都在我身边，但是你知道我有很多工作要做，而且这都是为了Asgard的人民！你身为Asgard的救世主，是不是能够仁慈的多给我一点时间，让我尽快完成Asgard的重建工作？所以，乖乖地别跟我捣乱好吗？你可以去乱Stark或是Banner，你不是很讨厌他们吗？又或者是Stange，你不是还在气他让你自由落体30分钟？」可能Loki比较适合单刀直入的话题？ ——朋友们，原谅我，但是我真的比较喜欢看我的弟弟整你们。

 

「所以我打算想办法让他炸掉他自己的房子30次，至于Stark和Banner，我以为他们是你的朋友？而且还是我们重建Asgard的大功臣？」Loki兴致盎然地宣布，Thor的话勾起他重新整复仇者们的兴趣。

 

「他们的确是，但是只要你开心，那是他们的荣幸。」跟邪神相处久了，睁着眼睛说瞎话可以算是保命的基础条件之一。

 

「我要是惹了Banner，他把Hulk放出来我怎么办？」人生处处都是坑啊！小心点回答！ Thor！

 

「你不是跟Strange学了传送圈吗？」Thor没有意识到这句话的后果，会让他懊恼到想咬掉自己的舌头。

 

「看来你真的很讨厌我在你身边？」美丽的绿眼睛微微眯了起来，Loki上扬的嘴角给Thor透露出危险的讯号。

 

「当然不是，我……Loki！该死的！回来！」话没讲完，Loki已经消失了，只留下苦恼的金发大个子在原地跳脚，他完了！ Loki生气了！

——笨蛋Thor，笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！我就不该答应你不再统治地球！哼！

 

气跑的Loki让Thor如愿以偿能够专心工作，如果不算上每隔一天他就会收到Stark的通知，要他去收拾Loki在各地留下的烂摊子之外的时间，那他的工作效率真的是比以前有进步了，那么一点点。

最后在Strange的帮助下，Thor成功的在半个月后把Loki找回来，然后为了让宝贝弟弟消气，自愿立下许多不平等条约，最严重的一条是，他整整睡了三个月的沙发。

「brother，对不起，是我错了，别生气了！」把Loki锁在怀里，Thor态度端正，诚恳的认错。

 

「哪里错了？」Loki手上的刀已经准备好了，只要回答错误他立马捅死他。

 

「就算你学了传送圈，只要Hulk出现，我都会立刻出现保护你。」Thor整整想了一个星期，才想到应该是这句话惹恼了Loki。

 

「我才不需要你保护，我是九界最强的魔法师！」傲娇就是傲娇，即使回答正确，也只是默默的收起手上的刀。

 

「我知道你不需要，但是我就是想要永远保护你。还有，我真的很喜欢你待在我身边，我喜欢每天早晨睁开眼就能看见你，My Loki, Never doubt that I love you…」Thor开始对着他的耳朵吹气，深情款款的呢喃，因为Natasha告诉他，再傲娇的女人也需要被哄。

 

「唔…」好吧！他老哥确实大有长进，一定是有人教他的。

——这是Loki被Thor封住嘴唇，被Thor超乎寻常的热情吞噬前，最后闪过的念头。

 

三个月后雷神终于解禁被批准可以上床睡觉，Asgard的重建工作依然遥遥无期，复仇者大楼依旧每天会出现有人被整的怒吼，Loki还是常常觉得自己的腰快断了，因为除了床以外Thor还开发了很多新地点、新乐趣。

——活着真是太好了，把Loki压在洗手台上的Thor恍惚着想着。

By the way, 邪神的雕像大计被雷神以少见的强硬态度给终止了。

——不管真人还是雕像，你都只能属于我一个人。

 


	5. Chapter 5

地球上的每一天，Thor都很尽力的把Loki宠坏，可是他忘了，那场他们兄弟该有的好好谈谈，却一直没有真的实现过。他以为Loki能够被爱救赎，可是他忘了，他的弟弟，在黑暗之中挣扎那么久。在真正的光明来临之前，无论他愿不愿意，他都摆脱不了自己心中的阴影。

 

复仇者大楼 公共休息室

刚从挪威Asgard捣乱回来的邪神，准确来说是被Heimdall和Valkyrie联手赶回来的邪神，面无表情地窝在沙发里，安静到让Stark觉得他又在想什么鬼主意像是要炸掉他的楼之类的，连忙要Friday巡视整栋大楼，这实在是不能怪他，他再有钱也禁不起Loki心情不好或是无聊就砸他的楼。

Natasha整整观察了Loki三十分钟，确定他连一英吋都没有移动过后，终于看不下去坐到他身边往他面前放了个盘子：「Loki，要吃布丁吗？」

 

「香草的吗？」邪神倒是立刻就清醒过来。

 

「蓝莓的，香草的吃完了，Tony已经让人去补货了，晚餐你应该就能吃到！」这是复仇者们发现对Loki提供友好的最好方式之一，就是给他源源不绝的每一种他爱吃的甜品。

Loki点了点头，接过盘子安静地吃起他的布丁，却让Natasha更加不安，Loki一向是个话痨，还是嘴很贱很欠抽的那种。

「Loki，你怎么了？心情不好吗？」美丽大方的黑寡妇一向是团队中的心理医师，因为她是团队中罕见的女性，不同于绯红女巫的年轻貌美，她有着属于成熟女人特有的魅力和智慧。

 

「红发蝼蚁，妳在关心本邪神吗？」

 

嗯！终于恢复正常了！ Natasha总算松了一口气：「你没看到Tony很怕你拆了他的楼吗？」

 

「拆楼会伤到人，所以我只能炸掉他的实验室。」

「该死的斑比，你敢动我的实验室，我就让你哥哥两只眼睛都瞎掉。」Stark暴跳如雷。

 

「愚蠢的蝼蚁，你敢的话我就砸了你所有的产业，再炸掉所有你有存款的银行和投资，让你变成一个穷光蛋，最后再给你的Pepper介绍新男友。」Loki也不惶多让，这个该死的矮鬼铁人，敢拿Thor来威胁他？就算Thor被他捅过几千几万次，那也只有他能够对Thor下手。

「你搞清楚，老子现在是你们Asgard最大的金主，否则你就去睡马路吧！」Stark一向信奉有钱就是老大的准则。

 

「那是你的荣幸，虽然我答应过Thor不会再统治中庭，但是统治你的复仇者大楼我还是做得到的。」偏偏邪神信奉的是本邪神才是老大。

 

「你真的是神吗？你到底有哪一点像神？难怪Hulk要说你是puny gad！」Stark想问这个问题其实很久了，神不应该是慈悲为怀的救助凡人才有资格称为神吗？

 

「准确来说我是寒冰巨人，不过很遗憾的我拥有神格，就是比你这只破铜烂铁的蝼蚁高贵，并且我还比你聪明比你有钱，你的各种头衔都在我之下，我还有一个弟控哥哥，所以Hulk也不能拿我怎么样。」

 

观战的Natasha发誓，她真的看到邪神嘴角的骄傲，原来Loki也知道自己有个弟控哥哥还引以为傲。

 

「成天蝼蚁蝼蚁蝼蚁，你们Asgard就没有其他的形容词了吗？」这位邪神到底对蝼蚁这个词有什么偏爱？三句不离蝼蚁。

 

「白痴又无知的低等生物？」

 

「你！！！你晚餐还想不想吃香草布丁了？」Stark炸毛了，气到整个人从沙发上跳起来，讲不赢就来威胁，完全不顾形象。

 

「反正Thor会给我买，用你的钱。」Loki没有辜负他千年来的神族王室教育，坐姿优雅、嘴角含笑，轻轻松松的就反击。

号称全世界最嘴炮的Tony Stark，毫无疑问的完败在全宇宙最能气死人的银舌头之下，而可怜的Stark还得花钱奉养这位在他的团队中除了祸害自己人之外一点用也没有的神，心塞啊！当个有钱人真难，当个有钱的超级英雄更难，该死的神盾局完全不补助。

fine，这两个人完全掌握了对方的痛处，虽然实在是幼稚到不行。 「够了！你们两个，再吵下去我就把你们两个从87楼扔下去。」美丽的女特工的面子还是要卖一下的，尤其是这个女特工实在是不好惹，于是Loki继续吃起了布丁，Stark则急着要Friday检查实验室，顺便发几封情书讯息给Pepper表示爱意，免得真被Loki介绍的人给骗走。

「Loki，你知道Thor带你住在复仇者大楼的目的，那你应该了解一下地球的礼仪，在地球，有来有往才是成为朋友的基础。」叹口气，Natasha觉得心好累，为什么她就非得要照顾这群情商低于标准值非常多的生物的情绪呢？

还不知道自己被判定为低情商的邪神，则是自顾自地吃着自己的布丁，就在Natasha快要放弃让他回答的时候，他终于吞下最后一口布丁，优雅的擦了嘴巴，才缓缓开口：「我是邪神Loki，Odin说过，我到哪里都要引起毁灭破坏和死亡，这是我的本质，我不会改变的。」

「我是谎言之神Loki，我不会说真心话，所以我如何真诚的与人相交结为朋友？满意不是我的天性，我不会改变的。」而谎言之神却没意识到，他正在说真话。

「我是恶作剧之神Loki，我害死我的母亲，我什至引发了Asgard的诸神黄昏。而现在，不伤害人命已经是我所能保证的最高限度了，你们都该因此而感谢诸神的庇护，我不会改变的。」一字一句，恶作剧之神面无表情的述说各式各样的他，却让Natasha有点心疼。

而不知何时默默出现在角落的雷神，则是用深情到快滴出水的目光，静静的看着难得正经的弟弟。他没有上前，这是Loki的心结，一定要让他自己说出口。与此同时，站在他身旁的Cap则是被激起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，谁来救救这个白痴弟控？那表情好恐怖啊！

「斑比，首先，我要为你鼓掌，你对自己的自我认知真是太良好了。」Stark凉凉的开口，被突然母爱大爆发的Natasha投以一个几乎可以杀人的眼刀。

Stark无辜地举起双手以示投降，继续开口：「其次，我告诉你，如果你到哪里都要引起毁灭破坏和死亡，那你何必要回到Asgard？你是邪神不是死神，你跟你们那个变态的姊姊，有着本质上完全不同的差异，ok?」Natasha换了个表情，称赞的向Stark点了点头。

得到鼓舞的Stark得意洋洋的继续说下去：「再说了！你们两兄弟被你老爸骗的还少吗？他的话你那么认真干嘛？他要是真的看你不顺眼，早就杀了你了！」

「他本来是想那么做的，是母后为我求情他才放弃的。他说过，我的权利是在小时候就死掉，曝尸于寒冰之中。」Loki毫无感情、冰冷的缓缓重复当年Odin对他的审判。

这个结果让Natasha再次狠狠瞪视Stark，这个白痴真是禁不起夸，就这样还敢自称天才？

Natasha试探的抚上Loki的肩膀，用一种哄小孩的口吻轻声的说：「Loki，有关于真心话的部分，你刚刚已经说过了，不是吗？如果你担心你的不够真诚，我们保证，以后我们会把你的话反过来听的。Loki，你应该知道我的过去，我说过的谎言和杀过的人大概也不再你之下，可是现在，我有Banner、我有朋友有战友、我是复仇者的一员，那些我拼命想逃开、想遗忘的过去，却是造就我如今强大的原因。」Natasha露出少见的属于女性的温柔光辉，让Loki想起了Frigga，他最温柔最美好最包容他的母亲。

他维持他的面无表情转头看了一眼Natasha，但眼底却一丝迷惘，傲娇的邪神从不擅长接受这种温柔，而后者则给了他一个微笑。

那个没有表情的却好像被狠狠伤害的Loki让Thor再也按捺不住，这样的Loki太让他心痛，他从背后紧紧的拥住Loki，一手覆上他的额头，试图要给他应该有的安全感和温暖：「My dear brother，母亲的死不是你的错，诸神黄昏更不是你的错，我很抱歉我在气疯了的时候对你说的那些话，我也很高兴你最大限度的保证。我请求你，忘记父王对你说过的那些伤人的话吧！我请求你，用你九界最聪明的脑袋好好想一想，你真的觉得父王不杀你是因为母后的求情吗？父王临走前说过的话你还记得吗？他爱我们，我们是他的儿子。如果真的一定有人要为诸神黄昏负责的话，那就是父王！都是他的错！」

然后Thor在心底向伟大的All father致歉说他坏话：Father, I’m very sorry! 

 

——虽然他真的是这样想的，shit! 一切都是臭老头的错！还害得可爱的弟弟以为是自己的错。

没有感情的邪神没有发现自己热泪盈眶。

过去的回忆飞快向他袭击而来，在脑海里辗转流动，他终于发现，自己是不是误解了什么？是他自己被自己的记忆给欺骗了吗？

他想起当年Odin昏迷前他跟他争执，他试着一次又一次的告诉他：You are my son, Loki. 我只是想保护你不受伤害。

 

他想起他放手掉下彩虹桥前，Odin说：No, Loki. 除了对他失望，其实更多的表情是心疼和愧疚。

 

他想起他假扮侍卫回到Asgard向Odin报告自己的死讯的时候，Odin喃喃念着：Loki，那是年老失子而仓惶无力的心痛。

 

他想起他对垂垂老矣的Odin施法时，Odin带着微笑和释然，甚至不愿举起长枪反抗，他只是语带骄傲的说：Loki，你真是Frigga的好儿子！谢谢你做的一切！谢谢你活着回来！

 

他想起他假扮Odin时，跟Thor在仙宫金殿的对话，Thor说：我从来没有见你因为母后而改变决定过。是啊！ Thor被Odin放逐地球的时候，母后也去找Odin大吵过闹过，可是Odin并没有因此而收回对Thor的放逐。

 

他想起Odin临终前说的：Frigga一定会为你感到骄傲的。

 

还有最后那句最让他震撼的：I love you, my sons. 原来在Odin心里，他真的还是把他当成儿子，在他们似乎彻底决裂父子关系之后。

如果没有Odin的默许，Frigga真的有办法让他在地牢内过的那么舒适吗？

然后他又想起他的母后。

母后说：You’re our son, Loki, and we are family.

 

母后说：You are good son.

最后的最后，母后问他的那句话，成了他这辈子最无法放下的伤痛。

——Then am I not your mother?

——You are not.

虽然母后只是笑着回他：你了解每个人，却不了解自己。可是他看见了，母后眼里心痛的泪水。他想握住她的手，告诉她他爱她，告诉她他很抱歉，告诉她妳永远是我的母亲，但是他做不到。

而这个画面成了他多年来挥之不去的梦魇，从不作梦的神，一次又一次无助的在悔恨的梦中，重复当年地牢的残忍。

I love you, mother. 为什么他连说这句话的机会都没有？

被Thor紧紧拥抱的Loki颤抖了，他早就知道Thor站在那里，可是那个他们从来没谈过的话题，他从来都没有机会对他坦承的真相，让他发抖、让他害怕、让他恐惧，他怕Thor知道真相后会恨他，他怕他会失去Thor的爱，他怕他会被Thor亲手放逐，所以他一直都没有勇气告诉他。

——也许这才该是他们这对神兄弟必须面对的结局，因为母亲死亡的真相而彻底的反目成仇。

将头埋入Thor的胸口后，Loki终于说出口，那些他多年来不敢面对的自责：「brother，我的银舌头连我自己都可以伤害，你知道吗？我对母亲说的最后一句话居然是，她不是我的母亲…我什至没有办法握到她的手表达我对她的爱和歉意…我根本就不配拥有你和母亲的爱…母亲…是我害死的⋯是我告诉怪物走左边的楼梯…对不起…我只是想要给你添乱…可是我不想要她死…我什至见不到她最后一面…」Thor感受到胸口的湿润，那是来自邪神的心痛和眼泪。

Thor不发一语的紧紧抱住他，像是要藉由拥抱把满满的爱和力量都传给他，紧到让Loki发疼，他却没有挣扎。尽管Thor被Loki的话震撼了，却什么也没说，因为他知道邪神的忏悔有多痛。

Natasha和Tony还有Cap悄悄地退出客厅然后坐在地板上守在门口，不再让其他人进去打扰。三个人互相交换眼神，他们突然能对Loki多出更多温暖和包容，那种失去的心痛，那种悔不当初的遗憾，他们都懂。


	6. Chapter 6

那一晚Loki没有再开口说过话，因为他是在Thor怀里哭到睡着，终于能够释放多年来压抑的悲伤和忏悔，让他没有力气再去伪装成谎言之神。而少了一根神经的雷神Thor却破天荒的失眠了，他就这样抱着弟弟窝在沙发上一整晚静静沉思，轻抚他犹如缎面的黑发，亲吻他渴望千年的脸颊。

其实他也不明白为什么，好像他愈是想保护Loki，就愈是伤害他。

在萨卡星的电梯里，他是真的想放手让Loki走，因为他不想Loki陪他去送死，所以他电倒他。可是他也抱持着希望想让Loki自己选择，让Loki选择到底要成为一个真正的冰霜巨人，还是高贵的神祇？在最黑暗的时候发现真正的自我，那是Thor当下唯一能为Loki做的最后一件事。

他其实看到了当时Loki感受到被抛弃的受伤眼神，听他失落的说着：我们最好不要再见面了。诸神知道，Thor要用多少力气才能压下差点脱口而出的：跟我回家。可是那个时候他们已经没有家了，美丽的家乡成了死神的炼狱，所以他不能再带Loki回家。

但他这个聪明的弟弟却总是在最后关头展现出他身上唯一的一丝愚笨，千年来Loki对他捅刀的次数多到数不清，但是每次他们见面争吵的结果，却都是Loki陪他犯险、陪他送死。

当Loki回到Asgard展开双手对着Asgard人大喊：Your savior is here.

那一刻他身上的每一个毛孔都在欢呼起舞，那是他最爱Loki的时刻之一。他想他几乎可以听见Loki没说出口的情话：你只能死在我身边、你只能死在我手上。

他们相爱、他们相杀，无限循环，其实谁也没有成长，因为他们都乐此不疲。

可是谁也没想到，隔天Loki就失踪了。

不同于以往他出去恶作剧，不管Thor给他发了多少短信他都不回，Stark让Friday骇入全世界的监视器也找不到任何一点邪神的影子，就连Heimdall也看不到Loki的存在。 Strange说，基于这一点，他也必须承认Loki真的算得上是九界最强的魔法师。如果Loki想要，那九界里就没有人找得到他，只有传授他魔法的Frigga，才有办法透过他们因为既是母子又是师徒而产生魔法师特殊的连结来感应到他，所以当初Loki摔下彩虹桥的时候，整个Asgard只有Frigga深信她的小儿子没有死，不愿放弃希望的不断寻找他，可惜Frigga已经不在了。

而强悍又勇猛的雷神，Thor Odinson就发疯了！他崩溃到几乎翻遍纽约，都找不到任何一丝Loki曾经存在过的证据，他整整不眠不休地找了五天五夜，最后才被Banner请来帮忙的Valkyrie电昏拎回复仇者大楼。

 

复仇者大楼 公共休息室

清醒后的雷神浑身充满着凶狠的杀气。

「Thor，冷静点！Loki会离开应该是希望能够好好冷静一下，我敢说你家斑比这辈子都没这么开诚布公地对别人说过真心话！」Stark穿上盔甲才有勇气发挥视死如归的精神，坐到Thor旁边递给他一杯酒。

「为什么？他为什么要躲我？我们不是都说好了吗？」Thor烦躁地将酒一口饮尽，然后又照老方式摔了杯子以表示要再来一杯。

——【如果Loki在这里，应该会给他一个白眼外加一刀，谁跟你说好了？你他妈的不是什么都没说吗？ 】这是来自听了一晚上墙角的Stark心里的吐槽，但是为了他的大楼着想，他很识相的没有说出口。

「Thor，你仔细想想，你有多粗线条，那Loki大概就有多敏感，他从来不敢对人讲、对人承认的事就这样毫无防备的讲了出来，而且他认为你们的母亲是他害死的，我想他没有办法面对这个，如果换成是我我也要逃了！」Cap也全副武装的待命，毕竟老是看Tony的大楼被砸，他也是满不好意思的。

「可是…」Thor还想辩解。

 

「没有可是，你与其在这里可是，不如好好想想，有没有办法可以挽救Loki的遗憾。」Natasha展现了她高于所有同伴的情商，一针见血的提出重点。

Thor突然想起那一天，他第一次去地牢见Loki的那一天。

——那是Thor第一次看到崩溃的Loki。

Loki一直是优雅高贵又气质完美的王子，他爱干净，从不容许自己在外人面前有一丝一毫的不完美，即便身陷囹圄成为最低等的阶下囚，他都还是保持了Asgard二王子的风范，甚至还能在牢房外开战的时候，处变不惊的坐在地板上愉快的看书。

被砸到没有一处完好的牢房，连Thor都有些惊讶，Loki从小就是个乖小孩，砸东西出气发泄这种事从来都不是他会做的，这是Thor才会做的事情。

Loki苍白无力的面孔、邋遢脏乱的仪容、还流着血的脚掌，他甚至无心施法替自己治疗，好像他根本感觉不到疼痛一样。 Thor几乎不敢置信，眼前的Loki是他从小一起长大的那个弟弟？ Loki会让自己这么的狼狈？不修边幅一向也是Thor的专利。

可是这一切却没有让Loki减轻任何一丝一毫的痛苦，即便Loki笑着对他说：「你看见我了，老哥。」但他仍旧能感觉到Loki的残缺。那样毫无生气被黑暗完全垄罩的Loki，是Thor从未想过也从未见过的。

——他感觉Loki像被绝望撕扯着，然后支离破碎。

那种痛，好像一种毒药渗入骨血里，来回流动，没有伤口，却让被众人认为早已没有心的邪神痛得连挣扎的力气都没有，只能承受，只能内疚，只能愧悔。

他问的第一句话是：「她有受苦吗？」没有人比Thor更清楚Loki有多在乎母亲，或许连Loki自己也不知道。

他的魔法和剑术都传承自Frigga，即便他犯了死罪不容于整个Asgard，Frigga仍愿意与整个Asgard为敌，只为了保住心爱的小儿子。

即便是Loki被关之后，她也冒着惹怒Odin的危险偷偷的往地牢给Loki送东西，用尽她在Asgard的力量、赌上人民对Asgard王后的信任和敬爱，只是希望能够让她在外漂泊许久的小儿子，在本该最艰苦的牢狱之中，过上更舒适的生活。

可是Thor却没有帮他分担。他急着取出Jane体内的乙太，他无情的告诉他：我不是来和你分享哀痛的。

那时候Thor还在生他的气，他觉得如果Loki根本不爱母亲，不然他怎么会让母亲那么伤心、那么为他担心？但是Thor忘了，他参加完母亲的丧礼了，他的哀痛有个结束的出口，可是Loki没有，那些崩溃之下的自残，无法减轻Loki的一点点疼痛。 Loki真的很爱很爱母亲，比爱他自己还爱，而没有见到母亲最后一面成为他这辈子最残酷的惩罚，也成了他心上的枷锁。

就是这样来的吧！他们一次次的争执、不信任、互相伤害，Loki的逃跑、害怕、无措，就是在这一次次的无心之中，不断延伸，在他们谁都没有察觉的时候，被滋养成心魔。

——突然之间Thor明白了些什么？

每一次他需要Loki的时候，Loki不耐烦的翻白眼、喋喋不休的碎念吐槽，拼命抱怨他会害他们送命，但最后都还是会在他身边，与他并肩作战，可是他却从来都没有在Loki需要他的时候在他身边。

原来不只是失去母亲的那一次，每一次Loki的黑暗，他都没有见过。

Loki发现自己身世的真相的时候，他没有陪在他身边，虽然那是因为他被Odin放逐到地球。

 

Loki含泪放手摔下彩虹桥的时候，他没有陪在他身边。虽然那是因为他被Odin紧紧的抓住。

 

Loki在宇宙流放的时候，他没有陪在他身边。让他不得不与奇塔瑞人交换条件入侵地球，好让自己活下去。

 

Loki被神盾局关押的时候，他没有陪在他身边。虽然那是Loki自己的计划，但是Thor只是冷眼看着他待在那个玻璃牢房里，丝毫没有要帮他脱困的意思。

 

Loki被Odin打入地牢判处终身监禁时，他没有陪在他身边。他甚至不曾去看望过他。虽然在地牢发出警报时，他马上就联想到Loki可能会有危险，这其实才是他没有守在母亲和Jane身边的理由。

 

Loki被彩虹桥送到萨卡星时，他没有陪在他身边，虽然后来他自己比如鱼得水的Loki还要倒楣。

他口口声声的对Loki说他是他弟弟，要他跟他回家，可是每一次Loki真正需要他的时候，他都不在。尽管每一次他都有或多或少不能抗力的理由，可是这都无法改变事实，他从来没有陪在Loki身边给予他力量和拥抱，从来没有陪他面对过各种最痛苦和彷徨的时刻。是不是就是因为这样，所以Loki渐渐变得不再需要他了？就好像小时候，Loki一个人孤单的在自己的寝殿里看书，Thor则跟四勇士到处疯跑一样。

——不！分道扬镳不该是他们这对神兄弟的结局，永远相守才是他们应该要做的，如果将来Loki不够资格进入英灵殿，那他就陪他去冥界。

他们是如此截然不同的两兄弟，却是最完美的组合，谁少了谁都再也不能够完整。

「我知道要怎么做了！」湛蓝的眼珠终于褪去颓废，散发出兴奋的光芒。 Thor突然站起来，吓了众人一大跳，只见他转头弯下腰逼视Stark：「Stark，我需要你的帮忙！」那神情明明白白地写着，Stark要是敢拒绝，他就立刻掐死他！

Stark不得不举起双手，试图把这只金发猛男推远一点，弟控真的好可怕啊！在那种表情之下他还能拒绝吗？ 「Ok! Ok! Calm down! My friend. 只要你不是要我交出我所有的财产，我一定帮你！」

最后的结果是复仇者们又全员集合坐下来开了整整八个小时，完全不带中场休息的会议，伙伴们的全力相助和情意相挺让Thor感动莫名，虽然他完全不自知那是因为复仇者们怕如果不帮他的话，Thor会成为第二个炸掉纽约的神。

——这一切都为了那只不知道死哪里去的斑比。

 


	7. Chapter 7

离开复仇者大楼后的Loki改变了外貌，然后用他嗤之以鼻的人类移动方式，伪装了身份坐着飞机来到了英国伦敦。他不知道自己要去哪里，即便当年他摔下彩虹桥的时候，他也不曾如此无助过。

可是他不敢面对Thor，他觉得自己没有资格再接受他深情款款的目光，他从来就配不上雷神的爱，因为他是被人唾弃的邪神。

一直以来Thor坚持的信念就是要带弟弟回家，可是他不知道原来就是这份信念而让Loki更肆无忌惮。 Loki依靠着无论他做了什么Thor都会永远爱他的信心，来支撑自己一次比一次黑暗的改变，只有这样，才能让被流放的Loki觉得自己还活着。

所以Loki才会在他第一次到地球逮他的时候说：我也想念你。

但是这一次，他再也没有信心，他害死了Thor的母亲，他不敢相信Thor还会再爱他一次，他不敢相信Thor还会再来找他，他不敢相信Thor还会要再带他回家。上一次，他不是就放弃了吗？他放手说要让他走，他把他一个人留在萨卡星。

如果Thor没有满世界追着他报仇，他都该因此而感谢他们千年来的兄弟情谊。他还能去哪里？失去雷神的爱的邪神，到底还能剩下些什么？他觉得自己已经空了，睥睨天下的邪神，只剩苍白和空虚，这比当年他发现原来他不是亲生的还要绝望。

他漫无目的的走在伦敦街头，毫无归属感的格格不入让他更觉得寂寞，直到那个熟悉的人影吸引了他的目光。

——Phil Coulson.

他记得他，那是少数他杀过的人中，他会有印象的，因为他死前他们的对话。可是他不是死了吗？谁来告诉他为何被神杀死的人，能活蹦乱跳的走在异国的马路上？而且身边还搂着一个看起来挺有气质的美女——Shit! 他就知道他跟地球一定犯冲，不然为什么杀个人对方都能复活？

在好奇心的驱使下，Loki默默地跟在Coulson身后，他跟怀中的金发美女看起来挺恩爱的，靠着神不同于常人的耳力，他知道原来那个美女是大提琴手——嗯！难怪挺有气质的，Thor就是没有从小学音乐，才会显得那么粗俗愚笨。他还知道了原来他们是来度蜜月的——果然是蝼蚁会做的蠢事，不过他们看起来好甜蜜啊！不知道将来Thor会不会也带他去度蜜月？可是他们是高贵的神耶！怎么可以学愚蠢的凡人做同样的事？

Loki快要崩溃，为什么不管做什么他都可以想到那个金发猛男？难道他的神生就不能有一点其他的东西吗？比方说——Thor给他买的布丁？ Shit!!! Stop it right now!!! 他严厉的告诫自己，他们现在已经如当时在萨卡电梯里说的一样，彻底的分道扬镳了！再去想念那个无脑蠢蛋，只会让他痛苦而已，他是邪神，只有他可以让别人痛苦，没有人可以让他痛苦，即便是Thor也不可以。

深吸口气，Loki决定放弃这个无聊的跟踪游戏，他刚刚看到路上有一间甜品店，他还是去吃个布丁转换一下心情好了！

就在他转身的时候，却被一个人影挡住了去路。

「先生，请问我们认识吗？否则你为何要一直跟踪我和我的太太？」Coulson谨慎而不失礼貌的开口询问。

Loki为了怕被Heimdall发现，并没有使用魔法伪装隐形，而Coulson身为神盾局的高级探员，自然早就知道Loki在跟踪他，他先让新婚妻子回去饭店，自己来面对这个黑发男人。工作多年的直觉告诉他，这个男人虽然在跟踪他们，但是他没有恶意，所以他才会拦下他礼貌地询问，而不是直接把他打昏带走。

「Hello, Phil. 严格说起来，我们不算认识，但是你对我应该有某种程度上的了解，Coulson探员。」Loki饶富兴致的开口，这个人也真是有趣，发现被跟踪了还这么有礼貌地反问对方的意图。

「既然如此，我可以请你喝杯咖啡吗？我现在有更大的兴趣想要跟你交个朋友。」这个黑发男人的神情狡黠，他却觉得带有一丝熟悉，于是Coulson也来了兴趣。

Loki盯着Coulson整整十秒钟后，才神情玩味的灿烂一笑：「Why not?」

——如果你知道我是谁后，还有心情好好的喝咖啡，那么换高贵的邪神请你这个柔弱的中庭蝼蚁喝咖啡。 Loki的眼中闪现着恶趣味的光芒，他突然觉得这趟旅行也不是那么的无聊了。

 

 

两杯咖啡，一杯蓝山，一杯拿铁。

两个神态心思各异的男人，分坐在咖啡桌的两边，各自好奇的打量对方。 Thor没跟他说过这个男人复活了，因为Thor的脑容量不够让他记住这件小事。

不过在大事上，Thor则是特意瞒着他，所以Loki不知道的是，他回到地球还住在复仇者大楼的这件事，所有复仇者们都有志一同的瞒着神盾局。想想看，万一要是被Fury知道Loki的下落，然后带人杀进复仇者大楼要拘捕Loki，可能会引发雷神Thor4，故事内容就是弟控Thor为了保护弟弟，而跟人类开战。光用想的就觉得可怕，惹龙惹虎，千万也别惹到宇宙最大的弟控。否则即便复仇者们同意不监控Loki，神盾局也不会同意的。而Thor瞒着Loki的理由是，他不希望Loki感受到不被信任，不论对方是谁、原因为何，他都不舍得。

 

「所以，你叫什么名字？为什么你知道我是谁？我可不记得我抓过你。」轻啜了一口香浓的拿铁，Coulson开口打破沉默。

「Dear Phil. 我很难过你不认识我了，虽然我换了样貌，但是你应该好好记住当初是谁在神盾局的飞船上捅死你的，毕竟那是我亲爱的老哥以外，少数人能够有的荣幸。」开玩笑，也不是每个人都能享受被邪神捅刀的乐趣，虽然除了他自己之外，没人认为那是种乐趣。

「………You are Loki???!!!」Coulson几乎要从椅子上跳起来，过大的动静还引起了隔壁桌的注目，他却完全没有注意到。

 

「就是我，Phil，很高兴你复活后没有妨碍你的记忆，不然你应该因此找神盾局求偿，毕竟Asgard是不会为了王子犯下的罪而对凡人提出赔偿的。」而且Thor也没钱赔偿，他现在还得靠Stark给他发工资呢！

 

「你为什么会在地球上？」为数不多却下场凄惨的交手经验告诉Coulson，绝对要忽略Loki那些欠揍的话，否则你没有办法跟他对谈下去。

「喔！看来Thor给我信任的方式，就是瞒住神通广大的神盾局，不让他们知道我的存在。不过诚如你所见的，Asgard已毁，所以我不得已跟着Thor来到地球上安家，虽然那是整个地球的荣幸，却是我神生中最大的不幸，要你们这些凡人处在同一个空间里，这对高贵的神来说是一种污辱。」Coulson觉得自己快要中风了，这只该死的斑比不但完好的出现在他面前，他居然还跟他一起喝咖啡听他发表对地球的不屑一顾？他居然还觉得他没有恶意？神盾局复活他的时候是不是忘了复活他的脑袋和判断力？

「Calm down! Coulson. 别这么吃惊，你就当作我们是不打不相识好了。」这杯咖啡喝得真是太值得了，这位复活的神盾局探员，真的是个很有趣的人呢！

 

Coulson咬牙切齿的说：「我这辈子最大的错误就是认识你。」Loki的回应是笑魇如花，优雅地举起杯子还对他眨了眨眼，看得Coulson起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，上帝啊！这是他复活以来第一次觉得活着好痛苦。

 

「咳！So, 你现在又准备要统治地球了吗？」清了清喉咙，Coulson继续他的侦讯。

 

「虽然那是我毕生的愿望，也应该是你们毕生的骄傲，身为凡人，就是应该被神统治的。但是很不幸的，我答应过我那个实在不够资格称王的哥哥，不会再入侵地球，所以你可以放下你的枪了。话说回来，你不是在度蜜月吗？为什么你可以随身携带枪？现在又不是你的工作时间。」Coulson觉得头好痛，为什么这个邪神的废话永远这么多？连杀人的时候都不忘带聊天，难道他在Asgard就没有人可以说话吗？

——不得不说，Coulson真相了，在Asgard，除了Thor因为爱到没药医之外，就没人受得了Loki那张嘴。

死命地盯着Loki将近三分钟，Coulson终于像泄了气的皮球一样瘫坐在椅子上，他感觉得出来Loki说的是真话，至少此时此刻坐在他面前的Loki，对他没有丝毫杀意，只是嘴贱了点。

Coulson开始思考，如果他跟Fury报告今天的事情，他会不会因此而被开除？

看着眼前明明才刚新婚、还应该处在一种幸福泡泡里，但却因为他的出现而惨到怀疑人生的复活探员，Loki忍不住脱口而出：「如果那时候你不是一直想阻止我，我本来是没有打算要杀你的，我想我该为此感到一点点的抱歉。」Natasha说成为朋友的基础是有来有往，虽然邪神还没有自恋到认为Coulson会想跟他成为朋友，但他想，他确实欠他一个道歉。因为他住在复仇者大楼那段时间里，感受到了温暖，而Coulson是他们的战友——就当为了Thor好了？喔！该死的！又来了！ Stop!!!

Coulson怀疑自己的听力是不是出问题了？ Loki Odinson，那个曾经炸掉纽约妄图统治地球的邪神，是在跟他道歉吗？

他瞪着Loki，仿佛从不认识眼前的这个人，时间好像过了一个世纪，就在Loki无聊到想点第五杯咖啡、吃第八个布丁时，他突然听见——

「吃那么多布丁会变胖、喝那么多咖啡会咖啡因中毒，还有………………我原谅你。」长久的沉默之后，Coulson终于开口。好吧！他想那确实是个道歉，如果语气不要那么不可一世、用词不要那么别扭，他想他就可以不用花那么长的时间才决定要原谅他，所以他决定学习他的毒舌小小的报复一下。

 

「What?」傲娇的邪神也怀疑自己的听力了，他刚刚说什么？他被中庭的愚蠢凡人给原谅了？还有，他是在关心他吗？

 

「你跟我道歉了，所以我原谅你。只要你不要再做出伤害这个世界的事，也许我们可以做个偶尔喝喝咖啡、吃吃布丁的朋友。」Coulson微微一笑，他似乎开始可以有点理解，为什么复仇者们愿意帮忙Thor隐瞒Loki的事情，也许他真的没有那么坏。

Loki第一次被他眼中的蝼蚁给打动了，这个曾经死在他手上的人，他说——朋友。

 


	8. Chapter 8

和Coulson分开以后的Loki继续流浪，Coulson答应不把遇见他的事情告诉复仇者大楼以及神盾局里的任何一个人，交换的条件是Loki得让Coulson随时都可以联系的到他，或者说，掌控的到他。对于这一点Loki倒是无所谓，没有人可以约束得了邪神，他只是感受到Coulson的善意才勉强接受而已，另外他也不想给自己找不必要的麻烦。

他比较在意的是分开前Coulson意味深长的眼神：「你确定你真的不想跟你哥哥联系？你们Asgard人跟纽约到底有什么深仇大恨？你炸了一次不够，还想让Thor也炸一次？」

「没有我，他会过得更好的。」像是在说服Coulson，也说服自己。

 

「你们这对神兄弟到底有什么毛病？全纽约都知道，你哥哥有多爱你，只有你自己不知道，你好好回想你那个全宇宙最大的弟控哥哥看你的眼神吧！」

 

「虽然我跟你稍微表达了歉意，但是我也不是很介意让你再死一次，反正神盾局应该也可以再复活你一次嘛！」水汪汪的绿眸散发出一丝危险的光芒，Coulson的回应是挥挥手然后赶紧落跑——不是每个人都有机会重活一次的，他还是且走且珍惜吧！

看着Coulson的背影，Loki露出离开Thor以后的第一个真心的笑容，却又再次被强烈的孤寂侵袭，他摇了摇头，多愁伤感可不是邪神的象征，他还是换个地方玩耍吧！

 

 

日子过得很快，转眼就是半年，玩遍世界各地的邪神，这次来到奥地利。

他深深的被音乐之都所蕴含的魔力给吸引，那些古老的乐曲有着不死的灵魂，让他无法自拔。他在维也纳租了间房子住了下来，无所事事兼不缺钱的邪神每天最大的嗜好就是到国家音乐厅里准时报到，听那些演奏过无数次的经典交响曲和歌剧。他在英国爱上了莎士比亚，在维也纳爱上了莫札特，这大概能支持他漫长的神生过得愉快一点，如果撇除他不那么疯狂的思念Thor的话，他应该可以算得上是开心的。

他的小日子过得很愉快，他还不知道他的失踪让他亲爱的哥哥每天都在崩溃边缘挣扎、也不知道他亲爱的哥哥搞得整个复仇者大楼哀鸿遍野、怨声载道，不过如果他知道的话，他应该也只会幸灾乐祸而已。他告诉自己，他很快乐，但是他没有想到，乐极就会生悲。

——Again，优雅的邪神想再一次的诅咒地球、再奉上无数的脏话，Shit! Shit! Shit! 这个星球一定跟他八字不合。对了，他也去过中国，还被那些易经八卦和算命迷得津津有味，要不是在那里他实在太过惹眼，他可能也会考虑定居在中华文化之都。

看着眼前笑容可掬的Wanda，Loki开始思考，他下次是不是该躲到南极或北极去？不然为什么？到底是为什么？他只是刚看完一场歌剧魅影，然后准备买几个布丁跟蛋糕回家当晚餐而已，就只是这样而已，他都能遇到眼前这个只是来出一个简单到不行的任务的女人，而且很不幸地立刻就被认出来，最后还被强迫要坐下来跟她一起吃一顿浪漫的法式晚餐？

「你要是不跟我去吃晚餐，我就立刻通知Thor来逮你，你知道他把我们整得有多惨吗？」Wanda一脸天真无害，却让Loki只想打破誓言杀人灭口算了。

 

「不知道，我也不想知道。」

 

「Loki, take it easy, 只是一顿晚餐而已，反正你也要吃饭的不是吗？只要跟我吃晚餐，我保证不告诉Thor你在这里。」

 

「也不能告诉他妳遇见我。」

 

「成交！」

 

 

而倒楣透顶的邪神终于从自怨自哀中回神后就已经坐在餐桌前，面前还放着凯萨生菜沙拉，他愤愤不平的拿起叉子戳着上面的玉米粒，难得孩子气的举动让Wanda有些想笑，但是还好，她没有真的笑出来，不然眼前的这位神可能会抓狂到炸了维也纳。

「Loki，你为什么要逃走？你知道Thor找你找得快疯了吗？整个复仇者大楼被他搞得人仰马翻，我们也都快抓狂了。」——不知道，我没有勇气知道，他找我是因为爱我还是恨我？

 

「………………」看着似乎抵死不愿开口的邪神，Wanda默默的叹了口气。

 

「是因为你母亲的事吧。」这是肯定句不是疑问句。

 

「………………」Loki戳着玉米粒的手稍微停顿了一下，然后继续戳着无辜的玉米粒，只是看起来比刚刚更用力了。

——神就是任性！叹口气，Wanda为了拯救陷于水深火热中的同伴们，决定再接再厉

「Loki，你的母亲是个英雄，她是为正义而死的，就像我的弟弟一样。」Wanda从来不跟人提起快银，那是她心上的一道坎，她过不去，但是看着眼前的Loki，她觉得，她们同病相怜。

 

「妳弟弟？快银？」没什么同情心的邪神依旧连眼皮也不抬一下。

 

「对！我们本来是邪恶的一方，好不容易我们终于有机会能被救赎，但是他却死了。可是他死得很光荣，他为了他心中的正义、为了救人而死，你母亲也是一样的。」她有点哽咽，却还是强撑着不让眼泪掉下来，她知道快银会希望她过得好。

 

「是我害死她的。」藏在桌面下的手紧紧的握成了拳头，他还是不能轻松的与人谈起母亲。

——死的不该是她，可是她却死了。

「Loki，活着的人总是比死掉的人辛苦，可是我们还是要努力的活着，更好的活着，永远活在伤痛之中不能带给我们除了眼泪之外的任何一点东西。你确定你母亲想要看见你这样惩罚自己吗？」

 

「我是Asgard的罪人，Thor不会原谅我的。」Loki尽可能的忽略自己讲出这句话时，心里那一阵一阵的抽痛，痛到他不能呼吸、痛到他对整个神生绝望。

 

「你为什么不自己问问他呢？」——这个问题让邪神终于抬头看了看对面那个可恶的女人，Wanda则是举起红酒调皮的朝他做了个碰杯的动作。

——诸神在上，连接着让我遇到这两个人到底是祝福还是诅咒？

「Loki，跟我回去吧！你该回去看看你哥哥，曾经强大的雷神现在变成行尸走肉，你不心疼自己，也心疼心疼他吧！」这两兄弟到底有完没完？就一定要这样搞得所有人都鸡飞狗跳吗？他们沟通的能力差了完全不只一个档次，可是偏偏是一个不会表达、一个则是不愿表达。

 

「谢谢妳的晚餐，我会考虑妳的提议，晚安。」语音未落，眼前的黑发男人已经随着绿光消失不见。

——只留下一脸若有所思的Wanda，露出一个等着看好戏的微笑，欧！感情果然会降低智商啊！即便是神也不例外。

 

 

一离开餐厅的Loki立刻就知道自己干了什么蠢事——该死的，他不该那么冲动，但是已经来不及了！ Heimdall应该已经感应到他的魔法，现在要怎么办？继续逃吗？可是他好累，他真的好想念Thor，他想念他健壮充满安全感的怀抱、想念他时而轻柔时而炙热的吻、想念他在他耳边轻声呢喃的温柔细语、想念他深情款款的蓝色眼眸，失去了Thor的他，不再完整。

可是他真的害怕，如果回去面对的是Thor的恨，连他自己也不知道自己会做出什么样疯狂的事。

正当Loki待坐在公园旁的扶手椅上专注的胡思乱想时，他难得的没有注意到不远处出现了一个熟悉的金色光圈，下一秒，那个九界里他最讨厌的人就出现了， Dr. Strange，这让他只想扶额叹气顺便怀疑人生。

——亲爱的诸神，他今天出门时是不是忘了看黄历？

「晚上好，Loki。」

 

「如果你能立刻消失在我面前的话我会更好。」这是来自谎言之神的真话。

 

「你知道你引起了复仇者大楼多大的动乱吗？」这是来自奇异博士的质问。

 

「我10分钟前刚刚听说。」

 

「跟我回去。」

 

「高贵的神祇不会听低等的蝼蚁的指挥。」

 

「你还在为了你母亲的死而愧疚。」

——母亲，因为妳，我一个晚上听到了来自两个不同的人说出了同样一件事的肯定句，这让我更加想念妳。

「我比较愧疚我的仇还没报完，这有负我母亲教给我的魔法。」

 

「Thor一直在找你。」

 

「鉴于他的弟控能力，这一点倒是不难猜想。」恶作剧之神觉得心好累，他为什么就非得要重复10分钟前的话题？而且还是跟一个九界之中他最讨厌的人类？

 

「那就跟我回去。」

 

「我们又回到原本的话题了，Dr. Strange，这样没有新鲜感。」

 

「你认为你母亲是你害死的对吧？」果然医学博士的智商不是常人能比拟的，严格来说Strange是少数能跟Loki正常对谈而不被他绕走的人。

 

「虽然我是承受能力极为强悍的神，但是你的用字遣词应该可以再婉转一点，那些凡人的心灵是很脆弱的，Mr. Strange。」这人是会不会聊天？懂不懂聊天的艺术啊？

 

「你为什么不自己去问问你母亲呢？问问她是否觉得是你害死了她？」

——这些人是套好的吗？为什么讲出来的台词都一模一样？

「如果你没有失忆或者被Thor的无脑传染的话，我想你应该会记得五秒钟前我们刚刚讨论过她已经死亡的这件事。」

 

「……………」Strange默默的闭上嘴，然后深呼吸：冷静，这个白痴只是没有反应过来而已，他不断的默念这句话，如果不这样做他怕他带回去的会是一具尸体。

 

「⋯你刚刚的意思是？」还好，邪神自诩的九界第一聪明也不是自卖自夸而已，一秒钟后Loki已经听出Strange的弦外之音。

——然后Strange很可恨的露出一个高深莫测的欠打笑容，傲娇的邪神决定要提高炸掉他房子的次数。


	9. Chapter 9

当Loki终于肯跟着Strange的传送圈回到复仇者大楼时，他差点以为这个二流业余法师是不是因为被他整太多次而又弄错了咒语，把他们两送到某个不知名的诡异地方。

这里已经乱到Loki认不出原本的样子，要不是玻璃窗外的纽约夜景，他会以为他回到了Asgard。

地上处处都是砸烂的碎玻璃，墙上到处都是裂缝，落地玻璃窗上有好几个大洞。而原本挂在墙上的画，画框已经碎烂和玻璃混在一起。角落里是散落的土，那里原本应该是一盆茂盛的盆栽，现在枯枝已经散出腐烂的味道。而原先舒适的高级沙发已经被碎成块，还发出不明的烧焦味。

「二流法师，你确定这里是复仇者大楼？你确定你的法术没出错？你确定这里不是战场？」Loki双手抱胸，挑眉连三发的质问。

「我确定这里是被你那个无脑哥哥砸烂的复仇者大楼的公共休息室，Stark的赔偿单子已经等你买单等很久了。」Strange则是再一次的想掐死他——你他妈的也不想想这是谁害的？

在Thor成功的砸掉第100个玻璃酒杯后，Stark决定彻底放弃让人清理这间舒适的休息室，任由Thor尽情的破坏，留下那些痕迹是希望他能认知到自己有多暴力，但是看起来一点用也没有。

所以他死心了，瞒着Thor悄悄在另一个楼层开了新的舒适的公共区域，并记录所有被他破坏的物品及价钱，该死的斑比，这笔帐就该找他要，反正Thor的钱就是Loki的，Loki的钱还是Loki的。这到底算是哪门子的国王？有那么穷的国王吗？王后一跑路他就破产了。

即便是跟Thor一起长大的Loki，也不得不再一次为他老哥惊人的破坏力而赞叹，他总算是相信Wanda的话了，看来因为他的逃跑真的让Thor彻底抓狂还把复仇者们搞得生不如死啊！

尽责的Friday在传送圈一出现、两位法师都还没踏入复仇者大楼的那一瞬间就立刻通知了所有人。

这次复仇者们集结的速度远超乎出任务时，更不要提那个宛如路边漂泊多年的流浪汉雷神。

所有人都瞪着眼前这只消失了整整半年，却依旧神采奕奕好像还长胖了点的该死斑比。 ——你过得挺自在的啊？我们每个人都因为你而面临抓狂边缘还各自都瘦了一大圈，你还能胖得起来你好意思吗你？

Thor紧握着拳头，身上因为激动而不自觉的流动着啪滋的电流声，眼睛连眨也不眨一下，好像生怕他一眨眼，Loki就会再次消失。

Loki的反应是举起双手投降，这画面根本就是当年他被Hulk摔完的经典重现——

——谁可以告诉他为什么他好不容易鼓起千年来最大的勇气再次踏入这栋大楼，看到的却是当年他第一次来到纽约时跟他开打的复仇者联盟？还好Banner脾气不错，没放出那只绿色怪兽。

「我说你们这集体全副武装是怎么回事？说好的友善呢？说好的爱与和平呢？还有，Dear brother，你是被衰神附身吗？你这副倒霉的穷苦破烂样连我都看不下去，Asgard就穷到连买一身像样的衣裳给国王都没钱了？」很显然的，Loki完全忽略掉自己掌握了Asgard的财政大权这件事。

「If you were here, I might even give you a hug.」赶在复仇者开打前，Thor终于回过神来，抢过Bucky手上因为紧急集合而啃到一半还来不及吃完的李子就往Loki身上扔。

——这把Bucky委屈的泪眼汪汪，还换来Cap的一个怒眼瞪视。可是Thor却完全没有留意，他还是死盯着Loki，如果这是幻影，他可能真的会立刻拆了复仇者大楼。

「I'm here.」轻松接住攻击的Loki微微一笑——傻瓜，都被骗了千年还是分不清真假，不是学聪明了吗？

还没感叹完的Loki下一秒就落入一个熟悉的怀抱。

「放开我，brother，我快被你勒死了！而且你超臭的。」不习惯走温情路线的邪神不到五秒钟就开始挣扎，而且，这白痴是半年都没洗过澡了吗？怎么能这么臭？

他的话再次成功的引起了复仇者们的愤怒，连Banner都快抓狂了，要不是Natasha紧紧牵着他，他真的要变身了——你他妈的知道我们帮你遭了多少罪吗？你他妈的知道你哥疯起来有多恐怖吗？

感受到来自四面八方的眼刀的Loki不自觉的抖了一下，很识时务的往Thor背后躲。 Thor也习惯性的挡在Loki面前，即使他也很想把这个弟弟狠狠揍一顿让他再也不能离开他，但也不能是现在，不然Loki一定会气到捅他十几刀，然后再次离家出走。

「该死的斑比，你终于知道你哥有多臭了吗？你知道我们已经没有人敢跟他处在同一个房间里了吗？你知道你哥现在总共欠我多少赔偿费了吗？」 Stark咬牙切齿，他发誓，如果不是因为这个死弟控挡在前面，他一定会把这只斑比从破掉的玻璃口狠狠扔出去，为什么作为一个神，他可以欠揍到如此人神共愤的地步？

「Loki，找不到你Thor真的快疯了，拜托你，就当看在Asgard人民的份上，你好心点别再闹了，不然你们Asgard就会有一个神经病国王。」Cap头痛的捏了捏鼻尖，忍不住哀嚎，他这半年来最常干的事，就是跟Bucky温存到一半时，被Friday通知去压制发狂的Thor。

「Loki，你知道这半年来，Hulk出现了多少次吗？Hulk已经很强大了，不需要再做额外的训练了，所以麻烦你，可以不要用这种方式来逼他锻炼吗？」Natasha阴侧侧的接话，每次Hulk出现最后辛苦的就是她，天知道她要花多大的力气才能把Banner哄回来，真当摇篮曲随便唱唱就行了吗？

「Loki，我从来没有像这半年一样的渴望出任务，至少这样我不用再待在你老哥身边，你知道你哥真的病得不轻吗？请你带回家好好治疗看管，别随便放出来残害世人可以吗？」Barton没说出口的是，他从来没像这半年一样怀念被Loki控制心智的时候，至少那时候的他应该不会觉得神经病Thor有多吓人。

「Loki，你该好好的跟Thor道歉，你失踪时他整整找了你五天五夜没睡觉，这半年来他天天都是醉生梦死，要不是你还活着，他大概已经从被战火摧毁的Asgard的彩虹桥上跳下去了。」众人中最冷静的Banner慢条斯理的说，他的脾气真的非常好，虽然其实房间的战况有一半要归功于他。

「Loki，如果你再消失，我就送Thor魔法手铐，再教他捆绑你的魔法。而且我绝对不会忘记魔法口枷，让你的银舌头再也说不出半句话。」Strange不喜欢废话，他喜欢直接来而且是以暴制暴。

「Enough! 你们所有人都比不上我！我是神，你们这些无聊的物种，我才不会被霸凌…」经典场景果然还是要配上经典台词，虽然他瞄到Banner已经有只手在慢慢变绿了，但是能怎么办呢？身为邪神，作死也是种乐趣啊！

他终于彻底的引爆众人的怒火，他们危险的逼近这对天杀的兄弟——如果Loki的手不要那么紧抓着Thor，Thor会相信刚刚那篇言论是他的真心话。

诸神在上，他到底该拿这个欠抽的小坏蛋怎么办？干脆让他被眼前这些人狠狠地教训一顿？可是他又舍不得。算了，教训什么的这种事他还是自己来吧！

「My friends，请给我们兄弟俩一些独处的时间。」为了避免Loki真的被复仇者众人开扁，Thor当机立断的抱起Loki，狠狠的踹开休息室的大门头也不回的离去，用最快的速度逃回自己的房间，准备跟亲爱的弟弟好好的【聊聊】并【经营感情】。

留下的来是超级英雄们的满室脏话。

 

回到房间里的Loki好说歹说都没办法让他亲爱的哥哥放开他然后去洗个澡，无奈之下他只好给他施了个清洁的咒语，不然他真的快被Thor给熏死了。

Thor也不说话，只是坐在椅子上然后紧紧的把Loki锁在怀里，把头埋在他的肩膀上，好像脆弱无助的小孩一样颤抖着。

Loki不习惯这样的Thor，试着想推开他看清楚他的脸，Thor却动也不动，突然Loki感到肩上有些湿润，这让他把所有到嘴边能气死神的话通通咽回了肚子里，然后把手抚上Thor宽广的背轻柔的拍抚着，就像以前Thor哄他那样，把唇贴上Thor的耳边，一次又一次轻声地说着：「I'm here, brother, I' m here...」

仿佛被Loki的咒语给安抚下来，长久以后，Thor终于抬起头来直视他。

「Loki，你为什么要走？」Thor觉得Loki的逃跑会成为他永生的心结。

 

「我害怕，我害死了母亲，我没有资格接受你的爱。我怕你永远都不能原谅我，我怕你恨我，我怕我会因为你恨我而打破我的誓言。」Loki难得干脆的回答，在他答应跟Strange回来的那一刻他就想清楚了，他爱Thor，即便是Thor的恨，他都爱着——

——两个人就这样无言的凝视着彼此。

长久的沉默之后是Thor的叹息：「我到底应该要怎么样才能让你明白我有多爱你？」

 

「Thor…」

 

「漫长的生命中，我只剩下一个你，我唯一不能失去的也只有一个你，母亲的死是意外，你为什么不愿意听我把话说完？」像过去的每一次一样，Thor温柔摸上Loki的脖子，抵着他的额头，倾诉他早该说出口的情意。

「那不是意外，是我害的。」Loki爆发了，他挣脱Thor的温柔，就像当初他对Frigga大吼一样的对着Thor大吼。

 

「不是！」Thor却更大声的吼回来。

——Loki吃惊的看着他哥哥，他则以一种温柔到忧伤的深情注视他。

「I love you so much, Loki, 你说过的，Never doubt that I love you…那为什么你总是要怀疑我爱你？」Thor真的不明白，为什么Loki就是不愿意相信他？

 

「Thor…」——不是不愿意，而是不敢。谎言之神擅长虚假的谎言，不擅长真实的信任。

 

「对不起，Loki，每一次你需要我的时候，我都没有在你身边，I’m so sorry. 可是我爱你，我真的爱你，我会永远的爱着你…」

 

「Thor…」Loki再次震惊了，他没有想过Thor会想这个，他以为Thor永远不会知道那些他需要他的日子有多难熬。

 

Thor已经将唇贴上Loki，他细细地啃咬那张他渴望千年的红唇，一边慨叹：「不要这样叫我，我只想永远听你喊我brother，不管发生了什么事，你永远都是我的弟弟、我的Loki，还有我最深爱的人。」

Loki情不自禁的抚上Thor的脸，才短短半年，那张俊俏的脸就变得憔悴不堪，他的头发长回来了、却凌乱油腻，他的胡子留长了、却像流浪汉一样不修边幅。而这一切都是因为他，想到这里他只觉得心疼。

他终于有勇气开口诉说那些阴影：「从小到大，你就像是最明亮的太阳，你拥有我最羡慕的艳阳般的金发、你拥有像晴空一样蔚蓝的眼珠，你不会知道，我有多想要变成你……我只有象征黑暗的黑发、象征邪恶的绿眼，我整个人就像是在地狱中成长，全身上下充满着地狱的颜色。」

Thor亲吻上他的眼睛，低低的说：「难道我从来没有告诉过你，我有多喜欢你的绿色眼睛吗？你不知道它们有多么美丽吗？就像是精灵国里最好的宝石。难道我从来都没有告诉过你，我有多喜欢你的黑发吗？你不知道它们有多么柔顺吗？就像Asgard最好的绸缎。」

 

「brother…」

 

Thor几乎卑微的恳求着，只要能不要再失去眼前的这个人，即便要他舍弃身为国王的尊严他都愿意：「Loki，如果我是太阳，你就是月亮，我们是缺一不可的。You 're my brother and my friend and my love. 我再一次的请求你，Never doubt that I love you…please…我以我的神格请求你，永远不要再离开我，连想都不要想，我真的真的不能够失去你…」

甜到腻死人的情话，居然是来自这个从不擅长甜言蜜语的傻瓜，一向狡猾的绿色眼眸此刻变得水汪明亮，盛满了感动——他被自己附加的绝望捆绑太久了，自从母亲死后，他就再也不认为能够有人会如此全心全意毫无保留的爱着他，长久以来他连自己也不敢相信。可是Thor，总是给他所有美好希望的Thor，像拼图一样一片一片的替他拼补着他失去的灵魂。

 

Thor小心的吻去那些眼泪，轻柔的几乎让Loki因此心碎：「我答应你。」

——即便这会成为诸神的诅咒，他们也要背负命运然后永远的纠缠在一起。


	10. Chapter 10

被温暖的阳光照耀的复仇者大楼，大清早就传出崩溃的怒吼。

「你到底有完没完？」Loki恶狠狠的踹了他老哥好几脚，可惜用腿过度所以没什么力道。

 

「Loki，再来一次？」Thor则是眨着无辜的蓝眼，抱紧眼前失而复得的弟弟，悄声诱哄。

当恶作剧之神终于回到雷神的身边，下场是整整半个月都没能离开房间一步，更正确地说，是没能离开床铺一步。

Thor用让Loki后悔回到他身边兼气到想捅死他的热情，来告诉Loki他到底有多么想念他。

「放开我，我饿死了，我要吃东西，我要洗澡，你再来我一定捅死你。」谎言之神说话不用算话，不用等Thor的再来，抓狂的邪神直接就是一刀。

 

Thor只是随意的抽掉Loki手上的小刀，试着再次覆上他：「呵呵，小东西，你一定是给我下了魔法，我才会如此离不开你。」

 

「你就没有其他事情要做吗？Asgard不用管了？复仇者的工资就这么好拿？」Loki奋力的推着他，没好气的说。

「Brother，你失踪的这段日子，Asgard的人民看不到我比看到我高兴多了，复仇者们都希望我可以离他们愈远愈好。」Thor抓了抓脑袋，有些不厚道的笑了。顺带一提，他终于肯好好的洗个澡了，在Loki万般无奈同意陪他一起洗的情况下，顺便还来了一次美好的浴室play，然后死皮赖脸的非要累得半死的Loki帮他整理头发。

「你总算知道自己有多讨人厌了？看来我这次的失踪还是很有价值的嘛！brother，人要认清现实，像我这么优秀又让人喜欢是一种天赋，你学不来的。」懒洋洋的嘲讽兼自夸，那傲娇的小模样真的让Thor想再次将他一口吞下，不过碍于Loki应该真的要翻脸了，还是收敛点好了。

「开口是心非的小坏蛋！想吃什么？」Thor宠溺的笑着捏了捏他的鼻尖，才依依不舍的翻身下床。

 

「香草布丁，那个破铜烂铁什么时候变得这么好心？我不在都还记得要给我补货。」Loki觉得有点奇怪，他失踪了大半年，为什么复仇者大楼的冰箱里还是堆满了他喜欢吃的甜点？那个矮子有这么想念他吗？

——如果Stark听见他此时心中的疑惑，应该会喷出口中的咖啡，然后气到跳脚：你以为老子愿意给你补货？还不是你那弟控哥哥说，你可能随时会回来，所以得给你备着。

Thor没有回答他的疑问，只是笑着去给他拿布丁、冲咖啡，Loki不用知道，反正他喜欢的一切Thor都会随时为他准备好，他只要乖乖地待在他身边，一直被他宠爱着就好。

当他踏出房门口后，24小时stand by的Friday总算逮到机会通知他，Stark他们在新的公共休息室等他。

脑容量不太够的雷神大人这才想起他还有重要的事要做，连忙前往休息室。

 

 

当自认为已经快速和伙伴们讨论完事情的Thor，终于拿着布丁跟咖啡回到房间时，Loki已经又再次睡着了，他上前用亲吻唤醒他：「Loki，醒醒，把早餐吃完，我带你去个地方。」

 

「去哪里？你终于肯放我出门啦？」被Thor惊人的体力给弄得腰直不起来的Loki，连脑袋也迷迷糊糊的，所以他很难得的忘记追究，为什么Thor去拿个布丁可以拿两个小时？

 

「快起来，还是你想要明天再去也可以，那我们就继续刚刚的事情，其实我真的比较喜欢跟你待在这张床上。」那双节骨分明的大手又开始不安分的四处游走。

 

Loki则是毫不留情狠狠的拍掉那双好看的手：「…滚！离我远一点！我马上就好。」

回应他的是Thor爽朗的笑声回荡在诺大的房间。

「你不是说带我出去吗？怎么还是在复仇者大楼里？不出门的话我就回去睡觉了，我快累死了。」Loki无聊的打着哈欠，不是说带他出门？好歹也换个楼层，一样是他们原先住的那一层楼算是个怎么回事？

 

「brother，有点耐心嘛！我们等下才出门，现在，你先看看这里。」Thor领着Loki来到一扇华丽的大门前，那门上的雕花勾起了Loki远久的回忆。

Thor献宝似的推开门，还故作神秘的蒙上他的眼睛，然后高兴的数着——1、2、3，Surprise——

即便是Loki的银舌头也无法形容眼前这画面带给他的震撼。

——这是他从小到大最熟悉也最喜欢的地方，Frigga的藏书馆，Thor居然在复仇者大楼里给他重建了一个。

顶到天花板的书架、金黄色带着复古风格的舒适躺椅、每一本都是无价之宝的魔法书，连天花板都特意仿造画上他们一家四口的壁画。站在里面，他仿佛能感受到Frigga的气息，温暖和煦。他不敢置信的摸上每一样家具、每一本书，好像想要确认眼前的东西是真实存在的。这一切，让他回忆起母亲手把手的教他每一句咒语、每一种魔法。

Thor站在门边温柔的看着他，他永远也看不够那张脸，那张九界里无人能及的脸。

但他总是忍耐不了太久的，看着两眼发光的Loki，他有力的双臂悄悄地从后环抱住他：「喜欢吗？」

 

「喜欢，太喜欢了。」谎言之神难得坦率的表达自己的喜悦。

 

「我可是想了很久才想起全部的，而且你不在，要让他们理解我的说明真的好困难。」没办法，Frigga的藏书馆，是Thor从小到大最讨厌也最不熟悉的地方。

「Now give us a kiss.」Loki感动的环上Thor的脖子，深情款款的献上他的吻，难得的主动让Thor激动到扫掉小圆桌上的台灯，把Loki压在上面热吻。要不是收到来自Friday含蓄的提醒，他真的会在这个神圣的藏书室里，把Loki给就地正法。

 

 

——以下是来自复仇者大楼监控室里的围观群众的吐槽。

「老天！这两个人在房里窝了大半个月了还不够？」Natasha第一个觉得眼睛辣。

 

「看看Thor那欲求不满的样子，他真的有这么饿吗？还是其实是Loki很饿？」Cap默默思考，Bucky会不会也期待着半个月不出房门的这个可能？

 

「他们两明明就有好几千年的时间可以好好相处，就非得急在这一时吗？」Barton再次觉得跟这对神兄弟太靠近的人生好痛苦。

 

「他们1小时前就该出门了，Valkyrie已经问了好几次了。」Banner看了下手表，他们再不出门Valkyrie可能会直接杀过来逮人。

 

「Shit! 要是毁了这个藏书馆，老子绝对不会给他再弄一个。我能够理解Thor的解说，我他妈的简直是天才中的天才。」身为这间藏书室的首要功臣，Stark不能不发自内心的赞美自己。

——这就是那天Thor逼视Stark要他帮的忙，出钱出力还要烧脑的建造这个藏书馆。 Stark整整花了十天的时间，才在Thor那有等于没有的解说下，成功的画出最初的蓝图。后来则是全靠Heimdall的帮忙，才一步步的将后续所有的设计图给规划完全。

而一向忠诚度极高的Heimdall在这个过程当中，也不禁怀疑Odin将王位传给Thor的这件事，到底是因为爱着Asgard人民还是讨厌？毕竟有个脑细胞这么少的国王，真的很令他这个守门者为Asgard的未来堪忧。

所幸在Friday连环的提醒下，Thor还是保住了最后的一丝理智，成功的带着Loki走出了复仇者大楼的大门。

Thor带着Loki回到久违的Asgard，Loki看着眼前刚刚重建完成、金碧辉煌灿烂的如同从前的仙宫，不禁有片刻的走神，他突然甩开Thor的手就往里冲，Thor知道他要去哪里，Frigga的寝殿。

当Loki走进那个他来过无数遍的寝殿里，看着和过去毫无区别的房间，很难想像，这其实只是个复制品。很难相信，这个房间原来的那个女主人，已经不在了。 Loki颤抖着双手，摸过每一面闪着金光的墙壁，下意识的一个弹指，那个美丽的人影就出现在床边对他微笑着，就像过去每一次他走进这间寝殿里一样，女主人温柔的笑着迎接他。

「Mother…」即便知道是幻象，Loki还是忍不住要伸出手去触碰。

可是幻象是假的，假的就是假的，一碰就会碎。看着幻象消失在他面前，仿佛再次体验了母亲离去时的痛楚，Loki放下空空如也的手，无力的瘫坐在地板上，放声痛哭。

那哭声斯心裂肺、闻者动容，Loki从来就没有真正的只为自己、为母亲哭过一次，即使他砸了牢房又自残，他都没有掉过一滴眼泪，他不敢哭，因为他怕自己一哭就再也停不下来。而现在，他终于能在一次又一次的自我和解及探索中，释放了累积许久的悲伤——

——站在门外的Thor也为之心碎。

Loki花了很长的时间才收拾好自己的情绪，然后依照侍女的指示回到金殿上找Thor，却赫然看见复仇者们不知道为何全体出现在仙宫中，连他最讨厌的Strange和勉强承认算是朋友的Coulson也来了，这突然给Loki一种不太好的预感。他们和Heimdall和Valkyrie一起，分站在王位阶梯上的两侧，那是当年Thor的登基大典，自己和母亲还有四勇士站的位置。

排在阶梯下两边的是Asgard幸存的民众们，那严肃紧张的气氛，让他差点怀疑自己是不是又要被审判了？失踪半年不是大罪吧？应该不用判太重吧？

他带着满肚子的疑问和忐忑，缓缓走过那条很长很长的红地毯，终于他走到王位楼梯的最上面那一阶，他看着高高在上、英勇威武的Thor，心里莫名地浮现一股骄傲——这个男人是他的，他是这样的爱着他也被他爱着。他们两个就这样对视着，直到Loki微微一笑，真心诚意的，像他当年对Odin行礼一样的对Thor低头行礼。

Thor慢慢的从王位上走下来站定在Loki面前，从口袋里拿出了一枚闪着耀眼光芒又蓝又绿的漂亮戒指，单膝下跪，低沉又带有磁性的嗓音，此刻还有着一丝难言的紧张：「Loki，我最亲爱的brother，我仅存的亲人，我最深爱的人，今天在各位好友的见证之下，我，Thor Odinson为你许下永远不离不弃的誓言。Loki，你愿意成为我永恒的另一半吗？你愿意成为Asgard的王后吗？你愿意嫁给我吗？」深情的蓝色眼睛闪着爱与期待的光芒，将Loki席卷包围，让他有点头昏脑胀。

——兴奋的围观群众几乎要沸腾了。

Natasha和Wanda觉得感动莫名，她们几乎要为此而落泪。 Natasha感动的是那个脑容量那么低的Thor，居然一字不漏的背完了她写的台词。 Wanda感动的点则是因为她本身自带的腐女属性，弟控什么的果真是最有爱了。

 

Cap认真的注视着正在轻轻啜泣的Bucky，他好像明白了什么？回去就换他找Stark帮忙，来个感人肺腑的求婚典礼。

 

Banner已经在飞船上比其他复仇者更多的见识了这对神兄弟的闪光秀，所以他没什么特别的感觉，而且他正忙着深情款款地给自己的老婆放秋波，可惜Natasha正沉浸Thor智商暂时上线的感动中而屏蔽无法接收。

 

Barton和Strange再一次深深的觉得，绝对要离这对神兄弟愈远愈好，看看这狗粮撒的，到底是想逼死谁？神就可以这样随便秀恩爱吗？还逼着人家陪他们秀恩爱？就不能照顾一下单身者跟伪单身者的心情吗？

 

Stark大概是复仇者中最开心祝福这对神兄弟的人了，这个白痴弟控终于收服了那只小鹿斑比了，以后他的大楼应该可以不用三不五时的整修重建了吧？

 

Heimdall则是老泪纵横，太好了！他终于不用担心Thor成为国王会毁了Asgard，他现在要改成担心新王后会不会一个不高兴就捅死国王？

 

Coulson的反应最难言喻，他神情复杂看着台上的两个人，从英国回来后他其实还是很难相信自己会跟那只斑比成为朋友，可是他后来还真的利用出差奥地利的机会跑去找Loki喝咖啡吃布丁，陪着他看了好几天的歌剧，还被Loki嫌弃他崇拜Captain America是一件多么没有眼光跟品味的事情。 Coulson觉得自己应该是被斑比气到有些精神错乱，他居然觉得批评着他偶像的Loki有点可爱？就像个被抢了心爱玩具的小男孩一样，要哭不哭的闹着别扭，而现在看着眼前即将得到幸福的斑比——他为什么会有一种嫁女儿的感动？

 

——至于Loki则是在经营感情的那半个月中，很傲娇的告诉Thor他遇到Coulson还稍微跟他表达歉意及勉强成为朋友的事，这让Thor动容到又把他吃了一次。

基于Coulson传奇到可以成为Loki非常勉强的承认他算是地球上的第一个朋友，复仇者们为此对他致上无限的敬意，还私下商量好决定Fury退休后一定要大力举荐他成为神盾局的新局长，并且拜托他一定要出席今天的求婚，不然求婚当天女主角没有半个朋友到场这也太凄凉了点，毕竟他们这些超级英雄可没有一个能被Loki承认算是朋友。

——所有人都满怀期望的看着那只斑比，要不是怕他因为害羞而翻脸炸掉刚建好的仙宫，他们早就起哄大喊：「嫁给他！嫁给他！嫁给他！」

可是Loki却反常的安静，他一动也不动的紧盯着Thor手中的戒指，脸上的表情完全看不出他在想些什么，大家渐渐从激动的热忱中冷静下来，担心的看着眼前的这位神兄弟，经过漫长沉静之后——

Thor的笑容已经渐渐挂不住，他试探的喊了一声：「Loki？」

 

Loki眼眶含泪：「我不能，brother，我做不到，对不起⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

——死寂的静默。

没有人敢开口说话，连大气也不敢出，就怕Thor因为求婚被拒而彻底抓狂，Asgard的民众已经用一种无声且快速的方式退出金殿。

Thor还跪在地上，他仔细的探索着Loki的表情，想试着读出他拒绝的原因，可是那张漂亮的脸上除了抱歉和泪痕，什么也看不出来，他很想说点什么，他想着自己是不是该再加把劲多说点好听话让Loki感动，也许这样他就会答应了？可是最终他什么也说不出来——

——所有的言语都只转成一声叹息，他站起身来将还在无声哭泣的Loki紧紧的圈入怀里：「Loki，别哭！没关系！只要你一直在我身边就好，只要这样就好。」

这场万众瞩目的盛大求婚就这样惨澹的落幕，从此以后Asgard上下再也没人敢提起这件事情。

 


	11. Chapter 11

复仇者的会议室

Thor一个人阴暗的站在长桌的最尾端，所有人都尽可能的离他愈远愈好，连一向善于安抚人心的Natasha都不愿意跟他太靠近：他们就不该参与这对兄弟的事，准没好事！ ——这是所有复仇者的共同心声。

「My friends…我……」Thor刚想开口，就被所有人集体打断：「Shut up!!!!」复仇者们同声怒吼。

「Thor，你跟Loki真的是从小一起长大的吗？为什么你们可以完全不理解彼此到这种程度？」Natasha真的想不通，这两兄弟到底怎么长大的？那对父母又到底是怎么教育孩子的？

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，到底是为什么，你家斑比可以如此难搞到这种地步？」Stark真的快吐血了，他出钱出力又出脑，居然还是没办法帮这个惊爆点男主收服那只该死的小鹿斑比，他自己求婚都没那么认真呢！ Shit!!!——【难怪你求婚八年都没成功⋯】这是一向乖巧尽责的Friday心中微弱的吐槽。

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，你是不是该带Loki去看个心理医生？他的心理问题很严重啊！」Banner真的很无言，只能慢条斯理的给了一个很中肯的建议，傲娇是种病，得治！

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，你家Loki在Asgard是从小被虐待着长大的是吧？不然他看起来怎么会这么可怜？」Barton真的不能理解，明明是求婚被拒的Thor才是苦主吧？那只斑比可怜兮兮成那样到底是在演哪出？

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，也许你该帮忙Loki多交几个朋友？也许让Bucky去跟他谈谈？」Cap真的不忍心再刺激他，毕竟他是所有复仇者中最富有同情心的一位。

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，你们这对兄控跟弟控到底要相爱相杀到什么时候？」Wanda真的好烦躁，他们到底要看这对神兄弟的低情商维持多久才是个头？

 

「我……」

 

「Thor，我说你干脆就把Loki扔到外太空算了，我再给你介绍几个辣妹得了，怎么样，够意思吧？」Strange真的等这一刻很久了，那只斑比就是个祸害。

 

「Enough!」金发猛男发飙了——这些人到底要不要听他讲话啊？

可是马上他就发现，他们真的不想听他讲话。

因为他们只在一瞬间的沉默之后，就立刻七嘴八舌地谈论起来，内容都是那只死斑比到底能傲娇到什么程度啦？应该带他去看哪个心理医生啦？这两兄弟的爸妈到底是什么样子啦？神族王室的教育到底跟中庭凡人有什么不一样啦？等等等等——

——Asgard的国王很委屈，他的气压更低了。

虽然他口中说没关系，但是不能否认，自从求婚失败后他跟Loki好像就隔着一层难以抹灭的隔阂，Loki虽然没有再玩失踪，可是也有意无意的躲着他——自从回来之后，Loki几乎所有的时间都把自己关在那间藏书馆里，事实上，他根本已经住在那间藏书馆里了，连他最爱的布丁都是每天让Thor给他端到门口，等Thor走了他才自己开门出来拿。

这让我们的雷神陛下有种搬石头砸自己脚的感觉。

他不是没有想过直接冲进去跟Loki好好谈谈，可是Natasha劝他，让Loki自己好好冷静想想他到底要什么？ Thor也不愿意用逼迫的方式，他答应过Loki要给他最真诚的信任和自由，可是他真的不知道他到底还能怎么做？到底Loki需要的是什么？

一直安静的听着众人谈论的Coulson终于看不下去，他默默地走到此刻非常委屈一个人蹲在角落画圈圈的金发大个面前，安慰的拍了拍他：「我帮你去跟Loki谈谈吧？」

闻言，Thor立刻抬起头满怀希望地看着他，那表情让Coulson非常后悔自己的多嘴，连忙举起手：「我能帮你跟他谈谈，可是他肯不肯听我的，就难说了！」但是他无力的发现，那双蓝色眼眸立刻发出闪亮的光芒——Shit! 到底是谁说这两兄弟不像的？看看那水汪汪又楚楚可怜的眼睛，完全是同一间公司的认证出品。

——最后上了贼船的Coulson，在复仇者们钦佩的眼光下，走出休息室去找那只傲娇斑比谈论人生了。

 

 

Coulson连门也不敲直接就推开藏书馆的大门，只见Loki正拿着本书坐在地板上愉快地看着，但从他进门到现在整整一分钟的判断，那根本就是个幌子，这位邪神殿下根本只是拿著书在发呆。

「不专心看书，对书是一种污辱，斑比。」Coulson坐到他旁边，直接抽掉他手上的书。

 

「复活人，你干嘛？」Loki倒没生气，只是有气无力的回答。

 

「你不舒服吗？」Coulson皱着眉，有点担心的看着他，之前他这样做Loki可没这么好脾气，他会用那条银舌头刺死他。

 

「没什么，只是觉得累，睡一觉就好了。」他是真的很想睡觉，每天都困得要死。

 

「Thor说你最近老是关在这里。」

 

「我喜欢这里。」没有承认也没有否认。

 

「Loki，逃避不能解决事情，你为什么要拒绝Thor的求婚？」每次跟这只幼稚斑比碰头，Coulson就会极度的怀疑人生也怀疑自己，到底为什么他要跟这个曾经杀死他的人做朋友？然后身为受害者的他居然还要兼任加害者的心灵导师？

 

「………我也不知道。」这真的是实话。

 

「你还是过不去吗？」

 

「也许我们还有没解决的问题。」——嗯！这回答挺哲学的，也许下次他可以多送斑比几本哲学的书，看看能不能排除一点他脑中恶作剧的点子。

 

「你爱Thor，Thor也爱你，那到底还有什么问题？」你们两的狗粮已经撒到人神共愤了，不结婚良心不会痛吗？对得起观众吗？

 

「我不知道。」——跟刚刚的Thor完全一模一样的眼神和表情，只是一个蓝眼一个绿眼，Coulson觉得这两人绝对是如假包换的兄弟，即使没有血缘关系。

叹口气，他拍了拍Loki，知道自己什么也问不出来了。

 

复仇者大楼 监控室

——萤幕前满怀希望的Thor，看着眼前的发展，瞬间垮下脸，再次散发他的超低气压。

终于Strange认命的叹了口气，也拍了拍Thor：「我有办法！」

——下一秒Strange严重怀疑雷神是否学过四川变脸？可是他哪来的智商学会那么困难的东西？

Strange的办法很简单，他找到一个非常古老的咒语，能够短暂的送Loki进入英灵殿与Frigga相会，也许真的只有Frigga能解开Loki的心结——就像他告诉Loki的，你何不自己去问问你母亲呢？

他交给Thor一个非常简单却也非常困难的任务——想办法弄昏Loki，复仇者们对此献上无限的同情，他们仿佛看见Asgard国王被王后捅死的画面，真实的近在眼前。

Thor思索了很久，才抱着壮士断腕的决心，冲进Loki的藏书馆，当着惊得下巴差点脱臼的Coulson的面，二话不说直接电晕他然后扛走。

全程目睹犯罪现场的Coulson，反应过来之后是非常不厚道的狂笑。

——复仇者们则是看着萤幕画面大呼过瘾，然后集体鼓掌、热泪盈眶，还全体要求Stark把监视画面备份出来转成影片给他们。

——这千年难遇的画面，当然要好好的收藏起来。

 


	12. Chapter 12

Loki觉得自己好像在作梦，可是，神是不作梦的。

他发现自己来到一座高大雄伟的宫殿前，这座宫殿有点像Asgard的仙宫，可是却又不太一样。他想自己是不是又到了哪个奇怪的星球上？可是冥冥中有一股拉力吸引着他继续往里走。他没有碰到半个人，只是走到一处美丽的花园，却惊讶的发现，那花园跟从前Frigga在仙宫中的花园一模一样，开满了Frigga最喜欢的奇花异草，他站在花园小路中，四处都是芳香，那是属于Frigga的味道。

「Loki!!!」熟悉的声音让Loki发抖，他缓缓转过头，看到一个散发出金色光芒的模糊人影，可是他立刻就认出她了，他冲向那抹人影，那团金色光芒也向他飞奔而来，就像当年她以为他救了Odin一样，紧紧的拥抱在一起。

 

「Mother，我好想妳，真的好想好想妳⋯⋯」此刻的邪神不再是邪神，只是个哭泣的孩子。

 

「我也想你，Loki，我的孩子⋯」Frigga紧紧的拥抱着他，比起Thor，她更加放心不下Loki，因为他是如此的敏感纤细又自卑脆弱。

「Loki，好孩子，别哭了，我们说说话，你不能待太久的。」Frigga温柔的帮他拭去眼泪，就像小时候Loki受了委屈，总会跑到Frigga身边寻找安慰一样。

 

「Mother，妳可以原谅我吗？」Loki战战兢兢的询问，脸上闪着希望和喜悦。

 

「Why?」只一瞬间，Loki喜悦的脸瞬间转为苍白，Frigga看着他近乎绝望的双眼，知道她聪明绝顶的小儿子又误会了她的意思。她微微一笑，勾上他的手臂，这是以前Loki陪她散步时，他们的标准姿势。

 

「我的儿子，我的意思是，为什么你认为你会需要我的原谅？」

 

「因为是我害死妳的，是我告诉怪物走左边的楼梯…」——可是我不是有意的。

 

「不，Loki，我的死是我自己的选择，我选择保卫Asgard、保卫九界，因为这是身为Asgard王后的责任。」——身为王后有不能抹灭的责任，即便尊贵为神也一样。

「可是如果不是我….」Loki还是无法释怀——他当时真的只是想恶作剧而已，他的恶作剧一向都无伤大雅，可是就这一次，他就害死了他最爱的人。

 

「Loki，你是个聪明的孩子，所以你想一想，魔雷基感应的到乙太的存在，而黑暗精灵则有自己的连结，即便你没有告诉怪物，他们依然会找上我，我也依然会做出同样的选择。」Frigga温柔的打断他，她是最了解Loki的人，也是最爱他的母亲，所以怎么可能会是Loki害死她的？

 

「可是我伤害了妳，我对妳說出那么残忍的话….」这是他最心痛的地方，也是他无法谅解自己最大的原因。

「You are our son, Loki, and we are family. 你永远都不需要我的原谅，因为我永远爱你。从你来到我身边的第一天起，我就跟爱Thor一样的爱着你。Loki, 你永远也不可以怀疑我作为一个母亲对你的爱，那对我才是伤害。」Frigga很认真地注视着心爱的小儿子，她怎么可能不明白，当时的他是在赌气。

 

「Mother, I love you.」——他再次抱紧Frigga，痛哭失声。

 

Frigga了然的拍着他宽广的背，心疼的说：「诸神黄昏是注定要发生的，所以没有人需要因此而负责，你在Asgard最后的战役中，让我以你为荣。现在，你看看是谁来了？」——Frigga放开还在哭泣的儿子，指向不远处，那个人影让Loki心脏狂跳。

「Loki…」——Loki已经很久很久都没有听过他这样喊他了。

 

「Father….」突然Loki狠狠冲向Odin，然后像拥抱Frigga一样的紧紧拥抱住他，就在那一瞬间、Odin那一声温柔的呼唤中，他多年来的伤口就被治愈了，那捆绑他多年的怨恨，就在这一个久违的拥抱中，烟消云散。

「You are my son, Loki，我一直想让你明白这件事，你永远都是Loki Odinson，son of Odin，我的偏心是因为Asgard长久以来的崇武，这是我五千年来所接触的文化气息，但是我没有想到会因此而伤害了你，我很抱歉。但是我跟你母亲一样，就跟爱Thor一样的爱你，你和Thor，永远是我们最大的骄傲。Loki，我没有判你死刑，是因为我真的爱你…」Odin慈爱的说着，这些话，他很久很久以前就想说了——可是太多的误解和仇恨横跨在他们之间，直到今天，他们才能如此的安宁平和的坦诚以对。

「Father….」他被Odin的话深深感动了，一直以来，他不断追寻的就是Odin的认同，他一直希望能让Odin以他为荣，就像Thor那样，但是他一直以为他没有得到过，所以他绝望，他放手让自己掉下彩虹桥——可是他还是那么的在乎他的爱，直到今天他终于能够从那些绝望中解脱，终于理解了是他自己的偏执和误解让他与父亲走上了完全不同的路。

时间或许不能冲淡伤痕，但是爱可以，他在自己追寻已久的爱中痊愈。

Odin欣慰的拍了拍他儿子：「能够再一次听见你这样叫我，我真的是死而无憾了。Loki，你要永远记住，你的权利，是在小的时候就来到我们身边，成为Odinson家族里的一份子，暴尸于寒冰之中的，是那个早已死去的Laufeyson，不是你，你是Odinson。」——众神之父也需要弥补，弥补他曾经的残忍和无情。

——Loki来到他身边时还那么小那么虚弱，他是他一手养大的儿子，怎么可能会没有感情，那些伤害Loki那么深的话，都只是他盛怒之下的气话，他真的爱他。

「诸神黄昏是我的错，你不要再因此而自责，你只要答应我一件事，永远陪在Thor身边，你们兄弟两个，永远要并肩作战、然后永远相爱相守。毕竟没有你，我可不放心把Asgard交给Thor一个人，要是你愿意，他当王后也行。」——这也是真心话，他接收到了Heimdall几近抱怨的疑问。

 

「Father，Thor才不会答应当我的王后。」Loki被Odin难得的幽默给逗笑了。

「那你答应妈妈，要当他的王后。」Frigga笑着站到父子二人的中间，一手勾起一个，Loki觉得这是他神生中最美好的画面之一。

 

「Mother，你是Thor派来当说客的吧！」Loki对Frigga撒娇。

 

「我不是，我只是一个希望看到两个儿子都能幸福的妈妈。」

 

「Mother……我害怕，我还没有准备好……我是谎言之神，我真的能胜任Asgard王后的责任吗？」Loki低低的倾诉着，他真的没有把握——

——这是Loki拒绝Thor求婚的真正理由，表面上的邪神看起来傲娇又自大，可是实际上他比任何人都自卑，他从小就活在Thor的阴影下，后来又发现自己身世的真相、发现自己是父母口中用来吓唬孩子们的怪物，这些让他极度的没有安全感和不自信，所以他才会靠着不断的追寻成为王者，想以此来证明自己。

Frigga一直很努力地想要帮他摆脱这一点，可惜她的时间太短暂，才会让他们兄弟一路走的这么辛苦。

「你是我的儿子，所以你一定可以，再说了……」Frigga温柔的把手放到Loki的腹部上，母爱的光芒让Loki如沐春风，「你还没有准备好，可是他已经准备好了，你可不能让这个小东西因为妈妈的逃避，而没有一个完整的家庭。」

 

「为什么我就不能是他的爸爸？」Odin一脸惊讶，Loki则是苦笑的问了个不是重点的问题，反正他本来就知道他瞒不过Frigga。

 

「因为你像我，你是传承我所有优点的儿子，我们跟只会战斗的野兽是完全不同的，我们依靠的是智慧。」Frigga对着Loki挤了挤眼，瞄了瞄站在身边哭笑不得的Odin，笑得很猖狂很骄傲，邪神则是再次被她的美好给软化了。

 

「可以答应我吗？」

 

「…我答应妳。」Loki再次将父母紧紧拥抱在怀中，多年来所有的遗憾、委屈、痛苦、泪水、思念、绝望，通通都被抚平了，他的人生，似乎能够真的就此圆满。

一家三口已经走到花园中间的小凉亭，Frigga好像感受到了什么，微微一笑。

「你来得太久了，你哥哥追来了。」——下一秒，Thor已经出现在凉亭之中，他微笑着上前拥抱爸妈，然后当着父母的面亲吻弟弟。

「Loki，你刚刚答应过妈妈的话还记得吗？」Frigga偷笑，Odin则是不自在的清了清喉咙——这两个臭小子，就不能收敛点吗？走到哪都要秀恩爱，难怪那些中庭凡人受不了。

 

「Mother…」Loki难得的脸红了，Frigga则是笑着牵起他的手，然后又牵起Thor的手，将他们两人的手紧紧的交握在一起。

 

「Thor，Loki刚刚答应嫁给你了，现在，我们要来场小小的婚礼仪式。」Frigga俏皮的对大儿子眨眨眼睛，那双与她神似的蓝眼此刻闪着耀眼的光芒。

Thor不敢置信的转头看着Loki，后者则害羞的低下头不敢直视他，Odin与Frigga交换了欣慰的眼神——在孩子面前，他们也只是平凡的父母，会因为孩子得到幸福而愿意付出所有。

「Thor、Loki，Kneel。」Odin威严的说着——兄弟俩的手依旧紧握在一起没有放开，他们就这样牵着手听话的跪在父母跟前。

「我，Allfather，Odin，在此宣布，我的长子Thor Odinson，和我的次子Loki Odinson，正式成为夫妻，你们是Asgard的国王和王后，你们将在未来的神生中，承担起九界的责任。」——如此简单的宣示，却逼出了一家人的眼泪。

「Thor，你要记得回去之后，一定要给Loki一个最盛大的婚礼。」Frigga含着泪水仔细的叮嘱自己实在很粗心的大儿子。

 

「Mother，我以神格保证，我会给予Loki所有我能给他的最好的。」Thor坚定的保证，让Frigga很满意。

 

「Mother，我不需要盛大的婚礼，有你们的祝福，我已经没有遗憾了。」——他已经拥有他所有想拥有的东西了，他再也不需要更多来填补自己的空缺。

 

「我知道，但是我不允许Thor让你受一点点的委屈。Thor，回去之后要好好的照顾Loki，他肚子里可是你们爱的结晶。」其实Frigga也偏心，她对这个除了外貌以外全都酷似自己的儿子更为心疼。

Thor整整花了三十秒才反应过来母亲的话，然后他就抱起弟弟开始疯狂的转圈圈，把Loki转得怒声尖叫，把Frigga气得跳脚，把Odin看得摇头叹气。

——那天的邪神终于明白，爱是给予不是索取。

 


	13. Chapter 13

从英灵殿回来的两兄弟，再次只想让复仇者全体离他们愈远愈好——这两人病得更严重了！老天！精神病院收神吗？神经病能当复仇者吗？

严格来说，Loki其实没什么大问题，他只是恢复本性而已。他又变回那个爱整人、那张嘴毒到人神共愤、傲娇、欠揍的小模样。唯一吊诡的是，他最近有的时候在Thor面前，会乖顺的犹如一只猫一样，而且还是特爱撒娇的那种。

Thor的问题就大条了！他老是一个人坐在那不知道喃喃自语什么？动不动还会发出很诡异的傻笑，Loki踹他、捅他，他好像还觉得那是世界上最幸福的一件事的把Loki抱在怀里狂亲——这是什么特殊情趣癖好吗？果然是神，跟正常人不是一个级别。

智商又再度下线的Asgard国王让他再次忘记重要的事——他忘了告诉大家他的Loki怀孕了！因为他完全沉醉在Loki答应要嫁给他跟他要当爸爸的喜悦中。

Loki则是根本懒得说——因为他忙着享受Thor连升十级的宠爱。

而复仇者们以为他们已经见识了全宇宙最大的弟控的极限了，但是Thor总是能一再的刷新他们的世界观，他们开始觉得其实有病应该看心理医生的不是Loki而是Thor。

 

比方说现在，复仇者们正围坐在休息室里，毛骨悚染、头皮发麻的看着眼前的画面。

Thor把整个人看起来懒洋洋的斑比抱在怀里，手上拿着一个布丁，温柔的一口一口喂着Loki，边板着脸边碎碎念：「Loki，你不能每天都只吃布丁，这样营养不够的，你再不听话我就不买给你了。」小鹿斑比的杀手锏是一个水汪汪的星星眼，伟大的国王陛下立刻笑开了花，还送上好几个香吻——

Stark受到一万点暴击的觉得眼睛超痛：Shit!!!你也知道只吃布丁营养不够？那你倒是别给他买啊！天天追着老子碎念不能忘记补货的是谁啊？

 

Wanda搓了搓手臂，即便是自带腐女属性的她，也受不了眼前的狗粮而起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

Cap决定收回上次的建议，他绝对不能让Bucky跟这两个神经病太靠近。

 

Barton又想出任务了，他决定自愿请缨出征，去一个最远最花时间的任务。

 

Banner镇定的喝了口咖啡平静平静！

 

Strange觉得他应该此生永远都不要再踏入复仇者大楼一步。

倒是Natasha最冷静的听出了点苗头，她有一种非常非常不好的预感：「Thor，为什么Loki需要营养？你们是神耶！神也有营养学吗？」

「喔！因为Loki怀孕了啊！那个，你们中庭人怎么说的来着？一人吃、两人补。」Thor轻松的说着，还不忘继续在斑比的脸上多亲几下，Loki则是笑眯眯的乖巧接受。

复仇者们集体僵化，Loki笑得更开心了。

「我刚刚听到了什么？」一向最冷静自持的Banner第一个发问。

 

「Loki怀孕了！」夫唱妇随的Natasha好心回答。

 

「不管是谁都好，麻烦帮个忙，把我打昏，立刻，谢谢。」Stark从眼睛痛变成心脏痛。

 

「这年头，男人也能生孩子了？」Cap呆若木鸡，是他昏迷太久漏掉什么重大资讯吗？

 

「这两个人要生孩子？不！孩子是无辜的。」不愧是三个孩子的爸，Barton这次变成最快接受的人，但是他非常替孩子的未来感到忧心。

 

「我不能同意你更多。」Strange再次慎重考虑他刚刚的想法，这辈子再也不要踏进这栋大楼。

 

「………………」队员中最年轻的Wanda仍在僵化中。

丝毫没有感觉到自己投下怎样恐怖的震撼蛋的Thor，还兴奋的说个不停：「My friends，难道你们不替我们感到高兴吗？我要当爸爸了耶！喔！对了，Loki已经答应要嫁给我了，Stark，我需要你的帮忙，我要开始筹备婚礼了，我母后有交代，一定要给Loki一个最盛大的婚礼。」——雷神笑得非常纯真，邪神笑得非常得意。

看着眼前笑得跟白痴一样的金发猛男，还有笑得跟偷腥的猫一样的小鹿斑比，复仇者们只想集体联手把这两个神打晕然后扔出这栋大楼，再轻松愉快地送上一句有缘再见，喔！不是！是永远不见！ 。

他们一定是上辈子造孽太多，这辈子才会遇到这两兄弟。

「盛大个屁！你是老子看过最穷的国王了，你的赔偿单子还在我办公桌上，一毛都还没付，你还想怎么盛大？」Stark气到脏话连连，不知道钱很难赚吗？别人的钱不是钱啊？花钱给这只不知感恩为何物的斑比办盛大的婚礼？有钱也不能这么浪费！

 

「所以我需要你的帮忙……」雷神小声地说。

 

「虽然在美国，同性婚姻是合法的，但是毕竟Loki是曾经炸掉纽约的人，你们俩就不能低调一点吗？」Natasha也想把自己敲昏，她觉得她这辈子头没这么痛过。

 

「可是我母后有交代不能让Loki受委屈……」雷神小小声地说。

 

「跟你们两个住在一起我们才委屈！！！」Wanda一个没忍住，吼出了所有复仇者的心声，引起了复仇者的满堂喝采，还有雷神大人的四川变脸和邪神大人的泪眼汪汪，两兄弟展开无声的眉眼交流。

——【brother，你看，我就说他们讨厌我！ 】基妹眼里冒泡泡的看着锤哥。

 

——【别哭！别哭！有老公在！ 】锤哥立马不舍的搂紧基妹。

「现在神盾局除了Coulson以外，到现在都没人知道Loki在地球上，你确定你还要盛大？」Barton继续开炮，他觉得他哪天要是丢了工作就是这两个王八蛋害的。 Shit! 我还有三个孩子要养啊！别人家的孩子不是孩子啊？

 

「可是Loki是Asgard的王后……」雷神小小小声地说。

 

「你们两已经超越地球人的理解范围了，你们不但同性，还是兄弟，这会教坏小孩！」这两个人一再的挑战了Cap的节操，毕竟老年人实在不太能接受如此前卫。

 

「可是Loki肚子里有未来的王储……」雷神小声到几乎听不见的说。

 

「Thor，你上次求婚失败，这就是神在告诉你不该再这样宠着你家斑比，所以，你们两个就去领个证就行了！还盛大什么？」Strange觉得这家伙就是没学到教训！办什么婚礼？孩子都有了还怕Loki跑了？

 

「可是我就是神啊！」雷神小声到不能再小声地说。

「……………………………」——你他妈的谁准你学你弟弟那水汪汪又楚楚可怜的眼神的？说好的英勇威武的雷神Thor呢？你藏哪去了？你假冒的吧？把我们认识的Thor还来！ ！ ！

 

 

15分钟后，集体受到核弹攻击的复仇者们才冷静下来，认命的围着那只现在非常娇贵的小鹿斑比开始讨论。

「Ok! Fine! 你们想要什么样的婚礼？」深吸了好几口气，Stark终于平静下来。

 

「Loki喜欢什么样的，就办什么样的。」标准弟控的标准回答，还附送一个傻笑。

「斑比，你想要怎样的婚礼？」Stark从善如流的换个人问。

 

「嗯…我想要再吃一个布丁，可是冰箱里没存货了！」

 

「………Friday，让人用最快的速度去买10箱回来！」——我忍！反正本来就差不多该补货了！

「斑比，你想要怎样的婚礼？」Stark还算和气的再次发问。

 

「嗯…我还想吃布丁店五条街外的那家蛋糕店的草莓蛋糕。」

 

「………Friday，多派个人去买3个蛋糕！」——我再忍！反正孕妇本来就是会想吃不同的东西！

「斑比，你想要怎样的婚礼？」Stark咬牙切齿三度发问。

 

「嗯…我的咖啡也喝完了！」

 

「孕妇不能喝咖啡！」这些神难道都没有常识吗？

 

「那是你们凡人，我是高贵的神，所以我可以！」如果Loki真的是一只猫，此刻一定是尾巴翘上天的样子。

 

「………Friday，再多叫个人去买5磅回来！」——我再继续忍，每磅要价近200块美金的牙买加蓝山咖啡，这只斑比天天不客气的拿来当水喝，半点没拿自己当外人，比他这个金主还要奢侈。

「斑比，所以你到底想要怎样的婚礼？」Stark濒临爆炸边缘的最后发问。

 

「嗯…我想要睡觉，brother，抱我回房间，好困，布丁买回来记得叫我。」Loki可怜兮兮的揉着眼睛，Thor心疼得立刻就将他拦腰抱起。

——所有人都瞪视眼前正对着Thor撒娇的Loki。

「他妈的谁立刻给我一把刀，我要桶死这只不知好歹的斑比。」——忍无可忍，就无须再忍，所以Stark抓狂了。他第一次觉得就算拆了自己的楼也没关系，只要能把这只斑比揍一顿什么都好说——老子出钱还要给你出力，问了半天你废话一堆要求东要求西还不给个回答，老子就该让你去睡路边。

「Calm down! Calm down! 他现在怀孕了，你这样是一尸两命。」Natasha死命的拉着他，这是为了他大楼里的所有员工着想，就算是老板也不能老是这样波及无辜。

 

「你捅死他Thor会炸了这栋楼，为了你的楼着想，深呼吸～～～吸气！吐气！」最懂得控制的Banner开始教他平静的方法，不过看起来一点用也没有。

 

「你是复仇者，是正义的一方，不能为了Loki变成罪犯！」Cap再次展示了他的正直，就算是复仇者也不能随便打人嘛！但是，可以随便打神吗？如果可以的话他很乐意加入。

 

「孩子是无辜的，要捅等他生完孩子再捅！」毕竟是当父亲的人，Barton处处为孩子着想，怎么说也是战友的孩子嘛！

 

「你先别冲动，我找个机会帮你把他送到外太空去。」Strange觉得这是最完美的解决办法，他就不该帮Thor把这只死斑比找回来。

复仇者们集体挡在Stark的前面，虽然他们全都很想当那个递刀的人，可是能怎么办？他们没人打得过全宇宙最大的弟控啊！他们也没人斗得过全宇宙最欠抽的那张嘴啊！

雷神陛下紧紧地把未来王后护在怀里——诸神在上，他真的知道自己的弟弟有多欠揍，可是——可是那撒娇的小模样真的好可爱啊！

他完全不知道自己的表情更加完美的引起了复仇者们更大的仇视。

未来的王后则对冲着他张牙舞爪的Stark笑得非常无辜：「破铜烂铁，跟你开玩笑的，别这么爱生气！我最近真的很累，所以婚礼细节你找Thor讨论就好了，我只负责出席。但是布丁、蛋糕、咖啡不是开玩笑的，今天记得要把货补满，我去睡了。」Loki挣脱了Thor，决定把烂摊子留给他，一边优雅的打着哈欠一边走到门口。

开门前，他还不忘轻飘飘地告诉他亲爱的老哥：「brother，你自己看着办，但是如果没有让我满意，我是不会出席婚礼的！」说完，可爱的邪神殿下就愉快的扬着上扬的嘴角，回房睡觉了。

门轻快的关上，留下满室静谧——

——以及惊天动地的怒吼：「别拦着我，我今天一定要捅死那个小王八蛋！」被架住的亿万富翁挣扎的更激烈了。

——今天真是美好的一天，邪神殿下心情非常好的想着。

 


	14. Chapter 14

白天炸开锅的复仇者大楼，总算在夜晚时平静下来。

而造成动乱的始作俑者神兄弟，正完全没有感到任何一丁半点不好意思的躺在床上谈心。

Loki舒服的枕在Thor的手臂上，Thor小心翼翼的将弟弟圈在怀中，他现在一举一动都很谨慎，就怕一个太用力宝贝弟弟会受伤，因为那天在英灵殿他最后被一向优雅温柔的Frigga拎着耳朵骂得狗血淋头。

「Loki，你又不乖了！」Thor无奈的看着怀里笑得很开心的弟弟。

 

「我怎么了？我每天都待在复仇者大楼里还不够乖吗？」千年不改的老招数星星眼，却永远有用，Thor觉得他这辈子就是败在Loki的那双眼睛上。

 

「你干嘛要故意把Stark气成那样？你明明知道他是我们重建Asgard的大功臣。」——而且你还住在人家的大楼里，不过这句话Thor没胆子说。

 

「谁叫他老是欺负我，还不想帮我们办婚礼。」

就连Thor也不得不为Loki此刻的话汗颜——诸神在上，到底谁有那么好的本事能欺负你？你说出来我立马去拜他为师。喔！ Hulk不算，那只是打架打输了。 Strange也不算，偷袭是可耻的行为。

宠溺的捏了捏那张让他爱不释手的脸，Thor继续努力实施感化教育：「brother，你知道的，他们都是很好的人，都是我们的朋友。」

 

「我可没承认他们是我的朋友。」我只有很勉强的承认复活人而已，而且是看在他陪我看歌剧的份上——谁叫你每次都会看到睡着，哼！

 

「Loki，听话！你现在有孩子了，中庭人说胎教很重要。」Thor有点头疼，他到底该拿这个小东西怎么办？现在又多加一个，他打不能打、骂不能骂，就只能宠着——偏偏，偏偏他自己还宠得很乐意。怀了孕又爱撒娇的Loki简直让他爱到心坎里，他每一天都在刷新自己对弟弟爱意的新高度。

「brother，我记得你上次电昏我的事情，这笔帐我们好像还没算？」小刀再现江湖，大人不记小人过从来就不是邪神的作风。

 

「咳咳！那个，你想要什么样的婚礼？」——明哲保身的转移话题是救命良药，古人诚不欺我。

 

「我不知道，我想睡觉，我困死了！」发现自己怀孕之后，他是真的每天都很想睡觉。

 

「好好好，睡吧！睡吧！我陪着你。」Thor连忙轻轻的拍着他，嘴里不停哄着。

Loki满意的在Thor胸口蹭了蹭，很快的就睡着了。

——只留下因为被这个小磨人精磨蹭而立马有了反应的Thor，苦笑着拼命深呼吸想借此压下那个不听话的部位。好不容易把宝贝弟弟从那间该死的藏书室哄出来，却因为有了孩子他什么也不敢做——

——这个小坏蛋就是生来克他的！

 

翌日

一大早复仇者又全员集合在会议室里开始了漫长的会议——又是为了那只该死的斑比。

「Point Break，所以斑比昨天晚上有说他想要什么样的婚礼吗？」Stark非常疲倦的问——昨天他抓狂到差点自己炸了自己的大楼，最后还是Pepper带着甜甜圈赶来安抚，好处是他过了非常火辣的一个晚上，而代价是他累得差点直不起腰来。

 

「没有，他很快就睡着了，他最近变得很嗜睡。」Thor皱着眉有点担心的说。

 

「喔！正常的，女人怀孕都会嗜睡。」Barton回答的很轻松，毕竟经验丰富。

 

「可是Loki又不是女人，而且他是神耶！」Natasha还是有点怀疑。

 

「能睡是好事，起码睡着后他那张嘴能闭上。」身为苦主的Stark愤愤不平的低吼。

 

「我同意，起码睡着之后也不会有那些该死的恶作剧。」苦主二号Strange也跟进，自从Loki回来后，每天都想尽办法要炸掉他的房子，要不是有Stark在他真的已经去睡路边了。

「Loki怀着孩子很辛苦的。」Thor嘟嘟囔囔的反驳了一句。

 

「辛苦的是我们好不好？」Wanda再次吼出全体复仇者的心声，收获了无数赞美的眼神。

 

「Loki最近很乖的！」——而且很爱撒娇，超级可爱，一想到Loki迷蒙的泪眼，Thor就恨不得立刻冲回房间，好好的和亲爱的弟弟来上几发。

「很乖？你知道他一天要让我派多少人去给他补货吗？」受害者1号Stark永远是第一个爆发的人——到底为什么那只斑比能有那么多莫名其妙的要求？而且重点是，他妈的他永远不会一次说完，明明是同一区的甜点，他就非要分五次讲，让他得多派好几个人用最快的速度去买，不然就要小心他炸了他心爱的实验室。

「很乖？你知道他炸了我房子多少次了吗？」受害者2号Strange接着说，他就不明白乖这个字跟那只斑比到底要怎么样才能连在一起？他试过Stark的建议干脆搬家，可是Loki永远找得到他的新家在哪里，所以他的房子还是平均每三天就要炸一次。

「很乖？你知道他一天试图逼出Hulk几次吗？」受害者3号Banner几乎是用吼的，他被他烦到几次考虑搬出复仇者大楼，要不是看在他怀孕的份上，他早就把Loki抓起来多摔几次，这样他才能跟乖这个字沾上边。

「很乖？你知道我现在已经不敢把私人物品放在复仇者大楼了吗？」受害者4号Barton想要一箭射穿那个睁眼说瞎话的独眼国王的另一只眼睛，天地良心啊！ Thor黑心啊！身为一国之王的你怎么有脸讲出这句话？

「很乖？你知道他害我多少天都进不了房门了吗？」受害者5号Cap咬着牙气得浑身发抖，他好不容易才忍耐住自己没往那张傻兮兮的脸上一拳挥过去。你自己天天抱着弟弟过得幸福美满，看别人欲求不满你的良心不会痛吗？

严格来说Loki算是很有男子气概，毕竟从小学得一身优雅贵气的皇家风范，他不作死的时候真的完美的犹如英伦绅士。 Natasha跟Wanda身为团队中唯二的女性，又都各自稍微给过傲娇的邪神一点温馨，所以她两是非常难得少数没有被Loki无情狠整的人。

有鉴于这一点，在这种集体爆气的时刻，她们两个只是默默的对看一眼，然后安静的喝起了她们的咖啡——啊！今天的咖啡味道不错！ Loki还是挺识货的，待会得记得让Tony多买点，她们也喜欢高档货牙买加蓝山。

叹口气，收拾烂摊子已经成为日常作业的雷神国王，用少见的慎重态度开始收拾宝贝弟弟制造的麻烦：「My friends.，别这样，我知道Loki有时候真的很顽皮，可是你们也知道，他没有恶意的，他只是喜欢恶作剧，这是他的本性，我不能抑制他快乐的来源。我好不容易才解开了他的心结，我想要弥补他所有的失去，我要永远守护他，给他我所能给予的一切。就像我曾经说过的，Loki过去每次需要我的时候我都不在，我需要给他一个证明，证明往后的路无论有多黑暗困难，我都会在，而一场美好的婚礼，就是我的承诺。而我失去了父母、失去了朋友、失去了家园。我想要一个家，一个有Loki的家，那会是我此生最大的圆满。我真的会因此而感谢诸神，也感谢你们，真的，你们一定能明白的，对吗？」

——所有人无言的看着眼前这个老是双商不在线的金发猛男，可是为什么那双蓝色眼睛可以这么无辜还带点莫名的忧伤？为什么他身为一个尊贵的神，可以如此真诚的让人无法反驳也无法拒绝？又是为什么，他的每一句话都该死的对极了？ ——

——是啊！谁也不能否认即便Loki再怎么欠揍，最终他都没有打破他对Thor的承诺，他只是爱恶作剧，可是他们也慢慢开始感受到那颗爱恶作剧的心中，其实有着温暖的种子。

唉！遇到这对神兄弟，你能怎么办？认栽呗！ ——复仇者们集体叹声叹气，还是得继续帮这个白痴安排婚礼，不然Asgard想要有一个聪明的王后来辅佐愚蠢的国王，大概是遥遥无期了。

「那你有什么想法吗？」Natasha切入重点，再聊下去这个会议大概又要开八小时了。

 

「我的想法就是看Loki喜欢什么就准备什么！」宇宙级弟控永远只有一种答案。

 

「那他喜欢什么？」Cap立刻接着问，他也不想开八小时的会议，昨天太晚回去把Bucky委屈的差点又把他关在门外。

 

「他喜欢绿色跟金色的东西、喜欢甜点、喜欢蓝山咖啡、他还喜欢我！」金发大个表面上威风凛凛，实际上却眼冒爱心，万分得意。

 

「我没有要知道这个！！！全世界都知道他喜欢你！！！」这两人一天不撒狗粮会死吗？ Cap觉得每天观看这两个人的恩爱秀，会让他少活好几年。

「我觉得，婚礼细节可以稍后在讨论，我们应该先想想神盾局那边怎么办？要办盛大的婚礼，就不可能瞒得过神盾局。」话少到存在感很低的Vision，往往能一针见血的命中要害。

这句话引起所有人的皱眉，以及集体转头逼视Thor。

那位在战斗中英明神武，对付敌人毫不留情，遇到宝贝弟弟却立刻变成痴情暖男的雷神殿下则是豪不在意的挥挥手：「无所谓，我决定跟Loki求婚的时候就想过了，而且我本来就没打算瞒着神盾局一辈子，Loki是Asgard未来的王后，他肚子里是Asgard未来的王储，我不可能让他们永远不见天日，Loki是要光明正大与我一起并肩站在九界之中的。如果地球容不下我们，我们就去我们该去的地方。」

感人肺腑的发言，却再次引起复仇者的全体鄙视——你个王八蛋，为了那只斑比每次都来这套，换一招行不行啊？

「神盾局那边先跟Coulson通个消息，剩下的走一步算一步吧！Fury是个好人，只要不是危害地球，他不会做出太过分的事情的！」Cap揉着太阳穴，有气无力的带过这个问题，跟这对神兄弟太靠近的结果，是让他常常会觉得他的超级血清是不是开始失效了？不然为什么他老是会觉得很累？

于是会议还是继续讨论婚礼细节，今天的会议维持了7个小时又50分钟，Asgard国王对会议结果很满意，复仇者们则是叫苦连天。

——Asgard的未来王后则是卷着棉被依旧睡得很香！

 


	15. Chapter 15

复仇者大楼的公用休息室此时到处散落着衣服，还有一个张牙舞爪的女人，和一个笑得平心静气的男人。

「Loki，看在诸神的份上，算我拜托你，就只有这件事，你自己决定好吗？这是你的婚礼耶！」Wanda崩溃的大吼，她觉得只要跟面前的人再多耗一秒钟，她就会完成Stark的心愿，一刀捅死他。

而此刻让她抓狂的凶手则愉快的翘着双脚、吃着布丁、喝着咖啡，然后看着她怒吼。

「可是我真的不知道啊！我好累，我想睡觉。」一个长长的哈欠——他真的很累嘛！为什么这些人都不相信他？

 

「你只要决定你自己到底要在婚礼上穿什么衣服，你就可以回去睡觉！」Wanda几乎是从齿缝里勉强挤出这句话。

她真的严重怀疑，这个神是在报复她曾在奥地利威胁他的事——女人的直觉果然是敏锐的，小心眼的邪神就是在报复她，他堂堂邪神殿下居然被一个女人威胁？这口气不出他怎么在九界立足？

「妳去问Thor嘛！我好困！」眼神无辜，神态自若，又是一个长长的哈欠——怀孕怎么可以这么累？

 

「他要是能决定我需要在这里跟你耗两个小时吗？」比刚刚更大声的咆哮，Wanda美丽的头发此刻已经乱得不成样子，到底为什么她就非得要管这两兄弟的婚礼？她就应该甩手不干，拉着Vision去二度蜜月。

「嗯…那妳告诉Thor，我父王说如果我愿意，他当王后也可以，不然这个婚我就不结了！」终于，邪神大发慈悲的给了个答案，可是Wanda欲哭无泪，因为她完全听不懂他在说什么。

她疲惫的瘫坐在沙发里，发誓再也不要管这对神兄弟的任何事！但是还没等她发誓完，眼前的小鹿斑比就又睡着了，她还得帮他抱来被子再替他盖上，老天！她是复仇者不是保母啊！但是看着睡得像孩子一样香甜的邪神，却又忍不住笑了——

不过这只斑比睡着的样子还真是满可爱的，难怪Thor这么爱他——等等？她刚刚想了什么？救命啊！她大概跟这对神兄弟相处久了，也被传染神经病了，而且还病得不轻！

当Wanda还在自我怀疑的时候，Thor走了进来。

「Loki又睡着了？」Thor难掩担忧，皱着眉小声的问。

 

「拜托你行行好，让他离我远一点，不然我真的会掐死他。」Wanda咬牙切齿，如果眼神可以杀人，高大的雷神已经死了几百次了。

 

「他决定好礼服了吗？」Thor完全忽略对方话中的火药味，毕竟他很心虚，因为他知道这个工作有多困难。

 

「他说你父王说过，只要他愿意，你当王后也可以，不然他就不结婚了！你听得懂他的意思吗？」Wanda筋疲力尽的重复了黑发男人刚刚的话——她是管不了了，也不想管，你自己的弟弟自己看着办。

「我懂，辛苦妳了，谢谢。」

 

「你是该感谢我，感谢我到现在都还没把他打死。」——一个神怎么可以讨厌成这样？

Thor笑笑没接话，他只是蹲在Loki旁边，温柔的凝视他的睡颜，小心的抚开他脸颊上的碎发，握起Loki掉落在沙发旁的手，轻柔的放在唇边亲吻——

——Wanda再一次的被眼前的狗粮恶心到受不了，转身走人。

——所幸，在Heimdall的帮助下，他非常良好的利用他千年来对整个Asgard观察的心得，复仇者们终于成功的完成了婚礼的布置。

 

 

婚礼前一天 复仇者大楼 会议室

长桌上摆满了咖啡，到处散落着纸张及笔电，还有吃到一半的餐点，每个人的脸上都写着兴奋和疲倦。

「最后一个晚上了，来做最后的确认吧！」一向负责指挥的Cap扭扭脖子，努力振奋精神。

「明天所有的媒体都会到，我们有设定一个媒体采访区，他们不能随便乱走，会有专人看着他们并保证他们工作的同时能吃饱，Tony会负责与媒体的接待。」Natasha看着手里的笔记，喝干了杯子里最后一滴咖啡，头也不抬的又跟Friday要了一杯，还不忘帮自己的老公也多要一杯，不然她怕他会累到放出Hulk。

「乐团今晚就会抵达纽约，我已经派人去接机了，确保他们会安全的入住酒店，明天会准时抵达现场。」Stark手上拿着手机，正与接机的人连线，还要分神回报状况，以确保不会出错。

「Heimdall跟Valkyrie会全权负责安排Asgard的人民到场，我会帮忙接应他们。」Strange心不甘情不愿的接着说，到底为什么他非要参与这种莫明其妙的事？复仇者是集体改行当婚顾公司了吗？

「礼服已经照Thor的意思修改好了，明天Loki要是不愿意穿就是他的错。」Wanda正翘着脚，还边大口的咬着沙其马，口齿不清的说着，她实在被那只斑比耗去太多的心力——

——同时，所有人都皱着眉却又同情的看着她，他们实在很难苟同平常优雅美艳的Wanda，此刻如此毫无形象的坐姿及吃相。但是毕竟这个任务是所有人公认最难的一个，而所谓年轻就该死，所以他们很无良的把这个任务丢到她头上，也就不好意思指责她此时的失态。

「蛋糕已经运到会场了，我设定了恒温空调确保不会腐坏。」Banner看着笔电的数据，接过新送上来的咖啡，一脸淡定。

「神盾局那边已经通知过Coulson了，他明天也会出席，但是这代表没人帮我们盯着神盾局。」Barton无奈的看着手机上Coulson的回覆，可是能怎么办？ Coulson是邪神唯一承认的朋友啊！结婚典礼新娘一个朋友都没出席，还有比这更悲情的事吗？

「无所谓，神盾局等遇到了再来解决吧！明天来的人太多，所以必须解除大门的保全装置，但是也不用担心，Friday会随时监控待命。不过大楼的保全跟平常一样，不能让人随意进出。」Stark的手机终于收线，却又忙着在笔电键盘上敲敲打打——他开始有点怀疑，自己到底该不该继续长达八年的求婚？为什么结婚这么麻烦？为什么明明不是他要结婚还是这么麻烦？为什么他要为那只不知感恩的斑比累成这样？

「戒指呢？Thor，你的戒指准备好了没？」最心细的Natasha提醒此刻正紧张兮兮地搓着手的金发傻子，千万别忘了那个最重要的东西——结婚典礼没戒指？天知道这样那只傲娇的小鹿会不会因此炸了会场？

「当然，Loki一定会喜欢这个戒指的。我衷心的感谢你们，My friends。」Thor非常真诚的表达着他的感激。

得到的是复仇者全体的白眼和欣慰——算你有良心。

 


	16. Chapter 16

婚礼当天

婚礼地点选在复仇者大楼那个大的过份的庭院里，因为仙宫没办法开放让所有人都上去，而国王陛下要求这场婚礼必须空前盛大，所以开放了所有媒体记者参观报导。

Stark让人在庭院里挖了一个勘比小湖的巨大圆形水池，水池连出了一条长长的小河，一路流到大楼的大门前。主婚台就搭在水池的中间，小河中用透明玻璃架高搭起了一条长长的走道，像是模特儿的伸展台一样。

小河两边每隔一段距离就架起了一个拱门，总共有九个拱门，代表着长长久久，拱门上开满了无数的栀子花和红玫瑰，还点缀了许多绣球花，栀子花的花语是永恒的爱，红玫瑰的花语是我爱你，绣球花的花语则是忠贞，代表着Thor的承诺：我忠贞的爱你直到永恒。

最后一个拱门刻意做得特别大，威严庄重的立在主婚台上，十个拱门，全心全意。

整个河道四周放起了干冰，营造出仙宫那种仙雾飘渺的感觉。 Strange施了一个小魔法，让主婚台看起来七彩缤纷，像极了彩虹桥。他又大手一挥，天空就出现绚丽难求的彩虹，和主婚台完美呼应。

婚礼当天的天气非常好，湛蓝的天空悠悠的飘着几朵白云，朝阳洒落在人群上，温暖却不炎热。阳光照射在水面上，河里的水闪耀出晶莹灿烂的金色光芒。

主婚台上放了一个七层高色彩斑斓的结婚蛋糕，下面六层是彩虹的红、橙、黄、绿、蓝锭、紫六种颜色，最上面依然是由属于两兄弟的金黑蓝绿所交错组成，蛋糕顶层还用巧克力做了一个精致小巧却维妙维肖的Asgard仙宫。

空气中盈满花香，两旁的空地摆满了宾客的椅子，所有的椅子上都挂上两朵盛开的绿色绣球和蓝色绣球，每一处都飘满了黑色及金色的气球，毕竟有什么能比这四种颜色更象征这对兄弟呢？

到处穿梭的是端着美食、甜品和香槟的服务生，所有的食物都是出自五星级大饭店的主厨之手，甜点则来自各家Loki喜欢的甜品店，以确保他不会在婚礼上闹情绪。虽然他已经闹过了，一早就被Thor从被窝里挖出来的他，很不满的捅了Thor好几刀。最后是Valkyrie赶来靠着她过硬的拳头，让Natasha和Wanda能顺利接手帮小鹿斑比打扮的任务，因为新郎得去止血，而且邪神从不信任雷神的品味。

当然，神兄弟的认知里没有传统习俗这种事，所以直到婚礼前一晚他们还是正大光明的同床共枕。

Stark向Coulson打听后，很豪气的大手笔请来了Loki最喜欢的那个世界级交响乐团，专门负责演奏婚礼乐曲。

复仇者们考虑了很久，还是决定除了Banner和Stark以外都穿上战斗服装，虽然他们也很想穿上帅气的西装和艳丽的礼服，但是他们必须负责最重要的保安工作。 Banner没有战服，反正他随身可以变身。 Stark穿上合身的燕尾服，因为他得负责对外发言的工作，实在不适合穿着他的战甲，好在婚礼就在复仇者大楼，他带着手环，要穿上盔甲不用超过10秒钟。

随着时间一分一秒的逼近，每个人心里都难以控制的愈来愈紧张。

终于，那首经典名曲梦中的婚礼缓缓响起，Thor牵着Loki出现在红毯的起点，毕竟是一起长大的，威武的雷神果然还是很了解自己的弟弟。 Loki如愿以偿的穿上那件雷神的红色披风，上面用金线绣上了邪神的头盔。而他的丈夫也如他所愿穿上了邪神的绿色披风，上面则是绣着雷神的锤子。

而披风里则是他们各自的战袍，两个人看起来都意气风发、威风凛凛，脸上同样闪耀着对未来的期望和圆满的美好，眼底也闪过同样的忐忑和紧张。

那一刻所有人都不得不承认，这两个人真的是如假包换、货真价实的兄弟，再也没有比他们更加适合彼此的人了。当他们并肩站在一起的时候，就美好的犹如一幅最美的画。明明差不多身高的两人，Thor就是会自然的散发出保护者的威严，Loki看上去小鸟依人，却又完全无损他天生的王者之风。

一步又一步，他们携手往那个名为幸福的终点走去。

身为主婚人的Heimdall站在红毯的终点等待，他是看着这对兄弟长大的，看着他们误会、怨恨、厮杀，也看着他们谅解、陪伴、相爱，如今他亲眼见证他们俩人穿着战服一同向他走来，时间好像回到了当初Asgard的两位王子，年轻而美好。

现在他们要牵手走向未来的人生，Heimdall感动地几乎想痛哭流涕。没有人比他更清楚这对兄弟的恩怨了，可是他们终于走到了今天，终于结束千年来的相杀，从此以后，他们只会相爱，直到永恒。

主婚人献上他的致词：「Thor Odinson，Odin的长子，Asgard的国王，今日，在诸位亲朋好友的见证之下，他迎来他此生最挚爱的伴侣，Loki Odinson，Odin的次子，Asgard的王后，我以Asgard守卫者的身分，为你们献上无尽的祝福。你们将承担起Asgard和九界的责任，并肩携手，相伴到永远，直到你们的神生结束，你们的爱也会永远续存。」

Thor深情款款的牵起弟弟，说出他以生命许下的誓词：「Loki，我以Asgard国王的神格起誓，我将对你不离不弃、永远忠实，无论你在哪里，我就在哪里。从今以后，你将与我平等的站在广大的九界之中，我的心里，唯你而已。我永远爱你，My queen。」

Loki含情脉脉的看着哥哥，说出他以生命许下的承诺：「Thor，我以Asgard王后的神格起誓，我将用我一生的时间，与你承担悲与喜。你在宇宙中，我就在你身旁。我将永远陪伴于你站在广大的九界之中，我的眼里，唯你而已。我永远爱你，My king。」

——国王陛下终于用戒指套牢了他的王后陛下。

那是两个很漂亮的戒指，戒台分别是黑色与金色，上面镶勘着一颗光彩夺目的宝石，那宝石非常稀奇，一半是蓝一半是绿，乍看之下好像是取两颗宝石合二为一，却又巧妙的一丝细缝也没有，仿佛它生来就是如此适合他们两兄弟的色彩。金色的戒指上刻着T，黑色的戒指上刻着L，Thor and Loki。

Thor的手已经迫不及待的搂上弟弟，用只有他们两人能听见的声音悄悄的在Loki耳边说：「brother，你知道这个戒指，除了我们的名字之外，还有另外一个含义吗？」

 

「什么含义？」Loki迷蒙的绿眼闪耀着狡黠，明知故问。

 

「True Love，就像你我一样，真爱。」

——Thor对诸神发誓，他从没见过笑得如此美丽又真心的Loki，此刻他的脸上，再没有一丝一毫的黑暗，只有属于恋人的幸福。

「我谨代表众神之父，宣布你们正式结为，夫夫。」Heimdall差点口误，还好只是停顿一下很快就救场回来，不然婚礼结束后第一个被新任王后捅死的可能就是他。

——以一种认真到虔诚的态度，Thor亲吻上了他期盼千年的人，温柔缱绻的细细抚过每一条唇纹，他再也不会放开他、再也不会再弄丢他了。他们会有一个家，一个最好最美满的家，因为家里会有他们最心爱的人。

Loki顺从的任由他撷取他口中的甜美，双手热情的环绕上Thor的脖子，深刻的回应他等待千年的人。他再也不会逃避、再也不必害怕黑暗了。他们会有一个家，会有他们的孩子，他会用尽所有的心力去守护这个家。

贵宾席上的复仇者们个个热泪盈眶，天知道他们等这一刻等多久了？ Thor再不能收服斑比，他们真的要把他踢出复仇者联盟了。

「天哪！我快哭了，我想我这辈子再也没有机会看到如此乖巧可爱的斑比了！」Stark搂着Pepper，感动到无以复加。

 

「虽然他是男人，但他真的美得不像话！」Wanda终于从那场挑选礼服恶梦中走出来，看着此刻的Loki，她觉得她费心跟他耗那两小时不算白费。

 

「这是我看过最美好的一场婚礼。」Banner贴着自己的老婆，平静的发表感想——能不美好吗？也不看看花了他们所有人多少心力。

 

「以Thor的智商，居然想得出这么感人的誓言，果然是宇宙极弟控。」Natasha再次拜服在弟控的无极限下。

 

「果然他们两个就是需要靠彼此来压制对方，不然会天下大乱，就像我们一样。」Cap则揽着Bucky，镇定的下了个结论，还难得的顺便秀了一把恩爱。

 

「虽然如此，我还是很替孩子的未来担忧。」Barton很认真的想过，他绝对不能让自己的孩子接触到这有毛病的一家神，所以今天的婚礼，老婆孩子他一个也没敢带来。

 

「不过连我也不得不承认，这两个人真的是天生一对。」Strange沉着脸，这已经是他所能说出最祝福的话了。

 

Coulson没说话，因为他已经哭湿了一条手帕——他真的有嫁女儿的感动！

所有的宾客欢声鼓噪——音乐还在继续，深情的吻还没结束，他们一定会幸福的。

 


	17. Chapter 17

婚礼进行的很顺利，除了他们实在很难理解Loki的音乐品味——怎么会有人想要在婚礼上演奏贝多芬的悲怆？但是基于对新娘的尊重，他们也只好忽略这一点。

Thor紧紧揽着心爱的弟弟穿梭在宾客间谈笑风生，Loki也乖巧的跟着哥哥四处寒暄，他们来到复仇者们面前表达他们的喜悦，也接受他们的祝贺。

忽然之间，Friday的警报大响，可是还没等大家反应过来，Fury已经持枪带着神盾局的人冲进婚礼现场，整个复仇者大楼已经被神盾局给包围了。

「Sorry, Boss，我被骇入了。」Friday歉疚的声音传来，一句话就解释了为什么神盾局能这么轻松的攻进来。

 

「It’ok, Friday，不是妳的错。」Stark挥挥手，豪不在意的说。他开放大门的保全时，就想过会有这种情况发生。他本来就在等着Fury出现，毕竟该来的总是要来，神盾局的事迟早要解决，而且他们骇入他的电脑也不是一次两次了。

Fury的枪指着Loki的方向，复仇者们立刻发起了备战状态。

Thor挡在Loki前面，向Natasha使了个眼色，后者会意的点点头，Natasha又与Wanda交换眼神，两个人立刻默契的站到Loki身旁，一左一右的护着。而男人们则是迅速的将那三个人包围起来，行成一直线将他们紧紧保护在他们组成的人墙内。

「谁可以告诉我，现在到底是怎么回事？」Fury的脸色已经阴沉的快滴出水了。

 

「很明显的，Thor跟Loki正在举行婚礼。」Stark完全无视Fury的怒火，吊儿郎当的回答。 Pepper则拉了拉他，示意他别在婚礼上打起来。

 

「你们是复仇者，你们成立的初衷就是为了对抗他，而你们现在在这里帮他举办婚礼？」Fury怒吼。

 

「复仇者成立的初衷是为了保卫世界、除去威胁，而现在，Loki不是威胁，他只是Thor心爱的人，而我们是Thor的朋友。」Cap一脸正气凛然，手上还紧紧的牵着Bucky——Fury的话让他意识到一件事，如果世人不能接受Loki，是不是也代表不能接受Bucky？只要想到这一点，就让他可以抛弃他的信仰，决定站在神兄弟那边。

「你们这些人什么毛病？忘了他炸了纽约之后，你们受到多少与论的攻击吗？」神盾局局长完全不退缩，他真的觉得这些人的脑子是不是因为长年战斗所以出现问题了？

「Fury，你是个好人，我们都知道你捍卫地球的决心，可是你得讲点道理。Loki过去是犯过错，可是我们每一个人，都犯过错，我们谁的手上不曾沾过血腥？」Banner一向冷静沉着，即便是如此剑拔弩张的气氛也不例外，他其实很爱好平和，如果能用讲理的方式，他不愿意动武。

「那不一样！我们是为了和平。而他，他纯粹是为了杀人而杀人！你们让他待在复仇者大楼，这是对复仇者联盟的污辱，也是对所有因他而死的人的污辱。」手上的枪丝毫没有放松，Fury的怒火愈来愈累积。

「Fury，Loki真的没有恶意，他只是喜欢恶作剧。他回到地球已经大半年了，可是他没有再伤害过任何一条人命。」Barton试着让Fury理解，Loki真的只是个孩子，无论他们对他有多少怨气，他们都不能否认这一点。

Fury则是毫不客气的冷怼回来：「杀了那么多人也叫恶作剧吗？我现在怀疑你当初被他控制心智，是不是你自己愿意的了，你居然帮一个让你背叛神盾局的人说话？」愤怒已经快要蒙蔽他的理智，他愈来愈口不择言。

「别太过份了，Fury局长，Barton跟Loki是两件事，你已经失去理智了。」Strange皱着眉头毫不客气的批评，就算是局长也不能这样出口伤人。

Stark懒得再废话下去，他直接霸气的宣告：「你现在站在老子的地盘上，就算想抓人也要经过老子的同意，而老子万分不同意。」Stark向来最不耐烦跟神盾局啰嗦，复仇者所需的一切资金、装备、技术改良甚至是住所都是由他一力承担的，神盾局除了装模作样的下达指令之外对他一点用也没有，所以他根本不吃Fury那套。

Thor走到最前面，冷冷的直视Fury，一字一句的吐出护妻宣言：「Fury，如果你真心的无法接受Loki，我可以带他离开。但Loki现在是我的妻子、Asgard的王后，他肚子里有我们Asgard的未来王储，如果你敢动他一根寒毛，我就拆了你的神盾局。还有，请你注意你的言词，Loki是Asgard的王后，不容许你随意辱骂。复仇者们是Asgard的朋友，也不容许你随意污辱。如果你要坚持你的立场，那我们就开战，我其实不介意完成Loki的心愿，统治地球。」

「我无意与Asgard为敌，但是他，不可以！」Fury也知道自己太过失态，尽可能的让自己缓慢的说，他不想逼走Thor，毕竟Thor是最强的复仇者，而且跟神作对对他没有好处。

如此紧张的气氛，一直安静被护在中心点的邪神却突然轻笑出声，他推开挡在他前面的Thor，安抚的看了他一眼，然后挑眉发问：「Enough! 独眼龙，你想怎么样？」

 

「你不应该回到地球！你就是个祸害，应该被关押、被判刑。」一向冷静的神盾局局长，因为突然发现这个曾经在两天内杀掉八十几个人的邪神在地球上，让他失去以往的判断力。

 

「就凭你？你还不够格！记得我说过的吗？你只是平凡的蝼蚁，而我是高贵的靴子。」高傲的邪神鄙夷的说着，口气跟当初进攻纽约时一样不可一世。

 

「这就是你们口中所谓的他已经有改变？」果不其然，Loki的话让Fury更加怒不可遏。

他已经要扣下板机，Thor气到全身开始散发出危险的电流。

Loki转头拍了拍他，他知道自己亲爱的老哥已经面临失控边缘，确定Thor还能控制后，才接着说下去：「独眼龙，我知道我做过什么，不用你一直来提醒。但是看在Asgard的份上，我答应过Thor，不会再做出伤害人命的事，所以你可以放心。」绿色眼睛不再是以往的轻狂，而是真诚。

Fury冷哼，他的回应是直接开枪。

——子弹撞上金属，声音清脆的让人无法忽视。

Cap的反应很快，直接甩出盾牌将这一枪挡下来，Thor将Loki拉进怀中，复仇者们集体怒视Fury，他们没想到他竟然真的开枪，就算是罪犯行刑之前也要先经过审判吧？

晴朗的天空变得阴暗，雷电交加。

宾客们吓得直打哆嗦，尽可能的缩在最远的角落里，要不是大批的神盾局人员持枪站在门口，他们已经全冲出去了。

Fury一个手势，所有持枪探员立刻包围上来，

 

Thor开始凝聚他的雷电之力、

 

Barton拉开长弓、

 

Stark换上盔甲、

 

Banner的手开始变绿、

 

Cap的盾牌蓄势待发，Bucky站在他身边也紧盯Fury不放、

 

Strange划出了传送圈，准备送走Loki跟无辜的人、

 

Heimdall跟Valkyrie领着Asgard人民站在不远处全神贯注，Asgard的王后不容许侵犯、

 

Natasha跟Wanda将Loki拉回人墙后，紧紧扶着他——

所有人屏气凝神，战争一触即发——

——Coulson拦下了Fury。

Coulson抱着一种必死的决心，站到两方之中：「Boss，Loki现在真的没有任何恶意，我以我的性命担保。」

 

「他曾经杀了你，要不是我，此刻你根本不可能有命站在这里替他说话。」Fury的回答是比刚刚更加抓狂的咆哮。

 

「他跟我道过歉了，而我原谅他了。Boss，他真的没有这么坏。」Coulson觉得自己的耳膜快被Fury给震聋了。

 

「你知道你在说什么吗？」

 

「我知道，Boss，Loki现在是我的朋友，我愿意相信他。」Coulson真心的说，换来Thor感谢的眼光。

Fury恨恨的瞪着Coulson，他是他最得意的手下，可是他居然站在他们的敌人那边？他居然告诉他——他们是朋友？

Coulson毫无畏惧的坦然迎视他的目光——好吧！开除就开除吧！看在斑比的份上，也许Stark能给他一份新工作：「Boss，你现在开战，只会伤到无辜的人，这不是神盾局该做的事。」

「Boss，你应该相信他们的判断，毕竟他们曾经无数次解救这个世界。」Hill也跳出来说话——她能明白Fury的愤怒，毕竟复仇者联盟是为了对抗Loki才成立，当时的画面还历历在目，现在他们却反过来保护他，难怪Fury不能接受，但是她不能眼睁睁的看着Fury因愤怒而毁掉他自己千辛万苦建立起来的团队。

瞪着眼前这个他一手建立起来的联盟，又看着自己最信任的两个下属，不甘愿的目光在这些人中来回流转，手里的枪终于缓缓放下，Fury终究只能无奈长叹：「希望你们真的知道，你们在做什么。」

 

「我们很清楚！」Cap的回答很果断，复仇者们眼中也写着同样的坚决。

 

转身之前，Fury坚定的留下他的底线：「我只说一次，如果他再做出任何危害这个世界的事、或是再伤害任何一条人命，我一定会倾尽神盾局的力量，杀了他。收队！」说完，头也不回的离去。

Coulson苦笑的看了众人点头示意，也转头跟上神盾局的人——看来他是有写不完的报告了。

「复活人！」Loki叫住了他。

 

「干嘛？」Coulson不客气地回应，他为了这只臭斑比实在做出太多超乎他自己预料的事。

 

Loki邪邪一笑，然后说出他本来以为他此生永远不可能说出的话：「Thank you, My friend.」

 

「你真是………」——这个人为什么连感谢的语气都能这么讨人厌？

 

「有空吃布丁？」像在伦敦时一样，Loki对着他眨眼。

 

「我大概快失业了，所以你请客！」Coulson没好气的说。

 

Thor走上前揽住Loki，对着Coulson真诚的致谢：「Coulson，谢谢你为Loki做的一切，你拥有我衷心的感谢。」

 

Coulson笑了，好吧！这大概能弥补跟斑比做朋友的坏处：「anyway，恭喜你们，祝你们幸福。」——他还是早点回去写报告吧！

看着Coulson离开的背影，又看看四周严阵以待的人们，Loki心里突然觉得暖洋洋的，也许，他也可以勉强承认，他们是朋友。

「蝼蚁们，我绝对不会保证我再也不会对你们恶作剧，但是，作为送给我丈夫的新婚礼物，同时也身为Asgard的新任王后，我必须代表Asgard和中庭勉强作出邦交的善意，所以——谢谢你们为我跟Thor所做的一切，My friends.」——傲娇的邪神很高傲的丢出一句话，惊得复仇者像听见他怀孕的消息一样全体僵化——

——小鹿斑比刚刚说什么？他说谢谢？他说朋友？

Thor的眼中再次盛满对弟弟的爱意，他想抱紧弟弟告诉他他有多爱他，但是——却只换来一个长长哈欠：「好累！我要回去睡觉了！」

——Asgard的新王后上任的第一件事，就是留下满场宾客，回房睡觉了。

 


	18. Chapter 18

虽然有神盾局的插曲和新娘落跑回房睡觉的结果，但是整场婚礼依旧算是很顺利圆满的结束了。

被新任王后的感谢惊得找不着北的亿万富翁Tony Stark，心情非常好的决定继续来个after party犒赏大家连日来为了筹备婚礼的辛劳，还拿出他珍藏最久的美酒，当然也没忘记把回到神盾局后整整被Fury骂了三个小时的Coulson也找来。

疲惫过后被过多的兴奋占满的成员，一起围绕在公共休息室的沙发里，举杯欢庆。

「干杯！」——为了斑比的感谢也为了友谊。

睡到一半被饿醒的邪神，愉快的放下布丁然后将那美丽的酒红色液体送到唇边， 却被他的新任丈夫眼明手快的夺下他的酒杯：「Loki，你怀孕了，不能喝酒。 」

 

却换来一个大大的白眼：「brother，你是跟这些中庭凡人相处太久所以忘记你是一个神吗？我是高贵的神，才不像愚蠢的蝼蚁有这么多禁忌。」——嗯！果然狗改不了吃屎，那张嘴一样欠揍到天地不容。

「不行就是不行，你别以为我不知道，在Asgard孕妇一样不会喝酒。」Thor无视宝贝弟弟的瞪视，直接仰头干掉Loki酒杯里的酒，一劳永逸。

 

「我是寒冰巨人……」Loki气得又想开始长篇大论。

 

却被Thor无情的打断：「是什么都不行，乖，听话，Stark给你准备了很多你喜欢的甜点，或是喝点咖啡吧！这个我不阻止你。」小鹿斑比用老招数使出水汪汪的星星眼，这次却不管用了，他亲爱的老哥正以完全没得商量的眼神，对他摇头。

 

「哼——孩子孩子孩子！你心里只有孩子了。」面对愈来愈腹黑的哥哥，小鹿斑比也要有点进化，撒娇不成就撒气。

 

Thor的接招方式就是将人往怀里一拉，然后来个火辣的法式热吻，再表现出金毛猎犬的招牌无辜表情：「喔！brother，你怎么能这样想？在九界之中，没有人会比你更重要。」

 

「唔——」银舌头难得的没有争论下去，他还是不太习惯自己现在的身分，一个孕妇。

看着眼前的狗粮，Stark因为搂着心爱的Pepper所以很难得没有被刺激到，但他终于忍不住问出口：「说真的，Thor，你们两个到底是怎么搞上的？」他真的对这个问题好奇很久了，以斑比那种傲娇的个性，Thor的追妻之路应该很漫长。

 

「真的，我也非常好奇这一点。」Natasha抱持着高度的兴趣接着问，她还给自己找了一个非常完美的理由——这是身为神盾局探员的工作之一嘛！总要了解那些犯罪人士的心理在想些什么？

Wanda的大眼睛里闪着腐女的光芒——喔！她太爱这个话题了！ Vision则是宠爱的看着眼睛发亮的老婆，忍不住想笑。

其他复仇者虽然不好意思这么直白的问出口，但是也闪着同样蠢蠢欲动的表情——他们每个人都想知道，智商老是不在线的Thor，到底怎么有办法搞定九界第一傲娇的斑比公主？

Thor深情的看着Loki幸福的笑了：「我们两个是命中注定，无论如何都要在一起的。Loki就是我缺失的另一半，没有他，我就不可能完整。」

「我是Asgard的救世主，他这辈子唯一最光荣的一件事，就是爱上我。而我这辈子最不幸的一件事，就是爱上他。」听见深情告白的谎言之神红了脸，却还是像只高傲的孔雀一样的抬高头，非要七弯八拐后才愿意承认他的爱。

——这让所有人再一次的为Asgard国王的眼光而叹气——你就找了这么个王后？你对得起你的人民吗？你这是被虐狂吧？

「他们俩就是S跟M。」腐女魂Wanda立刻得出结论。

 

「Loki是S，Thor是M？」Barton兴致勃勃的跟进。

 

「不不不！我觉得正好相反，Thor是S，Loki是M。」Natasha摇头，做出相反的评语——小鹿斑比就是欠收拾，需要靠Thor的新技能来压制。

 

Coulson干掉手上的酒，平复一下为了斑比被Fury骂得狗血淋头的心情才开口：「没差别，这两个人就是天生的神经病，跟正常人不同。」

 

「他们俩就该手牵手去住精神病院，这个世界会比较安宁。」Strange翻了个白眼，这两兄弟天生就跟麻烦连在一起。

「神谈恋爱智商也会下降，邪神也不例外。」Cap温柔的将李子递给Bucky，深情款款的接下去——何止是神呢？正义的Captain America碰到敌对的Winter Soldier也从来都没辄。

 

「都说Thor是弟控，Loki其实才兄控。」Banner给自己的老婆又斟了杯酒才笑着爆料。

「这话怎么说？」Stark立刻来了兴致——怎么他的大楼里还发生过他不知道的事吗？

 

「上次Thor跟大楼里一个女清洁员说了两句话，他就炸毛到捅了Thor十几刀，还让他睡了一个星期的走廊。」Natasha愉快的帮自己的老公把话说完——这个爆料真是太适合婚礼后的after party了。

 

「这事我知道，但是Loki会发飙不是因为Thor跟女清洁员讲话，是因为那个清洁员也叫Jane。」Stark恍然大悟，然后讲出了重点。

复仇者若无旁人的讨论，引起了邪神危险的眯眼跟抿紧的薄唇——这些人是给了句道谢就都上房揭瓦了是吧？人还在这坐着呢！说谁呢？ 「我不知道原来除了我亲爱的老哥以外，你们每个人都这么想尝试邪神的捅刀？」——绿光闪过，话还没说完，邪神手上已经多了把小刀。

Thor赶紧笑着夺过Loki手上的刀，顺便再次偷了个香吻安抚安抚：「Loki，别这样，大家是高兴，他们都很高兴听到你承认大家是朋友。」

 

Loki又翻了个白眼，惯于口是心非的他才不会这么轻易的动摇：「我是为了Asgard和中庭的邦交才逼不得已承认的。」

Stark毫不在意的回答：「不管是什么，斑比，我们都很高兴。」

 

「Loki，我们不指望你从此以后都不再恶作剧，但是我们是真心的想跟你成为朋友。」Natasha温柔的拍了拍Loki的肩膀，像当时她劝Loki那样，让他感受到温暖。

 

「如果灾难发生，多个法师总是好的。」Strange终于不再绷着一张脸——从他决定接受Loki回到地球时他就认清了，他们这群人大概得跟这两兄弟一辈子绑在一起了。

「Loki，你们结婚了，你们会有一个家，你会成为一个王后、会成为一个母亲，我相信你会做得很好的。」Wanda举着酒杯对着Loki眨眼，但是却让邪神立刻联想到奥地利被威胁的事，调皮又和善。

 

「斑比，虽然我这辈子最大的错误就是认识你，但是我这辈子最大的荣幸就是成为你第一个朋友。」Coulson笑着接棒，这件事大概可以让他成为神盾局永久的传说。

 

「Loki，我们大家都是朋友，所以我们不会让任何人伤害到你和孩子，我们真的都希望你能明白这件事。」Cap认真的说着，就像在婚礼上与Fury对峙时那样诚恳。

 

「Hulk也没有再摔过你了，不是吗？」Banner中肯的表达Hulk的诚意。

 

「但是斑比，拜托，放过我的箭筒，不然我真的迟早会英勇阵亡。」Barton以求饶作END，再被Loki整下去，他神箭手的称号恐怕就要不保了。

看着每个人脸上的诚挚和温馨，Loki终于笑了，笑得像个孩子，顽皮却天真，Thor则举起酒杯再次致谢：「Thank you so much for everything you have done for us, my friends. 」

 

「Me too.」邪神的感谢终于不再那么高傲，而是带上真挚。

——所有人都笑了，很多很多年以后，不管是谁回想起那一天，都还是会微笑。幸好他们都在，幸好他们都是朋友，幸好他们都爱着也被爱着。

 


	19. Chapter 19

婚礼已经过去两个月了，即便是粗枝大叶如Thor，也不能不注意到，Loki孕期中过长到不正常的嗜睡。

事实上，复仇者大楼里每个人都很忧心，小鹿斑比已经没有办法再恶作剧了，因为他每天昏睡的时间长达10几个小时，难得清醒只是为了进食。他常常话说到一半人就直接睡过去，在任何地方。他们好几次都在会议中听见Friday的通知，Loki又在走廊上睡着了，然后就会看到Thor展现何谓闪电般的速度冲出去。

Stark看着塞得满满当当的冰箱皱起了眉头，以前他每隔两天就得帮Loki补货，但是现在，他半个月都补不到一次货，这实在不太正常。 Loki甚至会吃着布丁都还没吞下去人就昏迷，他都替他担心他会不会被布丁给噎死。

Cap站在一旁也难掩担忧，他们习惯恶作剧的邪神，不习惯如此衰弱的邪神，那满满的冰箱表现了Loki不同以往的反常。

两个人无奈的对看一眼，他们不但得操心Loki的昏睡，还得烦恼Thor面临失控边缘的躁郁，Stark现在每天都很忧愁，怕Thor一个控制不住就拆了他的楼。

Natasha和Banner也望着高级的咖啡豆忧心忡忡，自从斑比常常陷入昏睡后，那些高级咖啡豆的消耗率大幅下降，因为咖啡因重度使用者Stark不爱牙买加蓝山，没有Loki的固定消耗，那些用钱堆起来的咖啡豆开始失去新鲜风味。

Barton和Wanda、Vision一起无精打采的窝在沙发里，你看我、我看你，却没有人说话，空气中弥漫着一种压迫的静默，每个人都是愁容满面的。

几个人默默无言的互相凝视，他们现在已经不敢再派Thor出任务了，自从Friday第三度向他们报告Loki又昏睡在走廊后，Thor脸上的惊恐吓到了所有人——如果Loki真的有事，Thor会不会做出比炸掉纽约更可怕的行为？

大家只能把希望寄托在Strange身上，他正拼命的查阅魔法书，试着想找出能读取Loki状况的魔法。

 

Thor坐在床边，温柔的看着熟睡中的Loki，他很想把Loki整个人都框入自己的怀中，却怕他睡得不舒服，所以他只能握着他的手放在唇边不断亲吻，粗旷的指尖来回轻抚那张他永远无法放弃的睡颜——

——那真的是一幅很美的画面，如果Thor的表情不是那么凝重的话——因为他实在不知道，Loki到底是在熟睡还是昏迷？ Loki现在只要一睡着，除非他自己醒来，否则基本上是叫不醒的。这让Thor的情绪每天都在爆炸周围徘徊，他真的不知道，这样的日子他还能支撑多久？没有人知道Loki到底是怎么回事？因为Loki的情况太特别，即便是尊贵为神，也无法事事都有解答。

那双美丽的长睫毛突然动了动，然后缓缓张开，邪神睡醒了。

雷神立刻收敛脸上的忧虑，努力作出最开心的表情：「Loki…」

 

Loki摸着肚子慢慢坐起来，Thor小心的将他环抱住，让他在自己身上靠得更舒服些。 Loki挪了个喜欢的位置，能仔细的看见Thor的表情——他脸上的胡渣都长出来了，他忍不住伸手摸了摸：「brother，你又一直守着我？」

 

「我怕你醒来肚子饿。」Thor笑着解释，Loki却知道他没说实话。

 

「那我自己会找吃的，破铜烂铁可不敢忘记给我补货。」——担心就说嘛！要不然你就找个好一点的理由。

 

Thor笑着吻了吻他光洁的额头，低沉的问：「睡得好吗？」——你睡得好久，我好担心。

 

「很好，你吃饭了吗？」

 

「我不饿！」

Loki有点生气，难道他睡几天他也跟着几天不吃饭吗？要不是Natasha他们会轮流帮他拿吃的进来，恐怕Thor会成为自远古以来第一个饿死的神：「你去吃饭，现在、立刻。」

 

「我饿了就去吃，现在我想陪着你跟孩子。」那双蓝色眼睛里印出深情，却让Loki心里酸疼，那个九界中威风凛凛的战神，此刻却因为心系于他而显得有些脆弱，他知道他担心，他想安抚他，可是Thor嘴巴上答应他，实际上还是不肯离开他半步——只要遇到Loki，Thor的固执往往会有一种惊人的气势。

 

「那我饿了！我们去吃饭！」

 

「你想吃什么？我去拿！」

「……我们去公共休息室吃吧！一直在床上躺着很累。」只有这样Thor才能顺便吃点东西——他第一次如此庆幸他们住在复仇者大楼里，至少Stark会帮他们把所有的东西都准备齐全。

 

「好！」——Loki在心底无奈的叹了口气，他的状况不好，所以Thor整个人的精神都很紧绷，明明怀孕的人是他，他却跟着愈来愈憔悴。他知道，他睡了多久，Thor就这样看着他多久，就怕错过他醒来的时间，更怕他突然又在哪里直接睡过去。

他们都知道，他们是比自己所知的更加深爱着彼此。

 

Thor抱着Loki走进公共休息室，尽管Loki一再强调他可以自己走路，Thor却充耳不闻——每一次Loki无预警的睡着，总会无意之中给自己留下点伤口，他撞过头、不小心打破过花瓶划伤自己的手、有一次还差点跌下楼梯，因为邪神心血来潮想爬楼梯运动，还好Bucky刚好经过，反应很快的把他捞住，不然孩子可能保不住了。

 

Thor为此感谢到许诺承包Bucky此生所有的李子——不过被Cap和Bucky拒绝了，毕竟Bucky李子的承包商是Cap，而且这只是举手之劳，他们不能趁火打劫。 Stark为此翻了个很大的白眼，不管李子是谁承包的，但就跟斑比的布丁一样，最后买单的还不都是他？

这让Thor和Stark不得不让Friday在暗中24小时的监控Loki，连洗澡上厕所也不敢放过，针孔监控头已经趁着Loki睡着时装到神兄弟的房间里。 Stark让人收掉整栋大楼所有的装饰物品，连一幅画也不准留。他还打掉隔间，在他们房门的对面安装了一部Loki专用的电梯。复仇者甚至考虑过要轮班守着Loki也顺便看着Thor，这种提心吊胆的日子每个人都过得很痛苦。

神兄弟一出现在众人视线里，所有人都很有默契的立刻换上开朗的笑容，但这一切却逃不过邪神锐利的眼睛，他觉得心里暖呼呼的，他知道每个人都是真心的担心他。却又有一点酸涩，他真的也不想他们烦心。

Thor小心翼翼的将Loki放在沙发里，又拿了几个靠枕给他垫着，才开口问他：「Loki，想吃什么？」

 

「草莓蛋糕、蓝山咖啡。」

 

「好，我去弄！」Thor再次亲了亲他的额头，低低的哄着。

「我来吧！你陪着他。」Stark还站在冰箱前，对Thor挥挥手，示意他也坐下来。

 

「Thor，吃点东西。」Barton将早就替Thor准备好的鸡腿放到他面前，Thor笑着接过，他却看见他眼底一闪而过的苦涩。

Stark很快地就端来咖啡和蛋糕，大家都坐下来看着Loki吃得津津有味。

「Loki，你要吃点其他的东西，只吃甜点，孩子营养也不够。」Wanda实在忍不住轻声的劝着。

 

邪神下意识的摸了摸四个月的肚子，他一点都不像怀孕的人，除了肚皮以肉眼几乎无法察觉的微微隆起以外，他甚至比以前更瘦，因为他昏睡的时间太长、吃东西的时间太少。

 

「可是我嘴巴里没有味道，我只想吃甜点。」——长久的相处后，邪神逐渐学会接受别人的关心，不再用尖锐去回应。

「Loki，除了想睡之外，你还有其他不舒服吗？」Banner看着Loki苍白的脸色，开口问道——Loki怀孕之后，除了愈来愈瘦，原本就白皙的脸也更加没有血色，只剩不健康的惨白，像是久病未愈、又像是长久没有晒过太阳那样。

 

「没有，就是一直很困而已。」Loki尽量让自己看起来轻松的回答，即便是邪神的他，也不敢再加深Thor的焦虑。

 

「再忍耐一下，Strange应该很快就有消息了。」Natasha递了张纸巾给Thor，让他帮Loki擦去嘴角的奶油。

 

「早上Coulson来过，他说怕你无聊，拿了几本书要给你的。」Cap将书拿给Loki，他们都尽可能的不去直指Loki沉睡过长的话题。

Loki笑着从Thor怀里坐起身，想伸手接过书，却又被浓浓的睡意席卷——书本掉落在大理石地板上，发出啪的一声，响彻整个休息室，所有人都吓了一大跳，恶作剧之神却毫无知觉。

Thor即时接住那个瘫软的身子，在Loki摔倒前就将弟弟紧紧的圈住，Loki的手还来不及收回，Thor轻轻的把那只修长的手抓回来，雷神英俊的脸上此刻写满了无力和慌张，却没有人可以帮他，他只能愈发用力的将Loki搂得更紧，想将他锁进骨子里，深怕他下一秒就会消失在他怀中。

复仇者们惶惶不安的看着那个应该是不知害怕为何物的Asgard国王，谁也说不出话安慰他，因为此刻所有的安慰都会显得那么苍白空虚。

——休息室安静的连每个人的呼吸声都那么明显，所有人都僵住，直到Strange的传送圈出现。

 


	20. Chapter 20

Strange没有废话，直截了当的说：「我找到咒语了，你先把Loki抱回你们的房间去，我马上就来。」

每个人的脸上都扬起希望，Thor已经将Loki打横抱起像风一样的冲出门去——用直接踹掉大门的方式，Stark却连句抗议都不敢说，现在抱怨这种小事只怕他会被所有人一起围殴，Barton拍了拍他的肩膀以示同情。

「你们得安排一下，用最精密的仪器检查斑比的状况。」目送神兄弟离开后，Strange开口要求。

 

「但他是神，凡人的产检方式对他有用吗？」Stark挑眉质疑——要是一般的产检有用，他们需要愁成这样吗？

 

Strange却皱着眉给了一个模棱两可的回答：「不管有没有用，至少可以观测孩子的情况，我也没有完全的把握。」

Cap点点头，接过任务：「我来处理，come on! guys，我们要开战了！」——这绝对是保卫世界和平的一种战斗，Cap顺畅的开始下指令：「Stark，马上让人去买一台最先进的4D超音波。Banner，你们可能得想办法改良一下机器，至少要能完全监测孩子。」

「一台怎么够，有Thor在，没准他什么时候控制不住就拆了。Friday，让人用最快的速度去买五台回来。」Stark嘟嘟囊囊的反驳，却还是跟着交代下去。

【Boss，最好的工厂在德国，他们有现货。 】——Friday在三秒钟之内就立刻整理好资料回报。

「那就派人用昆式去买，让Happy去，用隐形机，别走该死的塔台许可。」Stark也皱眉了，Thor那个样子可等不了那么久。

「Tony，先在美国买两台来用，一台送到Thor房间，一台送到实验室，这样等机器从德国送来我们就可以直接改造。」Banner出声提醒Stark，仪器的构造是大同小异，他们可以先研究。

Stark认同的点了点头，转头又跟Friday吩咐，两个天才边讨论边往实验室走。

「Barton，去把Coulson找来，不管用任何方式，说服Fury给他休假，让Coulson暂时也住到复仇者大楼，Loki现在不适合再有任何情绪波动，他比较愿意听Coulson的。」Cap继续发号势令，队长的气势在他身上发挥的淋漓尽致。

还没走远的Stark听见Cap给Barton的指令，头也不回的从口袋掏出钥匙往Barton扔过来，Barton轻松接过Stark扔来的Jaguar车钥匙，随意对剩下的人点头，也跟着往外走。

Cap转过身，对还坐在沙发里的女巫接着说：「Wanda，妳辅助Strange，反正都是魔法，也许妳帮得上忙。」

Wanda站起来，甩了甩美丽的长发，「走吧！博士，我们再不出现，Thor恐怕要抓狂了！在房间里等仪器送来比在这里等强。」Strange点头，迅速的跟在Wanda后面大步跨过躺在地上的门，谁也没有闲情逸致去看一眼无辜的大门。

「Natasha，妳跟我盯着Thor，别让他拆楼，我去把Bucky找来帮忙。」Cap语重心长，这恐怕是最困难的部分了。

性感的女特工笑着拍了拍他：「Easy! 不会有事的！我们是最强的复仇者联盟。」——但如果她笑得不是那么忧虑，也许会更有几分说服力。

 

几个人在Thor和Loki那个大的可以开party的客厅里等待。

 

好不容易挨到仪器送达，Strange和Wanda试图把Thor赶出房间，他却怎么样也不愿意离开昏睡的Loki。 Bucky和Cap死拖活拉都没办法撼动那个金发猛男半步，最后是Natasha威胁要把Valkyrie找来电昏他，才终于让Thor离开房间，乖乖的待在客厅等Strange和Wanda出来。

三个人高度紧绷的看着Thor不断在客厅走来走去，他好看的金发被他抓的跟稻草一样，身上还散着因紧张而不自觉冒出的浑身电流，可是没有人劝得了他，只好任由他去。

 

房间里，Strange收回手，一下看着床上睡得香甜的邪神，一下又看着超音波的萤幕面板，然后和Wanda愁眉苦脸的对看着。

「我没有勇气走出去。」Strange头痛的开口。

 

「但是再不出去复仇者大楼就要重建了。」Wanda同情的看着他，但是她自己也不想出去面对那个弟控。

叹口气，Wanda帮Loki盖好被子，两个人一起抱着从容就义的精神，以小碎步踏出房间。

不出所料，他们两一走出来，Thor就立刻冲上前去揪住Strange的领口：「他怎么样？」

Wanda死命地拉着他过于健壮的手，想让他先放开Strange，「Calm down! Thor，你先坐下，听我们慢慢讲。」

Cap和Bucky也扑上来，免得Thor一个失手就掐死Strange，然后他们大概都得陪葬了。

Thor抓住最后一丝理智，松开了Strange，跌坐在沙发里，他看得出来Strange的不安，也知道那代表什么——那代表Loki的状况真的很糟。这个念头把他逼入崩溃的边缘，可是他不能倒下，Loki还在等他，他们的孩子也还在等他。

Strange有些束手无策，深吸了口气才坐到Thor身边慢慢解释：「看起来，Loki在诸神黄昏的时候，其实受了很严重的内伤，没想到过了这么久他都没办法恢复。他过去好像受过不少很重的伤，虽然他是神，但是那些伤对他造成了一定的影响。如果我没猜错，他的伤甚至影响到他的生育能力。此刻不是他怀孕的好时机，再这样下去，这个孩子会吸收他所有的魔力和神力，所以他才会常常陷入沉睡……」

话还没说完，却被Thor迫不急待的打断：「我可以给他神力，要多少我都可以给他。」

Wanda很不愿意，却不能不无情的打击他：「你不可以，Loki的体质很特殊，他的本质是寒冰巨人，他的神格是由Odin赐与，不是天生的。你们两个的神力是完全不同的东西，即使你给他神力，也只会被孩子吸走，壮大的只有孩子而已。但就算你给孩子神力，那也只是辅助，他还是会直接从母体吸收最根本的养分。 」

 

Strange抚上他的肩，沉重的说：「Thor，我知道这很痛苦，但是Loki跟孩子，你只能选一个。而且，如果我对Loki下咒让他流产，可能会对他造成更严重的损伤，你跟Loki，很有可能都不会再有孩子。就算有，在我们找到方法解决Loki的旧伤以前，你们的孩子都保不住。」

 

Thor呆愣，刚毅的脸却写着迷惘，过了很久他才像是刚反应过来一样，缓缓的将脸埋入手掌中，肩膀微微的颤抖着，一个字也说不出来，他好像重温亲眼见到Loki死在他面前的痛，那种心痛，会摧毁他的强大。他杀过那么多坏蛋、他救了这个世界无数次，可是这一次，他却要亲口杀死他的孩子，他救不了自己的孩子。

当他再次抬起头，谁都看得见他剩下的那只眼睛里满是泪水，可是谁也都看得出他眼底的苦涩和伤心，他克制着不让眼泪掉下来，艰难却坚定： 「…………我只要Loki。」——Loki，对不起，我们可以没有孩子，可是我不能没有你。

收到Friday通知Strange已经做完检查的Banner和Stark，刚好在走廊遇到从神盾局赶回来的Barton和Coulson，四个大男人听见Thor痛不欲生的回答，都不自觉的停下脚步，站在门口不敢走进去。

 

——他们都不敢也不忍看，那个最强悍的Thor，此刻脆弱无助的模样。

所有人都难过地看着悲恸不已的雷神，就连躺在床上的邪神也不得不为此落泪。

 


	21. Chapter 21

Stark让人送上酒，大伙都坐了下来，即便不能替Thor分担痛苦，至少能陪他喝一杯。

雷神从来就不是一个优柔寡断的人，否则他也不会那么干脆的炸了自己的家乡。经历那么多变故后，他早已成长，强悍的谁也无法动摇，唯一的弱点只有自己心爱的弟弟。

所以他没有放任自己在痛苦中哀伤太久，只要Loki平安，他什么都可以不要。他一口饮尽那琥珀色的液体，又呛又辣的滋味很适合现在的心情，他又一次的摔了酒杯，平静的对坐在旁边的史传奇说：「Strange，麻烦你，动手吧！ 」

——如果他的眼神不是那么空洞、如果他的嗓音不是带着一丝颤抖，那他们就更可以相信，他好像其实不难过。

Strange默默无言的凝视了他一小会，才点了点头——他们都替他们难受，可是没有办法，他们终究都只是平凡人，他们只是在因缘际会之下，在凡人之中脱颖而出，特别不凡而已。

空气漫延着绝望，谁也无法安慰谁。

「No——」本来应该在熟睡的邪神，却突然冲出房间，他想逃出大门，想逃离这些想伤害他孩子的人。孩子感受到不安，所以重重的踢醒了他——在Strange说要下咒让他流产的时候。

「Loki……」Thor拦住了他，将他紧紧的锁在他安全的臂弯中，他想告诉他别怕，可是他什么也说不出口。

「No——brother，这是我们的孩子，你不可以这样做——」Loki激动的喊着，平日的优雅高贵消失殆尽，他现在只是一个想保护孩子的母亲。

Thor任由Loki在他怀中对他又踢又打，性感的唇抿得死紧。他的站姿挺拔，肩上却背着从未感觉过的伤恸。但是最让他痛苦的，是Loki对他的不谅解，他当然明白他有多爱肚子里的孩子，他也爱着他们的孩子，可是他能怎么办？他只能二选一，但是他有选择吗？

复仇者们好像都被定住，谁也动不了，只能眼睁睁的看着Loki上演家暴大戏。

但是随着Loki动手愈来愈狠，Coulson终于看不下去，冲上去将Loki拖开：「Hey! 斑比，别这样，有话好说。」——Coulson紧紧地抓着Loki，不让他再继续痛揍Thor，也避免他不小心伤了自己。

其他人好像惊醒过来，Natasha跟Wanda也围上去，Loki下手还真是完全没有在客气，他刚刚直接一拳招呼在Thor脸上，十足十的力道，重得让Thor脸上挂了些红肿，要不是因为他怀孕耗去了大量的体力，只怕Thor会直接见血。

「Loki，冷静点，我知道你难过，可是Thor也难过。」Natasha站到神夫夫的中间，跟Cap使个眼色，后者会意的推了推战友们，大家都反应过来，也跟着站到他们两中央，隔开他们的视线，不让他们继续对峙。

宽大的客厅里形成两派阵营——

 

Thor面前站了Cap、Stark、Banner、Barton。

 

Loki面前站了Coulson、Natasha、Wanda、Bucky。

 

Strange居中，站了个裁判的位置。

「Loki，不要这样，也许我们还可以找到办法，你们还可以再有孩子。」明知道自己的话有多么空虚，Wanda还是只能尽力劝着。

「斑比，你也要替Thor想想，那也是他的孩子，他也一样痛。」Stark死心了，他毫不怀疑自己的大楼寿命只到今天，但还是得做徒劳无功的努力，最重要的是他也不忍心看Loki这么伤痛的样子。

「Loki，我们很多人也都没办法做父母，但是只要能相守在一起，才是最重要的不是吗？」Banner苦口婆心，虽然他知道那是完全不一样的状况——他们没有做父母的机会，可是Loki已经怀上孩子，要一个母亲放弃他的孩子，那太残酷。

「Loki，没有你，Thor会有多痛苦，你失踪的那半年你不是已经见识过了吗？」Cap真的不太敢去回忆那半年他们大家是怎么过来的——他更加不敢去想如果今天换成是Bucky离开他，他会不会比Thor更疯？所以他完全能理解Thor痛彻心扉的崩溃。

「斑比，我了解你的感受，真的，我也是做父亲的人，可是如果让我选，我也会要自己的妻子。」Barton试着用他的经验分享，希望能减缓一点小鹿班比脸上的杀气——作为唯一有孩子的人，他明白那种绝望，他根本没有办法想像换成是自己失去孩子会怎么样？

「Loki，我保证，我会努力想办法帮你疗伤。」Strange尽可能让自己用最有力的语气承诺，但他尽量不去想这个承诺有多难实现。

隔着人墙，Loki看不清楚Thor，但这不妨碍他气得全身发抖的大吼：「Thor Odinson，你要是敢伤害我的孩子，我永远都不会原谅你的。」——众人的劝告让他更激动，他就像是护犊的狮子一样，怒意横波，全身都是防备。

雷神透过人群的缝隙看着那张他深爱千年的脸，喉结动了动，那是强咽下泪水的证明：「我不能失去你！哪怕只有一点点风险！」

Loki却无法领悟，他一半哀求一半坚决的说：「我什么都不怕，我只要这个孩子。」

Thor抓狂了，一直强忍的悲伤和撕心裂肺的疼痛让他再也受不了了，推开挡在两人之间的人群，径自走到Loki面前，崩溃又心痛的怒吼：「那我呢？你想过我吗？你要我再一次的看着你死在我面前吗？你怎么可以这么残忍？你忘了你在婚礼上说过的誓言吗？你说你会永远陪伴我站在广大的九界中，你现在要为了孩子离开我吗？Loki Odinson，如果你离开我，我也永远都不会原谅你，如果因为这个孩子让我失去你，那我会恨他一辈子。 」

从来没被Thor这样愤怒吼过的Loki，有一瞬间的呆滞，但回过神后反而更加生气的掏出匕首想狠狠的捅他，却在终于直视到那只充满悲切哀伤的眼睛时，心也被狠狠的刺着——匕首掉落地板，重得击碎了他们两个的心，下一秒Loki扑进Thor怀里。

Thor再次用力的抱紧他，想透过最契合的弧度，传递力量给怀中的人。他感受到Loki在他怀中压抑又哀痛的哭泣，邪神的哭声让雷神心里发酸，但他是他永远也无法放开的人，所以在眼泪滑落的同时，他只能不断说着：「对不起…Loki，对不起…可是我爱你……」

每个人都难掩沉痛的看着那对相拥而泣的夫夫，这真的太残忍，好不容易才走到一起的两个人、好不容易可以开始享受幸福的两个人，却要接受这种结果。

时间过了很久，等Loki终于从Thor怀里抬起头，眼睛已经肿得让人心疼。

他随意的擦去还没干枯的眼泪，带着比刚刚更加坚持的态度问：「二流法师，你觉得我还可以支持多久？」

Strange无奈的回答：「如果Thor分享神力给孩子，可以暂缓你嗜睡的情况，但是最多只能再撑三个月，三个月后孩子就会把你的力量吸收光。」——他真的不觉得三个月能改变什么。

Loki置之不理，他坚定的看着Thor，恳求着：「brother，三个月，就三个月，再让我试三个月，如果三个月后我们还是找不到解决的办法，那我就都听你的。」

Thor悲痛的望着他，却说不出拒绝：「Loki……」

 

「求求你，我是一个母亲，你不能不让我为我的孩子努力一次。我保证，我会说话算话，就这一次。」——从不求人的邪神，愿意为了心爱的人努力一次，他有多爱Thor，就有多爱他们的孩子。

绿色眼睛对上蓝色眼睛，双双印满深情，却痛进彼此的心底。

「别离开我。」——我爱你。

 

「我答应你。」——我也爱你。

他吻上那张苍白的唇——所有人都忍不住想落泪的冲动。

 


	22. Chapter 22

邪神舒服地躺在他的躺椅上，慵懒的伸了个懒腰，轻轻阖上手中的书，才无奈的看向站在角落里那抹高大的身影。

「brother，你不需要这样一直守着我。」他已经站在那里盯着他看了好几个小时了，却完全没有移动过半步，他都怀疑他会不会是中了什么魔法而变成雕像。

 

雷神走了过来，小心翼翼的尽可能不扯动到用来24小时监控孩子的仪器线，将他整个人打横抱起来，然后很自然地霸占了Loki的躺椅，让他坐在他的腿上，以最安全的姿态将他圈住。

 

他整颗脑袋都放在Loki的肩上，刚长出来的胡渣来回蹭着Loki白皙的肩膀，刺刺痒痒的，又带着诱惑的酥麻，「我怕你为了孩子偷偷走掉，你不是没做过这种事。」

得！现在是要翻旧帐的节奏？谎言之神的眼底闪着不太愉快的光芒：「你说过你会信任我的。」

手上的力气加重几分，确保怀中的人能乖巧一点，他不用看都知道Loki此刻的表情会有多不爽——「我爱你，Loki，可是你是一个小骗子。」很显然的，腹黑技能愈来愈提升的Asgard国王，总是能适时感应到王后散发的危险。

Loki总是想不通，为什么Thor的爱可以这么自然？他从不隐藏他对他深深的爱意，就像怕他不知道一样的反覆述说，而他每每都会融化在他深情的眼中——这大概是Thor用来对付他的手段。

他软下刚刚因为不爽而有些紧绷的身子，懒懒的将整个人靠在Thor的胸膛，还不安分的来回画圈，「不是还有复仇者们吗？他们不是想要轮班看着我？整栋大楼连我们的房间和浴室，那个破铜烂铁都装了监控头了，我还能躲去哪里？」

「你知道那是为了保护你，上次你差点从楼梯上摔下来，要不是Bucky⋯⋯」Thor捉住那只不安分的手，报复似的放在唇边啃咬——他不但是小骗子，还是个小妖精。

「那是意外，我保证，我不会再受伤了。你很久没回Asgard了，Heimdall跟Valkyrie应该已经在考虑要怎么推翻你这个国王了，上次Valkyrie不是说有些事情要你回去处理？」自从答应给他三个月的时间之后，Thor真的完全不肯离开他半步，连他上厕所都要跟——诸神在上！他这是自作孽吗？

「我不想离开你。」Thor的语气很平静，却在Loki心底投下波澜。

他抽回被啃咬的手指，将双手环上Thor的脖子，珍视的看着那只仅存的蓝色眼珠，郑重的说：「brother，你是雷神、Asgard的国王、九界的守护者，我不要你为了我改变自己，也不要你为了我放弃承担应有的责任。我们在英灵殿时，答应过父王跟母后的。」

国王没回答，只是亲了亲那张漂亮的脸蛋，又摸了摸王后逐渐隆起的肚子。

「我保证，我不会让你失去我，我也不会逃走。如果真的保不住这个孩子，那至少我们还会有彼此。你去做你该做的事，我在这里等你回家。 」——可是小骗子永远都知道要怎么打动他，他们只是平凡的夫妻，他去上班，他等他回家——这个说法让他整个人都暖了起来，又暖又柔。

他亲了亲小巧的鼻尖，满眼宠溺：「好！等我回家。」

 

银舌头难得的想说真话：「我爱你！」

——雷神没有回答，他用行动证明，用他最炙热也最温柔的吻告诉他，他有多爱他。

 

Thor出门没多久，Bucky端着布丁和咖啡走了进来。

Loki有些惊讶：「冷冻人，怎么今天换你了？」那个跟他老哥一样没脑的金发大胸，不是一向尽量都不让Bucky跟他接触吗？

「大家都有任务，Steve让我来陪你说话。」Bucky放下托盘，坐到Loki身边的椅子上，轻描淡写的解释。

「上一次⋯⋯谢谢你了。」傲娇的邪神还是不太习惯感谢别人，但他尽量去尝试。

 

「只是举手之劳而已，你今天感觉怎么样？」无所谓的耸耸肩，那本来就只是顺手而已，虽然他被吓得不轻就是了。

 

「还好，没那么想睡了。」自从Thor开始输神力给他，他嗜睡的情况大有改善，只是还是难掩疲劳和苍白的脸色。

「今天天气很好，要出去走走吗？」Bucky看了看窗外的阳光，给了提议，他实在满同情Loki的，天天闷在大楼里，跟坐牢几乎没差别。

 

「去庭院散散步就好了，我答应Thor要等他回家，他回来要是看不到我，会抓狂的。」邪神欣然同意，他已经快被Thor闷死了，他完全不让他离开他们住的46楼半步，除非由他抱着，虽然他之前嗜睡到也没办法去其他地方就是了。

「这倒是真的，你哥病得很重。」Bucky认同的点头，却换来危险的眼神。

 

「小胖子，看在你救过我一次的份上，我只说一次，Thor再怎么样也是我的丈夫，所以只有我可以说他。」就像只有他可以捅Thor一样，他们就是彼此的弱点，谁也不能碰。

「Ok! Fine! 我道歉，我们走吧！」Bucky随口说着，推过一旁的轮椅，想把Loki扶到轮椅上。

 

Loki却忿忿地推开，嫌弃到不行：「看在诸神的份上，我不需要那个鬼东西，我可以自己走。」

 

「你确定？」

 

「比你的金属手臂还坚硬的确定，别让我看到那个鬼东西，等我好了我要宰了破铜烂铁。」该死的Stark，他是怀孕不是重症病患。他快把他们的房间搞得跟医院一样，一点品味都没有就算了，那些人还天天一副他随时会死的样子——他是高贵的神，居然被愚蠢的蝼蚁用这么战战兢兢的方式护着，真是有够丢脸。

恶作剧之神气得一把扯掉身上的线，他发誓等这件事结束后他一定要炸掉Stark的实验室。

Bucky则替亿万富翁默哀一秒钟，他对斑比的评语真是一点都没错，这个邪神就是不知感恩为何物。

「还是我抱你去吧？」Bucky不放心的建议，上次看着Loki踩空楼梯往后倒的深刻记忆还在眼前，他实在不太敢冒险。

 

「你确定你家金发大胸跟我家金发大胸看到这一幕不会拆楼？」恶作剧之神挑眉质疑，才刚新婚就以为心爱的弟弟出轨，这理由绝对够雷神殿下炸掉复仇者大楼一百次，也绝对够Captain America再次引发英雄内战一千次。

Bucky直接把人抱起来，再废话下去太阳都要下山了。

「那也比万一你摔跤，你家那个神炸了纽约强！」

 

「也是！小心你的机械手，要是划到我，God of Thunder跟Captain America会开战的。」

 

「你就不能安静一分钟吗？我是Winter Soldier，我没那么蠢！」

 

「Well，有关这一点我抱持怀疑的态度，你早就被你家老古板宠成没脑子了。」

 

「Shut up! 不然你就待在房间里，哪里也别去了！」

 

「蝼蚁，我是神，你为什么会天真到以为你可以威胁一个尊贵的神？」

 

「你现在只是一个连路都走不好的神！」

 

「那也比你有一只随时都能打烂的手强。」

 

「这只手上次救了你和你肚子里的孩子。」

 

「那是你的荣幸。」

两个人就这样一路吵吵闹闹的来到庭院，Bucky几次被刺激到想把Loki摔在地上，但是却又忍不住心疼他——他看得出来Loki没有恶意，他只是需要发泄一下他的情绪而已。

——他真的只是个孩子，他们都是。

 


	23. Chapter 23

Bucky扶着Loki，缓缓漫步在晴空下。

没多久，他们就走到上次为了帮他们办婚礼而特意挖出来的小湖边，史塔克把它改建成一个很漂亮的观赏景点，湖边放上舒适的躺椅，很适合午后在这里晒太阳。搭上遮阳伞，再配上湖面吹来的凉风，不会让人感到艳阳的炎热，又能享受阳光的温暖。

酷寒战士小心的把邪神放到躺椅上，还找来好几个抱枕给他靠着。

Loki满意的舒口气——那个破铜烂铁还是挺有脑子的，这里真的满舒服的。

Bucky跟着在另一张躺椅上坐下，他观察了一下Loki的脸色，发现因为晒过太阳而稍微有点红润，这应该是个好现象，他总算放下心来，但还是像个操心的老妈子一样问个不停：「你会饿吗？我叫人去拿布丁来？会不会冷？我去拿毯子？还是你累不累？要不要回房间？或是——」

却被邪神不留情的打断：「Stop! 都不用！你放松点，我没这么娇弱，拿个李子来吃吃吧！」怎么跟他亲爱的老哥一样啰嗦？他有点同情那个金发大胸的老古板了。

 

「拿去！」Bucky从口袋掏出李子，他也很纳闷自己怎么会变得这么碎碎念？ ——其实不能怪他，因为不管是谁碰到这对神兄弟都会不太正常，看看可怜的Coulson就知道了。

看着舒服到几乎要打盹的恶作剧之神，酷寒战士心中的疑问还是忍不住问出口：「Loki，你有什么打算？」

 

Loki微眯着眼，带着睡意反问：「什么意思？」

 

「三个月之后，如果他们找不到方法，你打算怎么做？」

邪神给了他一个锐利的眼光，看得他有点心里发毛，几乎要道歉他不该问这个——却听见他沉静的回答：「那我就认了，即便是神，也不能事事得偿所愿。我已经拥有我最想要的东西了，不能太贪心，至少我努力过了。Thor说的对，我在婚礼上说过的誓言是我对他一生的承诺。再说了，我也不放心把孩子交给他一个人照顾。如果真的有那一天，我会为我的孩子祈祷，希望他能进入英灵殿，替我们陪伴我们的父王跟母后。」美丽的手缓缓的抚上肚子，其实他也知道强求这三个月只是在拖时间而已，可是他只能这样做，至少让他跟他们的孩子多相处一点时间——

虽然还是很心痛，可是Thor那天悲切的神情更让他不舍，就像Cap说的，他已经见识过失去他的Thor会变成怎么样，所以他不能再让他体会那种生不如死的痛。如果他让Thor接下来五千年的神生中只剩下痛心切骨，那他也没有资格说他爱Thor。

Bucky觉得有点抱歉，他不该提起这个话题：「我知道这很痛苦——」

 

Loki微微一笑，安抚的拍了拍他，也感谢他的善意：「没关系，真的没关系！你让我说出来也好。我想过了，即便生下孩子，可是会永远陪伴在我身边的只有Thor，我不能为了孩子丢下他。我已经死在他面前两次了，只要他还爱我，除非我不能抗拒时间，否则不能有第三次。」

「斑比，Thor会很高兴的。」Coulson的声音突然出现在他们后面，那两个人却一脸平淡，完全没有被吓到。

 

Loki瞪了他一眼，这个复活人是特工做上瘾了是吧？不知道偷听人家讲话很没水准吗？ Coulson则冲他挑挑眉，亮了亮手上的东西，他可是受Friday之托来的。

——他一进复仇者大楼，Friday就告诉他这两个人在湖边晒太阳，请他帮忙拿布丁跟饮料还有毯子过来，因为大楼的员工没人有勇气靠近这两个曾经的罪犯，毕竟他们都只是领人薪水的普通员工，不是身怀奇技的复仇者。

看在布丁的份上，Loki只是撇撇嘴，毫不眷恋的扔了手里啃到一半的李子，接过Coulson手里的香草布丁，还任由Coulson把毯子铺在他膝上，然后才接续刚刚的话题：「我一直享受着Thor的宠爱，总要付出一点。」

「这么有良心？这可不像你的作风。」Coulson扯开领带，也跟着躺到另一张躺椅上。

三个人就这样一起躺在躺椅上晒太阳，享受忙里偷闲的时光。

突然Bucky轻笑起来：「Hey! Loki，你知道吗？我突然觉得我们很像。」

 

「谁跟你像？我是高贵的神，怎么可能跟你这个凡人相提并论。」恶作剧之神的表情是几乎可以杀人的怒视——谁跟你这个小胖子像？看看我，1米88的身高，人鱼线的身材，你好意思吗你？

 

「我们本来都不是什么好人，可是我们都慢慢在改变，我们都以为失去此生最重要的东西，可是老天对我们还不薄，把我们失去的还给我们。最重要的是，我们都爱金发大胸猛男。」酷寒战士无辜的回答，被宠得愈来愈圆润的脸颊，很适合那个天真的表情。

这段评论引起了Loki大概是有生以来最大的一个白眼，但他居然无法反驳的默默赞同了一下。

「老天倒是对我很薄，居然让我跟你们两个罪犯混在一起。」Coulson实在忍不住，他觉得就算Fury不开除他，他也应该引咎辞职，他是神盾局特工，可是他居然跟两个曾经差点毁灭世界的坏蛋一起晒太阳——而且其中一个还曾经无情的捅死他。

「复活人，这是你平凡无奇的人生中唯一值得歌颂的事。对了，听说那个独眼龙打算退休了？」难得悠闲的气氛，Loki兴致勃勃的开始八卦起来。

 

「应该会再等一阵子，我没办法想像神盾局没有Boss。」

 

「你的眼光我一向无法理解，崇拜Captain America已经很没有品味，还赞赏独眼龙？」你怎么就不知道崇拜一下高贵的邪神？真是不懂欣赏。

「死斑比，说谁呢？Steve值得崇拜。」Bucky忿忿不平的插了一句嘴——不是不能说你哥吗？那你也不准说Steve。

 

「你也一样没有品味，不管是爱上老古板还是喜欢吃李子。」邪神睨了气鼓鼓的酷寒战士一眼，完全没有不好意思的又扔了把刀。

「你又好到哪里去？而且刚刚你还跟我要李子吃。」圆润的脸颊鼓得更澎了，看得Asgard王后很想捏一把——很快他就付诸行动，嗯！手感不错，不像Thor，满身肌肉硬梆梆的，捏都捏不下去。

 

「第一，李子是我没有选择的情况下不得已才吃的。第二，我也觉得爱上Thor是我高雅有品味的神生中，唯一的败笔。」这是真的，到现在他都不知道自己为什么会爱上Thor？大概就是败给他的弟控力吧！他从来都没有告诉过Thor，他有多喜欢Thor追在他后面跟他说You come home.

 

「算你狠！」Bucky挥开他的手，拯救自己可怜的脸——他放弃跟他斗嘴了，他连自己的爱人都能毫不留情的吐槽，他还能讲得赢吗？

「斑比，Fury是个好人。」Coulson不赞同的说着。

 

「他对我开枪！」这下换小鹿斑比气鼓鼓了。

 

「那只是因为他太震撼，他后来其实也很后悔的。」严格来说Fury后悔的不是开那一枪，是后悔跟神族烙狠话，有鉴于此，他后来好一阵子看到Thor都会绕路走。

「我收回我的话，我们不是朋友。」该死的复活人，你知不知道骨气怎么写？你到底站在哪一边的？

 

「你都要做母亲的人了，为什么还这么小孩子气？」Coulson跟Barton一样担心孩子的未来。

 

「去怪我哥哥，他宠的。」语气里是克制不住的骄傲和爱意，听得另外两个人竖起了一身寒毛。

 

「我总算见识了什么叫得了便宜还卖乖。」相处久了，Coulson的嘴巴也愈来流利，能够短暂和银舌头交锋。

 

「那我下次让你见识什么叫宇宙级弟控。」

——没完没了的斗嘴回荡整个湖面。那天以后，邪神承认的朋友名单，除了复活的神盾局特工外，又多了一个爱吃李子的Winter Soldier。

 


	24. Chapter 24

相较于湖边的欢声笑语，Strange的客厅显得气氛沉重。

Bucky口中各自有任务的复仇者改到Strange家集合，这是因为也没别的足够安全的地方可去了，毕竟有关那位邪神的事，都还是被列为复仇者联盟的头等机密，连神盾局也无法插手，当然可怜的Coulson不算——除了不知跑哪里去的Wanda和被要求看住Loki的Bucky和Coulson之外，算是全员到齐。为了不加深Loki的恐惧和抗拒，他们尽量不在他面前讨论有关孩子的事。

每个人都安静喝着Stark带来的Geisha Mountain，咖啡特有的果香弥漫围绕，却没几个人有兴致认真品尝，事实上，除了Stark喝得眉开眼笑之外，其他人都有一眼没一眼的偷看默默沉思的金发大个。

他们就这样轮流盯着若有所思的Thor，然后彼此间不断的眉来眼去——直到Stark终于受不了，他是个碎嘴的亿万富翁、爱嘴炮的playboy，实在不喜欢这么沉闷还带阴郁的氛围，「Hey! Guys. 事情还没有那么糟好吗？刚刚Friday跟我回报，斑比跟Bucky还有Coulson在湖边聊得很愉快，他好像已经接受事实了。」

「接受又不代表不会心痛。」Natasha冷冷吐槽。

 

「现在愉快是一回事，万一真的到了那一天……只怕是另外一回事。」Cap边讲边担心起他的酷寒战士，他还是不太放心让Bucky跟Loki相处——天知道Loki会怎么欺负他的Bucky？

 

「这才过去几天而已，现在放弃也太早了吧？」Barton试着提振战友的精神，可惜效果薄弱。

 

「我已经快把藏书室翻过一遍了，可是还是没有收获。」Strange略显疲惫的揉着眉心，尽可能不要在随时会崩溃的Thor面前流露一丝抱怨。

 

「…………」Banner倒是有个想法，但是在还没确定之前他不敢说出口。

刚从Asgard归来一直很安静的国王还在屏蔽中，Natasha喊了好几声他才回神。

「抱歉，妳刚刚说什么？」

 

「我说，你要不要带Loki出门走走？」Natasha很用力忍耐才没有赏他一个白眼——正常的，弟控心里只有弟弟。

 

「他现在状况不好……」这个提议让Thor很心动，却也很犹豫。

 

「但他最近嗜睡的情况减缓很多，出去走走应该没有太大问题。」Banner冷静的分析给他听——他们再这样愁眉苦脸地待在复仇者大楼，他觉得Hulk跑出来是迟早的事。

Stark举双手双脚附议，还想拉上Friday算上一票：「我赞成，斑比坚持要等三个月只是为了想跟孩子多相处一段时间而已，就当替你们一家三口留下回忆。即使只是在纽约四处闲晃，也比让他一直关在复仇者大楼里面强多了。」——他也满同情小鹿斑比的，Thor那副紧张兮兮的傻样，连他看了都觉得累。

「Loki应该不会喜欢自己被当成病人对待，你可以带他来个美好的约会。」Cap也觉得这建议不错——因为Bucky偷偷传讯息告诉他，Loki说要砸了Stark实验室。

 

「那我要做什么？」Thor抓了抓脑袋，有些不知所措——仔细想想，他跟Loki好像也真的没有约会的回忆，从前在Asgard，他练武、Loki读书，来到中庭后，他保卫地球、Loki忙着恶作剧。虽然天天在一起，他们真的很少一起去做某件不需要意义、单纯只为了使他们甜蜜的事。

「随便嘛！看电影啦！喝咖啡啦！看他喜欢什么？要不然包下一间法国餐厅请个小提琴手站在旁边拉琴也行啊！或是开高档游艇出海啦！搭乘私人专机渡假啦！这些都是把妹万无一失的绝招啊！」猎艳高手Stark随口就能提出好几个方案，完全没自觉自己引来同伴轻视的眼神——你还真是经验丰富！难怪Pepper八年都不嫁你。

 

「我怎么觉得Loki都不会喜欢………」Barton嘟囊了一句，没人理他。

 

Strange拍拍Thor，语重心长：「出去走走也好，Thor，我很抱歉，可是我真的没有什么把握。」

他的诚恳和歉意，让Thor终于提出他思考很久的要求：「Strange，你能不能再送我去英灵殿一次？也许我父王母后会有办法。」

 

「你开什么玩笑？我能送你们去一次已经很厉害了，你当那是你家厨房，说去就去？」他得到的是奇异博士的怒吼——What the fuck? 真当他是魔法自创体吗？

「这是我唯一想得到的方法，既然Loki的神格是由我父王赐与，那他应该会有解决的方法。而且Loki的魔法是传承自我母后，你说过他们之间有特殊的连结，也许她也会有办法，Heimdall也是这么说的。」这其实才是他今天愿意离开Loki回Asgard的主因，守护Asgard千年、能量强大的守门人，也许会知道他不知道的事，幸运的是他得到一个不算太坏的帮助。

「你知道你上次去，我到现在都还没能恢复过来吗？」Strange收回他的抱歉，气到失去平常镇定沉着的风范，他考虑应该直接把这个金发白痴扔出他家——你到底知不知道，老子只是有魔法的凡人？

 

遇到弟弟就会智商上线的宇宙弟控，很无耻的拿他刚刚的话堵他的嘴：「拜托你，除非你保证你能在魔法书上找到解决的方法。」还附带一个跟弟弟学来的水汪汪星星眼。

至尊法师瞪着腹黑国王的卖萌，认真思索到底哪一个咒语才能掐死眼前这个白痴？他想了好一会才咒骂了句，「………Shit!!!跟你们这群人混在一起就没好事。」那表情怎么可以这么讨厌又恶心？

 

「……………」所有人都别开眼，不忍心看高大的金发猛男施展的苦肉计——怎么办？好想吐，那楚楚可怜的表情比较适合你弟弟，你别学了行吗？当我们求你了。

Strange深呼吸了好几次才平静下来：「这是最后一次，我不像你们Asgard人拥有源源不绝的神力。」

 

「我明白，你拥有我的感谢。」——Strange完全体会了Coulson的感想，认识你们这对神兄弟绝对就是上辈子造孽的惩罚，我们是上辈子杀你全家吗？不然到底是为什么我们老是要替你们兄弟卖钱卖命卖魔法？

老兄，你的感谢早就不值钱了！ ——这是复仇者共同的感想，但是Wanda不在，没人有她那种年轻不怕死的精神吼出来。

「再给我一个月的时间，我必须完全恢复才能发挥咒语。」 Strange闷闷地说。

Thor点头表示理解，又向其他伙伴要求：「先别告诉Loki，我不想让他失望。」

这个要求倒是得到全体的一致通过，在没有万无一失的确认下，没人忍心再刺激那只小鹿斑比。

接下来的话题很顺利的转到如何度过一天美好的约会，花花公子Stark兴致勃勃的提案、

 

美艳特工Natasha的建议很中肯、

 

天才Banner继续喝咖啡、

 

神射手Barton拨了通电话给老婆大人打听女人会想要怎么样的约会、

 

正義老人Cap發了訊息讓Bucky打聽一下Loki會喜歡什麼？

 

奇异博士Strange完全不想参与，

 

国王陛下倒是虚心受教，但是能领悟多少就不在大家的能力范围了。

——那大概是复仇者们开过最偏离主题的会议了。

 


	25. Chapter 25

那晚Thor回到复仇者大楼时已经很晚了，都说三个女人一台戏，没想到一群男人的长舌也不可小觑，尤其有个特爱嘴炮的亿万富翁，更是开挂般的存在，虽然总是输给银舌头就是了。

Thor回到房间时Loki已经安稳的躺在床上入睡，被拔掉的仪器线也已经乖乖的自己接回去。他蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，欣赏弟弟的睡颜——九界之中，谁也比不上他的美，他这样想。

因孕期流失的能量让他看起来苍白到有些黯淡，但是这并不影响他精致的五官，反而让他增添几分病态的美感。总是并存着狡黠和纯真的绿色眼睛虽然紧紧闭着，但是他知道那翡翠般的眼会怎么样的闪闪发光又泪眼迷蒙。

Thor觉得他弟弟就是个最完美的矛盾体，他实在不明白，为什么Loki能结合所有对立的东西在身上，却丝毫不显突兀，就犹如他一贯的慵懒却又优雅。

他笑了笑，低下头亲了亲那张脸，「Loki，别装了。」脸颊的主人却毫无反应，仿佛真的睡死了一样。他又亲了好几下，「没睡就起来陪我说话。」

 

连眼睛也懒得睁开的邪神，不高兴的冷哼：「不要，谁叫你这么晚才回来。」

 

Thor有些无可奈何，自从怀孕后Loki愈发爱闹脾气——不是你让我去的吗？但是这话他现在没胆子说，他只好将弟弟拉起来，让他靠在自己的胸膛上，才放低声音哄着：「你知道我很久没回Asgard了，事情太多处理不完，而且你不在，没人帮我。」

「走开，你臭死了！」太久没被捅了是吧？几点了还不回家？还带着一身酒气？你是去处理国事还是参加宴会？当我怀孕脑子也跟着傻了吗？

 

「我等会就去洗澡，还不困吗？」

 

「我天天关在这栋烂大楼里什么都做不了，能困吗？」Loki终于愿意睁开眼说话，为的是给Thor一个白眼。

Thor赶紧自首：「我就跟Stark他们喝了几杯而已。」

 

「那也不是你可以不回来哄我睡觉的理由。」怀孕后的Loki变得更加怕冷，每晚都要Thor从后将他整个人环住，紧紧抱着他才能安稳入睡。

 

「今天过得好吗？」

 

虽然嘴巴上嫌臭，谎言之神还是习惯性的往暖呼呼的雷神怀里钻得更深一点，才满意地说：「还可以，小胖子跟复活人伺候得还不错。」

「看来你很喜欢他们？」

 

那张俊美的脸想起下午在湖畔的对话还是觉得很不爽：「才不喜欢，那个小胖子比你还啰哩八唆，他还说我跟他很像，我哪有像他胖成那样？还有复活人，他居然说独眼龙是好人，都忘了他对我开枪，他不是我的朋友了。」

 

Thor好笑的亲了亲他的黑发，继续温言软语的劝哄，「别孩子气，他们都是很好的人，对你也很好，我很高兴他们这么喜欢你。」

「当然，因为我讨人喜欢。」还是那个傲娇的小表情，Thor觉得自己的脑子跟下腹都有东西在燃烧。

 

「早点睡，明天带你出去走走。」但他想起下午讨论的结果。

 

「你肯放我出门了？」Loki有点不敢置信——这傻子不是吃错药了吧？

 

「别说得好像我绑架你一样。」

 

「你是囚禁我。」我现在这样跟坐牢有什么区别？

Thor看向怀中气鼓鼓的人，二话不说就先掳住那两瓣鲜艳欲滴却带点白的唇，那是他想念了一整天的美好——等到他终于心满意足地放开，原先苍白的脸已经泛起了红光，他摩娑那张被吻得有些红肿的唇，意犹未尽的喃喃说着：「brother，我们两个之中，我才是被囚禁的那个，我的心早就被你囚禁了。你掌管了我的一切喜怒哀乐，只有你在我身边，我才会感觉我是活着的。」

「你就是不相信我，就是觉得我会偷偷跑掉。」Loki觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了——该死的！ Thor愈来愈会了，一定是跟破铜烂铁学的。

 

「不，Loki，没有人会比我更信任你，可是我太爱你。即便只是想像，我都不要面对没有你的神生。」国王愈来愈懂怎么制住他的王后——他的王后从来都不会轻易的说出真心话，所以你最好是不断对他说你的真心话，让他感受被爱的安全。

老天，看在孩子的份上，他们还是换个话题好了！

 

「你要带我去哪里？」他浑身发热，毕竟知道有了孩子后，他们就再也没亲热过了——最开始是Thor不敢乱来，后来是他嗜睡的问题，最后是没心情。

 

Thor扶着他重新躺下，帮他盖好被子又亲了下他的额头，温柔的拍着他：「乖乖睡觉，明天你就知道了。」

 

——他得去冲个冷水澡。

 

当Thor正哄着Loki睡觉时，大楼的另一头则忙得热火朝天。

「Friday，让人把所有需要的设备都装到车上，别漏了改良后的超音波。」Stark边说边看着萤幕上随着他指令动起来的员工。

 

「虽然有Thor在，但是不断电设备还是得带着，他可没那么多心力管那些小事。」Banner补充，犹豫着自己做到一半的研究该怎么办？

 

「今晚别忘了都保养好装备，挑最好的带上。」Cap边擦拭盾牌边对队友们提醒。

「我连自己的老婆孩子都没时间陪，居然要陪那个邪神出门玩？」Barton有几分罪恶感，他觉得自己不是一个好父亲。本来他都已经下定决心要退休了，可是他实在舍不得这群战友，也舍不得放弃超级英雄的荣誉和刺激——他希望他的孩子能理解，他是为了让这个世界更好、让他们可以更平安的长大。

 

「你可以把他们都带来。」Natasha瞄了他一眼，不是很认真的回覆他的自我质疑。

 

「……让我的孩子跟你们相处在一起，感觉比战争还危险。」他下意识反驳，却忍不住开始考虑起其中的可行性——他一直在思考，到底要怎么样才能在工作和家庭中取得平衡？

「我去Loki的藏书馆挑几本书。」Strange懒得搀和这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，简单交代一句后就往外走。

 

「我真的会丢工作，鹰眼说服Fury给我休假的原因是保卫世界和平，结果方式居然是陪他去玩？」Coulson边碎碎念边挑选起惯用的手枪。

 

「别忘了我的李子跟Loki的甜点。」Bucky啃着李子，含糊不清的说着。

 

Stark仍旧紧盯萤幕，却很认同的点头：「说得对，Friday，还有我的Geisha Mountain和斑比的Jamaican Blue Mountain，甜点补给用直升机。」

 

【Yes, boss.】Friday永远都会给他满意的回答。

「说真的，你们真的觉得带Loki去露营是个好主意吗？而且他还是个孕夫。」Natasha很怀疑的问——她没有美好的童年经验，也实在看不出这哪里有趣？何况要带个孕妇跋山涉水，光是想想就觉得很不靠谱。

 

「总比他老是关在大楼里，最后炸楼好。」Stark漫不经心的回答，顺手拨了通电话给Pepper。

 

「我们为什么不用昆式飞？开露营车去感觉有点蠢。」Banner皱着眉头问了一句——早去早回他的研究就不会被耽误太多时间。

「因为偶尔我们也得脱离太过快速方便的型态，露营就是要慢慢开车去，享受整个过程。」Barton倒是很有经验，身为三个孩子的爸，他也常常开上好几千公里的车，带着孩子到深山荒野里冒险。

 

「那复仇者大楼怎么办？」Natasha想起最重要的问题，复仇者大楼全体不在总部，听着就让人觉得忧心。

「Happy会坐镇，还有Friday在，有事他们会立刻通知我。」一心二用的Stark电话还没收线，就回了一句，转头又继续跟电话中的Pepper讲个没完——他正在努力把Pepper拖去，他实在不想成为单身或伪单身之一。

 

「Wanda去哪了？她跟Vision这几天都没看到人。他们不跟我们去吗？」Barton刚装满两个箭筒，突然想起不知道跑哪去的小女孩。

 

「她说她有事，让我们不用管她们，她人在纽约附近，如果有事她会比我们早回来。」Cap正在给盾牌上保养油，头也没抬。

——与此同时，每个人都在想着同一件事，明明一开始只说要让Thor带Loki去约会，为什么最后会搞到整个复仇者联盟出动一起去露营呢？

 


	26. Chapter 26

「嘶——」一大清早，还没踏出房门的Thor就挨了一刀。

「你刚刚说我们要干嘛？」邪神眯起眼，语气很轻柔、表情很危险。

 

「brother，我们要去露营，全部的人都去。」话一说完，Thor的腰上就挨刀了——Shit!!!!他以为Thor突然说要带他出门应该是要来个两人世界的约会，为什么还是跟那群蝼蚁绑在一起？他还以为他突然开窍了？他就不该对这个白痴有任何指望！

傲娇的邪神才不会承认，他其实期待着那个所谓的两人约会。

Thor随手拔出小刀扔到一旁，连血也来不及擦就连忙搂着弟弟问：「你不想去吗？我以为你会很想出去走走？如果你不想去我们就不去了？可是大家已经准备了一晚上了——」表情十分到位、语气楚楚可怜——那个表情常常出现在自己的脸上。

Loki无力的看着自己近乎无脑的丈夫——考虑着自己到底应该直接掐死他还是多给他捅上几刀？到底要哪一种才可以提高一点这个白痴的情商？

他还没考虑好时，敲门声已经响起。

「Loki、Thor，你们好了吗？该出发了！」接下这个危险任务的是刚荣升邪神朋友的Winter Soldier，陪同前来的是很不放心的Captain America。

「brother……」Thor再次用让复仇者会想吐的表情看着Loki，不存在的金毛尾巴摇来摇去，看上去可怜巴巴。

 

Loki双手一摊，懒得再跟他生气：「我现在没有办法用魔法、又什么东西都没准备，怎么去露营？」

 

「我都收拾好了，你看，你昨晚睡着后，我把行李都打包好了。」国王陛下很骄傲地指着自己忙了大半夜的成果——整整五大箱29吋的行李箱乖乖躺在地板上，看起来有随时会爆开的趋势——这让王后陛下怀疑他们到底是要去环游世界一年还是深山露营十个月？

这真是太蠢了！要知道上次他玩遍了大半个地球大半年，连件衣裳都没有带呢——因为他是九界最强的魔法师、还是不缺钱的那种。

「………要不是你有雷神之力，有时候我真怀疑你才是被领养的那个。」不然为什么你完全没有遗传到母后的智慧？

 

「所以我神生中最幸运的事就是拥有你这个王后。」Thor毫无所谓的将人搂得更紧，还偷亲了好几下。

 

「去开门！」Loki翻了个白眼，不耐烦的推开壮得像山一样的丈夫。

Thor笑笑，知道Loki这算是答应了，立刻跑去迎接被晾在门外的另一对夫夫。

Bucky天真的笑脸出现在神兄弟面前，手舞足蹈的问着：「Loki，好了吗？」

 

邪神照例捏了捏那张圆润的脸颊，再送他一个白眼，「小胖子，你是小学生期待着校外教学吗？不然你为什么看起来这么兴奋？」

 

「因为我们大家从来都没有一起出门玩过啊！」Bucky边说边很自然的扶着Loki往门外走。

——这让双手扑空的Asgard国王很尴尬很错愕，还很不爽。

那两个还在逗嘴的人却完全忽略后面两个金发肌肉猛男，边走边斗：「你倒是告诉我这有什么好玩的？」

 

「你不要这么爱生气，出门走走对你有好处的。」

 

「我看不出来好处在哪里？」

 

「至少这能让你不要关在房间里，尽想一些没用的恶作剧点子。」

 

「你才没用，我的恶作剧是神级的，你懂什么？」

 

「不要以为自己是神就什么都是神级的好吗？」

 

「那也比你被宠成傻瓜好！」

留下后头相看两相厌的God of Thunder和Captain America无声地拎起行李在心底咒骂对方——混蛋！让你老婆把我老婆还来呀！

 

当吵个不停的邪神和酷寒战士，以及各自臭着一张脸、看也不看对方的雷神和美国队长双双来到休息区时，Bucky的手还紧紧的扶着Loki，原先欢乐的休息区有一秒钟的安静——

 

嗯！好浓的醋味！

「斑比，等早餐吃完，我们就出发了！你今天想吃什么？」Stark挑眉，很有趣的看着眼前奇特却毫无违和感的画面——

 

看看那对黑发恋人多么相亲相爱、看看那对金发恋人多么相恨相杀。

 

「嗯………我今天想吃起司蛋糕。」怀孕之后，他每天想吃的东西都不一样，这让Stark不得不多添置好几个冰箱用来存货——免得漏了哪样甜点孕夫斑比会生气、金发猛男会抓狂。

 

「冰箱有！我去拿！」Barton很有求生欲望的迅速逃离可能发生的战场，这成功的让所有同伴怒目瞪视他——

 

有你的啊！居然抢了我们都想讲的话，知不知道道义怎么写？

所有人都默默发起备战状态，除了丝毫不在状况里的酷寒战士。

Bucky愉快地把Loki放到沙发里，「Loki，坐吧！我去给你拿咖啡。」然后蹦蹦跳跳地去煮咖啡，他完全忽视旁边有个身高1米9的雷神国王，脸上愈来愈阴沉的变化。

邪神王后倒是看见了自己哥哥跟老古板已经沉到最底的脸，但是他决定很坏心的当没看见，「小胖子，顺便洗点李子来。」

 

「知道了！」

「咳咳！Thor，吃早餐吧！」Banner决定身先士卒打破那可怕的沉默——他可不希望他们还没走出复仇者大楼，就得从露营计画改成作战计画。

 

「今天早餐是烤鸡肉三明治，Steve，你也吃点吧！」Natasha夫唱妇随的跟进——虽然她实在不懂这群大男人怎么可以幼稚成这样？但是为了Hulk不要跑出来，她还是愿意充当一下安抚人心的心理咨询师。

两个互不看对方的猛男没接话，只是坐下来恨恨地大口咬着三明治——但是从那股咀嚼的狠劲来看，他们很有可能是把三明治当成对方。

然而天真烂漫的酷寒战士毫无察觉的又添了把火，他端着刚冲好的咖啡和李子，一屁股坐到懒洋洋的邪神旁边——硬生生的隔开原先贴在Loki身边的Thor ，还边念个不停：「你的咖啡！你少喝一点，咖啡喝多了会失眠，对宝宝也不好，唔……」

Loki拿起李子，直接塞到他嘴里，成功阻断他的碎念：「小胖子，吃你的李子吧！操那么多心，你可不可以好好记住，我是高贵的神，才不像你们这些凡人一样娇弱。」另一只手也没闲着，在那软嫩的脸颊上又捏了好几下。

Coulson别开眼，不敢再看下去——他可不可以选择回去上班？他不要休假了。

 

Strange怀疑自己的智商可能是跟这群人处久了有下降的趋势——他到底是为什么会答应要陪他们去露营？

 

Stark难得安静地喝起他的咖啡不嘴炮——他趁没人注意时偷偷下达指令给Friday，让她按照以往的经验估算这次炸楼大概会到什么程度、得花多少钱修复？

 

Banner和Natasha对看一眼，他们发誓，他们都在小鹿斑比眼中，看到恶作剧的光芒——Shit!!!这只斑比就是故意的，一天不惹事，他就全身不舒服！

 

Barton再次否定Natasha昨晚给他的提议——他的老婆孩子一个都不能靠近这群神经病，太危险了！

「斑比，放开Bucky！」

 

「胖子，放开Loki！」

两位金发肌肉男异口同声的吼了出来，但是三秒后又归于平静——

因为两位黑发当事者各给了他们的爱人一个水汪汪又无辜的眼神——

God of Mischief眼里写着：【brother，他是我朋友！ 】

 

Winter Soldier眼里写着：【Steve，发生什么事了？ 】

当那四个人面不改色的领在前头踏上露营车时，其他人有个共同的疑问——他们真的能够平安度过一个星期的露营吗？

 


	27. Chapter 27

即便所有人都已经相当清楚Stark的财力，也不能不再次为他的奢侈而赞叹。

一节火车车厢大小的露营车，宛如缩小版的复仇者大楼公共区域，内部分为两层，但天花板的高度连Thor都不会觉得有压迫，而它竟然还能从上、左、右、后延伸扩展成一栋美式房屋的大小。

复杂如飞机驾驶舱的仪表板，驾驶座是高档的按摩椅、容纳他们所有人都还绰绰有余的超豪华客厅、有别一般露营车的小巧厨房，这台露营车的厨房大得不像话、还配备了烤箱、制冰机和全自动洗碗机，宽敞明亮的流理台，能让任何人轻松料理出一顿大餐，经过天才的改造，绝对不用担心油烟问题。更别提配备完整的影音厅、大概够喝上一年的酒吧、能让Stark和Banner轻松修好任何东西的小型实验室。

每对情侣、夫妻都各自分配到一间小巧舒适的卧室，当然单身和伪单身也有。厕所里是必不可少的免治马桶、全自动的淋浴间则有能容纳两个人的按摩浴缸，Stark改良了一下，瞬间干燥功能可以确保热气和水气不会弥漫的整台车都是。车子底部空间有两台高级跑车和Cap的重机，最夸张的是，上下的楼梯是花岗石材质的旋转梯，可以直登车顶，那里有个露天阳台，还停了一台直升机。

然而这么奢华的露营车，亿万富翁轻松表示，他买了两年，这是第一次用。

Barton兴奋地接下驾驶的工作——他重新考虑了Natasha的提议，孩子们看到这台车会疯掉。

 

Strange还是觉得这很蠢——开车去？他的传送圈不用三十秒就可以把所有人和行李送达目的地。

 

Banner窝进实验室，继续他实在放不下的实验。

 

Stark心满意足地搂着Pepper窝在沙发里——不用当伪单身被闪瞎眼真好。

 

Coulson觉得很心塞——如果他放弃当神盾局探员、改到Stark集团工作，会不会比较有可能买得起一台阳春版的露营车？

 

Natasha倒了杯酒，准备继续看戏——

Asgard国王和复仇者队长还在大眼瞪小眼，因为他们的另一半还是黏在一起没分开。

「Loki，你看，这台车太棒了！」兴奋的酷寒战士犹如孩子般的乐不可支，他其实比Loki更像个孩子，这几年他被Cap宠得很好，不记得九头蛇的过去的他，就像张最洁白无邪的白纸，天真又善良——除了出任务时不要命的疯狂打斗以外，他乖巧的让Stark再也无法讨厌他、无法记住那不得已的父母之仇。

「丑死了，毫无品味。」邪神表演了最拿手的白眼，Pepper拼命跟Stark使眼色让他别跟孕夫计较，Stark才没有把他扔出车窗外。

 

「哪会？要是我也有这样一台车，我就可以去环游世界了。」——这话让Cap开始默默计算，他要预支多少工资才能买得起一台露营车？难怪Stark这么不甩神盾局，他自己发给复仇者的工资是神盾局的三倍不止。

「我没有这样一台车，我还是可以去环游世界。」Asgard王后嗤之以鼻——他一个魔法不用三秒钟就能移动到另一个国家，开着这台车要花多久的时间？

 

「为什么？」那虚心受教的圆眼，满足了Loki的虚荣心。

 

「因为我是九界最强也最有钱的魔法师。」他又克制不住的捏了捏Bucky的圆脸，还不忘向Strange送去挑衅的一眼，后者没理他——你就自己高兴去吧！最强的魔法师还不是要靠人帮忙？

Thor实在是受够了，硬是把Loki圈回自己的范围内，与此同时，Cap也做出同样的事，两个新晋的好闺密就这样被硬生生地分开。

「My Queen，你累吗？要不要回房间休息一下？」Thor非常刻意的强调My Queen这两个音——胖子，好好记着，他是Asgard的王后，动手动脚的想干嘛？

「Baby，别跟那只斑比走太近，他会带坏你的。」Cap也不甘示弱的强调Baby这个词——斑比，我喂养得这么辛苦，才把Bucky的脸养得这么圆润可爱，可不是给你拿来练手感的。

——而两位当事者还没回答，金发猛男们就炸毛了。

「老古板，你说谁呢？什么叫Loki会带坏小胖子？让你家小胖子离我家Loki远一点！」

 

「Point Break，什么小胖子？你家斑比就是个祸害，让他离我的Bucky远一点才是真的。」

——闺密组淡定的对视一眼，Loki踢了一下Coulson，后者会意的点头。

 

那两个被抢了爱妻的男人准备要大打出手之前，被Stark轻飘飘的一句话，火山爆发的气势顿时就蔫了：「这辆车造价大概五百万美金，你们俩谁赔得起就尽管打，我让Happy随时派直升机来接我们。」

两个同样穷的傻瓜很郁闷——一个是因为王后虽然超有钱但一毛也不会拿出来赔，所以他到现在都还是得靠着Stark发工资、一个是觉得把夫夫俩个加在一起也卖不到五百万美金，这真是误会！喜欢古董手机且正直勤恳的Cap，完全不了解到底有多少疯迷他们的贵妇，愿意出上比这更高的价钱，只为和他们共度一夜良宵。

Natasha总算是看够戏了，同时为了不要浪费这么舒适的豪车，所以她很好心的提醒了一句：「Hey! boys. 你们没发现你们俩的老婆已经跑了吗？」

Thor和Cap这才发现原先在沙发上坐着的Loki和Bucky已经不见了。

「Loki去哪了？」

 

「Bucky去哪了？」

「Well，他们找Coulson去顶楼晒太阳了。」Pepper幸灾乐祸的补了一句。

「Shit!!!」——三只蓝色眼睛异口同声的咒骂。

 

「Language.」——Stark超级开心又欠揍地回了一句，他实在爱死了跟Cap讲这句话了！

Natasha和Pepper开了一瓶香槟，聊起了男人到底可以有多愚蠢幼稚？ 

 

Stark识相的摸摸鼻子也窝进实验室，与Banner合体成最有爱的科学组。

 

美其名开车实则打盹的Barton很放心把驾驶工作交给Friday，自己在高档的按摩椅上安稳入睡。

 

Strange完全沉浸在他的魔法书中自动屏蔽，毕竟跟这些复仇者尤其是弟控Bucky控什么的相处实在太累了。

那两个金发傻瓜呢？早冲到露台找弟弟跟老婆去啦！

 


	28. Chapter 28

一路上，除了看Thor和Cap的互怼之外，倒也算风平浪静。

 

所以一行人很顺利的在第三天来到一座相当浓密的森林里——这是Friday给的调查结果。 Stark不得不感叹他的超级秘书的效率，他实在很难想像，如今的美国，竟然还能有如此原始未开发的地方。

 

复仇者将露营车停在一条小溪旁，溪流清澈见底，有可爱的小鱼游来游去。来到山林里最大的好处就是新鲜的空气、浓密的绿意和永远也用不完的芬多精，但是享受的同时必须付出一点代价，这个代价直接又简单——谁来晚餐？

 

之前的路上他们都是去餐厅解决一日三餐，反正Friday总会尽责的提供他们当地最好最出名的餐厅，并且还贴心地帮忙预定好位置，所以他们全都很自然而然的忽视了——他们之中到底有谁会煮饭？

「晚饭怎么办？」几个大男人看着桌上过分原始的食材，你看我、我看你轮流打量对方，最后一致把带着全部希望的目光往Natasha和Pepper身上放。

 

「别看我，刀子对我而言是拿来干掉敌人用的，不是拿来切菜用的。」Natasha率先举手投降，她的间谍和特工教育里，可没有做菜这一项。

 

「如果你们不介意吃生菜沙拉维生，还是没有酱料的那一种，那我也不介意。」Pepper跟进，她是Stark集团的总裁，不是厨师。

 

几个大男人同时苦了脸——

 

Barton后悔没有顺路去接老婆孩子，起码此刻不用饿肚子。

 

Stark十年来被超级AI和Pepper照顾得太好，早已丧失了基本的生活本能。

 

Banner的七个博士学位中，没有一项和做菜的艺术沾得上关系，人各有天分、这一部分的天分他必须老实承认，他真的没有。

 

Strange的魔法里，好像从来都不用顾到食衣住行如此基本的东西，他的魔法更艰深但也更不实用于日常生活中。 

 

Cap虽然比他们都好一点，毕竟有个天真不按世事的酷寒战士要照顾，但是也就真的只有那么一点，他可以做出各种跟李子有关的甜点，但是除了Bucky以外，没人欣赏。

 

Thor就…别提了，他连厨房长什么样子都不知道，唯一会做的事是给Loki冲咖啡。

 

新晋的闺密组巴基森交换一个眼神，兴致盎然地看着一群大男人对着一堆原始食材束手无策的模样。

 

就在Stark受不了准备出动直升机去买外卖时，邪神殿下开口了。

 

被复仇者列为重点保护对象的Asgard王后语带嘲讽、眼光鄙夷的说：「破铜烂铁，都跑到这种鬼地方来了还要叫外卖？果真是愚蠢的蝼蚁的想法。」而且等你买完回来，这群人早饿死了。

 

「斑比，那不然你说怎么办？晚饭你煮吗？」站着说话不腰疼——这是亿万富翁心中的碎念。

 

「你不怕我在里面下药？」这真是个好主意，他第一个就要把二流法师毒到三天离不开厕所，以报当初自由落体三十分钟的仇。

 

这次换成Stark超不屑，「讲的好像你会一样？」这两个神兄弟虽然都在中庭生活快一年了，但是基本生活技能都没多大提升，弟控提升的技能都只跟弟弟有关，Loki则是什么都喜欢靠魔法，但是现在怀着身孕，他早就没有半点魔力了，连捅Thor的小刀都是随身携带，不是靠自己变出来。

 

「虽然我从来没煮过，但是不要小看神的创造力和学习力，蝼蚁。」

 

钢铁人有个坏习惯，就是激不得：「斑比，你敢煮我就敢吃，你要是煮得出来这辆车老子送你。」

 

还没等Loki回嘴，弟控就跳出来反对：「那怎么行？Loki现在怀孕，怎么可以让他煮饭？」——我都没有吃过我弟弟煮的饭，哪轮的到你们？

 

Loki连白眼也不想翻了，转头就给了亲爱的老哥一刀，Thor反应很快的避过，想接着抗议：「brother，我舍不得……」

 

「brother，你话太多了，即便你是国王，也要尊重王后的权威。」

 

「Loki，我………」Thor还想辩解，却被弟弟一个眼刀逼得不得不吞下所有想抗议的声音，委屈巴巴的看着弟弟。

 

那模样让Loki很想笑，他知道Thor在意什么，于是凑到Thor耳边，以只有Thor听得见的音量小声哄着：「谁说我没给你做过饭？你一千岁生日那年，你的晚餐到饭后甜点，可都是我一个人做的。」

 

「这就是那天你消失一整天到最后一刻才出现的原因？」Thor又惊又喜——

 

——那天仙宫有个生日宴会，Thor一整天都找不到Loki，他翻遍仙宫，却连母亲和Heimdall都不知道Loki躲哪去了——当然，不是不知道，是配合难得不恶作剧的Loki，所以假装不知道。

 

Thor本来没太在意，他知道Loki一向不喜欢吵闹的宴会，虽然有点失望，但是他并不想勉强弟弟参加会让他不自在的宴会，他还是和四勇士玩得很高兴，而吃到晚餐甜点时Loki才姗姗来迟，奇怪的是那天连父亲都没指责Loki的缺席。

 

Thor一直都是个粗心大意的人，用Loki的话说就是没味觉的笨蛋，可是那天的他竟然味觉难得的敏锐了一次，他一直觉得那天的晚餐特别好吃，直到今天他才终于有了解答— —

 

「你以为不靠魔法我能有多快？」好看的眉毛高高挑起，守了那么多年的秘密为了哄这个傻子就这样自己揭露出来，感觉还是满不爽的。

 

Thor无视满场观众，搂紧了弟弟，「我以为我的礼物是那个睡前的晚安吻？」——复仇者们习惯性的把眼光移开，这种狗粮就是让他们看一千年他们大概也习惯不了。

 

「看在一千岁的份上，你可以有两个礼物。」Asgard王后很高傲的宣布，还是没有告诉国王，为了那天的晚餐，他烫了自己的手多少次、还切了自己好几只手指头——这有关面子问题，毕竟这些事对神来说实在太丢脸。

 

金毛猎犬被摸摸头，咧嘴傻笑自得其乐去了，小鹿斑比继续转头奋战。

 

「破铜烂铁，就你这台车？还不够让高贵的神给你煮顿饭。」邪神总是喜欢把人气到极点，再狠狠刮上一层皮。

 

「老子再加码一个要求给你，只要合理范围内我做得到，条件随你开。」财大气粗是Stark最好的写照之一。

 

「你说的？」Loki满意的眯起眼，给了Stark一个过分友好的微笑。

 

Stark也不是傻子，既然要加码，那他也可以加码：「我说的！只要你能不靠魔法做出开胃菜、浓汤、主菜、甜点四样菜，而且能让所有人都吃下去不嫌弃，车钥匙在这，回去我就让人去办过户。」——你从小被你那个弟控哥哥惯成这副德行，看起来就是手不动三宝的样子，最好是你能进厨房。

 

Loki对Bucky眨眨眼，后者眼中闪着奇耀的光芒，久违的邪笑再次挂在嘴边：「成交！破铜烂铁，希望你不会太过心痛。小胖子、复活人，来帮忙。 」

 

——所有观战的复仇者，默默在心中为亿万富翁点蜡。

 

 

一个小时过后

 

「……………」Tony‧输了五百万‧Stark，目瞪口呆的瞪视桌上丰盛的晚餐，Pepper深表同情的为他阖上下巴。

 

生菜沙拉拌上橙汁油醋酱附了红酒番茄，吃起来清爽开胃、义式番茄海鲜汤，鲜甜的汤头让人想把汤匙也喝下去、威灵顿牛排熟度恰到好处，完全不输给任何一间五星级餐厅的主厨、甜点毫无悬念的是布丁，淋上黏腻浓稠的李子酱，碰撞出精彩的完美。

 

——犹如蝗虫过境般一扫而空的餐桌，说明了Loki主厨的成功和花花公子的失败。

 


	29. Chapter 29

邪神满意的看着钢铁人面如死灰的交出钥匙，然后吩咐Friday去办理过户的前置作业。

「斑比，说吧！另一个条件是什么？」Stark决定长痛不如短痛，一次性的出血总比慢慢被刮上好几刀来得爽快多了。

 

「这个嘛………」偏偏Loki喜欢的是慢慢来，他轻啜着Bucky刚冲好的咖啡，神态语气都欠揍到不行的假意思索。

 

好在雷神还是很有战友爱的，他认真盯着他的王后，难得严肃的语气是让Loki别再刺激Stark，「Brother，别顽皮。」——毕竟你一顿饭的功夫就赢了人家一台五百万的车，更别提你在复仇者大楼的吃住，全都是倒楣的亿万富翁承包，做人还是要有点道义的，弟弟。

Loki扁扁嘴觉得委屈极了——你居然为了破铜烂铁这样严肃警告我？

那小表情让Thor一下心就软了，赶忙把弟弟搂紧连亲好几下才哄道：「Tony为了我们做了很多事，你知道的。」

被宠坏的王后则哼哼两声，才不甘不愿的说出他的要求：「很简单，你们老是找复活人来看住我，你得给他在Stark集团弄个职位发个薪资，工资不能低于神盾局，万一哪天独眼龙真的开除他，至少他还能养家活口。车子不用给我，过户给小胖子吧！我对这台破车才没兴趣。」

这番言论引来了复活特工惊讶的眼神，他没想到斑比会考虑这个，那只是他随口的碎念，斑比却记在心上——他以为斑比从来就不在意这些，他从来就好像只是习惯性地被所有人宠爱着，他连感谢的语气都那么讨厌，但是他居然也开始慢慢愿意付出——

那眼神却让Loki全身都不自在，他白了Coulson一眼，不耐烦的扔出一句，只是脸上却泛起可疑的红光：「这是避免万一你真的失业了，没人请我吃布丁。」

Coulson笑了，看来傲娇这属性大概得跟着斑比到天荒地老了。

Bucky则是满眼欣喜，却被Cap打断：「那怎么可以？这台车这么贵，Bucky不能收。」Cap的正直大概已经无人能敌，只有他能这样拒绝如此庞大的诱惑——虽然他不敢看Bucky的眼神，他知道他有多喜欢这台车。

「老古板，这是我的车，我说可以就可以，我是给小胖子的又不是给你的。」Loki不悦地眯起眼。

 

「可是……」

Stark大手一挥，及时解决了这场争论：「行了，不用争了，老子既然敢赌就输得起。Cap，你也不用拒绝，这是斑比跟Bucky的事，他们高兴就好了，你看Bucky多喜欢。」身为一个成功的企业家，Stark最明白，即便再怎么不甘愿，诚信是非常重要的。

更何况，只有正直过头的Cap才会看不出来，这根本是闺密组一早就说好的事。

看着Cao明显抗拒却又无可奈何的表情，Bucky忍不住弱弱的说：「斑比，Steve说这很贵，我还是不要了，你偶尔借我玩玩就好了。」

 

却被一眼瞪回来：「你少啰嗦，别你们家老古板说什么你就信什么，我说可以就可以。」

 

「可是………」

 

「没有可是，这台车我要来一点用都没有，要不是有孩子，我才不会靠这么愚蠢的方式移动，给我我也不会开。再说了，我有Thor，我们阿斯嘉王会飞呢！」语气中的那抹骄傲，让在场的人都不自觉地抖了一下，被摸头的金毛猎犬更是得意洋洋地搂紧自家小鹿斑比——虽然弟弟老是嫌弃我，但他就是爱我的。

圆滚滚的眼睛还是担心的看向紧皱眉头的Cap，「Steve……」那语气让Cap在心底叹了口气。

 

「Steve，没事的，Loki说要给Bucky就给Bucky，你拒绝他会生气的。」Thor开口帮腔，还顺带拍了拍他一路都看不顺眼的Cap以示诚意，只是那力道重得让Cap差点没喷一口老血——这样的Loki让Thor爱不释手，他的弟弟就是这样，表面傲娇，但是只要他认定，他就会愿意掏心掏肺的对人好，就像当年他在Jotunheimr救下Fandral一样。

 

「It’s ok, Steve，相信我，Tony不缺这五百万的。」Pepper也拍了拍满脸纠结的金发帅哥，语中的霸气让大伙感叹：有钱就是不一样啊！ ——虽然回房后还是要算一下Tony一口气就输了五百万的事，但是身为能掌管整个Stark集团的女中英豪，她也绝对不是那种翻脸不认帐的人。

——复仇者联盟再次为队友Stark默哀，顺便为Captain America也哀悼一秒钟，看来乖巧的Winter Soldier离他愈来愈远了。

 

晚饭后大家在溪边升起营火，拿出啤酒借着火光在月下畅饮，毫无顾忌地谈天说地。身为不能饮酒的孕夫，照惯例让Bucky扶着出去散步，Coulson原本也想跟着，却被Barton拦着拼酒，只好又坐回原位。经过刚刚的戏码，Thor也不好意思再阻挡，拉着还是有些郁闷的Cap也喝了起来。

但是没过多久，Bucky就回来了，只有他一个人回来。

Thor立刻站起身，焦急的问：「Loki呢？你们不是一起出去的吗？」

 

Bucky满脸急切，几乎要哭出来：「他没回来吗？Loki不见了！」

 

「你说什么？」Thor立刻跳起来，就冲上去想拎住Bucky的领子，Cap一个反射动作，把Bucky牢牢护在身后。 Thor的拳头已经握起，随时就要挥出——

「Thor，冷静点，先听Bucky说完。」Natasha拉开Thor，示意他先把手放下。

 

Winter Soldier终于哭了出来，靠在Cap怀里让他安心，却又因为担心失踪的Loki而紧绷，本来就不太信任自己的心智的他，整个人看起来好像随时会崩溃一样，抽抽噎噎的说：「我们本来在散步，我怕他冷，想回来给他拿披风，让他在原地等我，但我后来又想到那里太黑了他一个人不安全，就回去找他，可是他就不见了。」

「他又逃走了？」Bucky的话让强大的雷神几乎腿软。

不可控制的第一个念头就是Loki又逃跑了，带着他们的孩子一起逃跑了？这个念头一出现，巨大的心碎立刻排山倒海的将他淹没，回忆猝不及防，无力蔓延全身，想躲也躲不开，是不是就像上次一样，他又离开他了——

可是Loki答应过的，他那么真诚的对他承诺过，他不会再离开他。 Thor被惊慌弄得浑沌不堪，他一面相信着Loki对他的保证，一面又不可抑制的害怕着——

Cap将Bucky拉得远一些，只怕眼前这个神会立刻炸了这座森林。

 

Stark挡在Pepper前面，考虑是不是该先用直升机送她走？

 

Banner悄悄将Natasha从Thor身边带开，夫妻俩忧虑的对视。

 

Barton思考着自己上了麻醉药的箭，对神到底有没有用？

 

Coulson头都大了，一边担心斑比的安危，一边担心怎么跟Fury交代？

Strange倒是很淡定，冷静分析着：「不可能，Loki现在没有魔法，这么短的时间内他不可能走得太远，他一定还在这座森林里。」这段话让Thor总算稍微安定下来——是啊！ Loki的魔力全都被孩子吸收走了，他早就没有瞬间消失的能力。

「Strange说得对，只要Loki还在森林里，我们就一定找得到他。」Banner立刻附和——看来今晚谁也别睡了，铲平这座森林都得把Loki找出来。

 

「我就该给斑比戴上追踪装置。」Stark为自己的粗心抱怨了一句。

Cap立刻接口分派任务：「Easy, Thor，没事的！guys，都戴上通讯器和照明设备，我们分头去找。Stark，你和Thor会飞，你们在天空看。Strange，你看看能不能用魔法感应到Loki。我往东、Bucky往西、Barton去南边、Natasha和Banner往北找。Coulson，你和Pepper留在露营车等，万一Loki回来，你得安抚他，千万别让他再跑了。」

——复仇者联盟出动，所有人拿上装备原地解散。

 


	30. Chapter 30

Thor飞了好几圈，然而他什么也找不到，关心则乱让他愈来愈焦躁，Stark想离他远一点，却还是不忍心：「Thor，你冷静一点，你是最了解斑比的人，你仔细想想，他可能会去哪里？」

听了Stark的劝戒，Asgard国王逼着自己停下来，不再随意飞来飞去的乱窜。他停在树干上思索，在月亮下的影子显得纤细孤独。

Stark看了他一眼就往另一头飞去，他还是躲远一点的好，要不然经历无数大小战役的钢铁人，最后却死在战友手上，这也太冤枉了点。

Thor静下心来，回想着Loki对他的每一句诺言。他说过，他会无条件的相信Loki，所以他不可以怀疑Loki。 Loki答应过的，他那么诚恳认真地承诺过，他还记得那天他闪闪发亮的绿眼藏着深深满满的爱，说他不会逃跑，所以Loki绝对不是离开他，他只是不知道去哪儿了？

 

也许是久违的恶作剧，等他找到他、他就会露出得逞的笑容，嘲讽他又犯蠢被骗了，也许是他乱走迷路了，他正在哪里等着他找到他，等他找到他、他会扑进他怀里跟他撒娇哭诉、也许——

 

他闭上眼睛用心去感受，Loki存在的气息。他翻遍回忆用心去思考，他的Loki，到底会在哪里？ Loki从小就没有安全感，小时候他们玩捉迷藏，Loki总是能躲得很好很隐密，而每一次，Loki都会习惯性的把自己缩得小小的。可是无论他怎么藏，最后，Thor总会找到他——

——他告诉自己，这只是他们的另一次捉迷藏而已。

蔚蓝的眼眸再次张开，不再漫无目的地随意乱飞，而是用独眼仔细搜索每个最隐密的地方。在两棵最浓密的树荫之间，被夜色完全掩盖的角落，Thor终于看见，缩成一团正瑟瑟发抖的身影。

借着月光，Thor能看见那若隐若现的冰蓝色皮肤，他在月下显得诡谲却又瑰丽，布满全身的独特花纹，脸上看似怪异实则美艳的纹路，额头上那小小的角看起来俏皮可爱，即便从未见过，他也知道那就是他的Loki。

Thor用最快的速度往那抹蓝色身影飞去，落地时小心翼翼地就怕吓着他，他弯下自己高大的身躯，蹲在他面前平视那个小小的人球，轻轻叫着：「Loki⋯⋯」

但是那个人影却抖得更厉害，Loki努力把自己的脸埋入膝盖间，死都不愿意抬起头，他只想把自己缩到谁也看不见，口中喊着连他自己也不敢面对的拒绝：「NO………你别看我、别看我……」

Thor却捧起他的脸，压着他的颈子强迫他正视自己：「Loki，我的宝贝，你看着我、看着我——」

他终于对上那双腥红色的眼睛，血色的眼有着透明的泪，折射出恐慌和逃避，吞噬Thor的心，一抽一跳，紧紧发疼。

雷神将唇贴上那抹蓝色，不顾邪神的抗拒将他整个人拉入怀里紧紧圈住，不让他逃跑也不让他反抗：「brother，没事的，你很美，不管你什么样子都很美。」他真的很美，他知道Loki是寒冰巨人，他却从来都没见过他原本的样子，他不知道原来Loki这么害怕自己的模样——

 

——诸神在上，Loki怎么可以不知道自己到底有多美？

 

他还是抖个不停：「No………」Thor更不知道，Loki一千多年来，也没看过几次自己的样子，他把自己藏得很好、藏得太好，连他都快忘记自己是寒冰巨人的本质，骤然想起令他恐慌、也令他无措。

 

他附在他耳边轻轻哄着，一声声的唤着他的名。温暖又坚实的大手，一手覆盖在黑色的发上，不断来回，另一手落在纤细的背上，不断徘徊。感受到怀中的人随着他的呼唤渐渐稳定下来，不再抖得跟筛子一样。 Thor手上的力道不自知的又加重了些，重得让Loki有些发疼，他却没有推开他——

他们都害怕，所以紧抓不放。

Thor害怕他一鬆手怀中的小东西就会逃得远远的，让他再也找不到——

Loki害怕他一鬆手所有的幸福就会成为幻影泡沫，让他再也得不到——

他们都太惧怕会失去身边的这个人。

Thor好心痛，他心痛他的Loki在被他找到之前，居然是这样瑟瑟无助的躲在这里独自颤抖。是他的错，他没有保护好他，他好气自己，自责的想给自己几个耳光，他怎么可以让怀着身孕的Loki独自一个人面对恐慌——

国王用尽全力想将王后揉入骨子里，「宝贝，没事了，我爱你——别怕，我在这，我爱你……Loki，记得吗？Never doubt I love you⋯⋯」他知道，他的Loki不是一个会轻易表现出恐惧的人，他会故作镇定、他会强作安定、不管是假装还是勉强，他从不示弱于人。

Loki尽可能的想冷静下来，他想用一种讽刺又残酷的口吻自嘲，可是还没开口就滑落的眼泪让他看起来更加楚楚可怜，「我就是你小时候口口声声要杀掉的怪物……」——你不害怕吗？这才是我真实的样子，不管我怎么努力，我都改变不了血液里流窜的罪恶，你曾经是那么信誓旦旦的说过，要杀光我的族群，可是你爱上的却是这样的我。

我们生而为王，我却是邪罪之王。

 

当他在月夜中等待，却发现自己变成寒冰巨人的模样时，他第一个念头就是要把自己藏起来，不让任何人看到这副丑陋恶心的模样，尤其是Thor，哪怕只是想像，只要想到Thor脸上会露出一丝厌恶，他就觉得自己会无法呼吸——

 

——可是他心底最深处藏着最后一丝希冀，他希望Thor会来找他、会来带他回家，即便是这样难看的自己，他希望Thor仍会信誓旦旦的说爱他，就像过去的每一次一样，Thor对他说：跟我回家——

 

他在希望和绝望中被拉扯，唯一的救赎只有他的爱人。

Thor读懂了那个绝望的表情，这让他无比心疼。他轻柔的吻去那些眼泪，蓝色的肌肤比平常更冰凉，甚至带着一股Jotunheimr刺骨的寒气，好像会将他冻伤。 Loki拼命摇头想躲开，却被他紧紧禁锢在怀里而动弹不得：「不是的，Loki，你是我的王后、我的妻子、我的弟弟、我最深爱的人……宝贝，你要相信我，我不会不要你，你忘记我不可以失去你的吗？无论你是什么样子、无论你是谁、无论你是哪里人，只要是你，我都爱。你这样好美，你美得让我会忘记呼吸，我爱你⋯⋯My Queen——」

以一种虔诚膜拜信仰的心意，用火热的舌头滑过冰蓝的每一吋肌肤，让他的Loki明白，他不会冻伤他的，但是他可以温暖他——Loki说过他是最耀眼的太阳，但Loki不知道的是，如果没有Loki，名为Thor的太阳就永远不可能再发光。

Loki的眼泪掉得更凶，「Brother……」他在Thor的亲吻里感受到他最深刻的爱，那是自己追寻千年的渴望，时间从来都不会倒退，但是他对Thor的爱却愈发深刻。他曾经以为Thor是他自卑的来源，可是后来的他才发现，如果没有Thor，他也无法为邪神的神格找到归属——

「嘘——不哭了，我在这里，我就在这儿。」Thor解下披风将Loki整个人包了起来，「宝贝，不怕，没事的，有我在，I love you……」Thor把耳朵里的通讯器关掉扔得远远的，再一次亲吻上还在哭泣的人儿，大掌缓缓往下，温柔抚过开始渐渐显怀的肚子，然后往更深的禁地探去⋯⋯

「放松，宝贝，放轻松——嘘——我要你——」

 

「Brother……」

啜泣成为呻吟，呻吟成为哭喊，娇羞了月光，惊吓了鸟儿，抚平了自卑和无助——

 


	31. Chapter 31

「⋯⋯⋯」当Thor终于抱着Loki回到露营车时，散落四方、急切不已的复仇者也在留守的Coulson的召集下迅速集结回来，所有人都看着那个缩在Thor怀中的身躯，讶异的说不出话。

Loki挣脱Thor，躲到他身后，想用那个高大挺拔的身影遮住自己。众人的表情让他刚刚被Thor安抚的心又恐惧起来，他想逃走，逃得远远的——是不是无论他怎么努力，都改变不了他是怪物的事实？

唯一能支撑他的只有Thor始终紧握不放的那双手。

营火还烧着，木头在火焰中发出轻微的噼啪声，还带着淡淡的焦香，温暖着每一个人的身躯。 Pepper烧了水泡了上好的英国茶等着大家回来，空气盈满茶香，温暖了每一个人的心。

Bucky走上前把Loki从Thor身后拖出来，拉起他的手毫无顾忌的上下打量，率先打破沉默，赞叹了一声：「Loki，你真好看。」

如果此刻拉着他的人不是Bucky，Loki可能会以为这个人正在嘲讽他，可是酷寒战士天真的眼中，写着真诚和赞美，这个眼神化去了Loki的防备。

「真的，斑比，虽然跟之前的你完全不一样，但是你看起来美得不可思议。」万年好闺密Coulson也立刻跟进，他尽力控制脸上的惊讶，即便真的非常震惊，他也不敢表现出来，就怕脆弱的孕夫会因此崩溃。

复仇者们渐渐回过神来。

「斑比，不管你是什么颜色、什么样子，我们都是朋友，by the way，我的孩子们一定会觉得你很酷，我真的后悔没带他们来了。」Barton补充，他真心觉得可惜，眼前的邪神简直像是从神话故事中走出来的一样。

「斑比，没事的。以前我们中庭有部电影叫阿凡达，里面的纳美人跟你很像，那部电影可卖钱了，我都后悔没投资拍摄。」Stark不改嘴炮本性，用他向来奇特的观点安慰可怜巴巴的寒冰美人，Pepper听得连翻白眼。

「Loki，你吓死我们了，Bucky都急哭了。」Cap语气非常温和的小小说教着。

「Loki，你是独一无二的，我们谁也变不成像你这么美的模样。」Natasha的声音一向有种安抚的力量，心细的她拿来干净的披风将Loki整个人围起，想让他放松下来。

「Loki，别这样，你比Hulk好看多了！想想地球人给Hulk的称呼，绿色怪物。」Banner幽默的自嘲，却刺疼了Natasha，她瞪了丈夫一眼，后者则给她一个It's ok的微笑。

「Loki，你没受伤吧？我给你检查一下，看看孩子怎么样了。」Strange提出一个能转移Loki注意力的方式。

Loki在队友的温暖和善意中，终于平静下来，他低下头，小小声的说：「Thank you, my friends.」然后他又转头拍了拍还紧紧拉着他的Bucky，认真的说：「小胖子，我没事，让你担心了。别哭了，又不是小孩子。」手习惯性地想往那张脸上捏几下，却看见那双眼的红肿而改成温柔的拭去还没干的泪——诸神在上！这个小胖子是一路哭着找他吗？

Bucky的确是哭了一整路，任凭Cap如何安慰也没用。

他的脑袋无法控制的不断回想前两天他们三个在露台上的对话，Loki好看的绿色眼睛闪着恶意又友好的光芒，自信的对他说：「小胖子，既然你这么喜欢这台车，等着！我给你弄来。」——以前他不太懂为什么Thor总说Loki的谎言只是用来恶作剧的，但是今天他就明白了，Loki没唬他，他真的帮他赢来那台五百万的露营车。

可是他却把他弄丢了，他居然粗心大意的把他一个人留在黑暗的森林里——

Loki盯着他，认真的说：「小胖子，我只说一次，不是你的错，是我自己跑掉的。我被自己的样子吓坏了，所以我才躲起来的，不是故意让你找不到，所以别哭了。」

复仇者们的话都给了他难以言喻的力量，而Thor的爱更是让他生出无限的信心——他想要真实的面对自己，即便是不堪，那也是属于他的一部份，只要Thor只看着他，他的世界就完整了，什么也不必害怕。

在谎言之神的安抚下，酷寒战士心上的大石总算落地，哭红的鼻头一抽一抽的，和Coulson一左一右扶着Loki，回露营车上那间属于神兄弟、整栋房车最大间的房间去了。

Thor和Strange紧跟在后，大伙们收拾了营区，才一起回到舒适的客厅等待。

Loki累坏了，一沾到枕头就立刻昏了过去，这让Thor刚放下的心又高高吊起，他看见Strange蹙起眉头苦恼万分的样子。

——Strange以眼神示意Thor出去再说。

Thor是最后一个离开房间的，他小心地抽出被Loki紧握的手，温柔的替他盖好被子，抚开他额前的碎发，亲吻他的额头，无声的说：「晚安，我的爱，有个好梦。」

 

Stark经验丰富的准备好最呛辣的酒等待着他，Thor一坐下二话不说就先往他手里塞酒杯，「看在斑比睡着的份上，Point Break，别摔杯子，不然你会吵醒他。」

Thor的回应是一口气喝完杯子里的酒，然后捏爆酒杯，干脆的说：「Strange，说吧！我做好准备了。」

 

亿万富翁心塞的转头跟Pepper取暖：浑蛋！那是奥地利进口的水晶杯啊！不让你砸你就捏，秀力气给谁看呢！

 

「看起来，这个孩子非常强壮，强壮到超乎预料，他吸收魔力的速度比我预测的更快，所以Loki才会变回寒冰巨人的模样。再这样下去，他可能撑不了三个月……」Strange缓缓地说出自己的分析，有些头疼。

「我上次跟你说的事……」Thor皱着眉接口，其实Strange开口之前他也猜到差不多的结果，所以他更加着急。

 

Strange打断他，即使不忍心，但他真的没有办法：「Thor，不是我不帮你，但是我还需要一点时间，你总得让我恢复完全，否则即便我想，我也不能送你去英灵殿。」

 

「他还能支撑多久？」

 

「大概两个月吧。」

「我们要不要先回复仇者大楼，毕竟那里的设备比较齐全？」Natasha岔开话题，怕他们再讨论下去真的会掀了这台价值五百万的车——钱是小事，重点是这台车现在名义上可是那个邪神的囊中之物，掀了他会炸毛的。

Bucky反对，「可是复仇者大楼出入的人那么多，Loki不会喜欢被人看见他现在的样子的。」虽然他刚晋升邪神的朋友不久，却觉得他们好像认识很久了，他比Thor更能猜到他的心意，就像他在湖边告诉Loki的，他们很相似。

还在心痛自己高级进口杯的Stark还是很仗义，「这个我来安排，我保证，绝对不会让任何一个人看见斑比的样子。」——反正有尽忠职守、全年无休Friday在，这个任务根本是小Case。

 

「不，我们按照原定计画，玩完这个星期才回去。」金发大块头同意了酷寒战士的话，拒绝了这份提议。

 

「Thor，你确定？」Cap担心的看着他，迟疑的问着。

他得到雷神坚定的回答：「Loki不会喜欢这样的，反正也没有别的选择，我们就玩完这个星期。」

 

「也好，就算我们想出办法，他大概也要很久都不能出门了。」Banner点头同意，心底思考着自己的研究，和Stark对视着，却没有再多说什么。

 

「别担心，我觉得Loki是很坚强的，只要有你在，小鹿斑比就不会有事。」Barton充满信心、乐天地说。

——那一夜，Asgard国王守着自己的王后，彻夜无眠。

 


	32. Chapter 32

隔天Loki醒得很早，当他睡醒时天才蒙蒙亮着，他一睁开眼睛，就撞进一望无际的蔚蓝海岸中，他的哥哥，即便只剩下一只眼睛，眼底的深情也能将他淹没。

Thor靠在床头温柔地凝视他，他举起自己的手看了看，发现还是一片蓝——好吧！至少现在他能跟Thor的蓝眼睛呼应了。

邪神脸色不善：「你又没休息吗？」

 

雷神微微一笑：「你太美了，我看着你就忘了睡了。」

 

「⋯⋯⋯」Loki撇撇嘴——你小时候可不是这么说的。

 

他亲了亲他额头上的角，宠溺的问：「肚子饿吗？」

 

「不饿。」Loki翻了个白眼——怀孕之后Thor根本把他当猪养，每天就是问他累不累？饿不饿？困不困？

「那我们去散散步吧？」

 

「Asgard王这么有闲心？」

 

「不然等那个小胖子醒来，又要把你抢走了。」Thor是个行动派，话还没说完就把他的王后直接拦腰抱了起来，向门外走去。

 

恶作剧之神憋着嘴角的笑意，一本正经的问：「brother，别告诉我你这是在吃醋？」

 

Thor咬牙：「我很高兴他这么喜欢你，但是照顾你是我的工作，只有我可以搂着你抱着你。」他非常感动Bucky对Loki的好，但这不妨碍他看到Bucky把手扶在Loki纤腰上时，想剁了那双手的念头。

 

双手攀上Thor的脖子，Loki满意地将脸埋在他胸口偷笑。

 

 

Thor揽着Loki的腰，温柔又紧密的将他禁锢在自己怀中的安全范围内，一起缓缓走进清晨的迷雾中，带着湿气的空气冷冽清新，有一种洗涤的感觉。

他们沿着溪流慢慢走去，早晨的水气与渐亮的阳光，会让人放松下来。没多久就走到一块大石头旁，Thor拉着他坐到石头上，那是个很好的位置，可以看见溪流娟娟、看见晨曦初露、看见光线透过繁盛的树叶间洒落，眺望远方是巍然屹立的高山，环绕耳边的是小鸟鸣枝。

尽管已经用披风将Loki包得紧紧的，他还是不放心的把他环在自己火热的胸膛内——Loki的体温本就偏低，变回寒冰巨人的他，更是处处透着一股冷意。

把手覆盖在Loki渐渐凸显的肚皮上，想了很久，Thor终于开口问：「Loki，你知道孩子是男是女吗？」

他们没有谈过关于孩子的任何问题，因为他们连能不能保住孩子都不确定，为了不想再加深彼此的伤心，他们都有意无意的逃避这个话题。可是经过昨晚Loki的失踪，Thor才发现，不敢面对的抗拒是无法解决任何问题和伤心，即便留不孩子，也不能否认祂真的存在过。如果真的是诸神的旨意，至少，他们在祂离开前，会给祂最好的爱。

Loki明白Thor的想法，但其实他一直都希望Thor能跟他谈谈孩子，但是Thor怕加深Loki的恐惧、Loki也怕加深Thor的焦虑。他们千年来就是这样走过来的，在一步步的试探和理解中，更加学会为彼此着想、更加疯狂深刻的把彼此刻进自己的灵魂中。

然而他只是推开哥哥稳健的臂膀，舒服枕在他的大长腿上，这样他能更清楚的看见他的表情，才反问道：「你想要男孩还是女孩？」

 

遇到自己弟弟就傻呼呼的国王，提起自己的孩子表情更加柔软，他说出他心目中那个乖巧可爱的模样：「我想要一个跟你一样漂亮的女儿，如果她能有你的眼睛和头发，她一定会是九界中最美的公主。」

 

Loki毫不客气地翻了个白眼，「怎么听起来很像我们的姐姐？那你是不是要把她取名叫Hela？」要真是像我，你是嫌一个王后捅你肾不够，想要两边一起来，左右平衡是吧？

「别吧？你忘了我的眼睛怎么没的？」想起当时失去眼睛的疼痛，连英勇的雷神都心有余悸。

 

Loki伸手摸上那个眼罩，声如细丝的喃喃自语：「总有一天我会给你治好的。」——眼罩虽然很适合Thor，但他还是非常看不顺眼。

 

他的声音很小，几乎像是叹息一样，但Thor还是听见了，他笑着调整了一下姿势，让Loki半躺在他怀中，靠在他健壮的手臂上，「我不在乎，我只要你在我身边。所以祂到底是小公主还是小王子？」

提起这个Asgard王后就郁闷，变不回原本的样子，也无法用魔法侦测孩子，他没好气的说：「我怎么知道，我又没有魔法可以探测。」他现在只能靠着原始的本能，理解孩子的需求。

 

Thor把玩柔软的黑发，继续追问：「那你呢？你想要小公主还是小王子？」

 

「我想要儿子。」

 

「为什么？」明明就是女儿比较可爱。

 

「因为有了女儿的话你一定会把她宠上天，而且会超过我。」傲娇的邪神光是想像这个画面，就有点莫名的不爽。

 

「不会的，你永远是我心目中最重要的，谁也不能超越你。」国王赶紧表忠心，免得王后心情不好又要拔刀。

 

「哼！」

每次哄不好Loki，Thor的必杀技就是个热吻，再附带几句永远说不腻的情话：「I love you, brother.」

 

黑发男人被吻得脸红心跳，他花了一点时间才平复了自己的心绪，再次开口：「如果是小公主，我希望她能有你的金色头发和蓝色眼睛。」

 

「为什么？」Thor很惊讶——他以为Loki会希望孩子从头到脚都像他自己。

 

「因为那看起来很漂亮，像中庭人说的洋娃娃。」我们的孩子怎么可以不像你——而且长长的金发适合女儿不适合你的，哥哥。

 

「我以为你讨厌我的头发跟眼睛？」

 

「这真是误会，我讨厌的是你这个人，brother。」

 

「小骗子！」Thor宠溺的捏了捏蓝色的脸，把Loki身上的披风拉得更紧一点。

即便正享受着哥哥毫无保留的宠爱，银舌头还是讲不出好话：「但是不管是儿子还是女儿，我都衷心的希望他们不要遗传到你的脑子。」

 

「Loki……」金毛猎犬又出现了，无奈又委屈。

 

「你怎么可以被骗一千多年都学不乖？」小骗子笑得像是偷了腥的猫，得意洋洋。

 

「因为我爱你。」讲不赢就亲吧！还能怎么办？

这倒是个堵上银舌头的好理由——Loki再次被封住嘴时这样想着。

将脸埋进Thor的腹肌，好一阵子Loki才再次出声：「Thor……」

 

「嗯？」

 

「如果我真的没有办法给你一个孩子怎么办？」他把脸埋在他怀里不愿意出来，不敢面对他此刻的表情，他怕他会看见失望。

 

Thor却把他拉起来，即使变成红色，他依然能在Loki眼中看见自己的倒影。大手放在柔软的颈上，很轻很慢地说：「无所谓，宝贝，真的没关系。你已经把自己给了我，你才是我神生中最好的礼物。」

他还是有些不安：「可是Asgard的王位……」——诸神在上，这是邪神的神生中，唯一一次觉得对不起众神之父。

 

「我们可以做好其他的安排。」

 

王后终于笑了，Thor最笨却也最聪明的地方就在这里，他总是能以爱融化他，「你就是个笨蛋，Asgard有你这个国王真是不幸。」

 

「所以我最聪明的一件事就是爱上你，让你成为我的王后。」

Thor从来都不在乎自己会不会把Loki宠坏，为了他过于溺爱Loki，他不是没有接收过别人的劝戒和抱怨，但是他始终不予理会。他只怕自己不够宠爱Loki，他怎么可以不宠他？ ——

——我最幸运的就是有你一直在身边，My Queen。

——我最幸运的就是有你一直爱着我，My King。


	33. Chapter 33

等神兄弟回到营地时，整个复仇者联盟已经都起床了。

Stark双眼无神的接过Pepper递给他的咖啡，还没从早起的阴郁中清醒。

 

Cap和Bucky已经慢跑回来，即便不在复仇者大楼，作息正常的Captain America还是不会丢下每日训练，无时无刻都要求让自己保持在最好状态。

 

Banner搂着Natasha，夫妻俩看起来像是一起放空。 Banner脑海里还是想着自己的研究，Natasha则想着不知道Loki愿不愿意给他们做早餐？

 

Barton收拾着箭筒，兴致勃勃地想去打猎。

 

Strange自己泡了杯英式早安茶，考虑着到底该拿Bucky的李子还是Loki的甜点当早点？毕竟他实在不敢把希望放在一直出状况的Loki身上。

 

Coulson饿得前胸贴后背，一看见神兄弟就冲着Loki直喊：「斑比，你终于回来了。我们的早餐呢？」

邪神发火了：「复活人，我是高贵的神，你居然指望让我给你做一天三餐？」我是为了给你赢一份工资才纡尊降贵的给你们做了顿晚餐，你竟然还想让我包办接下来的三餐？

 

「求你了斑比，我快饿死了，昨天为了找你，我们的晚餐早就消化光了。」Coulson哀嚎着，把Loki的黑脸忽略的很彻底。

 

不得不说，Coulson这个朋友没白做，他很准确的命中Loki心软的点。 Loki转头正好对视上Bucky闪烁期待的双眼，眼底明明白白地写着：我好饿。

 

「………等着。」火大的丢下这句话，Asgard王后终究认命的往厨房走去。

 

Natasha钻进厨房，走到正忙着量面粉的Loki身边问道：「Loki，需要帮忙吗？」

 

「帮我搅拌面糊吧！顺着搅就行了，别太大力。」

 

接过钢盆，Natasha笑着说：「要不是亲眼所见，我真的很难想像你会做饭。」

 

「我在宇宙洪荒中流放这么久，如果不自己动手，早就饿死了。」他说的轻描淡写，却让不远处的Thor心里一阵发疼。

Natasha朝他瞪了一眼，让他克制好自己别冲进来。

美艳的女特工决定换个比较不沉重的话题：「听Thor说，你给他的一千岁生日礼物就是一顿晚餐？而且他居然到现在才知道。」

 

「他居然吃得出差异，我也是非常惊讶。」他还记得那天晚上Thor兴高采烈地告诉他，今天的晚餐特别好吃，这句话让邪神把一直切到自己的手的火憋回肚子里，还赏了他一个晚安吻。

陷入美好回忆中的笑容特别明亮，Natasha仔细的打量小鹿斑比的神情，不由得感叹了一声：「你真的很爱Thor。」

 

难得的是傲娇的神竟然没有否认：「因为他也很爱我。」

 

Natasha看着那样的他，忍不住说：「我相信世界上没有比你们更适合彼此的人了。」

 

Loki则是朝她眨眨眼，「我也认为世界上没有比妳更适合Hulk的人了。」

 

他们相视一笑，Thor向诸神发誓，他愿意付出任何代价，只要能留住Loki那个美好的笑容。

 

 

 

放下刀叉，连吃了五大松饼的亿万富翁满足的叹了口气，才缓缓说道：「说真的，斑比，这台车输给你不算亏。」他真的没办法理解从小养尊处优的神，这么好的手艺是打哪来的？

 

「的确，我真的很难想像快被Thor宠成傻瓜的你，手艺竟然这么好。」吃到肚子都鼓起来还舍不得停手的Coulson连连点头附和。

 

「我的弟弟是最棒的。」弟控在嘴巴塞满东西的情况下还不忘插嘴护弟，那番弟控言论和完全不王室的吃相让所有人都默默翻了个白眼。

 

而白眼翻的最大的自然还是他的王后，Loki嫌弃的擦去他嘴边的果酱，凶巴巴的念道：「吃东西时不许说话，你可不可以好好记住mother对我们的教导？看看你的吃相，哪有国王的样子？」

 

金毛猎犬很委屈的闭上嘴，大口咬着松饼泄恨。

 

「Thor，我真的非常替你孩子的未来担忧，你不知道身教重于言教的道理吗？」拥有三个孩子的神射手忍不住念了一句，却收获了所有人的瞪视——你能别哪壶不开提哪壶吗？

 

那个微妙的气氛却让邪神轻笑出声，「没事的，各位，我跟Thor已经都说好了，你们不用这么小心翼翼的。」

 

「Loki……」酷寒战士担心的看着谎言之神，他还没有完全从昨晚的惊吓中回过神来。

 

察觉到身边人情绪的变化，Loki安抚的拍着他，顺手往他盘子里添了块松饼，「小胖子，我没事，真的没事，再吃点吧，昨天的李子酱还有剩。 」

 

「谢谢你们，my friends。这段时间让你们都担心了，但是我跟Loki已经讲好，我们会爱着这个孩子直到最后一刻的。」Thor这次学乖了，把嘴里的东西咽下去才开口。

 

「别放弃，我相信一定还有希望的。」Banner担起打气的角色，有些控制不住的往Stark看去，最有爱的科学组快速的交换了意味深长的眼神。

 

Natasha则现学现卖的Loki眨眼，「毕竟你们是九界中最适合彼此的人了。」却让身旁的丈夫气压立刻下沉——亲爱的，你不能对有夫之夫调情。

 

「说真的，也许你们两个单独出去渡个假如何？你们结婚之后连蜜月都还没有去呢！」Pepper看着恩爱的夫夫，不由得给了个提议，刚巧是上次复仇者们开会的主题。

 

「我才不会学愚蠢的中庭凡人渡蜜月呢！」变成蓝色的神不可一世的语气依旧很讨厌。

 

Asgard王无奈的唤了王后一声，「Loki。」语气里有小小的警告，「好好说话，不许顽皮。」和大大的宠溺。

 

偷觑哥哥的脸色，恶作剧之神乖巧地改口，「……我现在这样怎么去渡假？会吓死那些凡人的。」

 

一直没出声的Strange开口了：「如果你是担心这个，我倒可以帮忙。」——拜托，你们这两个神赶快找个地方玩，滚的愈远愈好，省得Thor天天追在他后面问他到底什么时候可以送他去英灵殿。

 

神兄弟还来不及回答，大家就听见响亮的哔哔声。

 

Cap拿出手机低头一看，随即皱起眉头，然后对大家宣布：「是Wanda，她让我们赶紧回去。」

 

「发生什么事了？」Stark第一个跳起来冲到驾驶舱与Friday连线——难道纽约那边出事了？不对啊！那Friday跟Happy怎么没通知他？

 

「不知道，但是Wanda不会没事叫我们提早回去。」Cap边说边回覆讯息。

 

「难道出事了？」Barton也紧张起来。

 

Natasha则是压住丈夫的手，稳定他的情绪。

 

Coulson倒是很冷静的发挥神盾局探员的专业，「应该不可能，我也没接到Boss的通知，所以应该不是有恶势力入侵地球。」

 

「Wanda说……没有发生坏事，但叫我们回去就对了。」Cap避开Wanda讯息上的那句与Loki有关没说，以免再次引起神兄弟的恐慌。

 

Strange放下茶杯，沉稳的说着：「别想了，回去就知道了。」他也猜到可能与Loki有关，但是也跟Cap一样觉得最好先什么也别说。

 

「Come on, guys! 把营地清一清就出发吧！」Captain America下了指令与结论。

 

Thor朝着Stark的方向看，「Stark，我们昨天晚上说的问题……」后半句则没说完。

 

「放心吧！Point Break，我会处理。」Stark跟Friday问完话确定没事后，又一脸轻松地回到餐桌前。

 

「我来吧，这样比较快。」Strange懒得看他们打哑谜，直接伸出手朝着Loki施了个魔法。

 

「WOW——太厉害了。」Bucky忍不住惊呼。

 

——Strangeg收回手的那瞬间，Loki又变回Asgard人。

 

Strangeg补充说明：「但这只是障眼法而已，我的魔法只是让他看上去是原本的样子，实际上他现在还是寒冰巨人的模样。」虽然很不愿意承认，但他知道如果Loki自己来的话肯定能做的更好。

 

但Thor已经很满意了，至少他就看不出来，「Thank you, my friend.」所以他对着Strangeg真诚的致谢。

 

——被万千宠爱的Asgard王后则是又给国王添了好几块松饼，一脸平静。

 


	34. Chapter 34

三天后，好不容易回到复仇者大楼的众人，都各自松了一口气。

「Friday，Wanda跟Vision呢？」Stark皱着眉头看着无人迎接的公共休息室，不明白把他们千里找回来的那两个人为什么不在。

【Boss，他们回来没多久后又出门了。 】Friday给了Stark一个完全没帮助的答案，这让亿万富翁的眉头皱得更紧了。

Cap朝Bucky看了一眼，亲密的伴侣迅速理解其中的意义。于是酷寒战士钻到恶作剧之神身边，「Loki，我们去散步吧。」兴致勃勃地提出邀请。

邪神看着各怀心思的复仇者们，很有趣似的勾起一个邪魅的笑容。而Bucky看似如同以往但是更加天真的表情，以及Thor毫不反对的模样，在他眼底则是明明白白的宣示：我的任务就是把你支开，所以你快跟我走吧。

「Why not?」Loki笑得更加开心，只是那笑容让准备跟两人一起去散步的Coulson打了个冷颤。但是身为保卫世界和平的神盾局特工，毫无选择的只能跟着Bucky一起扶着娇贵的孕夫往庭院走。

 

 

好不容易送走的闺蜜三人组的复仇者们，再度一起松了一口气。

「走吧，Wanda说他在Strange家等我们。」负责与Wanda保持联系的Cap在确认三人走远后，才对着队友们开口道。

回来的路上Cap已经私底下找机会跟Thor透露过，这次Wanda急着找他们回来的原因跟Loki有关，所以Asgard王总算压下把自己的拳头往Bucky的脸上挥的冲动，但他还是很想剁了那双正放在他的王后腰上的那只手。

「啧！真是不客气。」Strange碎念了一句，绯红女巫进他的至圣所跟进自己家门一样，这让中庭第一魔法师小小的感觉被挑衅了。但他还是认命地画出传送圈，将所有人带到自己那个略显阴暗的至圣所里。

Wanda果然已经坐在客厅里等待他们，手上还端着一杯自己非常自来熟泡的红茶。 Vision则是有些无奈的看着老婆大人，对Strange投去抱歉的眼神，Strange倒也懒得计较，至少Wanda不会炸了他房子，可比那只斑比好多了。

「好久不见啊，各位。」小女孩漾着天真无邪的笑容，对毫无头绪的伙伴们眨眼。

「Wanda，你急着把我们叫回来，还说跟Loki有关，是妳发现了什么吗？」Thor迫不急待地问。

 

绯红女巫无辜却欠揍的说着：「没有，我什么都没发现。」只是眼底闪过一丝恶趣味的光芒。

Stark没有错过那抹酷似邪神的神采，他眯起眼问：「………那妳叫我们回来干嘛？」——小女孩学坏了。该不会是跟小鹿斑比相处久了，所以被传染了吧？

Thor觉得自己可能又要控制不住电流了。

Wanda虽然年轻，但是很识相，所以她开始淘淘不绝的说下去：「Well，你们知道吗？那天晚上我突然很想家，所以我就拉着Vision跑回家一趟。结果你们知道我进门看见了什么吗？我那对没羞没躁的爸爸们居然就坐在沙发上接吻，我的老天，我大老远跑回家不是为了看他们放闪的，毕竟这种戏码在复仇者大楼天天都可以看见，好不容易你们出门了，我实在不想再被辣眼睛，所以我就………」

一向是所有人里最冷静温和的Banner博士，竟意外的打断她：「说重点。」他觉得再听她说下去，可能说到天黑都不会有结果，只会让Hulk跑出来把她摔一顿——而且他也看到了Wanda那抹恶作剧的光。

而每个人都不约而同地赞同了这句话，一起逼视讲个没完的小女孩。

Vision不由得叹了口气，温声劝告老婆：「Wanda，别卖关子了，妳再玩下去Thor会炸了这里的，然后Strange也会追杀妳。」毕竟前身是超级AI，在学习人情世故上，他比Asgard王后的领悟力好多了。

 

看到大家脸色的Wanda，举起双手却笑得更加愉快，但还是非常识时务的说出自己的目的：「Fine，我真的什么都没发现，但是我问到一个方法，可以让Thor现在就去英灵殿。」反正她想看到的效果也差不多看够了，只可惜小鹿斑比不在，不然就可以报复他当初为了选礼服差点逼疯她的事——傲娇的邪神不能惹，但是小心眼的女人更不能惹。

「什么意思？」Stark再次开口替大家发问。

 

Wanda耸耸肩，一派轻松的说：「你们知道我的混沌魔法很强大对吧？我可以把我的魔法暂时与Doctor Strange共享，由他指挥咒语，我提供魔法能量，这样就可以现在就送Thor去英灵殿见他父王跟母后。」

 

果不其然，Asgard王的眼睛立刻发亮，「妳是说真的？」他紧紧的盯着Wanda，仿佛只要她敢说一个不字，他就要立刻打死她。

然而最理解情况的Strange却皱起眉头问：「Wanda，妳应该知道吧？这很危险。」

 

「我当然知道，所以我准备好了，反正再危险也没有雷神炸了纽约危险。」Wanda接收到Thor恐怖的讯号，终于有一丝罪恶感，态度良好的回答。

 

Barton却犀利的盯着小女孩，提出了另外一个完全不相关的问题：「妳怎么会突然知道这个方法？」

 

但是Wanda却只是轻描淡写地扯开，「这不重要。Thor，你到底要不要去？」

「当然要，我衷心的感谢妳，我的朋友。」

 

「算了吧，你的感谢早就不值钱了。」果然只有年轻人有不怕死的精神，她再度说出所有复仇者的心声，再次收获无数赞美的眼神——亲爱的，我们真的太需要妳来替我们说出真心话了。

 

「Thor，如果你准备好了，那就来吧。」Strange决定速战速决，不然他真的迟早会受不了Thor骚扰而把这两个神一起丢到外太空。

Wanda终于露出今天以来最严肃认真的表情，对大家慎重的说：「这个魔法很危险，所以我需要你们大家守着至圣所，不能让任何人打扰到我们。一旦情况不对，就立刻想办法把我们三个人分开。」

 

「放心吧，有我们在，我们不会让你们有危险的。」擅长指挥的Cap坚定的回答，莫名的就给人一种无限的信心。

看着队友们坚决的态度，Wanda忍不住笑了。

「Dr. Strange，不会有事的，相信我。」

 

「我相信妳，Scarlet Witch。」

这是来自战友间最坚强厚实的信念与信任，他们早已走过互相质疑的过程。

 

复仇者们将三个人围起来，Strange开始催动咒语，Wanda手上出现大家都很熟悉的红色光芒。 Thor闭上眼睛，感受到一阵强大的吸力，好不容易站稳，睁开眼睛后他高兴地发现自己已经再次来到英灵殿。

一样的宫殿、一样的花园、一样的凉亭，而Frigga和Odin早已站在那里等待他。

Thor亲吻完母亲后就急着的对她说：「Mother, Loki……」

 

Frigga温柔地拍拍他，示意他冷静下来，「我知道，你坐下来，听你父王说。」她指了指凉亭的石椅，让Thor坐到那里去。

知道儿子心急，Odin也没有耽搁，三人一坐定位就开始解释：「宇宙魔方的能量可以供给Loki，那本来就是寒冰巨人的神物，所以跟Loki所需的能量很相似。但是如同你朋友所说的，Loki受过太多的伤，对他造成一定的影响，再加上他本来就不是纯种的寒冰巨人，当年他就是因为太过弱小才会被Laufey抛弃。而宇宙魔方的能量太过强大，因此Loki不能直接从宇宙魔方吸收力量，那会加重摧毁他。所以你要想办法，把宇宙魔方的能量结合你的神力转换成Loki可以吸收的形式，这样才能同时补充Loki跟孩子所需要的养分，可惜Mjolnir和Gungnir已毁，不然就可以帮得上忙……」

 

Odin的话让Thor燃起前所未有的信心，「我明白了，我会找出办法的。Father, thank you so much.」这就代表Loki跟孩子都有救了。他从没有像此刻一样感激上天，让他的弟弟拥有九界中最聪明的脑袋，他临走前搜刮了仙宫的宝物库和金库，不但让他们能够安顿Asgard的人民，更救了他们自己。

看着从沉重难安瞬间提起精神的儿子，Odin和Frigga都觉得很欣慰。 Thor最大的优点大概就是永不放弃的精神，只要他活着、即便有时失意，他也会奋战到最后一刻。

突然Odin像想起什么似的，又提醒了一句：「Thor，有机会你问问Loki，当年他掉下彩虹桥后到底发生了什么事？也许你能从过去中知道他曾经受过哪些伤，这有助于帮他疗伤。」

「Yes, father.」

一直安静聆听父子二人对话的Frigga这才插了一句嘴，「Thor，别担心，我相信一切都会好起来的，我跟你父王会为你们祝福的。」

 

她的脸上有着如同从前的微笑，让Thor仿佛回到金殿前的那天，母亲告诉他：记住你有一样东西是伟大的众神之父也没有的，就是我这个母亲。——而Thor从来都不否认，那确实是他神生拥有过最温暖慈爱的礼物，她是他和Loki最好的母亲。

「Thank you, mother.」来自母亲的安慰，会给予难得脆弱无助的新任九界之王，难以言说的力量。

 

曾经的神王和神后看着历经风霜、却成长茁壮到他们未曾想像地步的儿子，深感骄傲。

 


	35. Chapter 35

Loki顺从的任由Bucky和Coulson扶着，三个人一起缓缓漫步在蔚蓝的天空下。

他假装没看到Bucky一路上和Coulson互相使的眼色——两个非情侶的大男人眉来眼去的画面实在不是很舒服。同时他也很不爽，他是怀孕了没错，但这并不代表可以把他当傻子看。

他们走到湖边，坐在阳伞底下，Loki眯起眼，享受着两人一如往常却有些手忙脚乱的服务。 Coulson帮他盖上毯子，Bucky拿来布丁和咖啡，圆圆的眼睛睁得大大的，看着Loki听话的开始吃起点心。

正当两人都松了一口气时，Loki冷不防的出声了：「天气这么好，我觉得我们应该出去玩玩。」

这个现在娇弱无比的孕夫想出去玩？别开玩笑了。 Coulson第一个反对：「斑比，别闹，你现在不适合出门乱走。」

 

「我不适合出门？那你们还带我去露营？」配合嗤笑语气的是个大大的白眼。

 

Coulson义正严辞的反驳：「Tony的露营车上什么都有，我们把一切都准备的很齐全，但是你怀着孩子，我不能贸然带你出门。」

Loki瞪了他一眼，换了个人问：「小胖子？」那双绿色眼睛带着逼视意味，看得人心底发毛。

 

酷寒战士不自在的回避他的目光，「Loki，你就乖乖待在这晒太阳嘛，这不是很舒服吗？」

 

「出门玩更舒服。」

 

Coulson头痛的插嘴：「Thor回来看不到你会打死我们两个的。」这只斑比一天不蹦达就全身不舒服吗？

审视的目光来回在几乎想逃走的两人身上流转，Loki终于满意了，这才问出他的目的：「要我不出去也行，说吧，他们干嘛去了？小女孩急着叫我们回来，又到底是为什么？」

 

 「没有啊！他们开会去了，你也知道他们集体离开大厦，回来总要跟神盾局开个会。」Bucky心虚却快速的回答，然而这并没有什么帮助，只显得破绽百出。

 

 「开会？神盾局？那复活人为什么还在这？」邪神微笑，但是他的笑却让Coulson再次打了个冷颤。

但他只能硬着头皮说下去：「我有我的任务。」

「噢！你的任务就是监视我。」Loki理解似的点点头，但是眼里的阴沉，暗示着他此刻不是很美丽的情绪。

神盾局特工对此觉得很心虚：「Well…斑比，别这样，你知道不是那么一回事。」

 

绿色眼珠几乎要蒙上一层雾气，「我不知道，复活人，我以为我们是朋友。」声音里没有掩饰的难过，会让人心疼的想对他掏心掏肺。

叹口气，Coulson投降了，「……Fine! Wanda叫我们回来，只说跟你有关。」他再次怀疑人生，为什么他看着Loki眼底的受伤会觉得很抱歉？

但他还是不满意：「还有呢？」

 

Coulson凝视那双绿色眼睛，试着想坚持一次，却再次一败涂地，只能认份回答他的问题：「……Thor一直想再去一次英灵殿，他觉得你父王跟母后也许能有办法让你保住孩子。」

这个回答倒是完全出乎Loki的意料之外，他喃喃自语：「去英灵殿的消耗极大，二流法师应该没有办法这么短的时间内再送他去一次，小女巫急着找我们回来一定是发现了什么……Shit! 他们在哪？」他跳了起来。

Bucky被他吓了一大跳，「Loki……」连忙上前按着他，试图想安抚他的情绪。

 

但是他却得到Loki暴躁的吼声：「说！」

 

「他们应该在Strange家。」看着斑比不同以往的优雅，Coulson知道这不太对劲，老实地快速说完。

 

「我要去找Thor。」说完他就想往外冲，却被Bucky跟Coulson联手拦住。

这引起了邪神非常大的不满，他凶恶的瞪视两人，眼睛几乎要喷出火花。

Coulson又叹口气，认命地说：「你没有魔法怎么去？我去开车，你们到大门口等我。」

着急的Asgard王后在酷寒战士的搀扶下，匆匆往庭院大门走去。

雷神从英灵殿回来后，Wanda和Strange几乎累瘫，Cap和Barton连忙上前将两人扶到沙发上坐好。

Stark第一个耐不住性子，开口问道：「Thor，有什么结果吗？」

「我父王说，远古冬棺能提供Loki需要的能量，但是那股力量太过强大，所以我必须要把我的神力结合冬棺的力量，想办法转成Loki能吸收的型态。」 Thor缓缓回答，却毫无头绪。

「……………」Cap和Barton对看一眼，两人一脸懵逼——Hello! 你刚刚说什么？你说的是人话吗？

 

「bingo! 这次我们倒是赌对了。」Stark倒是乐不可支，得意洋洋。

而心中只有弟弟的Asgard国王则是一脸无知的发问：「什么意思？」那表情让他看上去更傻了。

Banner好笑的拍拍他，没像Stark那样只想看戏。他向来是个温和又有道义的伙伴，尤其是他在变身Hulk时，因为没人可打就往雷神身上招呼，也让他很过意不去。

 

所以他非常有良心的开口解释：「我跟Tony之前就想过，如果把你的神力看做是科学物质的一种，那有没有办法把他转换为Loki可以吸收的形式。举个最简单的例子来说，根据爱因斯坦的理论，正子和电子等费米子可以转换为非物质的光子。在这些过程中可以产生或是消灭物质，但是物质及能量的总和却不会改变。而根据你父亲的说法，更加证实了这个可行性。好消息是，我们早在Strange为Loki诊断完之后，就已经开始着手做研究。」

 

「……………」正义的Captain America和神射手Hawkeye保持一样的表情，目光开始放空——你们在说什么？你们说的是英文吗？我们是同一个世界的人吗？

 

但是幸运的是懵逼不只他们两个人，事主兼苦主的好战友Thor显然比他们俩更发懵，唯一值得高兴的是，他运转不良的大脑因为弟控能力而智商上升，所以他非常愉快地听出一个结论：「所以你的意思是Loki跟孩子都有救了？」

 

这个认知让Thor几乎想抱着眼前的好友，狠狠地亲上几口。

 

大概是看出他的念头，所以Banner满脸恶心的远离他，「我告诉过你，Banner比Hulk有用，Banner有7个PHD，Hulk一个都没有。」

 

Asgard王厚颜无耻的见Banner说Banner：「当然，my friend，我也说过我只喜欢你。」

 

Hulk, my friend，请原谅我，我也会见Hulk说Hulk——十分没有原则的国王在心底对帮他保护人民的战友默默地说。

 

Stark终于自满完了，看着Banner一脸不想接话的样子，他真怕他会干脆把Hulk放出来，所以不得不跳出来接下去：「不过，现在看来我们的研究要改变方向并加大范围了，你得把远古冬棺交给我们，我们才能好好研究。」

 

「当然，我马上就回Asgard拿。」Thor连连点头，就想往外走。

却被美丽大方的黑寡妇一脚踹回沙发上。

 

她瞪着这个金发白痴，冷冷说道：「先把问题讨论完再走。」她实在不想一天到晚为了这件事开会。

 

「还要讨论什么？」伟大的雷神再度一脸发懵。

 

「Thor，我不想泼你冷水，可是我必须要告诉你，我们的研究成果并不理想，甚至可以说是毫无进展，毕竟你的神力对我们来说并非真的只如一个物质那么简单。 」Banner叹口气，继续说明。

 

Stark没有叹气，那不符合亿万富翁的风格，所以他只是鄙视的看着他：「Point Break，你的脑子里除了小鹿斑比能装点别的事吗？我们的时间不多，也没有把握一定能在两个月内研究出来，你打算要把这个结果告诉斑比吗？」

 

「我………」这真是个好问题，彻底难倒了国王陛下。

 

然而他还没来得及好好思考人生，至圣所的大门就被人踹开——Strange以为被攻击，差点没炸了来人。

 

众人定神一看，却看到一脸火大的邪神，和心虚对看的Coulson和Bucky。


	36. Chapter 36

这场面简直不能更加温馨。

Natasha幸灾乐祸地想着。 Loki一来就冲上去揍了哥哥一拳，然后怒视Strange和Wanda。在那一刻，所有人都真真切切的感受到，眼前这个人，虽然失去了所有的力量，但他确确实实是个神。

他依旧是当初那个炸了纽约的邪神，有着不容忽视的能量和愤怒。

Stark皱着眉问，「斑比，你干嘛？」这只斑比又是抽哪门子的风？但是他也有些心惊，Loki此刻的模样，让Stark联想到当年他将他丢出Stark大楼的事，这是过之而无不及的愤怒。

 

「Loki…别这样，有话好说。」Bucky结结巴巴的说着，想要劝住抓狂的神，他想走近他，却被Cap按住，将他护在身后。

 

Cap发懵的脑袋还是搞不太清楚状况，只能凭着本能行事，那个样子的Loki，让他回想到当初德国的情况，所以他不敢让Bucky去冒险。

「有什么好说的，二流法师，你难道不清楚这有多危险吗？」邪神炸毛了，对着Strange大声咆哮。

「Loki……你听我说……」Thor试图拉住他，想把他揽入怀里，却被一把推开，还被多揍了一拳。

 

他对着兄长大吼：「Thor Odinson，你是Asgard的国王，你难道不知道什么能做什么不能做吗？」他真的很生气，此刻的愤怒足以媲美当初Thor要他拿掉孩子的时刻——

 

所有人都惊惧的意识到这件事，那简直像是要爆发战争。

「Loki，这是唯一的办法，我们查遍书籍都查不出能让你保住孩子的方法。」Strange忽视Loki的怨怼，冷静的开口。

 

「那你们就能去冒险？你们让这个白痴去冒险，还要把你们自己赔进去？」他吼得更大声，看起来像是想把他们全部人都揍一顿的样子。

 

「………」每个人都震惊的说不出话——斑比这是在关心他们？

但是此刻众人的石化却引起邪神更大的怒火。

再让Loki疯下去，他的至圣所又会不保了——这是来自Strange的内心话。所以他当机立断，用仅剩的魔力画出传送圈，将这对神兄弟一起丢出至圣所。

自己惹的祸自己负责、自己的弟弟自己搞定，祝你好运，Asgard国王。

 

而复仇者们清醒过来后，对着Doctor Strange献上无限敬意。

 

没人在乎Asgard国王会不会被王后捅死——孕夫嘛！火气大点也是正常的。所以兄弟你就忍耐点，自己找的老婆自己受着，不然你还敢离了不成。

这是战友们集体不厚道的隔岸观火。

 

「Shit!!!!!!」Loki气疯了，那个二流法师居然敢趁他没有魔法的时候，再次用传送圈对付他。

Thor被丢入传送圈之前，下意识的反应就是搂紧弟弟，免得他到达目的地后又跌倒。他扶着弟弟站起身，发现Strange又把他们丢到当初Odin离去的海边。

 

但是Loki还在生气，怒目逼视哥哥，狠狠推开护着他的那只手。

 

Thor很少看到Loki真正生气的模样。他的弟弟、他的王后，从来就是个很会隐藏情绪的人，他喜欢用刻薄和冷漠去应对所有的情感，他不喜欢让人家看见真正的自己——因为他是谎言之神，谎言之神擅长谎言，不擅长真实。

 

「Loki，听我说、你听我说……」Thor用体力优势将弟弟拉进怀里，没有功夫去想这得让他挨上多少刀。

 

然而对方却气得浑身发抖，「还有什么好说的？」边说还边死命拳打脚踢，挣扎着想推开他。

 

Thor将他锁得更紧，「我不能失去你，也不想失去孩子，这是唯一的方式……」

 

「你知道那有多危险吗？」

 

「我知道，但是我爱你……」

 

失去理智的谎言之神难得的说出真心话：「那你知道我爱你吗？你怎么可以背着我去冒险？你知道我不可以失去你吗？」他的眼角染上雾气，迷迷蒙蒙，有着难以承受的重量。

 

雷神被弟弟难得的真心话感动得一塌糊涂，不管不顾的吻上他，用最真实的温情安抚他：「没事了、没事了——你看，我在这儿，我就在这，没事了…… 」

 

Loki终于哭了出来，哭着对哥哥说：「你怎么可以这样……当初在Sakaar的时候你也是这样……」

 

在Sakaar上被哥哥电倒，是Loki这辈子最恐惧的时刻。

 

他们都知道，Thor打不过海拉，所以他宁愿让Thor误会他再次背叛他，也要阻止他回到Asgard。可是Thor看穿他，就像他不愿意Thor去送死，Thor也不愿意Loki陪他去死。所以他电倒他——他几乎可以听见哥哥没说出口的话：brother，你要好好活着。

 

Thor将他整个人纳入怀里，就像Loki失踪那晚一样，紧紧包围的起来，在他耳边不断的轻声安抚：「我知道，没事了，brother, I’m here.」

 

Loki看着兄长真诚的蓝色眼睛，双手紧紧掐上Thor的肩膀，像是要确认他的存在一样。 Thor任由他捏着，温柔的亲吻他——直到Loki终于耗尽力气倒在他怀里，抽抽噎噎，最终他放任自己再次被哥哥的温柔和爱情收服。

 

抱着终于静下来的Loki，两人就这样坐在海岸边的草地上，凝视一望无际的大海。 Loki停止哭泣，温顺的待在丈夫的怀抱中，平息下来。大海带着湿气和温柔扑面而来，Thor一手放在弟弟的肚子上、一手不断拍着弟弟的背脊，下巴抵着他的头顶，将他密密麻麻的围绕起来。

 

 

 

在Loki难得脆弱和真实的氛围中，Thor想起Odin的话。

于是他低下头小心地打量弟弟的神情，终于开口问：「Loki，跟我说说你当年掉下彩虹桥后的事好吗？」

 

「为什么突然想起来问这个？」好不容易平静下来的Loki睨了他一眼，有些奇怪——他以为他永远都不会开口问这个，Thor不是一个喜欢缅怀过去的人，而且他怕勾起Loki痛苦的回忆。

 

他温柔的抚着Loki的脖子，将他更拉近自己，「我想知道全部的你，你的快乐、你的痛苦、你的哀伤、你的一切，」鼻尖贴着鼻尖，没有一点距离， 「Loki，把你的全部都寄托给我，然后你就可以忘记那些难受的过去。」

其实他自己想问这个问题很久了，他不喜欢Loki总是把所有的事都藏在心底。他们一起长大，可是他却错失太多Loki的痛苦没有参与，他想要他说出来，让他好好的心疼他、温暖他。

「也没什么好说的，就是被奇塔瑞人救了，然后我跟他们合作，没什么特别的。」Loki轻描淡写的带过，但是Thor知道绝对不只这样。

 

「还有呢？」

 

「⋯⋯⋯」他真的不是很想谈论这个问题。

 

Thor却不愿意放弃，「brother，再多说一点，我想知道全部。」他把他抱得更紧一点，那是Loki的阴霾，可是他会给他力量，「Loki，你从来都没有告诉过我，当年给你权杖的人到底是谁？展示宇宙魔方的力量给你看的人又是谁？我只是想知道而已，Strange说你受过很多很重的伤，也许我们可以从中知道更多，你要相信我——我不会放开你。」

在Thor的怀抱中，Loki有些好奇的想着——邪神失去雷神会不再完整，那谎言之神失去谎言会变成什么？有些事，他不能永远逃避，他不是超级英雄、也不想做超级英雄，能成为Asgard的救世主他已经很满意了，他更适合那些小闹小恶的恶作剧。

可是来到地球后，他收获的比他想像的更多更多，他以为有了Thor的爱就已经足够、雷神就是诸神赐与邪恶的邪神最好也是唯一的礼物，但他居然有了朋友——即便非常不愿意承认，但是除了Thor以外，他真的也不想看见复仇者联盟里的任何一个人受到伤害，他们都曾经给过他温馨。

 

所以他才会这么生气，生气他们为了他去冒险。

Thor耐心等了一下，却发现怀中的人早已经开始出神，他试探的喊了一声：「Loki？」

他扭动了一下，手紧紧的环上Thor强壮的腰，才缓缓开口：「我放手那一刻的时候是想死的，我的神生充满谎言和绝望，所以我不想再挣扎……谁知道Asgard人这么强大，摔下去后没死还受了重伤，痛死我了。」想起自己当时的满身伤痕，他还是不由自主地皱紧了眉头，「然后我就被奇塔瑞人救了，他们知道我是Asgard人，所以带我去见一个人，他给了我权杖，展示力量。不管我的本意是什么，我都只能跟他们合作，他们不友善，我也是，大家互相利用而已。」

「然后呢？」Thor压下自己心头的疼痛，屏气凝神的继续追问。

 

「他们总是威胁我，时时刻刻，我只能接受威胁，想办法治愈自己。那段时间大概是我最想念你的时候，起码有你在，我比较不担心我睡着之后胸口会突然多了一把刀或是其他更强大的武器。」

 

过去他讨厌Thor的健壮，却又在紧要关头不可抑制的怀念——有Thor在他从来都不会害怕，因为Thor总会挡在他面前，替他赶走所有可怕的东西，就像当年Jotunheimr里的怪物，他其实不害怕，只担心冲动的Thor来不及逃开。

 

「对不起……」强烈的自责席卷Thor，有些喘不过气。

Loki将脸埋在他胸口，感受到自家哥哥情绪的变化，却有些坏心的不愿意安慰他，他才不要这么简单原谅他去冒险的事，所以他只是淡淡地说：「反正也过去了。」

 

「所以那个人到底是谁？」

 

「他叫Thanos。」

 

Thor敏锐的发现这个名字让Loki不由自主的抖了一下，他很惊讶：「你怕他？」

他沉默了一下，像是在整理自己的措辞，才开口回答：「Brother，尽管我很不愿意承认，我也不能否认，他确实拥有超乎我们想像的力量，他……」

 

粗旷的声线有低沉的磁性，那是充满力量的坚定，「别怕，有我在，我不会让你受到任何伤害的。」

 

把自己埋得更深一点，闭上眼感受Thor身上阳光的气息，好像只有这样他才能有勇气说出口：「他说过，要是拿不到宇宙魔方，就算逃到天涯海角，我也无处可藏，他会让我渴望像痛苦一样甜美。」

 

Asgard国王握紧拳头，忿忿地吼：「我会杀了他。」

「即便集结整个复仇者联盟，或许都不是他的对手，他一定还在宇宙的某个角落，伺机而动。」——而他一直害怕着那一天的到来。

 

「所以我们还会有恶战吗？」

 

Loki的声音愈来愈小，Thor得很仔细地听，才能听出语中的一丝恐惧，「brother，你很清楚，地球在九界中，只是一个最微不足道的角落，你们会输的，我们都会输……」

他笑了，Loki的话让他想起当年奥创的事情：「我最喜欢Cap跟Tony讲过的一句话，那我们也要一起输。」

 

「可是我不喜欢输。」——我更不喜欢看见你输给除我以外的任何人。

 

「Loki，你答应我一件事。」

 

「什么？」

 

Thor抬起弟弟的脸，看进他翠绿的眼中，以少见的认真严肃说：「我们会一起生、不然就一起死，永远永远、不要再让我承受失去你的痛苦，如果我们真的输了，那我们就一起走。」

 

这个要求让Loki微微失神，不由自主的问：「那Asgard怎么办？」——你是九界之王，你不可以为了我放弃承担应有的责任。

被问话的国王把他的王后搂得更紧，这个没几刻老实的小骗子是他全部的生命，他的王国没有他还会有新的继承者，可是他们只有彼此——所以他这样说：「他们会有新的国王，我们完成自己的使命，就不算亏欠，答应我。」

「那孩子呢？」

 

「如果输了，我们就带他一起走。如果赢了，我们都会活着的。」

 

「英雄往往都是悲剧牺牲才会成为英雄。」

 

「那他总有一天也会了解他的父亲们，是为了什么而战。」

 

「我才不为蝼蚁而战。」

 

「但是你会为我而战。」

「我是谎言之神，我进不了英灵殿的。」——我们一起走，还是会分开的吧？

 

「那我就陪你去冥界，答应我。」——绝对不会，我会陪着你，死亡也不会将我们分离。

 

他总是会被他哥哥打动，他的眼睛有宇宙般的蓝，还有超越生死的深情，他从来都拒绝不了这种诱惑——Over all the millennia, only you have ever loved me, Thor, only you have ever looked at me with affection in place of condescension.(千年以来，只有你曾经爱过我，Thor，只有你看我的眼神中充满感情而非轻慢。)

「………我答应你。」至少我们的终点会有诗意和爱情。

——Thor吻上他心爱的小骗子，在那之前，他只听见彼此粗重的喘息声和心跳声。


	37. Chapter 37

既然都被丢到挪威，身为Asgard的国王和王后决定回去看看。

重建的彩虹桥和过去一模一样，一切仿佛都没有改变过。每次回到Asgard，兄弟俩都会有种恍惚回到童年的错觉，好似他们还是当年年轻气盛的王子，并肩而立。

「Welcome home.」守门人Heimdall还是一样尽责的欢迎两人，虽然他在心底无数次非议过这对心里只有爱人没有他人的夫夫——身为国王跟王后，一天到晚不着家，这样对吗？

「嗝——」Valkyrie的欢迎照例是个长长的酒嗝，她看起来已经醉得差不多了。诸神黄昏之后，Valkyrie和海姆达尔成为Thor在Asgard最得力的助手，但是她并没有因此改掉酗酒的毛病，Thor并不阻止她，她值得任何她想活着的方式。

三人好笑的看着Valkyrie那副随时会睡过去的模样，Thor招来侍者，吩咐他们将她送回寝殿。

Thor抱歉的对Heimdall笑笑，他知道他并不是一个合格的君王，至少现在他把所有的精力都放在Loki身上，这是不对的，但是幸好他有最忠诚的朋友和跟随者。

Heimdall盯着Loki的肚子看了好一会，才抬头对着夫夫笑道：「他看起来很健康。」

「Thank you, my friend.」Thor满脸笑意的回应。

「brother，你该跟Heimdall去看看，应该有很多事情等着你处理。」Loki对着兄长提醒，那双绿色眼珠转来转去，看起来就不安分的模样。

「那你呢？」

 

「我就随便转转。」

Thor大笑，拦腰抱起了他，对着Heimdall吩咐：「等会到书房来找我。」就抱着Loki走回寝殿。

Heimdall看着兄弟俩的背影，受不了的摇摇头，看看这狗粮撒的，到哪都能秀恩爱，这对夫夫没事还是滚远一点好了，不然他迟早会被闪瞎。

「brother，放我下来。」Loki在Thor怀里不安分地扭动着，满路的仆从让他难得害羞起来。

 

然而他的兄长只是很果断的拒绝他的要求：「No way.」把怀中的弟弟抓得更紧几分。

Asgard虽然是原样重建，但毕竟诸神黄昏时死伤太重，所以比原本的Asgard小上很多，没多久他们就回到Thor的寝宫。 Loki虽然也有自己的寝宫，但那基本就是个摆设，有他兄长在，他除了他身边，还能去哪里？就算两人吵架，Loki气得要跟他分房睡，Thor也会杀到他的房间把人强押回自己的寝宫去，冷战可以，但是你不能让我独守空床啊。

Thor温柔的把Loki放到那张大床上，跟着钻进被窝里伸手将弟弟搂入怀里，满脸宠溺：「Loki，睡一下。」

「我不困，你去忙你的，我就到处走走。」Loki努力地推着那个像山一样壮的身躯。

 

Thor努力憋着满肚子的笑意，摸着弟弟柔软的黑发，一本正经地说：「那可不行，你就想捣乱。」这小混蛋难得回来，肯定要胡作非为，又有Asgard王后的身分做倚仗，没人管得住他。他要是不好好看着，转头他就能乱得天翻地覆。

「Thor Odinson.」通常Loki这样连名带姓的喊他的时候，就代表他心情不太好。

 

Thor亲吻弟弟的眼角，哄着：「听话，我们才刚回来，你累坏了，过两天我们就回去。」

 

Loki挑眉，不解的问：「干嘛这么着急？」他以为他会想在这多待几天。

Thor考虑了一下，却在弟弟不满的瞪视下，决定还是实话实说：「我得拿远古冬棺回去给Tony和班纳研究。」

 

「研究什么？」

「父王说，远古冬棺能够提供你所需要的能量，但是你的身体太虚弱，直接从冬棺吸收能量会对你造成伤害，所以我们要研究怎么把我的神力跟冬棺的力量转换成你跟孩子能吸收的形式。」他简单地把英灵殿里的对话稍微解释了一下，虽然他到现在都不明白那到底是什么意思。

「所以我们的孩子有救了吗？」绿色眼睛里有着大大的期盼。

 

那期盼让Thor很心疼，但是他还是只能覆述伙伴们的话：「宝贝，我不知道，Tony说他们早就预想过这个可能，所以他们早已开始研究，但是时间太短，他们没有把握。」

Loki将手揽上哥哥的脖子，既是撒娇也是哀求，更多的是坚定：「brother，我不想放弃这个孩子。」

 

不管看了多少次，Thor都无法拒绝那样的表情，他认真的回答：「我知道，我也不会放弃，我们会努力到最后一刻。」

「你保证？」只要你说，我就相信。

 

Thor吻着他额头，郑重承诺：「I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.」阳光会再次照耀我们，我们拥有众神之父与众神之母的祝福，还有彼此的爱。

Thor的保证让Loki完全放松下来，他没有说错，Loki其实早已开始困倦，他窝在兄长的怀中，听着让他安心的心跳声，睡意如浪潮席卷，在彻底进入梦乡之前，他喃喃的埋怨他的兄长：「Thor Odinson, you really are the worst brother,」都是你害我怀孕，我才会变得这么软弱，「but you always be my love.」

Thor微微一笑，无比珍重的亲吻弟弟：「Yes, I love you too.」

Thor前往宝物库拿了远古冬棺后才来到书房，Heimdall已经尽责地等在那里。

他将Odin的话又说了一遍给Heimdall听，然后问他知不知道有什么方法。

Heimdall仔细的审视了前任九界之王的战利品，突然回想起当年Odin抱回Loki的那一天——他看着失去一只眼睛的众神之父，小小的婴孩在他怀中睡得很香甜，基于守门人的职责他出言劝戒国王，认为他不应该收养这个孩子。

——他只是个孩子，看看这个小可怜，多么可爱。 Odin这样回答他。

也许是刚拥有自己的孩子不久，那时候Thor也还很小，所以Odin的脸上充满慈父的柔情。他独排众议，坚持收养Loki，让他成为与Thor比肩的王子。 Heimdall当年不理解Odin的决定，但是在诸神黄昏后，终是应证了Odin当年的一时心软，是对的。

回忆让Heimdall脸上的线条柔软了几分，缓缓说道：「这听起来不是不能做到的事，众神之父既然提到Gungnir和Mjolnir能帮得上忙，那就代表关键在于要用什么东西来转化或是削弱冬棺的力量。就好像你最初的雷电之力，是靠着Mjolnir来控制，但是Mjolnir再怎么厉害，也不如你本身的力量。」毕竟是千年的守门人，Heimdall几乎是一针见血的就提出整件事的重点。

Asgard国王的手指无意识的轻敲着桌面，思考着守门人的话。

「那有什么东西可以做到？」

 

「这我就帮不上忙了，九界太过广大，而我太过渺小。但是我建议你将这个消息转达给你地球上的朋友，他们都是很厉害的人，也许他们能够想通。」Heimdall无奈的回答，却突然又想起了什么，「当初Loki可以用远古冬棺冰封我，足以证明冬棺强大的能量。也许你可以试试看，用你的神力打开远古冬棺会发生怎么样的效果？」他再次提出一个非常良好的建议，让Thor眼睛一亮。

但是旋即他又想起当初弟弟做的好事，忍不住有些抱歉：「Heimdall，很抱歉，Loki他……」

Heimdall却摇摇头，平静的说：「不用抱歉，Loki冰封我是他身为君王的权威与愤怒，我确实没有如我所许的那样效忠他。他的王位名正言顺，但是我们却没有真心实意的承认他。虽然后来他假扮Odin又流放我，但他已经在与海拉一役之后，证明他确实有资格成为Asgard的王。」

对于Loki，Asgard上下可以说是又爱又恨。他们爱他终究证明了自己有资格成为Asgard的王，他们爱他最后回到他们身边与他们并肩作战，他们爱他最终选择成为Asgard的王后。但他们实在恨他无所不在的恶作剧，上次他回来，在Valkyrie的酒里放辣椒，气得Valkyrie不顾一切提剑追杀他，闹得仙宫鸡飞狗跳，最后被两人联手赶回复仇者大楼。

Thor忍不住笑了，真心实意的说：「谢谢你，Heimdall。」

「King of Asgard, everything will be fine.」Heimdall也笑了，黄昏之后就是黑夜，但这个年轻的君王带领他们走出黑暗，他们终将能够迎接黎明。

 


	38. Chapter 38

「Loki，听话。」金发大个无奈的看着床上拱成一团的被窝。

然而对方毫不理睬他，只是死死的按住自己的棉被，将自己裹的严严实实，仗着自己怀孕兄长不敢用力，誓死捍卫自己埋在棉被里的权益。

Asgard国王只想仰天长叹，相处了一千五百年，自己兄弟最会的就是跟他耍赖。

「Loki，先出来，窝在里面不嫌闷吗？」Thor试图想扯开棉被，但是里面的人现在身兼孕夫与病人，他根本不敢用任何一点力道——从挪威回来之后，大概是海边的风吹多了，Loki就病了。虽然身为神，但是怀着身孕没有半点魔力与神力的Asgard王后，此刻虚弱的有如他最不屑的中庭蝼蚁一般。

他居然生病了——Loki恨恨地躲在被子里，觉得这简直是奇耻大辱。

更丢脸的是Thor居然小题大作，急得到处求医，最后被Strange以一杯奇怪的魔法药水打发。他是高贵的神，他才不会喝下那个二流法师给的任何东西。

「Loki……」Thor头痛至极，这个小骗子连生病都不安份，不过是想让他喝药而已，他已经跟他闹了快两个小时了，那杯药水却在那里一口都没动过。

「绝不！」被窝里传来气鼓鼓的闷声，听上去十分硬气，要不是嗓音中带着沙哑，很难联想这个声音的主人此刻正发着高烧，胀红了脸。

Thor捂着额头叹气——诸神在上，他到底该拿这个小骗子怎么办？他又哄又骗了大半天，却连棉被的一角都没能掀开。

强悍的雷神陛下觉得他宁愿再跟自己的姐姐打一场，也好过跟总是吃定他的弟弟斗智斗力。

Natasha一进门就看到这对兄弟的对峙，她站在旁边欣赏了好一会肌肉猛男的窘境，顺带腹诽了好几句——活该！谁让你没天没边的宠着他，遭报应了吧？知道你家王后让你宠坏了吧？

等她看够了以后，实在也受不了Thor那个金毛猎犬的可怜样，这才发挥战友的爱心，上前拍拍Thor开口道：「我来吧！Tony跟Bruce他们有事找你，你去看看吧。」

Thor犹豫的看着Natasha，后者对他眨眼一笑，想起过去Loki和Natasha的交手，他想效果可能真的会比自己拿Loki毫无办法好上许多，「那就麻烦妳了。」

而出门前国王还不忘记抱一下那座棉被山，好声好气的说：「Loki，乖乖吃药，我出去一下，马上回来。」

棉被底下的王后却丝毫不为所动，连句话也不肯赏给自家哥哥，Thor只好垂头丧气的出门。

目送走金发神祇后，Natasha“非常温柔”的扯开棉被——只有Thor那个傻子会怕这样会伤害到他的宝贝弟弟，再怎么样也是神，强壮的很好吗？

「Shit——」此举引来邪神愤恨的咒骂。

 

Natasha毫不在意的挑眉看他，威胁道：「你要是再不把药喝了，我就让Hulk来劝你。」

Loki狠狠瞪视眼前笑得十分讨厌的红发特务，然后在心底把所有他知道的词汇都骂了一遍，最后决定把这笔帐算到他亲爱的老哥头上——谁准你让别人来逼我喝药的？久没被捅胆子肥了是吧？

Asgard王后的脸色千变万化，死盯着放在床头柜上的那杯药水，好像这样那杯药水就会自动消失一样。 Natasha也不逼他，就这样静静的等着。终于，Loki愤恨的伸出手，拿过那杯看起来就像毒药的不明液体，抱持着他要把二流法师千刀万剐的精神，闭着眼一口饮尽。

然后他就恶心到差点吐出来——那个二流法师一定是故意整他的，Asgard的魔法药水才没有那么难喝。

不过这次他真是冤枉Strange了。

调制药水虽然不困难，但是要配合Loki寒冰巨人的体质，再加上孕期味觉上的变化，自然味道不可能像他从前喝过的那样。

看着Loki反胃狂呕的样子，Natasha也不禁有些同情，不管男女，怀着身孕都很辛苦。她连忙倒了杯水给他漱口，又帮他拍了拍背，拿出一颗李子给他，说道：「吃点酸甜的，可能会好一点，这是Bucky让我拿来给你的。」

Loki漱口过，然后忿忿的咬了一口李子，总算勉强压下那股恶心的药味，才有气无力的说：「Thor干嘛去了？」

Natasha帮他放好枕头，轻描淡写地表示：「他们正在研究冬棺，让Thor过去用他的神力打开冬棺。」让他能舒适的半靠在床头上。

 

Loki心头微微一跳，既期待又怕受伤害，却面上不显半分，只是淡定的问：「他们有头绪了？」他没有办法不期待，可是他不想再给大家造成压力，毕竟这段时间每个人都为了他跟肚子里的孩子忙得鸡飞狗跳。

但是Natasha没有错过他眼底中闪过的希冀，她无声的叹口气，尽可能的安慰眼前这个孕夫兼病患：「Bucky跟Steve前几天去了趟瓦甘达找T'Challa帮忙，Bucky跟Shuri很熟，她给了他们不少建议，这一次Bruce跟Tony都很有信心。」

她小心翼翼的样子让Loki有些好笑，却也觉得很温暖，然而邪神的天性是傲娇，所以他还是很欠揍的说：「要是再炸一次大楼，Asgard可不会再拿钱出来赔偿。」

Natasha笑道：「那我想Tony会从Thor的工资扣。」

Loki也笑了，还在发烧的脸微微发红，诡异的是看上去倒是比之前苍白的脸色好看些。 Natasha的视线瞄到Loki五个多月已经显怀的很明显的肚子上，有一种难解的钦羡和渴望。

「五个月了吧？说真的，你怀孕的样子居然没有想像中的奇怪。」这真的很怪异，也许是Loki总是一头及肩长发，他的长相又有种说不出的美丽，所以复仇者联盟除了最开始的惊吓外，后来都很快的接受了他是个孕夫的事实。

Loki没有错过Natasha眼底一闪而过的惆怅，他也知道Natasha曾经发生过的事，所以他轻声的问：「要摸摸看吗？」

Natasha倒是十分惊讶：「可以吗？」

 

「Of course. 」Loki则无所谓的耸耸肩，「反正祂也没办法反对。」

得到首肯的Natasha不由自主的深呼吸了一下，才缓缓的伸出手，指尖竟有些微微颤抖，柔软的手附在Loki的孕肚上，感受到生命的顽强，还有说不清道不明的喜悦与感动。

她差点就红了眼眶，这是她永远无法拥有的幸福——

她低着头，遮掩着自己说不出口的心思，留恋的摸着那个小生命，直到她再抬头时已经收拾好心情，笑着说：「感觉好奇妙，他一定很健康。」

「那当然，他可是神之子，son of Thor.」

两人相视一笑，Loki将Natasha的情绪尽收眼底，有些东西在心底慢慢成形——Thor曾经说过：You'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more.

Thor来到Stark的实验室，却发现所有人都全副武装的等着他。

他一脸茫然的看着眼前的状况，傻愣愣的问：「要出任务吗？可是Loki现在在生病，我得陪着他⋯⋯」

Stark只想掐死他，你好歹是个国王，脑容量能不能不要小到除了王后以外什么都装不下？

上次他们试着开启冬棺，结果一个没掌控好，差点炸了半栋大楼，要不是Cap反应快，把那股力量用盾牌反弹出去，复仇者大楼又要重建了。

只是那次很悲催的毁了Stark的实验室，Stark气得差点把神夫夫赶回外太空，若非Cap和Barton联手死命拉着，他已经打算要穿上钢铁装跟和Thor好好的干上一架。

最后则是Bucky和考森一起出马，好说歹说劝了半天，才让Loki答应这次赔偿费用Asgard会负责，Stark这才十分不情愿的同意让神兄弟俩继续留在复仇者大楼里。

Banner近乎同情地看着自己的科学好伙伴，Barton端来一杯咖啡安抚Stark，这才让他勉强把自己即将脱口而出的咒骂随着咖啡咽回肚子里。

确认Stark不会抓狂后，Banner才慢条斯理的推了推眼镜，试着用Thor能听得懂的方式解释给他听：「你的神力开启冬棺散发出的能量十分惊人，但是两者结合之后好像可以转成第三种不同的力量。我们试想，只要能够找到减弱这种能量的方式，并且保存住这股能量，也许就可以让Loki吸收。」

解说得很详细，可惜Asgard国王还是一头雾水：「那要怎么减弱？」

Strange端着他的英国茶，慢悠悠的抛了句：「这次你得好好谢谢Bucky，要不是他想到找Shuri来帮忙，他们到现在也还是没有头绪。」所以别再一天到晚一副人家抢你老婆、杀你全家的醋样了。

所有复仇者都对Thor对Bucky那股幼稚的敌意连连摇头，表示没眼看，他们都替Bucky委屈了，幸好天真的Winter Soldier没有察觉。

Thor更发懵了：「Shuri？那是谁？」不是在说要找方法削弱冬棺的力量吗？怎么又扯了一个不认识的人进来？

提起那个年轻小女孩，Banner满脸敬佩与欣赏：「她是瓦干达的公主，T'Challa的妹妹，同时也是个天才科学家。她建议我们，试着用泛合金吸收这股能量，再想办法转移出来研究。」有的时候，人会受限于经验与年纪，在研究过程中更容易在无意间走入死胡同，就像做证明题一样，卡在自己认为对的步骤钻牛角尖，实际上只要转个方向思考，一切都会迎刃而解。

他们之前一直苦思到底怎么样转换Thor的神力给Loki，后来Thor去了英灵殿才知道冬棺才是Loki需要的。然后Heimdall指出重点，透过什么削弱力量？最后如果没有Shuri的建议，他们到现在都还是像无头苍蝇一样乱转。

「所以？」Thor觉得自己愈来愈懵——诸神在上，这么困难的事应该要让他那个聪明的弟弟来啊！

Stark不耐烦的翻着白眼，接替Banner继续说下去：「上次你开启冬棺，结果炸了半栋大楼，所以Cap跟Bucky拜托T'Challa提供我们足够的泛合金，重新打造了这间实验室。瓦干达的泛合金可以吸收近乎所有震动，包括直接施加在上的动能，吸收了的能量会储存在组成物质的分子键之间，亦即是吸收的能量会使其物质更加坚固。尽管我们至今仍然未知道可以吸收能量的实际数目，但是就过去的案例指出，泛合金吸收能量的数量是有一定的限制。有一例子是有某个石油集团曾在南大西洋的小岛上发现以泛合金组成的地基，他们发现必须要用炸弹爆炸破坏小岛及其泛合金地基结构，虽然泛合金无法承受爆炸能量而被破坏，但是仍然能够吸收爆炸所产生的声波而避免破坏周围环境。」

他可没有Banner那么好心，才懒得管这个金发猛男到底听不听得懂，反正对他而言这又不重要，只要能救他的宝贝弟弟就行了。

「Thor，如果你准备好了，那就开始吧。」Cap实在看不下去了，Thor那个傻样连他都觉得呆透了，虽然他也听不懂就是了。

幸好不只是他，Bucky跟Barton在旁边已经快睡着了。

Thor点点头，走到冬棺前，准备再一次尝试打开冬棺。每个人都打起精神，全身贯注的盯着Thor的举动。

他先让自己静下心，才开始凝聚他的雷电之力，从他手上迸发的雷电蓝与远古冬棺的冰蓝相撞，起初两者似乎互相抵触，然后逐渐混合在一起，形成一束像是闪电般的光线，直往天花板冲。

然后那束光芒再次炸开，一声巨响，所有人都惊得心跳停了两拍。

 


	39. Chapter 39

光芒散去，整个实验室的墙壁都闪着一片蓝。

Thor讶异的看着那些似乎被墙壁吸收的能量，走上去想抚摸，却被Stark一把拉住。

「别碰，这些能量很危险，我们要想办法把它取出来。」Stark以一种旁人难以理解的兴奋阻止着Asgard国王冒失的行为。

 

Thor听话的收回手，反问：「那现在要怎么做？」

这倒是个好问题，最有爱的科学组一时之间也回答不出来。

Banner走近墙壁，几近着迷的看着那些泛着蓝色光芒的能量，细细思索半天，才给了一个回答：「我们要完成物质转化。」

 

「什么意思？」Cap尽可能地让自己显得不要太愚蠢，虽然感觉这个问题本身就很愚蠢。

Stark反应过来，跟着说下去：「简单来说，如果这些能量现在是无形的，我们得把它转化成有形的，并削减它的能量，最好是液化，然后用像吊点滴的方式让Loki吸收。」

「这可以做到吗？」Barton皱起眉头，怎么光听就是很不可思议的事？

 

亿万富翁翻了个白眼，「这不就是我们现在站在这里的原因吗？」被质疑这件事让他觉得很不爽。

「那现在？」Thor听了半天，还是只能举手投降。

 

「剩下的就交给我们吧，再给我们一点时间，应该不会有问题的。」Banner信誓旦旦地回答，这次的结果让他很满意，相较于研究神族的神力，科学的物质转化对他们而言简单太多了。

Thor感动地看着战友们，诚心致谢：「Thank you, my friends.」

所有复仇者都默默翻了个白眼，却连Wanda都没有吐槽他——他们都替他高兴。

当大家都沉浸在喜悦中时，一个呼唤将所有人都拉回神。

「brother.」

 

所有人都回过头，看见Natasha一脸无奈的扶着邪神站在门口——不管她怎么劝，Loki就是坚持要过来。

「Loki，你怎么起来了？」Thor连忙迎上前，将弟弟揽入怀里，还不忘摸了摸他的额头——热度好像退了点，这才稍微放下心来。

「brother……」Loki没有回答他的问题，只是紧紧抓着他的袖子，眼角染上期盼，可怜兮兮地看着哥哥。

Thor被那个眼神看的心都痛了，连忙安抚道：「Banner说这次的结果很好，再给他们一点时间。」

可是Loki并没有因此而被说服，他咬着唇不发一语，犹如星星般的眸子望向Banner和Stark，好像只要他们没说出保证的话，他就会立刻哭出来——

Stark皱起眉头，试想了一下那个画面——小鹿斑比哭了，然后Point Break就会抓狂，再然后……他妈的他可以把这两个神扔出这栋大楼吗？到底为什么老子出钱出力耗心血，还要一天到晚的被威胁？到底他的大楼是多么惹他们讨厌，要一天到晚承受被轰炸的危险？

 

Banner看着好伙伴神色的变化，大概也猜得出他在想什么，叹口气，他赶在Stark发飙前开口：「Loki，相信我，这次一定可以成功的。」

 

Asgard王后还是不说话，死死捏着手，像是正在考虑要不要相信Banner的话一样。

 

Bucky看不下去了，他走上前拉过Loki的手，细声安慰：「Loki，你要相信他们，Stark跟Banner都是很厉害的人。」

 

「就是，万一他们真的没有办法，我们还可以靠魔法来尝试。」Wanda笑眯眯的接话，她实在见不得向来心高气傲的邪神，那副随时会哭出来的可怜样。

 

突然Loki被转过身，撞进一片深蓝的明亮里，那是他兄长看他一贯的眼神，充满温柔和爱意，带着令他心安的呵护。他的阳光在他耳边轻声说道：「brother，不要害怕，我说过，the sun will shine on us again.」

Loki的眼泪终究还是流了下来，但是所有人都看得出，那是心安且终于能松一口气的泪水。

 

他们都因此而觉得感动。

 

 

 

半个月后

「Loki，好好吃饭。」Asgard国王无可奈何的出声，他正抱着自己的王后坐在沙发里，手上端着一盘Stark重金礼聘的五星级主厨料理出的牛排，喂着怀中的人。牛排已经贴心的切成一口大小方便食用，只是被喂的人扭来扭去的不愿意合作。

 

「我不要吃这个，我要吃布丁。」Loki舒服地坐在哥哥的腿上，却嫌弃的撇了一眼哥哥手中的盘子，火大的转过头，坚决不肯配合。

 

「听话，就剩一半了，你吃完了我就去给你拿布丁。」Thor耐心的哄着，看着Loki闹脾气的模样，有一瞬间他觉得自己根本不是在哄弟弟，而是在哄儿子。

 

Loki抬过头，眼底带上迷蒙的雾气，反过来想骗取哥哥的怜惜：「……吃完了又要输液了。」

半个月前Banner和Stark在Wanda和Strange的魔法帮助下，真的成功完成物质转化，经过实验之后，在最保险的低量限度下，他们会在每天晚餐后让Loki进行输液。经过半个月的验证，Loki确实感受到自己开始恢复一点点力量，虽然十分微薄，甚至还不够让他变出一把小刀捅哥哥，但是至少让Loki回复成Asgard人的模样。

「忍耐一下，等孩子出生就好了。」Thor亲了亲弟弟的额头，再次把叉着牛排的叉子放到Loki嘴边，试图喂进去。

 

「⋯⋯⋯」Loki还是不肯张嘴，绿色的眼眸里写满控诉。

 

那个委屈的眼神看得Thor心疼得要命，「等这个孩子出生，我们就再也不生了。」Loki开始出现各种孕期反应，有的时候还会恶心呕吐，看到Loki为了孩子吃了那么多苦头，他真的恨不得干脆不要这个孩子了。

 

邪神开始耍赖：「哼，你心里只有孩子，为了孩子还不让我吃喜欢的东西。」气鼓鼓的脸颊，让他看上去有些像只可爱的小松鼠。

在战场上英勇威武的雷神此刻百口莫辩，哭笑不得，却完全不敢反驳——

虽然他们好不容易解决了孩子的问题，但是又产生了新的问题——Banner帮Loki产检时发现，孩子与正常情况下相比实在太小了点，可是他们不能冒险加重每日为Loki补充的能量包，一但超过Loki能负荷的能量值，就会引起反效果。

 

所以Banner和Strange在与高薪聘请来的妇产科医生开会讨论之后，认为只能试着用最原始的方式来试试看是否能加强孩子的生长，Strange身边的Wang因此建议，不如试试东方人最喜欢擅长的食补。

而牛排，一向是公认帮助胎儿发育的好东西。

 

为了让Loki能更愉快的进食，Stark不惜高价礼聘五星级饭店的主厨，而且一请就是好几位，他们各自有擅长的各国料理，就是希望让Loki能更好的补充营养——可惜效果薄弱，每到吃饭时间高贵的孕夫总是会大发脾气。

Thor也知道Loki并不喜欢那些油腻的食物，没有怀上孩子以前，Loki基本上是靠甜点维生的，可是他也没有办法，他们这么辛苦的找出解决的方法，难道要让孩子营养不良吗？他只能再次亲吻弟弟的脸颊，歉疚的说：「brother, I’m sorry.」

Loki看着兄长傻呼呼的模样，心底也有些过意不去，他知道Thor其实也不愿意逼他，也知道自己其实太任性，是他自己坚持要保住这个孩子的，可是他就是想撒娇，这大概就是愚蠢的蝼蚁口中的孕妇贺尔蒙作祟吧？

 

「你说的，吃完就可以吃布丁？」最近Banner严格限制他的甜点量，要求Loki多吃那些他口中所谓的健康天然的食品，Loki对此嗤之以鼻，他是高贵的神，才不需要像愚蠢的人类注意营养均衡，但是Thor却听得十分认真，还让Stark减少补货量，并且藏起大部分的甜点，如果Loki不好好吃完饭，他就不答应让Loki吃甜点— —虽然最后他往往会败在Loki的泪眼汪汪中。

 

「我说的。」Thor高兴的保证着，又将叉子送到弟弟嘴边。

 

邪神却开始讨价还价，「那我今天要吃两个布丁。」

 

「………」Thor脑海中转着Banner的交代，又看着Loki一脸你不答应我就不吃，大有跟他耗到底的气势，只能无奈的笑笑，松口道：「好，只要你乖乖把饭吃完，你要什么我都答应你。」反正最后他也敌不过弟弟的撒娇，总是会举双手投降。

 

「那我还要统治中庭。」Loki眯起眼，笑得十分开怀。

 

「Loki！」Thor只觉得头痛至极，为什么自己的弟弟这么难哄？ 「你已经统治了整个Asgard了，就放过中庭好吗？」诸神在上——谁可以告诉他Loki对地球到底是有多么热爱？连怀着身孕都不放弃他的统治计画。

「哼！」恶作剧之神十分不爽，挣脱Thor的怀抱，趁哥哥一手抱着他、一手忙着端盘子的情况下，掏出小刀往老位置捅去——

 

「嘶——」Thor抽了一口气，完全想不明白，他不是把Loki的小刀都藏起来了吗？

 

「brother，你把刀藏在Cap的房间是没有用的，因为小胖子会还给我的。」Asgard王后得意洋洋地宣布，国王再次有想打死Winter Soldier的念头。

 

但是看到Loki开心的模样，他还是只能笑着拔出腰上的小刀，将人捞回自己怀里，亲了一口美丽的嘴角稍微补偿自己受伤的身心灵，宠溺的问：「满意了？」

 

傲娇的邪神终于还是融化在雷神的宠爱里，缓缓张开嘴——

然而下一秒，无情地敲门声就响起，再度打断了国王陛下艰难的喂食计画。

 


	40. Chapter 40

Asgard国王愤怒地站起来前去开门——诸神在上，不管是谁，要是对方不能给他一个很好的理由，他会直接电昏他。

这实在也不能怪他，天知道他这个国王有多难？好不容易哄到他家王后愿意张金口吃饭，就这样被打断了——而他家王后正看好戏似的窝在沙发里，还将那盘喂到一半的牛排推得远远的，还挑衅似的冲他做了个鬼脸。

然而当他打开门的那一刻他就傻了。

Cap一脸无奈又无措的站在门口，还不安的扭着手指，一看到Thor就像看到救兵一样抓着他就：「Thor，Loki在吗？我有重要的事找他。」

即便迟钝如Thor，大概也能猜到他这个紧张兮兮的傻样，八成跟Bucky脱不了关系——Thor叹口气，侧身让了道，「进来吧。」

「Bucky把自己关在房间里，不让我进去，也不出来。」Cap一坐下来就苦着一张脸说道。

Loki眯着眼，危险的问：「你怎么欺负小胖子了？」——这个老古板要是敢欺负小胖子，他会拿他所有的小刀捅在他身上，把美国队长变成一只刺猬。

「Bucky才不胖！」Cap瞬间就被带偏重点。

「他还不胖？想当年他可是号称九头蛇第一男模，可你看看他现在的模样，说不定他就是知道自己被你喂得太胖了，才躲在房间里不敢出来见人。」Loki凉凉的说着，话里话外全是看好戏的神态。

Thor及时介入了这场争执，「Loki，别闹，Cap现在很烦恼，」他叹口气，继续教育弟弟：「Bucky是你的朋友，你应该关心他。」他知道Loki就是嘴巴坏，但是其实大概是整个复仇者中除了Cap以外最关心Bucky的人了——复仇者们实在很意外，谁也想不到恶作剧之神和酷寒战士这么合拍。

Loki瞪了哥哥一眼——你久没被捅肾了吧？竟敢拦着本邪神和人吵架。Thor却严肃地对着他摇头，也觉得Bucky的状态不太对，赶紧转向Cap问道：「Cap，你先别急，所以到底发生什么事了？」

能让正直的美国队长上门向恶作剧之神求助，看来他真的是走投无路了。

「我也不知道，他今天下午出了门，回来之后脸色就不好，我问他什么他都不肯说，只是把自己关在房里，我喊他出来吃饭也不理我，而且房间里完全没有一点声音。」Cap愁眉苦脸，内心愧悔不已——早知道他说什么都不该放Bucky一个人出门。

「brother，要不然，你去看看？」Thor眉头一皱，向弟弟试探的提出建议。

邪神撑着头思考着，绿色眼睛转来转去，那通常是他恶作剧的前兆，看得Thor心惊胆跳。Cap紧张地望着Loki，希望他能大发慈悲说个“好”字。

终于，邪神殿下开金口了，笑眯眯地和美国队长打交道：「Fine，我可以帮你去看看小胖子，」Cap大喜过望，差点想跳起来拥抱Loki，然而高贵的神不是轻易能驱使的，所以他很快就接着提出要求，「只要你能让Thor不再限制我吃甜点。」

Cap简直欲哭无泪，他就不懂他可爱的Bucky为什么非得找一个这样的邪神做闺蜜——他哪里有好闺蜜的样子，每一句话都透着满满的幸灾乐祸，以为九旬老人听不出来吗？

「Loki⋯⋯」Thor抚着额头，觉得头痛至极。自家弟弟除了耍赖还擅长趁火打劫要怎么办？偏偏现在怀着身孕又不能把人抓起来好好教训一顿，雷神气得牙痒痒，咬牙切齿：「你不能这样。」

然而Asgard王后只是拿他那双水灵灵的大眼望着两个金发猛男。

正义的老人十分为难，全大楼都知道Thor为了孩子正在限制Loki的甜点量，也知道娇贵的孕夫天天为了这个发脾气，偏偏Loki就提了这么个要求，他看向Thor，眼底全是束手无策，那模样让Loki十分不爽——谁准你学小胖子的小鹿眼了？

 

可是他的银舌头还来不及发挥作用，他的国王就再次对着他摇头，眼底满满的警告——不许再顽皮。金发神祇铁了心决定要硬气一把，总不能每次都放任自家王后挑战国王的威严。

 

Loki一向是识时务的代表，通常Thor会有这种眼神就代表没得商量，但是身为Asgard王后与邪神的尊严，不讨点什么真的说不过去——然而他还没想好要拿什么来交换，有钱就是老大的亿万富翁的声音就从门口传来：「斑比，你要是能解决这件事，我把你最喜欢那间甜点店买下来送你。」

 

Stark领着复仇者们站在没关上的大门口看热闹，冲着两个金发大胸使眼色——我只说买甜点店送他，可没说能让他天天吃甜点喔！

 

但是情商脑回路差不多的两人，能领悟多少就不在他的业务范围了。

 

「破铜烂铁，你说的？」恶作剧之神兴致高昂地问着。

 

「我说的，老子连五百万的露营车都能输给你了，何况一间小小的甜点店。」Stark再次给大家展示了一把什么叫有钱就是任性！声音里的豪气让复仇者众人差点都想问他一声：爸爸，还缺干儿子吗？

 

Stark没留意到大家钦羡的目光，在心底跟自己发誓，这是为了避免美国队长加入拆楼的行列之一，才不是因为看不惯小鹿斑比因为没甜点吃而可怜巴巴的模样。

 

雷神再次叹了口气，捏了捏弟弟消瘦的脸颊，问道：「这下你满意了？」诸神在上，Asgard国王觉得他的神生好艰难——他才想硬气一把就有人给他托后腿，Damn you, Stark. 有钱了不起啊！这是国王陛下心中的碎念，他真的没有领悟到亿万富翁迂回的回路。

 

「哼！勉勉强强吧！」高傲的神轻哼，这才扶着肚子，缓缓站起身来往门外走去——他才不会承认他其实是担心小胖子才会这么简单就算了。

Thor看着弟弟的背影，拍了拍Cap，语重心长的说道：「我觉得我们应该把Coulson找来。」

「为什么？」Cap眼底闪着天真灿烂又期待美好的光芒，不解的问道。

 

「为了你的肾着想。」雷神殿下经验丰富的回答——开玩笑，让Loki一个人去劝Bucky，他只会友情提供自己所有的小刀给Bucky出气。不高兴？捅两刀就好了。

这是Asgard王后一向奉行的准则。

酷寒战士天真又好骗，起码Coulson会在Loki搞事的时候制止他。

 

复仇者们你看我、我看你，再次为两位金发大胸默哀。

 

 

Loki来到Cap与Bucky的43楼，惯守王室礼仪的他，礼貌性的先敲了敲门：「小胖子，开门。」

 

「⋯⋯⋯」房里鸦雀无声，邪神十分不满。

 

被宠惯的Asgard王后解决这种事的方法简单粗暴，插著腰直接冲着门里的人大喊：「小胖子，我说最后一次，开门！你再不开门我就炸了这扇门！」

 

正好前来探望孕夫的Coulson，一进门就被Friday通知请他来看看，一踏入43楼就被孕夫的威胁吓得不轻，赶紧冲上前拦住气得不行的Loki，再次敲响了Bucky的房门轻柔的说：「Bucky，有话好说，你先开门好吗？」

所幸这次他听见细微的喀啦声，门锁开了。

 

Coulson一手忙着开门，一手还要小心翼翼的扶着孕夫，免得Loki一个不爽直接把门给踹了。两人一进门就看到Bucky缩成一个球，窝在沙发里，显然是给他们开了门后就立刻缩回去了。

 

Coulson扶着Loki到沙发上坐下，一坐定Loki就迫不急待的问：「小胖子，你干嘛？」

 

「Loki⋯⋯⋯」Bucky有气无力，双眼红通通的，明显就是刚哭过的模样。

这样的酷寒战士让恶作剧之神看得非常不顺眼，「干嘛呢你？是不是那个老古板欺负你了？我去给你出气。」他出门时已经把小刀捎上了，只要小胖子点头，他立马就去捅美国队长。

Bucky坐在沙发上抱着靠枕，有气无力地提醒：「你没有法力，打不过Steve的。」

 

黑发神祇豪气干云的反驳：「我打不过还有我哥呢！Asgard王后的小胖子绝不能任人欺负。」手里磨刀霍霍，看得Coulson心底发寒，忍不住吐槽——你打不过人家就找你哥，你哥打你就泪眼汪汪，你这个神做的可真出息。

 

「我不是你的小胖子。」Bucky闷闷的回了一句。

 

「⋯⋯⋯但你是我的⋯⋯」Loki很不自在，他没有太多这方面的经验，隔了一小会才吐出那个名词：「朋友。」然而令他讶异的是，其实感觉还不赖。

 

同样没有太多经验的酷寒战士被这个名词感动了，突然就扑进邪神的怀里，「Loki……」Bucky抽抽噎噎的，像是受了天大的委屈。

 

Loki被Bucky的这个举动吓了一大跳，拳头都硬了：「别哭啊你，他怎么欺负你了？算了，那不重要，你想怎么修理他？捅他两刀？离家出走？装死骗他？要不让Hulk摔他一顿出气吧？再不行我把他卖去Sakaar好了，Grandmaster跟我是老朋友，我让他好好帮你教训那个老古板。」

 

Winter Soldier被God of Mischief众多的点子惊呆了，从他怀里抬起头，愣愣地看着Loki出神。

 

观战的复活特工觉得邪神说的每一种方式都好有画面感——因为每一项邪神都亲身实验过，用在他自己倒楣的哥哥身上。

 

「Loki，别闹了。」Coulson叹口气，赶在情况失控前跳出来：「Bucky，有什么事说出来，我们可以帮你的。」照Loki啰嗦的毛病，问到天亮只怕都问不出结果。

 

他起身到冰箱前给Bucky倒了杯牛奶，塞到Bucky手上，希望能让他情绪稳定一点。

 

Bucky配合的喝了两口牛奶，接着哭着说道：「Steve没有欺负我……下午我出门去给你买甜点，在路上遇到几个Steve的粉丝，听到他们在讨论我。他们说，Winter Soldier是坏人，根本配不上正义的Captain America。还说……」

 

旁听的两人双眼同时爆出火花，默契的抑制着即将爆发的情绪，异口同声的问：「还说什么？」

「他们说，我害死了Iron Man的爸妈，害Steve跟Tony吵架……Loki，他们说的是真的吗？如果是真的，我还有什么资格住在复仇者大楼里？」这个有着小鹿般温驯眼神的黑发男人，眼底全是惊疑和不安。

 

当初在瓦干达，Shuri为了解除Bucky脑海中的洗脑程式，也为了希望他之后能更好的活着，在Steve的强烈要求下，一并洗掉了他在九头蛇的记忆。

 

后来的Steve花了很多的时间和力气才让Stark理解——错的不是动手杀人的酷寒战士，错的是制造出酷寒战士的九头蛇组织。Bucky又何尝不是受害者？而Stark也在这个过程中，逐渐接受发现，其实那个杀人不眨眼的酷寒战士，在抹去记忆后，只是个天真无邪的孩子。

Loki觉得心底很不舒服——这样的小胖子让他心疼。

 

这种感觉没人能比他更清楚，世人不是也都认为阴暗的邪神其实匹配不上光明的雷神吗？他也曾经在黑暗中挣扎过、犹豫过、自我质疑过。当初他离家出走，就是因为他也觉得自己配不上那么美好爱他的哥哥。

 

他们都一样，都缺乏爱，可是又渴求爱。

 

他将小胖子搂得更紧一点，气得抛开一贯的优雅，恨恨咒骂：「去他妈的，你听他鬼扯呢！你只是小胖子，才不是什么坏人！」他燃起雄心壮志，觉得自己一定要统治地球，才能彻底杜绝这种该死的流言。Asgard王后的小胖子是你们平凡蝼蚁能随便说的吗？老子当初就该让奇塔瑞大军把你们砸个稀巴烂。

 

Coulson没想到会是这样的问题，脸色铁青不发一语。

 

站在理智面而言，Bucky说的其实是事实，他无法反驳。但是，站在闺蜜的立场而言——他妈的哪个王八蛋说的混话给老子滚出来，老子要一枪毙了他！

 

房里闺蜜组气得浑身发抖，房外偷听的复仇者们则个个神情凝重。

 


	41. Chapter 41

这头闺蜜组忙着安慰小胖子，那头复仇者联盟又得召开紧急会议。

Thor同情的看着Cap，十分友好的拍了拍他，还给他倒了杯酒：「朋友，我理解你的心情，真的。」他作为过来人，没人能比他更清楚那种感觉——他花了上千年的时间才打开自家弟弟的心结，也花了上千年的时间才理解，原来Loki心中有那么多恐惧和不安，他的王后，纤细敏感，可是他却花了这么多时间才了解。

Cap将脸埋在掌心里，第一次深深的觉得自己竟是如此无能为力——他以为他能让Bucky永远忘记过去，他可以在他的保护之下永远天真快乐，可是到头来他却发现他什么也做不到。

Stark沉着脸，难得的保持安静。Natasha注视着他，默默地叹了口气——虽然后来Tony不反对Cap带着Bucky住进复仇者大楼，可是父母之死仍旧是他心底最深的痛。

复仇者们对眼前的一切只觉得束手无策——所有人都神经紧绷，这感觉像是要再次发生英雄内战。

「Tony，」Cap抬起头，歉疚的看着Stark，想说些什么，可是却词穷了，「我……」

Stark锐利的扫了他一眼，带着伤痛的眼底有着难解的情绪，可是他还没来得及开口，手上却突然感受到一阵力道——Pepper坐在他身旁，紧紧的握住了他的手，很有力、很温暖、很安慰。他转头看了自己的爱人一眼，那个陪了他十年的女人，却只是对着他微笑。

——然后他就懂了。

已经发生的事不可能改变，可是他们都应该庆幸，他们都爱着也被爱着。

他俐落的干掉Banner递给他的酒，展露他的招牌笑容，「Cap，我还是想揍爆你的一口白牙。但是，这跟Bucky一点关系也没有。如果我没有原谅Bucky，我就不会让他住进我的大楼，」想了想，他刻意的强调了一下：「而且还是免费的。」

「我们……」Cap还是不知道要说什么。

Stark十分霸气的挥手打断他：「听着，Cap，我不会让英雄内战再发生一次。就算有一天，Avengers再次发生内战，也绝对不会在我们这一代，更不会是因为Bucky。」再想了想，Stark决定补充一下：「跟斑比比起来，我更欢迎Bucky住在我的大楼里，这是真的，起码他不会成天到晚想炸掉我的楼。」

「Hey, Tony，你不能这样排挤我的Loki。」Thor出声抗议了一句。

这话让所有人都翻了个很大的白眼——这个白痴弟控能别添乱吗？

Stark则是根本懒得理他，自顾自地说下去：「还有，我觉得你与其在这想破脑袋都不知道怎么跟我道歉，不如想想怎么解决Bucky的心结，别忘了他现在身边还有个专业搞事的斑比，Coulson可没什么用。」多年的战友，他们曾经分裂过、争执过、怨恨过，可是，最终他们都会选择，再次团结合作。

就像Captain America曾经坚定的说过：那我们也要一起输。

Pepper与Natasha对视一眼，会心一笑。

亿万富翁不擅长煽情，他只擅长嘴炮，所以他很欠揍的继续表示：「当然，我不会阻止你再次跟我道歉的，这是补偿我没能揍掉你的白牙，但是我比较习惯你用写信的。」

「God! Tony，你这是逼Cap给你写情书吗？」Barton松了一口气，凉凉的调侃着。

「那我也想你也得给我写封信，Clint。」Wanda瞪了他一眼——真是破坏气氛。

「为什么？」Hawkeye一头雾水。

「我哥哥，快银。」绯红女巫皮笑肉不笑，Vision赶紧将老婆大人揽进怀里。

Barton立马就蔫了，冲着小女孩讨好的笑着，还给她倒了杯咖啡。Wanda哼了一声，红着眼眶接过咖啡——然后给了坐立不安的Barton一个微笑。

Stark看着眼前让他愧疚又鼻酸的一幕，叹了口气，在Pepper鼓励的眼神中，终于说出口：「Cap，我喜欢Bucky，真的，他也值得我们的喜欢。套一句Thor的老话，如果我们连炸掉纽约的Loki都能接受，为什么不能接受Bucky呢？」

「可是…你的父母……」Cap感动地看着Stark，他知道要他接受Bucky始终是太过勉强，所以他从来都不敢和他谈论逝去的Stark夫妇。

以复仇者们都没有见过的神情，Tony Stark，认真而严肃，一字一句的说：「就像你说的，错的是九头蛇，我的杀父仇人也是九头蛇，Bucky顶多只是一把枪，九头蛇才是开枪的人。没有人会去怨恨犯案工具的，起码我不会。」

「Cap，别再想了，我们谁又不曾亏欠谁？想想Bucky那要怎么办吧。」Banner觉得这帐根本算不完——有的时候，英雄是一种悲哀，他因为Hulk而成为英雄，可是其实他从来都不想成为英雄。

公共休息室内弥漫着温馨的大和解感，每个人都拥着自己的另一伴，释然的看着对方，连落单的Doctor Strange都勉强和伪单身Barton勾肩搭背，两个金发大胸猛男几乎要抱在一起互相取暖——

一时之间气氛非常好，直到Friday乖巧可爱的声音传了出来：【Boss!】

「Friday，怎么了？」Stark清了清喉咙，压抑多年的心结终于说开，只觉得整个人都十分轻松，所以很愉快地问道。

【抱歉打扰您温馨的谈话，但是我得通知您一声，刚才God of Mischief带着Winter Soldier出门去了。】

「去哪了？」天才富翁大惊失色，难得的问了个蠢问题。

【我不知道，boss!】

「Shit! Coulson呢？」Stark气得大骂，复仇者们惊慌地互相对视着。

【他帮忙他们引开守卫的注意，然后也走了。】超级AI再次抛出个震撼弹。

这下事情大条了——Avengers各个面死如灰，觉得这跟恶势力入侵地球一样令人手足无措。

Stark脸色铁青，在心底发誓他这次一定要给小鹿斑比戴上追踪装置。

Thor一个不小心又捏爆了手上的玻璃杯——铁了心决定这次把弟弟抓回来以后一定要好好教训他一顿。

Cap觉得自己好像从脚底冷到头顶，再次后悔为什么他没拦着Bucky跟Loki当闺密。

Banner觉得自己有又要变绿的感觉——死斑比，你为什么连怀着身孕都可以这么不安分？

Natasha觉得自己不只头痛连心脏也痛。

Barton默默地佩服了一下Loki，居然能让Coulson倒戈的这么彻底。

Wanda默默在心底赞叹了一下气氛转变之迅速——在看到Thor的脸色后，顺便为小鹿斑比默哀，不作死就不会死啊，Loki。

Strange决定回去翻藏宝库，把所有的魔法手铐都送给Thor。

复仇者们有志一同，全都认定是不搞事就吃不下饭的恶作剧之神拐跑了天真无邪的酷寒战士。

「找，翻遍纽约也要把他们找出来。」Stark几乎是从齿缝挤出这句话。下一秒，Thor已经撞破休息室的玻璃，直接往外飞冲，Cap甩出盾牌，跟着跳了下去——身为队长的他，这下连指令都不发了。

复仇者们叹服了一下金发大胸们的关心则乱后，各自拿上装备、原地解散。

暗巷里，两个黑发男人鬼鬼祟祟的交谈着。

「Loki，这样好吗？」Bucky有些不安，拿着那双小鹿眼揪着他的“主谋”，「我们就这样出来，大家会担心的。」手指还不安的扭着。

「有什么不好？」绿眼男人瞪了一眼被养得愈发没主见的小胖子，「这口气不出，我堂堂邪神怎么丢得起这个脸？难道你还指望你家老古板给你讨回公道？还有那群正义过头的蝼蚁，一群大傻瓜，哼！」他愈讲愈生气，握紧手上的小刀，恨不得立马找点什么来捅。

突然他们眼前闪进一个黑影，对着他们挑眉：「斑比，看在肚子里孩子的份上，别开口闭口蝼蚁、蝼蚁的。」来的是负责引开守卫和接应的Coulson——他已经有觉悟了，他的神盾局探员八成是做不下去了，而且复仇者们可能会联手掐死他。

但是倒楣的Coulson已经看得很开，反正他辉煌的成就将会是神盾局永久的传说——他成为两个无恶不作、毁灭世界的坏蛋的闺密，还帮着他们俩逃出复仇者大楼、找人报仇，想想都觉得刺激。

「那我们现在要干嘛？」Bucky怯生生地问着。

「把人找出来，揍一顿，然后回家找自己男人麻烦，最后上床睡觉。」Loki轻松的表示——他并没有忘记他答应过Thor的誓言，不能伤害地球人的性命，但是Asgard王后的小胖子不能被欺负。

Coulson觉得自己真是信了一孕傻三年那句话——想不到在神的身上也通用，这是什么蠢毙了的主意？但是，这样也挺好，起码不会闹大到不能收拾的地步，神盾局特工十分安心地想着。

Loki看出Coulson眼里的安心和鄙视，火大的问：「复活人，查到了吗？」他怎么会不知道这个主意烂透了？但是能怎么办？难道真让他去把人捅死吗？他邪神敢做你复活人还不敢让呢！而且他现在法力甚至恢复不到一成，他就算想掀了九头蛇基地也没办法。

他唯一能做的，只有先转移小胖子的注意力，不让他困在自己的哀伤中。

Coulson看出Loki的不满，多少也猜得到其实Loki绝对不是只想这么简单就算了，连忙道：「查到了，走吧。」他走在前头，还边走边碎念着，「我这次绝对会因为你们两个丢工作。」

Bucky乖巧的扶着Loki跟在后头，漫漫长夜，十分适合搞事。

 


	42. Chapter 42

闺密组来到一间吵杂的夜店门口。

Loki皱着眉看着这个在他看来一点格调也没有的地方，瞪着Coulson问：「复活人，你确定真的是这里？」

Coulson翻了个白眼，「比你肚子里的孩子还确定。」他被Loki逼着动用了手头上所有神盾局的资源，查出谈论Bucky的那些人的行踪，这个娇贵的孕夫居然还质疑他。

「Loki……要不我们还是走吧？」Bucky还是很不安，乍然听到那些人的话让他整个人都处在一种惊疑之中——他觉得自己应该要离开，可是要离开去哪里他也不知道，自从他在瓦甘达醒来之后，他的世界就只剩下一个Steve，一遍又一遍的强调，会陪他到最后的Steve。

叹口气，恶作剧之神握住了酷寒战士的手，「小胖子，你哪里都不许去，」他捏上那张圆润的脸，保证道：「你是我的朋友，我不会让任何人伤害你的。」

「可是……」Bucky怯怯的继续怀疑着，「Steve知道会生气的。」他知道美国队长是用如何强大的信念在保护这个世界，就算他没办法帮他的忙，也不该给他拖后腿。

「小胖子，我们大费周章好不容易才逃出复仇者大楼，至少进去看看、喝杯酒。」谎言之神不死心，继续诱拐天真无邪的酷寒战士，「要是你真的不愿意，我们就走。」

「Bucky，别想那么多了，」Coulson也开口了，「我都不怕了，你也别怕。」天知道他是抱持着怎样颠覆人生的决心——咱们三个一块死吧！

「走吧！」Loki不再给Bucky考虑的时间，拉着他就往夜店里走。

夜店不大，Bucky很快就认出下午在路边说他闲话的那群人。

五个人围坐在一起，三个男人、两个女人，一起围坐在夜店的老旧沙发里，愉快的喝酒笑闹着。Bucky看着Loki，脸上尽是手足无措——他愈来愈觉得自己不该听Loki的，跑到这里来报仇。

Loki不理会他的反应，径自走到另一桌空桌坐下。Coulson叹口气，拉着Bucky跟了过去。

身为三人之中最现代化的正常地球人，Coulson认命的去点了三杯酒，然后端回桌边，先喝了一口壮壮胆后，才开口问道：「斑比，现在呢？」

Asgard王后想也不想就脱口而出：「给他们下药，拖到后巷里，揍一顿，然后回家睡觉。」他语气之自然、态度之坦然，熟练到让闺密组怀疑他在Asgard是不是常干这种事？

Bucky看着下午说他配不上美国队长的那两个女孩，还是很迟疑：「不好吧，里面有女孩子。」

Coulson也举手投降，「我不打女人的。」要动手揍一般民众就已经超越他的职业道德底线了，更别提男人都该有的基本绅士风度。

「我没说要打女人，一起绑了，让她们看着就行了。」Loki露出招牌邪笑，看得Coulson心底发毛，马上联想到他入侵纽约的画面，「只要让他们知道，小胖子不是他们可以乱说的就行了。」

「但是我们没有药啊！」单纯的酷寒战士一脸茫然。

Loki翻了个白眼，掏出从Strange那弄来的药粉，毫不犹豫的加到桌上的酒杯里，然后说道：「让他们喝下去。」

神盾局探员和酷寒战士对看一眼，再次确定Asgard王后肯定不是第一次做这种事。

热、好热，好像在沙漠中行走一样。

「唔——」魁梧的大汉被五花大绑，随意的丢在充满垃圾和呕吐物的暗巷地板，眼睛被蒙上布条，嘴里被塞上臭抹布，咿咿呀呀的挣扎着。

突然他脸上的布条被扯下来，刺眼的光线让他无法睁开眼睛，只能眯着眼模糊的看出眼前站了三个男子。

他微微偏过头躲避着刺眼的光线，发现自己的同伴也跟自己一样被绑了起来，两个女孩子被绑在旁边的柱子上吓得花容失色，只是叫声被嘴里的布条给噎住，原本上着精致的眼妆，此刻已经随着泪水糊的乱七八糟，眼下乌黑一片，看起来惨不忍睹。

他努力的抬起头，想弄清楚情况。

「啧啧啧！蝼蚁！就这点胆子还敢欺负我的小胖子？」为首的黑发男子不屑的嗤笑，还踹了他一脚。

「Loki，你不要动作那么大！」另外一个男人则看起来有些圆润，他还有一只奇怪的金属手臂，正紧张兮兮的扶着那个看起来很高傲的黑发男人。

「动作快点，他们应该快找来了。」最后一个短发男人相较之下显得有些矮小，手上拿着探照灯直往他们身上照，难怪他觉得这么热。

Coulson边说边放下手上的灯，倒楣的大汉总算能完全睁开眼睛。

「小胖子，揍他们！」Loki白了一眼Coulson，把Bucky往前推。

Bucky站在那，连手脚都不知道该往哪里摆，犹豫着到底该不该听从Loki的指挥。

那个可怜兮兮的表情让Loki更气，他一把推开呆站在那的Bucky，自己冲上去就对刚刚醒来的大汉一阵拳打脚踢，嘴里还不解气的狂骂：「死蝼蚁，让你欺负我的小胖子，我揍死你。」Loki拳拳到肉，把心底的不满全部发泄在这群倒楣鬼身上——他好郁闷，堂堂九界第一法师的他，此刻竟然只能像他口中的中庭愚蠢蝼蚁一样，动手揍人。

Coulson从Loki的架势里读出了他的闷气，他忍住笑免得娇贵的孕夫更抓狂，拍拍还傻站着的Bucky，卷起袖子拖起另外一个大汉，也跟着把人往死里打。

Bucky目瞪口呆，叹为观止，心里暖洋洋。

毕竟是孕夫，Loki揍没多久就有些喘，这让他更生气了——该死的Thor Odinson，都是你害我变得这么虚弱。

 

Bucky总算反应过来，连忙上前把他扶到一边，Loki紧紧盯着他，把他拉到那两个女孩子前面，然后说：「愚蠢的蝼蚁，妳看清楚，他是Winter Soldier，是你们口中的超级英雄——Captain America最爱的人，他还是Asgard王后——God of Mischief最好的朋友，所以只有美国队长配不上他、没有他配不上美国队长这种事，听清楚了没有？」

两个女孩吓得连连点头，大气都不敢出。

突然，他们身后传来一声吼叫：「小心！」——来自神盾局的复活探员。

三个大汉已经不知道什么时候偷偷解开了身上的绳索，Coulson一个错愕反应不及，立刻被他们手上的刀子划伤，其中一个掏出了枪，对着Loki就是一枪。

Bucky下意识的就推开Loki，用自己的振金手臂去挡下那颗子弹。他勃然大怒，God of Mischief差点受到伤害这点足以燃起Winter Soldier的怒火。他一脚踹向其中一个大汉，没想到对方竟然躲过他的攻击。Coulson也感到不可思议，他本来以为对方只是普通人，所以并没有带枪出门，但是按照对方的身手看来，他们简直像是佣兵团退伍的军人。

Loki也愣住了，他压根没想到那三个大汉竟然有那么好的身手，在他看来这些人不过是普通到不行的蝼蚁而已，想不到竟然惹祸上身。Coulson的身手不及Bucky，三个大汉纷纷掏出手枪，情急之下他靠着仅存的魔力，勉强变出了一把小刀，忽然之间雷声大作，Loki还来不及思考，就看见其中一把枪已经瞄准了Coulson的腿。

他瞪大眼睛，转动手腕就想把刀子甩出去——

然而，在Loki把小刀扔出去的前一秒，他的手腕被人紧紧扣住——

 

他刚刚咒骂的对象、亲爱的老哥、亲爱的丈夫、Asgard国王、God of Thunder、Thor Odinson——找来了。

下一秒，三个大汉再次躺平在地面上——被Thor电倒的。

他们被团团围住，复仇者全员集结。

Stark打开头盔，嘴里喋喋不休的念道：「拜托，班比，你就不能安分一点吗？你把Bucky带出来干嘛？」

Barton仔细看了一下地上的三个倒楣鬼，吹了声口哨：「哇喔——Loki，你不该叫恶作剧之神，你真该叫麻烦之神。」他实在很佩服小鹿斑比，出来打人可以打到FBI特工，还是海军陆战队退伍的特工，Barton曾经在某个任务中与对方有过一面之缘。

Bucky乍然见到Stark，慌忙的往角落里躲，Stark注意到他的举动，叹了口气说道：「Bucky，别这样，不管你听到了什么，你都不用放在心上，那都不是真的。你想一想，如果你真的是我的仇人，我又为什么会答应让你住进复仇者大楼呢？」

小鹿般的眼神有一瞬间的闪亮却又立刻黯淡，Stark可以原谅他，但这并不代表他没有做错事，他犹豫着害怕着，却不知道自己该说些什么：「可是⋯⋯」但他还想不到自己该说什么时，就落入一个强而有力的怀抱里。

美国队长将失而复得的酷寒战士紧紧拥入怀里，喃喃的喊着他：「Bucky⋯⋯」

Natasha头痛的看着地上的大汉，这下麻烦大了，Fury肯定会气疯。

Wanda拍了拍她，示意她别紧张，然后她的手上冒出红色的光芒，轻轻松松的就迷惑了那群人的心智，洗掉他们的记忆。

Thor还扣着弟弟的手腕不放，他对着Loki怒吼质问：「Loki，你答应过我什么？」Thor真的非常生气——Loki手上的小刀让他觉得很心痛，他尽他所能想给他最好的，可是他却再一次想打破自己的承诺。

Loki扁着嘴，「⋯⋯⋯」看着气坏了的丈夫，觉得自己十分委屈，「是他们欺负小胖子。」

「别找理由，」Thor气得几乎失去理智，有些口不择言：「你就是想恶作剧而已。」

 

自从Loki怀孕以来，Thor就像个汽球一样，不断的累积压力，他焦躁着害怕弟弟会收到一丝伤害，所以拼了命的想保护他、给他所有想要的一切，即便Loki再任性他也总是全部包容——可是，他自己的情绪却没有出口，他不敢刺激Loki、不敢和他诉说自己的焦虑，只能全部自己咽下。

 

终于在这次Loki出状况后，彻底爆发。

用神格发的誓言，怎么可以打破？他看到了那些人手上的枪，没有法力的Loki，他不敢想自己再晚来一步会如何——你怎么可以让自己陷入危险？

但是这些Loki都不明白，「………」他瞬间就红了眼眶。却死咬着唇不愿意再多说一个字——

 

从他回到Thor身边之后，Thor就再也没对他发过脾气，捧在手里怕化了、含在嘴里怕融了，尤其是他怀孕之后，更是不留余力的将他宠上天，他何时受过这种气？

「Thor，不是这样的。」Coulson推开正在帮他包扎伤口的Banner，皱着眉走向神兄弟，责怪的看着Thor，「Loki真的只是想帮Bucky出气而已，他没有想要伤害人命，你不该这样说他。」老天，小鹿斑比受伤的眼神真是谁也无法抵挡——他已经看到雷神眼底的后悔了。

「Thor，你不要生Loki的气，是我不好。」Bucky也急了，都是因为他才会惹出这么多事，他推开Steve的怀抱，冲上去挡在Loki前面，「Loki只是想让我开心一点而已，是他们先开枪的。」

那个表情让Thor再次败下阵来，其实话一出口他就后悔了，他叹口气，软下自己的语气：「brother……」伸出手想去拉宝贝弟弟。

 

然而，他的手却被狠狠甩开，从来都高傲的邪神，此刻漂亮的绿色眼睛里写满委屈，可他却不愿示弱，只是冷冷的对兄长说：「既然你不相信我，那我们就这样吧！」

「你在说什么？」Thor呼吸一滞，手悬在半空中，不知所措。

Loki倔强著，一口气连串的吼着：「你说过你会相信我的，可是你没有，既然如此，我们就分开吧，孩子我会自己养的。」眼泪在眼眶里打转，他却死死忍着不让眼泪掉下来。

谁都可以怀疑他，只有Thor不行。

 

Thor立刻就慌了，他知道那是Loki真的收到伤害的讯息。他走上前想将弟弟揽进怀中表达歉意，Loki却往后退，躲在Bucky和Coulson身后，嘴里还大喊着：「离婚，我要跟你离婚。」

「Loki，不许胡说。」Thor更怒了——诸神在上，他怎么可以轻言这两个字？

他大步向前，想将Loki从闺蜜组身后拖出来，Bucky和Coulson硬着头皮挡着他，正僵持不下时，Loki突然弯下腰，脸色苍白。

「我的肚子……」Loki抱着肚子，痛苦的哀嚎着。

「Loki……你怎么了？」Bucky连忙扶住他，吓得脸都白了。

「我的肚子好痛……」Loki靠在Bucky怀里，肚子传来一阵一阵的胀痛感，让他害怕。他抓紧Bucky的手，语气中有浓浓的哭音：「我的孩子⋯⋯」

「他今天晚上没输液，可能能量不够，快点回大楼。」Strange紧张的说，Asgard国王连忙将他的王后打横抱起，Loki痛得连推开他的力气都没有，额上冒着冷汗，小脸皱成一团，Thor又心疼又着急。

复仇者们个个脸色凝重，一群人匆匆回到大楼。

 


	43. Chapter 43

娇贵的孕夫出状况，整个复仇者大楼彻夜灯火通明。

所有人都紧张兮兮的等在神兄弟的房门外，Thor被Strange以会刺激孕夫为由踢出门，只能焦急的等在门口转圈，那个忧心的模样让Stark几乎想宣布复仇者大楼全员撤离——免得有无辜人士死在这个死弟控手上。

Cap叹口气，上前拍了拍他，说：「Thor，别担心，不会有事的。」但是他的眼神也黏着房门不放，Bucky在里面陪着Loki，Loki疼得要命时竟然紧紧抓着Bucky不放——这个结果让两位金发蓝眼猛男都很心塞。

Stark觉得眼前这一幕他没眼看，Point Break到底要刷新他们多少三观？你不是宇宙级弟控吗？这是借了多少胆子你才敢冲着你的宝贝弟弟吼出那句话？现在好了，把人气得要闹离婚，他觉得他的大楼又要不保了。

Natasha和Wanda连白眼也懒得给他了——听到Thor的话，连她们都怒了。人家揣着肚子给你怀着孩子，你居然说出那种混帐话，活该你老婆不要你。

Barton叹服Thor的勇气的同时，只想踹他两脚——老婆是用来疼的你懂不懂啊？小鹿斑比抱着肚子喊疼的模样，连他看了都有些心疼。

这大概是一个注定无眠的夜晚。

房间里，Banner和Strange紧盯着萤幕上的数据，还不时交头接耳，低声谈论著。

Loki痛得没力气去听他们在说什么，他额上冒着冷汗，紧紧握着Bucky的手，「我好痛⋯⋯小胖子⋯⋯我的孩子⋯⋯」

Bucky急得团团转，干脆一把抱住他，「没事的，Loki，没事的。」

Coulson坐在另一边，拿着手帕给Loki擦汗，也跟着说道：「别怕，Loki，没事的，Banner跟Strange都很厉害的⋯⋯」

「别让他进来⋯⋯我要捅死他⋯⋯」Loki咬着牙，拼命挤出这句话。

「好好好，我帮你捅死他。」Bucky有些无语——你现在这模样连个三岁小孩都捅不穿好吗？但他不敢再刺激Loki，只能顺着他的话安抚他。

「不行⋯⋯我要自己来⋯⋯」Asgard王后的傲娇不是凡人可以理解的，即便痛得直不起腰来，还是不忘记要帮自己出气——更没忘记自己的丈夫只有自己能捅。

Coulson实在忍不住，默默的翻了个白眼。

两个博士忧心忡忡的看着闺蜜组，暗中祈祷复仇者大楼的八字能够硬，撑到Asgard王储平安出生。

两个小时后，Strange和Banner才略带疲倦的走出房门。

他们用了所有的办法，将Loki全身上下、从头到脚、彻彻底底的给检查了一遍，这才放下心来走出房间。

经过Banner和Strange的诊断后，确认Loki只是因为今晚没有补充到能量，加上用了点魔法，并且情绪起伏过大，才会导致动了胎气——这个结果让Thor只想狠甩自己两个耳光。

Thor一听完诊断结果就想往房间里冲，却被Bucky死死挡在门口。

「Bucky，麻烦你让一下，我要进去看Loki。」Thor皱眉，勉强按压下自己的怒气，尽可能彬彬有礼的说。

 

他现在看宝贝弟弟的这个好闺蜜非常不顺眼——Loki拼命喊疼的时候居然是紧抓着Bucky不放，看也不看自己一眼，这个结果让Asgard国王深深觉得自己身为丈夫的威严被彻底的挑衅与冒犯了。

诸神在上，以前Loki受伤的时候只会跟我撒娇的！

「他不想见你，我不能让你进去。」Bucky却像座山一样挡在门口，一向天真的眼神此刻写着怒火和坚决。

Loki是为了替他出气才会揍那些人，Thor却对他发脾气还伤他的心，最后还害得他动了胎气——要不是他急着回房间陪Loki，他非得让他见识见识他的振金手臂的厉害。

酷寒战士的朋友，是不容许欺负的，管你是不是九界之王，敢动我闺蜜，我要你的命！

Coulson站在房里，双手环胸，满脸看戏的神情，丝毫没有想替Thor说话的意愿。

Cap十分无奈，怎么也想不通为什么他乖巧的Bucky会跟Loki成为好朋友。他走上前去揽住Bucky，哄道：「Bucky，别这样，Thor真的很担心Loki的，他不是故意的，Loki现在最需要的人一定是他。」

「可是他欺负Loki，Loki说不要让他进去⋯⋯」Bucky看着Steve，心虚却又委屈——对着Steve他没办法坚持，他今天晚上已经给他添了很多麻烦了。

Stark翻了个白眼，对Bucky说：「Bucky，你还信他呢？小鹿斑比那个傲娇的性子你又不是不知道，他只是嘴巴上说说而已，Thor要是真的不进去，今晚他就能炸了我的楼。」

Bucky有些动摇，回头看Coulson，他则对着他无所谓的耸耸肩。

Cap见状，赶紧将Bucky拉走，Coulson也跟着走出房间，经过Thor的时候，他撂下一句：「Thor，你该好好跟他道歉，否则，即便我只是个小小的神盾局特工，打不赢你这个神，我也不会让你好过的。」

「Coulson，不用担心，我会帮你的。」Natasha挑眉，对着Thor似笑非笑的说道。

「如果你想再次领教我的浑沌魔法，我也是很乐意帮忙的。」Wanda皮笑肉不笑，要不是Vision栏着她，她已经先把Thor扔出这栋大楼了。

雷神陛下只觉得好气又好笑，却又替Loki开心——他们都是真心实意的喜欢着Loki这个朋友。

Thor走进房里，看着弟弟纤细的手腕还吊着点滴，他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微轻颤着。

「Loki……」Thor将脸色还苍白的弟弟揽进怀里，吻着他的额头表达着自己的歉意：「对不起……」

「放开我，」Loki睁开眼，发现房间里只剩下他们两个，忍不住暗骂小胖子和复活人一点道义也没有。他生气的推着哥哥，「你给我出去，我要跟你离婚。」

Thor却搂紧他，不让他挣脱自己，嘴里还不断道歉：「Loki，对不起、对不起……我不该那样说你，我只是……」他微微哽咽，有些说不下去，心到现在还隐隐痛着，今晚的画面太过刺激，他到现在都无法平静下来。

Loki听出了Thor语气中的哽咽，停止挣扎，在哥哥怀里抬起头，望进他那只蓝色的独眼里，轻声问道：「只是什么？」

Thor抵着他的额头，痛苦的说着：「我只是太害怕失去你……你知道当我赶到的时候看到他们手里的枪，我有多害怕吗？你现在那么衰弱，万一子弹打在你身上怎么办？我不能再一次的失去你，你懂吗？」

雷神语气中的哀伤，让邪神一下子就心软了，乖巧的将脸埋入兄长的胸膛，喃喃唤着他：「brother……」他不太想听Thor接下来的话，他其实不习惯Thor的脆弱，更不习惯每一次Thor的脆弱都是为了他。

Thor却不愿意放过他，「每一次，每一次你都死在我面前，你放手让自己掉下彩虹桥、你被黑暗精灵刺穿……你知道我有多痛吗？Loki，你不可以这样，每一次放手离去的人都是你，你想过我吗……我害怕，你坚持要留住孩子，我拦不住你，可是，你怎么可以带着孩子还让自己陷入危险？」一滴一滴，雷神的眼泪落在邪神的发顶，烫在心底。

他觉得自己再不说出来就要疯了，这个小骗子，掌管了他所有的情感、所有的喜怒哀乐，最后却像没事的人一样，拍拍屁股就逃了，他到底该怎么样才能完全留住他？

Loki推开哥哥，将他压在床头，小心翼翼的抱着自己的肚子跨坐上Thor，擦去他不喜欢看到的雷神的眼泪，难得温柔却认真的说：「我就在这里，brother，我哪里也不会去，你不会再失去我的。」

Thor吻上他，极为粗暴却又温柔的吻，他几乎是在啃咬弟弟的唇，却又柔软的舔拭过口腔的每一吋。

等到Loki已经气喘吁吁时，Thor终于放开他，真诚的道歉：「我很抱歉，brother，但是，我爱你。」

「……我也爱你。」Asgard王后扭捏的说着，然后他满意的看见蓝色眼睛中的喜悦。

Thor真的很感动，Loki很少说爱他，十只手指都能算得出的那种少，但是他的高兴撑不过十秒，就感受到熟悉的疼痛。

「嘶——」他苦笑的看着弟弟熟练的手起刀落，优雅的从他的腰间拔出小刀，拭干净上面的血迹。

「这是惩罚，哥哥，谁叫你不相信我。」小骗子洋洋得意，将擦干净的小刀随意的扔在地上。

「是，都是我的错，只要你高兴就好。」Thor没去在意腰上的伤，以Loki现在的体力，那把刀还扎不进一半，他又将弟弟抱紧了几分，宠溺的说：「那这样可以原谅我了吗？」

绿色眼睛转了一圈，Thor心中警铃大作，小骗子犹如狐狸的表情让他有些紧张，果不其然，Loki笑嘻嘻的对哥哥说：「那你去帮我揍那几个人，他们欺负小胖子，不能就这么放过他们！」

Thor觉得自己的头比腰还痛，为什么自家弟弟这么爱记仇？

Asgard国王十分无奈的说，「你不是揍过了吗？」

Asgard王后十分愤怒的回，「他们竟然敢还手，他们还伤了复活人，还对我们开枪！」堂堂邪神居然差点栽在中庭蝼蚁的手里，这口气无论如何也咽不下。

Thor当然知道自己弟弟心中的小算盘，又亲了他一口，宠爱的保证：「好好好，都听你的，我一定把他们揍一顿给你出气。」

突然，横在两人之间的肚子震动了一下。

「他他他……他在动吗？」国王十分震惊，连话都说不完整。

这是他们第一次感受到Loki的胎动。

「他在跟他的父王打招呼。」Loki微微一笑，拉过Thor的大手盖在他的肚皮上，却一瞬间红了眼眶——以前，他从来都不敢想像，自己竟然能得到这样的幸福。他追寻了那么久，好像就是为了这一刻，那些骄傲、虚荣、王位，突然就毫无意义，一点也不及此刻，一个家的幸福。

Thor给了他一个家，给了他追寻以久的安全感，归家的臂弯。

Thor小心地将脸贴在Loki的肚皮上，也跟着湿了眼睛，他望着那双他此生最珍贵的绿色眼睛，轻轻的说：「Thank you, brother.」

Thor对诸神发誓，那是他见过Loki笑得最美的时刻。

他说：「我们有家了，哥哥。」

Thor拥紧他，为了这句话喜极而泣。

By the way，倒楣的FBI特工，一个晚上被不明人士痛打两次，却完全记不起来自己到底是被谁揍了。其中一个特工表示，他们只记得其中一个人块头特别高大，然后第二次来的人特别多。

Stark关上电视，大口喝掉手上的啤酒，不屑的说：「当然多，整个复仇者联盟都出动了，没把你打残都要感谢诸神的仁慈了。」

喔！对了，他还是没能给小鹿斑比戴上追踪装置，因为Thor痛定思痛，说这样是不信任Loki的表现，所以坚决反对。

 

与此同时，所有复仇者都在想着同一件事——到底是为什么他们会把那个曾经入侵纽约的邪神当团宠一样的宠着呢？

 

先别说Bucky和Coulson发了疯似的拳拳到肉、

 

Natasha和Wanda则坚持他们是为了小王储出气、

 

Barton几支箭都刚刚好能留点血却不会致命，顺便把对方吓出一身冷汗。

 

正义老人Cap十分为难，但还是在没请出盾牌的情况下，用四倍的血清让他们明白酷寒战士的坏话不能随便说，更应该爱护老弱妇孺。

 

Stark很客气的只出动钢铁装的一只手臂，还把整个过程全都录了下来打算拿来哄娇贵的孕夫欢心。

 

弟控Thor带着整个晚上的怒火，把人给从头到脚电了一遍——都是你们这群混蛋，害我把弟弟给惹伤心了，不能原谅。

 

就连Banner都克制着自己在不变身成Hulk的情况下，混水摸鱼的踹了那几个人好几脚。

 

Strange则坚称，自己是因为那些人差点毁了他在Loki身上下的努力觉得很不爽，才用传送圈把他们丢去北极冻成冰棒后再把人带回来。

 

而这场闺密组离家复仇记的最后结果，是好不容易把心爱的弟弟跟丈夫逮回家的两位金发蓝眼猛男，再次开始互看对方十分不顺眼，同时又夹杂着一点点同病相怜的感受——

Bucky把他们俩赶出房门，宣布他要陪着Loki，而Loki则是躺在床上边吃着Thor赔罪的布丁，边笑得十分开心在旁看戏，然后黑发闺蜜组居然就这样开始展开了他们的同居生活。

复仇者大楼撑过了今天晚上还依然矗立，真是可喜可贺。

 


	44. Chapter 44

日子不快不慢的过着，复仇者大楼里的每个人却愈来愈不愿靠近Thor。

Loki就快要生了，每个人都难掩紧张的情绪，不只Barton三天两头的不回家，就连Strange都同意暂时搬离至圣所，住到复仇者大楼里。Coulson也再次抛家弃妻，搬入复仇者大楼，用以稳定孕夫的情绪。

Stark已经派人在神兄弟住的46层装修了一个新产房，里面配备了全套最顶级的生产设备，几个妇产科名医都高薪聘请暂住在大楼里。

看得Wong连连摇头，直说：又不是在请产婆，至于吗？

但是没人理他。

各式各样的婴儿用品和玩具如同流水一样的送进神兄弟早已装修好的婴儿房里，Stark直接让人送目录给Loki，他看中哪个就买哪个，半点不手软。

Barton觉得十分可惜，他为什么没早几年认识这个凯子克？天知道养孩子多不容易，就神盾局那点工资，还不够他多改建农场的一个房间。

Natasha和Wanda结伴去逛街，结果战果丰盛，几乎包下半间店的东西多到提不动，天知道为什么婴儿用品店的每样东西都这么可爱？而且他们也不知道到底孩子是男是女，只好一起买，这才只是第一家而已。可是Stark的黑卡实在太好用了，她们不得不让Strange画出传送圈，才能让她们俩继续愉快的逛街。

而逛到第三家店时，Strange脸色铁青、气得破口大骂，却被Natasha轻飘飘的一句：这都是为了孩子呀！给噎了回去。Wong摸摸鼻子，主动接替了画传送圈的工作，因为有钱就任性的Stark先生刚转了一大笔运送费到他的帐上。

法师听起来酷，实际上穷困得很，要不然Strange也不用天天臭着一张脸当邪神的专属医生了。

Banner则天天和妇产科医生开会，还得每天盯着Loki的最新数据，确保一切正常，忙得几乎住在实验室里。Natasha为了保证Hulk不会跑出来砸掉刚设置好的产房，除了逛街喝下午茶做Sap及训练以外的时间，都静静地陪着丈夫待在实验室里。

我们即将晋升新手爸爸的Thor，则可怜巴巴的每天在找和弟弟独处的机会——Loki没答应和Bucky分开，黑发闺蜜组天天一起睡得很高兴。这把神王殿下委屈的降低了好几个气压，导致纽约好几个月都气象异常，动不动就下大雷雨。

直到Stark忍无可忍，威胁他再这样下去他就甩手不管Loki生产的事，Thor才勉勉强强收敛了一下，大概是一个星期有一半时间在下雨的那种收敛。

Cap同样看Thor非常不顺眼，他不能去怨娇贵的孕夫，只好怨孕夫的丈夫——都是你，要不是你伤了Loki的心，我也用不着独守空床。

正义老人心中的弹幕说不出口，只好三天两头的找理由要和Thor对战，却始终都没能让Bucky回心转意。他和Thor组成奇特的怨夫组，整个复仇者联盟都已经习惯看见这两个人上一秒还一块喝闷酒、下一秒就拿着家伙动起手来。

复仇者大楼天天都热闹非凡呢！

「Loki……」金发猛男可怜兮兮的喊着，满脸无奈的看着理都不理他的宝贝弟弟。

身为娇贵的孕夫、复联的团宠、Asgard王后的邪神殿下，正兴高采烈的看着Stark给他的录像，第103次的回味那群倒楣的特攻是如何被复仇者们围殴。

他很忙，所以连个白眼也没赏给亲爱的哥哥。

「Loki！」Thor忍无可忍，将人一把抓入怀中。

「Thor Odinson，你干嘛？」这个举动引起最近一点就炸毛的孕夫的强烈不满。

本来气势极强的九界神王瞬间就蔫了，委屈的说：「你都不理我……」还讨好的把脑袋放在弟弟肩膀上蹭了蹭，那模样像极了一只无辜的金毛犬。

但是这却完全没有引起自家宝贝弟弟的同情，Loki没好气的白他一眼，不耐烦的说道：「你吵死了，你没看到我正在看影片吗？」他转头想继续看影片，却被Thor一把扯了回来。

被冷落很久的Asgard国王自认为十分强硬的说：「我不管，你今天必须跟我回房睡。」

殊不知在默默穿墙而过的Vision眼中，这其实比较像是耍赖。

那个模样让Loki终于愿意暂停看了一半的影片，在哥哥怀里选了个舒服的位置，懒洋洋的说道：「brother，你是不是痴呆了？我一直都住在我们的房里啊！」

可惜雷神不擅长魔法，不然他就可以听见此时此刻宝贝弟弟心底的偷笑。

爱记恨的王后哪里是那么好打发的——让你凶我，看你以后还敢不敢，哼！

国王决定换个方式，弟控Thor一下子双商上线，化身霸道总裁，「那你必须让我回去睡，你跟Bucky睡得够久了，你只能跟我睡。」顺带附赠一个火辣辣的法式热吻。

被吻得脸红心跳的王后仍旧嘴硬着，「可是我比较喜欢跟小胖子睡，起码小胖子不会惹我生气。」却整个人都瘫软在兄长的怀抱里，红噗噗的脸颊让Thor爱不释手，差点想把人就地正法。

他决定再换一招，开始对着弟弟的耳朵吹气，手也开始不规矩起来，「Loki，你快生了，我得陪着你，你总不能让孩子一出生就见不到他的父王……」

连美男计都使上了，不要脸。

Loki腹诽着自家兄长兼丈夫，无力的推拒哥哥在自己身上制造的波动，还是不肯松口：「我才不需要你陪……」

「小骗子，别说气话。」Thor笑眯眯的，那模样怎么看怎么讨厌，「而且，你该把Bucky还给Cap了，不然他就要疯了。」顺便再把正义的Captain America拖下水，他实在不想再跟Cap打下去了，天天这么打，神也是会腻的。

「哼！说得好像只有那个老古板快疯了一样。」Loki才不会承认，他其实也想念Thor了。他坚定的认为，自己只是不想再听到小胖子天天在他耳边念叨他的Steve。要不是怕娇贵的孕夫再次动了胎气，没有道义的Winter Soldier早就扔下好闺密，奔回自己丈夫的身边了。

「是是是，是我要疯了，你知道我不能没有你的。」

Thor笑着吻上自家王后，知道他这算是答应了。谢天谢地，在独守空床的三个月后，Asgard国王终于再次获准回到心爱的王后身边。

天气晴朗，自从雷神获准回房之后，纽约终于脱离淹水的危机。

好闺密舒服的坐在湖边晒太阳，Bucky有些害怕的看着Loki高耸的肚子，觉得十分恐怖。

「小胖子，你干嘛？」Loki注意到他的反应，好奇的问。

「Loki，听说生孩子很痛，你不怕吗？」Bucky咽了口口水，天真又无邪的问道。

「我又没生过，也不知道有多痛，怕有什么用。」恶作剧之神强作镇定，假装豪不在意的霸气说道。

如果Thor在这里，一定会心疼又自责到极点——他的宝贝弟弟，从小就怕疼，现在却要为了他，忍受生产的恐惧与痛苦。

「Loki……」但是这些日子以来的闺密也不是白做的，Bucky没有错过Loki眼底一闪而过的恐惧，他握住邪神的手，坚定的说道：「你别怕，我会一直陪着你的。」

「小胖子⋯⋯」Loki倏然紧紧回握他的手，喃喃喊道。

Bucky看着他突然发白的脸，有着十分不好的预感，「Loki，你怎么了？」

「我⋯⋯我好像⋯⋯要生了⋯⋯」Loki感受到肚子里一阵阵的疼痛，咬着牙，暗骂这个小胖子真是乌鸦嘴，才刚说完马上就要生了。

酷寒战士大惊，整个人急得团团转，吓得连话都说不完整，结结巴巴的傻问着：「什么？那那那那⋯⋯那我要做什么？」

Asgard王后镇定着自己，回想着Banner教他的呼吸方法，「你别慌，抱我回房，把Thor找来，还有⋯⋯还有小女巫跟二流法师⋯⋯」他不能慌，如果他慌了这个小胖子会更慌。

母亲的坚强感染了Bucky的情绪，他安定下来，一把抱起孕夫就往大楼冲，嘴上还不住的安慰着：「你别怕，不会有事的，我这就抱你回去！」

下一秒，熟悉的红色披风就出现在他们眼前，Thor焦急的从Bucky手中接过他的王后就往大楼飞。

复仇者全员到齐，集体坐在产房门口。

听着房里传来一声比一声激烈的惨叫，Thor的脸色也愈来愈难看——他又被Strange赶出来，理由是他在里面会害他们分心，这样会影响到他们的魔法。

尽管Thor知道Strange说的是事实——他们太晚才找到解决的办法，Loki的能量恢复的不够，这仍旧是一场冒险和赌注。但他还是不能接受，Thor差点为此大闹产房，好在Loki即时拦住他，Loki拉住他的手安抚着他的情绪，以少见的温柔口吻，对他的兄长说：「brother，相信我，等我出来，我们就是一家三口了。」

Thor从没看过那么温柔又坚毅的弟弟，他只能心痛的替他拭去额上的汗，握紧他的手，想把自己全身的力量都给他，吻着他的额头，然后说：「Loki，我在外面等你们，等你生完了，想捅我多少刀都可以。」

Loki忍着痛，努力对兄长挤出一个邪神的笑容，他抬高自己的手，让Thor看见自己一直戴在手上的婚戒，那是Thor给他的承诺，也是他们最美好的爱情纪念，黑发神祇说：「我们有它陪着我们呢！」

「I love you, My Queen.」Thor最后只说的出这句话，蓝色眼睛写满深刻的爱情和心疼，还有千年不变的真心。

——他们相伴千年，早已太了解彼此，所有想对彼此说的话，早已渗入骨血之中，只要看着那双蓝色眼睛，Loki就知道他的丈夫想对他说什么。

「I love you too, My King.」Loki难得坦率的回答，绿色眼睛盈满着浓浓的爱恋，在被推进产房前，不舍的望着他的兄长，却有无比的坚强。

这个孩子，会是他们希望与骄傲。

Stark完全没心思去计较Thor用撞破玻璃的方式将Loki送到46层的产房，他正捧着电脑，努力计算最准确的数值，他必须要确保万一需要用到冬棺，到底Loki能接收的最大能量值是多少。

Barton以过来人的身分拼命想安抚Thor的情绪，可惜效果薄弱。只能眼睁睁的看着Thor在门口打转，身上还不自觉得冒出一波波的电流。

Natasha快要被里面的惨叫逼疯了——她发誓，她用最残忍的手段干掉敌人时，他们也没叫得这么恐怖。

Cap和Bucky守在房门口，阻拦Thor几次想冲进产房里的冲动。Cap紧盯着Thor的脚步，Bucky则是紧盯着房门，急得红了眼眶。

Coulson实在看不下去了，对着Thor开口：「Thor，你冷静点。」但是他自己莫名其妙的满头大汗，已经换了好几条手帕了。

「我不该答应他的……我不该让他把孩子生下来的……」Thor惨白着脸，Loki的叫声让他自责心疼又痛苦——他为什么要答应让Loki把孩子生下来？如果不生，Loki就不用受苦了……

「冷静点，Thor，Loki会没事的，孩子也会没事的，Loki说过，他是神之子，你要对他有信心。」Natasha暂时脱离自己的恐惧，走到Thor身边，硬是将他拉离门口远一点。

时间一分一秒的过去，时针从4走到5，再从5走到6，不断往前进，直到12、1、2………从下午开始，Loki已经进去快要12个小时，叫声也逐渐微弱，众人的脸色也愈来愈难看。

Thor揪着一颗心，全身脱力——他这辈子都没有这么惶恐害怕过，面对最强劲的对手没有、送走父王母后的时候没有、选择炸了Asgard时也没有。

 

躺在里面的那个小骗子，是他的兄弟、他的丈夫、他的王后、他的爱人、他的全部、他的生命，他是他神生唯一的热情与希冀，如果没有了他………他连想都不敢想。

他不能失去他⋯⋯

 

他终于支撑不住跪倒在地，口中不断喃喃念着阿萨神族的祷词，向他逝去的父王及母后祈求，不要带走他唯一的挚爱。心口揪着一股异样的痛感，他不敢去深思，甚至没有发现自己早已满脸泪痕。

 

 

 

东方欲晓，一声响亮的啼哭贯穿了整栋复仇者大楼。

Thor跳起来，第一时间踹开大门，他没有看见Wanda手上抱着的婴儿，他没有看见累得快虚脱的Strange，他没有看见微微变绿的Banner，他眼中只有他——

他的Loki，躺在那里，整张脸都是白的，嘴唇发紫。

他颤抖着走近他，Loki却没有睁开眼睛，他的表情安详，像是睡着了一样，紧紧闭着双眼，无声无息。

 

这勾起了Thor最深层的恐惧，他看过这样的弟弟，他知道那代表什么……他跪倒在弟弟的床边捉起他的手，心抽痛着，扭着绞着酸着紧着，沉沉痛着，那是他永远无法面对的疼痛——

 

不可以，brother，你不可以离开我⋯⋯

「Loki……Loki……」他呼唤他的爱人，一声又一声，「Loki……NO————」

轰隆一声，雷声大响，倾盆大雨都盖不过金发神祇的痛喊和幼弱新生的哭泣。

 


	45. Chapter 45

三年后

Natasha经过46层的房门，没阖上的门能够清楚的看见站在玻璃窗前的一大一小，正对着远方痴痴的望着。她默默的叹了口气，摇着头走了。

「Father，mother去哪里了？」一个软软糯糯的声音响起，小小的金发团子问着身边高大却不威猛的父亲。

那个最强的复仇者，雷神Thor，此刻像是个流浪汉般的颓废。

Thor低下头，望着身边小小的孩子，他长得跟他一模一样，一样的轮廓五官、一样金灿灿的头发，就像他另一个父亲曾经希望的那样，他像极了Thor。无论是谁看见Fenrir，都不会怀疑，他绝对是雷神Thor的儿子——

 

除了那双眼睛。

那双跟他的兄弟一模一样的绿色眼睛，每次看见Fenrir的眼睛，他总会觉得很骄傲，然后就是一阵心痛——那个黑发神祇，为了给他生下这样一个孩子，吃了多少苦。

 

他思索着怎么回答儿子的问题，嘶哑着喉咙，欲言又止的说：「Fenrir，mother他……去了很远很远的地方，可能要很久才能回来了…」

 

湛蓝色的眼睛里，逐渐有了泪水。

孩子天真无邪，眼巴巴的问着他的父王：「很远的地方是哪里？我们可以去找他吗？」那个眼神无辜又可爱，像极了那个小骗子，让Thor的心又是一阵阵的抽痛。

「我很抱歉，Fenrir，现在恐怕不行。要等你长大了才能去。」Thor叹息着，他也想，可是如果去了，那个小骗子肯定会宰了他的。

「我想他……」Fenrir瘪着嘴，几乎要哭了出来。

「我也是……」Thor坐到地板上，让儿子坐到自己的腿上，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，眼底闪烁着不明的情绪。

父子俩依偎在一起，那个落寞的背影看着就让人觉得心疼。

 

 

 

突然背后一股寒气侵袭，有人吼着九界之王的名字：

「Thor Odinson！！！」那声音里的怒意，听得人心底发毛。

「别逗你儿子行吗？我只不过是跟小胖子去出了一趟任务，你用得着说的像我死了一样吗？」

刚进门的邪神听见这对父子的对话，气得连翻好几个白眼——他真是不明白到底是为什么，伟大的雷神、Asgard之王、九界之主；他亲爱的老哥、亲爱的丈夫、孩子的父亲，天生就像跟他们儿子有仇一样，没事就喜欢逗他。

明明他才是恶作剧之神，为什么Thor就喜欢把他仅有的恶作剧点子都用在他们的儿子身上？

「Mother，你回来了！我好想你！」小小的Fenrir欢呼一声，立刻扑向Loki的怀抱。

Loki无奈的抱起宝贝儿子，然后瞪着他，板着脸威胁：「Fenrir，我再说一次，papa、father、daddy你挑一个，你再喊我mother你就去给老古板和小胖子当儿子。」

「Daddy，我错了！」求生欲比自家父王强上许多倍的小Fenrir，态度十分端正的认错。

 

他遗传了雷神所有的美好，幸好也没忘了继承一点邪神的智商。

「乖！别理你father，你饿吗？」Loki抱着儿子往门外走去，看也不看往他蹭过来的哥哥一眼。

诸神在上，他不过就出门了几天，他亲爱的老哥就把自己搞得像单身流浪汉，落魄的样子就像回到他离家出走的那半年一样。而更让他抓狂的，是他还把他们的儿子带坏，小小的孩子像被霜打的花，整个人都蔫了。

怪不得Natasha都不想理他们。

相较于Thor，Loki明显是个更尽责一点的父亲。

Thor很爱欺负自己儿子，因为他实在很气三年前他出生时他害他差点失去Loki、他更气那个小鬼一出生就抢走了Loki全部的注意力——

Shit! 这小鬼就是生来克他的，他出生之后，他都算不清有多少次他孤孤单单缩在King size大床的角落里，看着Loki温柔的哄着孩子，连个眼神都不施舍给他。

「Loki，我好想你。」Thor嬉皮笑脸的往自己王后身边凑，完全无视宝贝弟弟凶狠的眼刀。

「我让你好好照顾Fenrir的，结果你又欺负他。」Loki气得直接就给哥哥一刀，跟进门的Bucky眼明手快，赶在Thor见血之前捂住Fenrir的眼睛。

这两兄弟就不能顾忌一下孩子的教育吗？Winter Soldier十分受不了的摇头碎念着。

然而下一秒，Thor就接过Fenrir——然后往Bucky手里塞，接着，把抱着孩子还一脸无知的酷寒战士往门外推，碰的一声，当着一大一小的面，无情的关上房门。

Bucky茫然的看看关上的房门、又看看怀中的Fenrir，一脸懵逼。

小Fenrir老成的叹了口气，安慰的拍拍Bucky叔叔的脑袋，十分懂事可爱的说：「Bucky叔叔，看来我只能去你家吃饭了。」

随着房间里Loki咒骂的声音愈来愈小，Bucky默默的点了点头，抱着孩子大步往电梯的方向走。

结果正好在电梯口遇上来找他的Steve。

Steve看着Fenrir，又望着Bucky脸上无奈的表情，忍不住问道：「又被Thor赶出来了？」

Bucky怕伤了孩子的心，默然无语，以沉默代替答案。小Fenrir倒是很大方的回应：「Steve叔叔，又要打扰了，你知道的，我应该不是我父王亲生的。」

Cap哭笑不得，完全不知道该说什么，只能苦笑着接过Fenrir，让他骑在自己的肩膀上，很没力的安慰他：「Fenrir，你是你父王亲生的，他只是太爱Loki了。」

「噢，我知道的。Natasha阿姨说，父王是宇宙最大的弟控，所以这也是正常的。」Fenrir点点头，抱紧Cap的脑袋，小短腿晃来晃去，十分欢乐的回答。

Bucky第3285次感叹，幸好Fenrir连个性也像Thor，一样没心没肺，才能这样不痛不痒。要是像到Loki那个傲娇又小心眼的性子，只怕早就离家出走、满宇宙大闹了。

临时被组成的伪一家三口，奇异的也成为复复仇大楼的一景。

Stark关掉监控画面，剩余的复仇者们十分不厚道的乐不可支。

 

 

 

Thor看着怀中熟睡的弟弟，心情极好，突然就想起三年前Fenrir出生的那一天——

三年前

心电图，直线。

「Loki………NO————」金发神祇仰天悲吼。

Wanda流着眼泪，怀中的婴儿像是感应到了什么，嘶声裂肺的跟着大哭起来。

Strange和Banner瘫软在地，难过的看着眼前这一幕——他们真的已经尽力了。可是，Loki的力量不足以支撑生产，就连冬棺也来不及补充他流失的能量，而他在最后一刻，选择把自己全身的力量，都传给了孩子。

所有人都哑然无语。

Bucky躲在Cap怀中，小声的啜泣着。Cap拼命眨着眼睛，想阻止夺眶而出的眼泪——即便已经是百岁老人，他仍旧不能习惯送走他的朋友。

Coulson背过身去，不忍送别这个他始终不知道为什么会跟他做朋友的邪神，哭湿了手帕。

Natasha走近Wanda，将她和孩子一起搂住，也红了眼眶。

Stark和Barton不忍心的看着跪在地板上Thor，更舍不得那个他们嘴上抱怨着、实际上宠着的小鹿斑比。

哀伤沉重的氛围让每个人都难以承受。

突然，有一个很小很微弱的声音，喃喃叫着：

「brother⋯⋯」

所有人都愣住。

 

那个老是装死的小骗子，又再一次骗了所有人。

Strange第一个反应过来，慌忙大叫：「快，Thor，给他你的神力⋯⋯」这是唯一的希望。

「Tony，把冬棺的能量开到最大。」Banner也吼了起来。

Stark转不过来，傻傻问道：「他受得住吗？」

「管他的，赌一把，活着才有希望。」

一时之间，整个产房再度乱了起来。

Thor将失而复得的弟弟整个圈进怀里，神力像不要钱似的往Loki体内灌。

Loki迷迷糊糊，他很想睁开眼睛看看，但他实在太累了，可是他却异常安心的躺在兄长怀中——他不会有事的，因为他有哥哥、还有朋友。

后来没有几个人敢回忆那一天，因为太痛也太苦。

 

 

 

只有Natasha私下问过Loki记不记得那天到底发生了什么？

Loki脸上挂着微笑，却连他也害怕着。

他之所以能回来，是因为Thor对他的爱，还有他对Thor和Fenrir的不舍，那是属于他们一家三口最深的羁绊，他无法用任何方式或现象去解释，但却庆幸，他们那么爱他。

在弥留之际，他恍恍惚惚地看见父王和母后在光芒的另一头对着他微笑，他高兴的跑向前想握着她的手，但是Frigga拒绝了他。她说：「No, Loki，他们需要你。」

 

Loki看着父母，很想像儿时一样跑到他们跟前撒娇，他实在太累太累了。可是，他的耳边传来的是Thor痛彻心扉的怒吼，以及Fenrir的哭声。

这奇异的给Loki生出最后一分力气——他答应过Thor不会离开他。

Thor说过如果因为孩子失去他，他会恨孩子一辈子，他不要发生这种事，他爱孩子、更爱Thor，他不要让他们任何一个人因为没有他，而度过艰难漫长痛苦的五千年岁月。

 

他看着父母逐渐远去，断开的意识逐渐拼接，Frigga温柔的嗓音鼓舞了他，「Loki，为了他们，活下去，父王母后会永远在英灵殿等你们的。」

终于，他艰难的喊出那声：「brother⋯⋯」这才让Thor从死亡之神手中抢回了他。

后来Loki昏迷了整整一个月。

一个月后，他终于张开眼睛，看着憔悴消瘦的兄长，费力的抬起手，心疼的伸手抚上他的胡渣，那双好看的蓝色眼睛一瞬间从黯淡变成明亮，Loki含着眼泪，说：「Hello, brother.」

「Welcome home, brother.」金发神祇露出Asgard阳光般的笑容，哑着喉咙，回应着他的爱。

 


	46. Chapter 46

晚上十点，Fenrir在百岁老人的房里吃饱喝足后，被很有战友道义的Barton带去睡觉，总算还给百岁老人们一个单独相处的空间。

而刚回到家就落入丈夫无止尽的索求的恶作剧之神，这时才缓缓在哥哥的怀抱中醒来。

他揉了揉双眼，Asgard最耀眼的太阳正对着他微笑。

但是他看得出来，Thor又想起他生Fenrir那天的事了。Loki叹了口气，这件事给Thor造成的影响是他们都难以忽视的——在那过后整整一年，Thor都不愿意离开他半步，无论他怎么跟他沟通都没有用。

而他最后总会软化在Thor软弱的眼神里，对他投降，任由他黏在身边。

 

 

 

复仇者们个个对此抱持着又气又不忍心的态度——

 

他们实在很想把他扔出复仇者大楼，一个最强的复仇者却不愿意去出任务，这不欠骂吗？看着队友们打得筋疲力竭的你身为一个神的良心不会痛吗？可是他们又心疼Thor对于失去Loki的恐惧——他们都见证了他们的爱情，见证了Loki为了生下Fenrir究竟吃了多少苦。

 

所以既莫名其妙的邪神成为团宠之后，邪神的儿子理所当然的也成了复仇者联盟的新任小团宠——所有的叔叔阿姨们都不留余力的把Fenrir宠上天际。

 

亿万富翁Stark顺理成章的一手承包了Fenrir所有吃的、喝的、玩的、住的、用的，只要小Fenrir喜欢，就没有他不买的。

 

百岁正义老人Cap比Thor更像Fenrir的老父亲，每次Thor欺负自己儿子的时候，Cap都无法忍耐，抡起盾牌就要跟他干上一架。而他们各自的爱人，两个好闺蜜总是兴致勃勃的在旁观战不劝架，还互相叫嚣，每每气得Stark干脆寄出掌心炮，一人一掌轰到庭院里去打，免得大楼又遭殃。

 

拥有七个博士学位的温和Banner成了Fenrir的专属老师，虽然Loki对此极为不满，他的儿子怎么能接受愚蠢的中庭教育，但是Thor却非常高兴——因为Fenrir跟着Banner学习的时候，他可以独自霸占弟弟。为此Thor私底下跟Banner商量，只要Banner需要，神王无限提供自己的力量为他的研究出力，只要他能把Fenrir绑在身边久一点就好。

 

奇异博士Strange虽然不住在复仇者大楼，但他十分意外Fenrir几乎完美的继承了Loki的魔法天赋，死皮赖脸的非要教小Fenrir魔法，还得到Thor的大力支持，气得Loki一看到他就绷着一张脸。每每都得Thor又哄又拐的把Loki拖走，魔法课才能进行——这也是为了儿子好啊，要不弟弟你每次一言不合就捅刀，这会给孩子带来心里阴影的。

 

神射手鹰眼Barton算是整个复联里最淡定的人了——毕竟他自己有三个孩子，所以没觉得这么稀罕，但是他也很喜欢小Fenrir的可爱聪慧，他新增了一个习惯，每次休假归来都会给Fenrir带上小礼物，到大楼第一件事就是把Fenrir抱起来称重量、玩抛高高，总是逗得小Fenrir呵呵大笑。Asgard王后对此白眼连连，完全无法理解他的儿子怎么会喜欢这么愚蠢的凡人游戏。

 

Natasha和Wanda发挥了她们的最高战斗力，小Fenrir从头到脚的每一件搭配都是她们俩的功劳，连Loki都无法干预，只要她们俩觉得不好看，小Fenrir肯定不能穿上身，彻底让联盟的男性成员们刮目相看——为什么这两个女人一出去逛街会这么恐怖？Stark每每接到帐单总是叹为观止，虽然那对他来说只是小数目，但是，她们抓紧出任务前的时间，也不过就两个小时，就可以几乎搬空一家童装店，这到底是怎么练就的技能？

 

相较之下Bucky跟Coulson两位好闺蜜是最正常的两位了，只要排除他们总趁Loki不注意，偷偷给Fenrir吃布丁、甜点、冰淇淋和鸡腿之外，基本上保母工作轮不到他们俩来做，因为他们负责更重要的任务，就是看好娇贵的小鹿班比，别让他四处恶作剧。

 

 

 

后来的Loki，花了很大的力气，好不容易才让Thor慢慢恢复正常，不再走到哪黏到哪，也开始愿意去出任务。

 

关键在于，他跟他兄长冷战了。

 

有一天，Loki半是玩笑半是认真的问着他的兄长：「brother，你看我死了那么多次，有什么感想吗？」

 

当时，Thor定定的看了他很久很久。

 

然后破天荒第一次，Thor跟Loki吵架了。

 

据Stark描述，Thor也不知道从哪借来的胆子，对着他的宝贝弟弟怒吼：「感想？你问我感想？我是不是说过永远都不许说那个字？我有什么感想？我还能有什么感想？」几乎是不带换气的一连串吼完后，Thor对着愣住的Loki，湛蓝的眼眸第一次不带着浓浓的宠溺和爱意，而是充满绝望。

 

最后，他说：「brother，如果说有一件事你不懂我，那就是你永远不知道我有多痛。」

 

说完以后，Thor甩门而去，三天都没回复仇者大厦，独留Loki抱着快一岁大的儿子，又生气又心痛。

 

虽然Heimdall悄悄派人传话给他，告诉他Thor回了挪威的新Asgard，并且拜托Loki赶快把这个疯子国王带走，身为王后必须拯救人民于水深火热之中，但是Loki却憋着一口气，死活不愿意理会。

 

因为他十分不安。

 

他从来没有看过这样的Thor，又或者说，他不习惯这样的Thor。

 

他习惯的，是那个无论他多任性、多淘气、多不讲理，都会把他捧在手心上宠着的Thor。就像当初他带Bucky离家复仇，Thor找来后，虽然也对他发了顿脾气，可是Thor立刻就后悔了，又哄又骗、又认错又道歉，连个冷眼都舍不得对他发送。

 

但是这一次，Thor真的生气了。

 

Loki不知所措，可是给人低头道歉不是邪神的专长，更何况对象还是那个千年来都宠让着他的Thor，他就更说不出口——在Asgard王后的心里，无论如何，Asgard国王就是该宠着他纵着他，就算Loki捅他肾、Thor都得扶好他的腰，他何时受过这种气。

 

九界第一傲娇又委屈又伤心，只能成天绷着脸生闷气，一边在心里盘算着要Thor捅多少刀、却又一边担心害怕着Thor是不是再也不会回来了？他是不是不要他了？

 

他们俩就这样冷战分居了好一段时间，Loki连儿子都差点没心情管。

 

而所谓神仙吵架、凡人遭殃，整个大楼都一片低气压，复仇者个个愁眉苦脸，索性各自逃难去——

 

Wanda拉着Vision去N度蜜月。

 

Strange放了话，他们俩没和好前他拒绝再踏入复仇者大楼一步。

 

Stark和Banner把自己关在实验室里，打死也不愿意出来。

 

Cap和Natasha一块申请去出任务，Bucky泪眼汪汪的目送Cap兴高采烈的出门，但是他不能去，因为他不在，更没人哄着那个神了。

 

连Barton都借口家里有事逃回家避难了。

 

所有人都束手无策，看来这次Thor是铁了心不打算哄他的宝贝弟弟了，可是要让Loki低头哄他兄长消气，那更是不可能——所以劝服邪神的重责大任，又落到闺蜜组头上了。

 

 

 

Loki神色怏怏的抱着睡得香甜的儿子坐在湖边晒太阳，Bucky和Coulson陪坐在一旁，背着他偷偷交换了好几个眼神，最后在猜拳决定命运下，由倒霉的Coulson先起头。

 

「咳，」Coulson清了清喉咙，在Bucky鼓励的天真眼下，讲出在心底转了好几遍的台词：「斑比，你跟Thor，到底什么时候才要和好？」求你了，别再虐观众了，你们俩再这样僵下去，复仇者大楼就要全体搬空了。

 

「我才不要跟他和好。」一提起Thor，Loki就忍不住气红了眼眶，嘴巴上硬气着，实际上两眼泪汪汪，可怜巴巴的，连Coulson都忍不住想替他委屈——

 

可是这次明明就是你不对啊！复活特工在心底呐喊，实在没勇气说出口。

 

「Loki，可是……我觉得这次，是你过分了。」Bucky一看Coulson败下阵，只好硬着头皮上场，这话放眼整个复联，除了Wanda，也就只有他敢说了。

 

但是邪神抓狂了，「明明就是他对我发脾气！小胖子，你到底是站在哪一边的？」说好的闺蜜呢？你把我的小胖子还来！

 

Coulson觉得这简直没眼看——都怪他们在Loki怀孕时把他宠坏了，脾气愈来愈娇贵。

 

暗自在心中默默反省的神盾局特工叹了口气，跟着帮腔：「Loki，你孩子都生了，不要任性了。你明明知道Thor的心结，还这样问他，难怪他要生气。」

 

Loki还是不甘示弱，「可是他凶我……」但是明显气势和声音小了许多，他低下头，勉强忍耐住即将夺眶而出的眼泪。

 

他也不是不后悔，看到那样的Thor，带给他很大的冲击，可是——死过那么多次的他，真的害怕。他怕他不能永远的陪伴Thor，他希望Thor即便没有他，也能好好的活下去。

 

这种心情，Bucky也是过来人，他们都曾经是自认为再也没有未来的人，所以，他握上Loki的手，轻声说道：「Loki，别去想以后，只要珍惜眼前，我也曾经以为我跟Steve再也没有可能了，可是现在，我们过得很好。而你跟Thor，你们有家、有孩子了，你们会很幸福很幸福的。别为了一时之气，而伤害爱你的人。」

 

Loki抬起头，有些茫然的望着他。

 

「斑比，去找Thor吧，你自己最清楚，你怀孕的时候他担了多少心，他的压力都不敢告诉你，但是，他也是会有承受不住的时候。」看到Loki动摇，Coulson连忙趁胜追击——复仇者大楼能不能撑过这一次，就看今天了。

 

两人的话成功触动了Loki，他决定大方的给兄长一个恩典，并且展现他身为神的气度，率先原谅他——他才不会承认，他也想Thor了，没有那个暖呼呼的怀抱，他天天都睡不好。

 

说走就走，Loki把儿子塞到Coulson手里，画出传送圈，就这样十分干脆的拍拍屁股走人。

 

真是有够不负责任的一对夫夫——这是来自闺蜜组，十分客观的评价。

 


	47. Chapter 47

洛基踏進雷神寢宮時，他正坐在書桌前盯著洛基和兒子的照片。

這畫面讓洛基鬆懈下來--Thor還是想他的，他說過的，他不會不要他。

黑髮神祇雙手環胸椅在門邊，挑眉盯著兄長 - 他刻意把傳送圈開在托爾的書房外，就等著雷神看見他。

雷聽咬著唇，紅著眼眶，硬是站在那不肯挪動一步.Thor盯著他，覺得弟弟好像瘦了些。

他等著洛基走進來，洛基也等著他走出來。

雷神嘆了口氣，本來這次他不想這麼輕易地妥協，可是，這個小騙子，光是拿那雙水靈靈又可憐巴巴的綠色眼睛望著他，他就坐不住了 - 他還能怎麼辦？這個小騙子願意自己來找他，這已經是了不起的退讓了，幾乎都可以成為他神生中的傳說。

自己的弟弟，自己的王后，打斷腿也得寵下去。

雷神苦笑著，還是站起身來，大步走到寶貝弟弟的面前，一把將他鎖進懷裡他貪婪的吸取洛基身上的氣味 - 他們冷戰了好幾天，他一個人睡在新Asgard的寢殿中，諾大的床比中庭那張Loki特別挑選的大小的床還要大，卻只躺著他一個人，實在太空了。

「來了為什麼不進來？」雷神一把將他抱起，往寢殿內走。

「.........」小騙子還是紅著一雙眼，咬著唇還是不肯說話，他先來找雷神這麼丟臉的事非得要討點利息回來不可。

托爾怎麼會不知道這個小騙子在想什麼，抱著他坐回書桌前，哄道：「好了，不生氣了，是我不好，出來這麼多天也沒跟你說，讓你一個人帶芬里爾」。

洛基還是不肯說話，就拿那雙綠色眼睛盯著自己的兄長，彷彿雷神做出多麼天理不容的事，他有多委屈 - 他總是能扭轉局面的，因為他的兄長從來都無法無視他的這雙眼睛。

他的猜測沒有錯，雷神心疼壞了，親著他的側臉，繼續哄人，「對不起，洛基，我不應該對你大聲說話。」他頓了頓，整理了一下心情才繼續說道：「我知道這一年來我太黏你讓你受不了，可是，你明知道那對我有多殘忍，你怎麼忍心這樣問我？」

就像Loki知道Thor总是会拿他没辄一样，Thor也知道，Loki从来都拒绝不了这样的他，他抱紧弟弟，等待着他的回覆——过了好一会，Loki瘪着嘴，才以几乎听不见的声音小声地说道：「……对不起……」

Thor笑了笑，知道这已经是自家宝贝弟弟能做出最大的歉意了，他不想再纠结那些，这些天他在Asgard也已经冷静下来了，要不是他觉得该让弟弟知道自己的底线，他早就受不了跑回复仇者大楼了。

于是，他转了个话题问道：「Fenrir呢？你怎么没带他来？」他有些奇怪，Loki一向离不开儿子，走到哪基本要抱到哪——因为Fenrir是他拼了命生下来的宝贝，为此他抗议过很多次，却都还是融化在Loki抱着儿子的那幅美好画面里。

「交给小胖子和复活人了，他在大楼里不会有事的。」Loki软绵绵地瘫在兄长的怀抱里，双手紧紧的环着他的颈脖，还是觉得很委屈。

金发神祇听见这话就乐了，大手开始不规矩的游走在自家王后身上，「那真是太好了，正好给我们两个一点单独相处的时间，那臭小子出生后，你都不理我……」高贵的神祇化身为无辜的金毛犬，却找不出一丝违和感，Loki觉得，他小时候就不该把哥哥变成青蛙，他该把他变成一条汪汪。

看着Thor眼底逐渐低沉的欲望，Loki微微一笑，既邪恶又天真——本邪神气还没消呢，你就敢想那些乱七八糟的事了？

他也不制止兄长发情般地行为，绿色眼睛溜溜的转着，狡黠又灵动，就在Thor准备脱下弟弟的外衣时——一阵烟雾闪过，高大的神祇不见了，只留下一条留着口水的金毛猎犬，惊慌地对着Loki汪汪叫。

Loki笑得差点喘不过气，满意地摸着那条汪汪的脑袋说：「哥哥，这是你的惩罚，谁叫你对我那么凶。你就乖乖的当只狗狗版雷神吧，一天后，魔法会自动解开的。」

「汪汪汪汪汪——」无视后面一连串的狂吠，恶作剧之神十分满意地提脚往大殿走去。

难得回一趟Asgard，身为王后的他比Thor这个国王还要忙碌——因为他得盯着Thor的治理成果，要不然Heimdall和Valkyrie真的会因此而崩溃。

目送那抹纤细背影的金毛犬无奈的趴在地板上，心中暗叹——雷神心里苦，雷神不说。

后来，随着Fenrir慢慢长大，Thor才逐渐在Loki少见的耐性下解开心结。

Thor曾经向他保证过，阳光将会再次照耀他们。

他没有骗他，Fenrir就像是他们的小太阳，每一天、每一个时刻、每一分、每一秒，都照耀着他们。

在Fenrir出生以前，Loki从来没有想过，原来他可以这么爱一个人。

他喜欢Fenrir所有的一切。

他喜欢Fenrir像他的父王，他小小的模样、金色的头发、酷似Thor的表情，每一样都让他爱进心底。

他喜欢Fenrir赖在他怀中撒娇的模样，Fenrir继承了Thor的体温，总是热得像个小暖炉，能够温暖体温偏低的Loki，当Loki抱着他时，他会在他脸上落下一个吻，然后口齿不清的说：「I love you, daddy.」Loki总会因此而感动，那份来自孩子的爱和信任——没有条件、没有原因，只是自然而然的爱着。

 

他不需要为了讨好他，做出努力，他爱他，他就爱他。

他也喜欢Fenrir骑在Thor肩膀上兴奋的神情，当他们父子俩个一起玩闹的时候，他总会眯起眼睛，以自认为无趣的眼神盯着——直到有一次，Natasha帮他拍了一张照片，连他自己都惊讶于自己脸上的柔软和幸福。

Fenrir治愈了他心中最残缺的那一块。他给了他和Thor，一个久违的，家的感觉。

Thor吃儿子醋的时候，向来没耐性只会翻白眼的Loki，会笑着耐心哄他：「我爱Fenrir，是因为我爱你，难道这还不够吗？」

回忆到此处的邪神，再也没有办法责怪兄长逗弄儿子的恶趣味，他在Thor的胸口蹭了蹭，往哥哥的怀中钻得更深，然后说：「I’m here, brother.」

那个金发神祇灿烂一笑，那个笑容，是Loki的神生中，最光明的存在。

「Loki。」他的兄长突然喊他。

「嗯？」

「Brother, I love you, forever.」

他在那张精致的脸上落下一吻，蓝色眼睛深情款款，无限的柔情仿佛要将Loki淹没。

「I love you too, forever.」

他吻上那张总是热情如火的唇，绿色眼睛温柔平静，美好而真实的情感总让Thor难以自持。

Thor将手覆上弟弟的颈脖，将他吻得更深一点。

诸神在上，他再一次的感谢当年在飞船上，他愿意回到他身边。

隔天早上 复仇者大楼 公共休息室

当神兄弟俩并肩走进公共休息室时，复仇者们已经都到了。

小Fenrir坐在Stark特地为他打造的专属儿童座椅里，乖乖的张着嘴巴，让Natasha一口一口的喂他吃饭。Banner坐在老婆身边，满面笑容的看着Natasha温柔地喂着Fenrir的神情——这个画面真是幸福又美好。

Stark满脸无神地坐在自己的位置上，接过Pepper递给他的咖啡，一看就知道他还没清醒。Pepper无奈地笑笑，又给了他一块甜甜圈，这才让他稍微醒过来——没办法，毕竟身为Stark集团的总裁，今天可是有个大合约等着他签。

Cap和Bucky已经完成每日训练，Bucky接手Natasha的工作，喂起了Fenrir，好让她能吃点早餐。而Cap的任务就是Bucky喂孩子，他喂Bucky。

Strange和Wong是来蹭早饭的，两个大男人都懒得自己开伙，复仇者大楼里也早已准备好他们的房间，全凭心情看他们要住哪边。

Vision和Wanda正讨论著今天的早餐，Vision自认为自己煮得很不错，Wanda边偷笑边点头，顺手在忘了加盐的蛋卷里洒上一些黑胡椒——她也不得不承认，这几年Vision煮饭的功力确实大幅进步，只是她也不知道为什么前身为超级AI的他，老是会忘记加调味料？大概是第一次给她做饭时加得太多失去信心了。

Barton正和自己的孩子隔着萤幕进行一场美好的早餐约会，并且答应孩子们下次休假一定可以去冲浪。

Coulson也来了，今天没什么重要的事要忙，Bucky跟Loki刚出任务回来可以好好休息，他打算带这两个前任反派去一间他刚发现的甜品店——这是他诱惑他们两出任务的条件之一。

雷神牽著弟弟走到餐桌邊，洛基俯下身子在兒子軟嫩的小臉上親了一口，逗得芬里爾咯咯大笑，孩子稚嫩又清脆地笑聲感染了每一個人 - 所有人的目光都望了過來，會心一笑。

“謝謝，Bucky。換我來吧，你趕緊吃。」雷神總算有些做父親的自覺，接過巴基手裡的碗說道。

巴基也不反對，還挪動座位，把位置讓給神兄弟，方便他給芬里爾餵飯。

卻又被洛基接過手裡的碗，「哥，我來吧。」他擦了擦兒子吃的滿臉蛋糕屑的小嘴，忍不住又親了一口。

弟控當然要反對，「哥哥，我餵就好了，你快點吃早餐。」幼稚的神王瞪著芬里爾，眼神明明白白的透露著 - 臭小子，不准跟我搶弟弟。

芬利在洛基看不到的角落對托爾做了個鬼臉，孩子特有的奶音對著洛基撒嬌，「我不要爸爸，我要爸爸餵。」邪神只覺得心都要化了，笑著點頭答應。

一家三口又玩又鬧的吃起了早餐，復仇者們看著苦盡甘來的神兄弟，都衷心的為他們感到高興。

這一切，是如此的平凡，可是在這些超級英雄的眼中，平凡竟顯得如此珍貴。

無論他們是因為什麼而成為超級英雄，無論他們是自願還是非自願的成為超級英雄，這已經是賦予在他們身上的使命，而他們都已學會欣然並樂於接受。

誰也不知道何處是終點，但是此時此刻，此情此景，和樂融融的復仇者聯盟，成雙成對的愛人，家人般的戰友，這些再平凡不過的東西，才是超級英雄最嚮往的歸屬。

一個平凡又美好的早晨，一段只屬於這些超級英雄的寧靜時光。

新的一天又開始了，今天一定會是美好的一天。

終於娶到Pepper的鋼鐵俠愉快的想著。

-結束-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发文后的碎碎念：  
> 终于把这一篇完结了，洒花！！！超开心！！！我不知道小伙伴会不会觉得这样是烂尾，可是这一篇实在太生活了，如果一直写下去，真的会没完没了了XD  
> 本来这一篇我就只是想要补足所有想给基妹的爱，我觉得应该也算做到了，早餐象征一天的开始，我给他们一个这样的结局，我想是最美好的了。  
> 这篇正文14万个字，花了8个月，是我的第一篇完结的长篇，看完的小伙伴对我一定是真爱XD很多次我都觉得这一篇我写不下去了，连我自己都怀疑自己会不会坑，可是因为有你们的支持，所以我还是把它写完了，再一次感谢陪我走到这里的你们，谢谢！  
> 也许有人会觉得我埋了一些梗在前头，我也曾经很犹豫到底要不要写那些东西，但是，有时候写文也是一种缘分吧，我觉得缘份没到XD如果哪天灵感来了，我再来写番外吧(笑~


	48. 《番外－Fenrir的作文》

 

 

刚上小学的Fenrir，为了家庭作业写了一篇作文，名字叫【我的家庭真可爱】，在复仇者大楼被传阅了一遍，听说每个人都被感动到哭了。

 

 

 

【我叫Fenrir Odinson。

 

这个姓氏，是源自于我的祖父。

 

听说我出生时，为了我的姓氏，我的Daddy，大家都叫他恶作剧之神，发了好大一顿脾气。Father说，本来我应该叫做Fenrir Thorson，可是Daddy说难听死了，他坚持我应该叫做Fenrir Lokison，可是Father不同意，Father说我是他们的儿子，应该继承他们共有的一切。

 

反正，最后Daddy让步了，听说Father为了这个睡了整整一星期的沙发，才得到这样的结果。

 

总之，我是Fenrir Odinson。

 

我有两个父亲，但是没有母亲，虽然我是Daddy生的，但是Daddy从来不让我叫他Mother，他会很生气。Daddy生气很恐怖，很有可能会把我变成青蛙，所以我不敢惹Daddy生气。

 

可是我不是家里最怕Daddy生气的人，最怕Daddy生气的人是Tony叔叔，他说那是因为他怕Daddy会砸烂他的大楼，可是我知道才不是这样呢，他是怕Father抓狂，因为Daddy生气的时候，Father会更生气，所以没有人敢惹Daddy。

 

不过Father告诉过我，Daddy是全世界最爱我的人，我想他是对的，Daddy不生气的时候，是全世界最好的Daddy。

 

我有两个家，一个在Asgard的金宫里，大家都喊我小小王子。他们不能喊我小王子，因为那是Daddy专用的称呼，虽然他明明就是王后，可是他听到人家叫他王后会生气。

 

整个Asgard没有人敢惹Daddy生气，他们说他是Asgard的救世主。

 

那里有Heimdall叔叔跟Valkyrie阿姨，但是我很少回去，Daddy每次都骂Father没有国王的样子，Father总是笑笑地亲他，然后我就会被Barton叔叔带去睡觉。

 

我常住的家是全美国最酷炫的大楼，这是Tony叔叔说的，他说的时候非常得意，像是在Pepper阿姨的监控下偷吃到甜甜圈那样得意。但是他说完以后，Daddy翻了一个很大的白眼说：「最酷炫的大楼还不是会被砸碎。」

 

然后Tony叔叔就生气了，他们就吵架了，我就很高兴地去找Bucky叔叔偷吃冰淇淋了。

 

我们这个家很大很大，有很多家人，Steve叔叔说这个家有一个名字，叫做The Avengers。

 

听说当年Daddy还是促使这个家庭诞生的重要功臣，可是每次我都没有听到这个故事的结尾，因为Daddy都会把我赶去睡觉。

 

我有很多个名字，家里每个人都喜欢用不同的方式称呼我。Daddy都说我是诸神送给他最好的礼物，说我是他的宝贝，但是Father只会叫我小坏蛋。

 

Natasha阿姨说，那是因为我出生的时候，Daddy差点没命，而Father是全宇宙最大的弟控，所以他才会这么喜欢欺负我。我不知道什么是弟控，但是Father总是无限度的让着Daddy，这大概就是他们口中的、神兄弟的爱情？我不明白，但是我最喜欢Daddy了。

 

Natasha阿姨跟Wanda叫我小可爱，她们最喜欢给我买衣服，但是每次Tony叔叔的表情都很奇怪，不像是生气，可是我不明白，直到有一次Wanda阿姨笑着告诉我，他只是在赞叹她们的采购力。Wanda阿姨说这句话的时候，Vision叔叔在旁边笑得好温柔，好好看。

 

Tony叔叔叫我小鬼头，Pepper阿姨总是叫我别理他。Father说，我身上的所以衣服、吃的点心都是Tony叔叔买的，所以我们要心存感激，噢，可是每次他这样说，Daddy都会瞪他。

 

Steve叔叔跟Bucky叔叔喜欢叫我小Fenrir，大家都说，Steve叔叔更像是我的Father，比那个不靠谱的Asgard国王尽责多了。我最喜欢跟Bucky叔叔待在一起，他会给我拿所有Daddy不准我吃的东西。

 

Coulson叔叔叫我小机灵鬼，他跟Bucky叔叔是Daddy最好的朋友，每次来都会给我布丁，然后Daddy就会跟他吵架，他们真的是好朋友吗？我好疑惑。

 

Barton叔叔叫我boy，他每次休假回来都会给我小礼物，还会带我玩Daddy口中愚蠢的游戏──抛高高。我好希望他常常休假，这样我就可以得到更多的小礼物了，虽然他不在的时候我也会想念他，可是Father说，他休假才可以看到自己的家人，那样他会开心，我希望他开心，所以希望他常常休假。

 

Banner叔叔是我的老师，他是唯一不给我取绰号的人，他脾气很好，是Natasha阿姨的丈夫，我喜欢他，但是Daddy说浩克很恐怖，要我小心一点不可以惹Banner叔叔生气，可是Banner叔叔从来不会对我生气啊，他一定又在骗我，难怪Father总是叫Daddy小骗子。

 

Doctor Strange是唯一拒绝我叫他叔叔的人，他说他是我的老师，所以我得叫他博士，他教我魔法，可是Daddy每次都很不屑地说他是二流业余法师，然后他们就会开始打架，但是总是还没开始Daddy就会被Father护在身后。

 

Peter叔叔是个高中生，他是后来才加入复仇者联盟的，他总是很开心地问我，「亲爱的Fenrir，今天过得好吗？」Daddy说他是小屁孩，Peter叔叔的话很多，每次Daddy都会不耐烦地翻白眼，可是每次Peter叔叔出任务受伤的时候，Daddy都会臭着脸给他治伤。

 

Natasha阿姨说，这是Daddy最大的毛病，傲娇。

 

我的Father和Daddy，他们是神。我不知道神跟凡人有什么不一样，Daddy总说神是靴子、凡人是蝼蚁，我到现在都还是不明白，因为Daddy每次都来不及给我解释，就被Father抓回房间了，然后我就得去Barton叔叔房间睡觉了。

 

但是他们是我看过最相爱的神，虽然他们爱的方式很奇特，Daddy总是拿刀捅Father，可是每一次Father都只是笑嘻嘻地擦干血，然后又一把抱住他喊弟弟，很像一只金毛猎犬。

 

Daddy总是嫌弃Father，总是说Father没有哥哥的样子，可是，我从来没有听过Daddy喊Father「brother」以外的称呼。噢，当然，生气的时候连名带姓地骂人例外。

 

虽然Daddy每天都在骂Father。

 

但是我比较希望我长大后的另一半像Bucky叔叔那样，他跟Steve叔叔从来不吵架，总是和和气气的，Daddy老是说，Steve叔叔是老古板，跟Bucky叔叔是绝配。

 

我曾经是复仇者联盟的小团宠，所以的叔叔阿姨都这么说，可是有一天，Pepper阿姨生了一个好可爱的妹妹，叫做Morgan，然后我就失宠了。但是没关系，我也好喜欢妹妹，她好可爱、又好聪明，每次Tony叔叔都会很得意地说这是遗传到他，但是Morgan总是说她Daddy的睡前故事说得很烂。

 

但是他们总是会对彼此说，我爱你三千次。

 

我叫Fenrir Odinson，我有一个好大好大的家。我爱他们每一个人，三千次。】

 

 

 

但是不包括正一起坐在沙发上阅读儿子的「杰作」的神兄弟。

 

Loki紧皱眉头，死死盯着老师写给家长语重心长的评语：「家庭关系复杂，Daddy太爱生气，不利于孩子身心健康。」

 

什么复杂？哪里复杂？明天我就要拆了那个破学校，果然是愚蠢的蝼蚁，哪有资格教我儿子读书！

 

「Thor Odinson，你居然把这些多愁善感传染给你儿子！」Asgard王后的标准配备立刻入手，生完Fenrir后，他在远古冬棺的帮助下恢复得很好，变出一整排小刀捅哥哥那是秒秒钟的事，一点都不拖泥带水。

 

「噢，Loki，」Thor脸上宠溺的笑依旧看起来那么傻，可是贴在唇上的吻也还是那么温柔火热，「这才不是多愁善感，这代表我们的儿子情感丰富。」

 

「你现在知道他是你儿子了？」Loki翻了个白眼，「你欺负他的时候怎么不知道你是他老子？」

 

「弟弟，我还是爱他，只是比较起来，我更爱你而已。」Thor笑着，把宝贝弟弟抱得更紧一点，然后在心底暗暗思索，今天要怎么样整他弟弟的宝贝儿子。

 

「Loki叔叔。」一个软糯甜腻的声音从门口传来，小Morgan冲了进来。

 

「小心点，sweetie，」邪神眼明手快地接住了横冲直撞的小女孩，「你要是受伤了，那个破铜烂铁会抓狂的。」他宠溺地点了点女孩可爱的小鼻子，比对待自己儿子还要温柔及小心谨慎。

 

这是因为小Morgan太可爱了，才不是因为那个破铜烂铁是他的朋友。

 

「Daddy说他要给Fenrir哥哥买果汁冰棒，让我来告诉你，别想阻止他。」Morgan乖巧地覆诵了自己Daddy的话，眨着水灵灵的大眼，无辜地看着Loki。

 

恶作剧之神被这招气得一口气梗在喉咙，却又无法对小Morgan生气，只好咬牙切齿地说，「那好吧，你告诉他，我记住了。」破铜烂铁，我记住要拆了你的实验室了！

 

Morgan没回答，只是继续用大眼睛看着他，看起来有些可怜巴巴的。Loki笑笑，吻了吻她的脸颊后，给了她一个承诺，「Fenrir哥哥会分妳吃冰棒的，好吗？」

 

小女孩高兴地笑了，欢快地跑出房门。Asgard王后看着小女孩可爱的背影，若有所思，然后他转头对他的国王宣布，「我也要生女儿。」

 

Thor脸色一沉，无情地否决，「不行。」

 

Asgard王后还来不及抗议或是骂人，他的万年好闺蜜，Bucky的声音就从另一头传来，「Loki，你就放过复仇者大楼吧。」

  
跟他一起走进来的还有Coulson，这个神盾局特工可能是快失业了，最近常往复仇者大楼跑，他对着爱生气的邪神笑道：「斑比，去吃布丁吧，我请客。」

 

 

 

刚下课回来的Fenrir看着闺蜜三人组的背影，歪着小脑袋想道，他们大概真的是好朋友吧？

 

-END-


End file.
